Rosemary Sage Potter
by LadyScatty
Summary: Tandis que son frère suit le chemin que Dumbledore et le monde des sorciers a tracé pour lui, Rosemary Sage Potter se retrouve seule à Serpentard, à apprendre tout ce qu'elle peut trouver sur ce nouveau monde qui la fascine mais qui est quand même loin d'être parfait. Heureusement pour elle, son professeur de défense, Tom Jedusor alias Lord Serpentard est là pour la guider.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir finit mes autres fanfictions, l'envie de les continuer m'a quitté pendant un bon moment et je ne voulais pas me forcer à écrire, juste pour écrire et qu'à la fin le résultat soit complètement pourri. Je ne les abandonne pas, je les laisse juste prendre la poussière pour me concentrer sur un fandom (on dit un ou une fandom ?) qui me tient particulièrement à coeur. C'est un projet auquel je tiens et je compte bien m'y tenir. Le premier tome est déjà écrit, le deuxième est en cours d'écriture et je sais déjà la direction que je veux que cette histoire prenne, donc déjà je suis un peu plus préparé que les fois précédentes. C'est déjà ça, hein ?**

 **Le couple Tom/Rose ne prendra pas existence avant un bon moment. Rose a onze ans, Tom en a plus de soixante, faut pas déconner. Même si l'homme a l'air d'avoir dans la vingtaine, psychologiquement et émotionellement Rose a un long chemin à faire. (Tom aussi quand on y pense)**

 **Le bashing est plutôt light à mes yeux, vous allez devoir me dire ce que vous en pensez. Bien évidemment le monde de Harry Potter appartient à (bénit soit elle) J.K Rowling, je ne fais qu'écrire, lire et fantasmer sur ce monde.**

 **Tom Jedusor - Ben Barnes**

* * *

 **Rosemary Sage Potter**

I – L'école des sorciers

 _1) Premier contact_

 **31.07.1991, Royaume-Uni, Angleterre, Londres, le chemin de traverse, 10 : 06**

Contrairement à la plupart des sorciers, Tom Jedusor ne trouvait pas contraignant de faire le chemin jusqu'à Gringottes, la banque des sorciers, à chaque fois qu'il désirait retirer de l'argent. Cela lui permettait de visiter sa chambre forte, hérité de son ancêtre, l'un des plus grands sorciers que la terre ait jamais porté : Salazar Serpentard.

Etre présent, dans cette prestigieuse banque, là où se trouvait des millions de trésors lui faisait oublier qu'il avait un jour été un pauvre orphelin qui rêvait d'avoir une place lui aussi dans le monde des sorciers et de faire ses preuves.

Non, il n'était plus le petit Tom, un orphelin parmi tant d'autres, coincé entre deux guerres. Il était Tom, professeur Jedusor, Lord Serpentard et son alias préféré : Lord Voldemort… bien que cette dernière identité soit un secret bien gardé, connu seulement d'une poignée de gens.

C'est là, qu'il l'a vit pour la première fois.

Il avait d'abord remarqué ce bouffon de demi-géant Hagrid, avant de se rappeler qu'il devait escorter ce jour-là, Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu l'avada kedavra de Gellert Grindelwald, le troisième sorcier le plus puissant de toute l'Europe.

Et son vainqueur n'était autre qu'Harry Potter.

Tom était déçu.

Le garçon qu'il observait était décevant. Il était pale, petit et maigrichon, un peu comme il l'avait été à son âge, vêtu de vêtements trop grands pour lui et de lunettes rondes rafistolés, ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens comme s'il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un peigne, son expression d'ébahissement était ouverte, simple et tellement enfantine… mais ce qui décevait le plus Tom, était que Harry Potter n'était pas particulièrement puissant. Son aura était appropriée pour un enfant de onze ans, rien d'exceptionnelle. Tom savait intellectuellement parlant, que le garçon n'avait rien avoir avec la défaite de son ancien mentor Gellert, que c'était Lily Potter qui en était la cause, mais il espérait tout de même voir un rival digne de ce nom.

Tom laissa échapper un rictus amusé apparaitre sur son beau visage, en imaginant comment Dumbledore réagirait face à un sorcier aussi faible comme seul arme face à son ancien amant.

Lord Serpentard s'apprêtait à continuer sa route, lorsqu'il croisa le regard de deux émeraudes qui brûlaient tel un feu ardent. Ces deux bijoux appartenaient à une petite fille frêle qui semblait flotter dans de vieux vêtements trop grands pour elle. Sa peau était pale comme si elle n'avait jamais vu la lumière du jour, et ses cheveux noirs était courts et emmêlés. Son visage banal semblait mitigé entre l'agacement et la confusion tandis qu'elle contemplait Tom. A première vue, elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire mis à part ses yeux.

Il haussa un sourcil, ébahit, lorsqu'il sentit cette petite fille qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Harry Potter, touchait presque timidement sa magie à l'aide de la sienne.

L'aura de la petite fille était impressionnante pour quelqu'un de son âge. En se concentrant, il pouvait voir les couleurs dorées, argentés, violettes et bronzes intenses de son aura s'entremêlaient et flottaient autour d'elle, ainsi que quelques filets qui tentaient de toucher sa magie à lui.

Tom n'avait jamais rencontré à part lui, quelqu'un capable de manier sa magie brute. Il n'avait aucun doute que Dumbledore et Grindelwald en étaient capable, mais ils avaient des années d'expérience. Cette petite fille, tout comme lui à l'époque, allait de l'instinct.

La sœur jumelle d'Harry Potter était rarement mentionnée lorsque l'on parlait de ce qui s'était passé le 31 Octobre 1981. Tom était un des rares à se souvenir que les Potter avait eu des jumeaux, seul le garçon avait été placé sous la lumière des projecteurs, tandis que la fille avait été oublié dans l'ombre.

Pendant un court instinct, Tom se demanda si c'était vraiment le garçon qui avait survécu à son ancien mentor. Après tout, la fille était infiniment plus puissante et si à onze ans le frère et la sœur se ressemblaient autant, il était probable que bébés, ils aient été identiques. Non, Grindelwald était certain d'avoir ciblé le garçon, la prophétie parlait d'un garçon et c'était Harry Potter qui arborait la cicatrice maudite infusé de douce magie noire qui l'appelait.

Il offrit un sourire en coin à la fille Potter, incapable de se souvenir de son nom avant de pousser sa magie vers la sienne. Il la laissa se faire à cette nouvelle sensation pendant quelques secondes et la vit frissonner de plaisir, mais le demi géant les interrompit, brisant la concentration de la brunette.

-Professeur Jedusor ! Quelle surprise ! Vous avez à faire à Gringottes vous aussi ?

Il retint une grimace et répondit simplement :

-De toute évidence.

-Ah, je suis ici sous ordre de Dumbledore…

Tom grimaça ouvertement cette fois ci.

-… je dois récupérer le vous-savez-quoi dans le coffre numéro 713.

Le demi-géant était inconscient des regards curieux des enfants qui l'accompagnaient, trop occupé à parler sans réfléchir, comme à son habitude. Comment Dumbledore faisait confiance à un pareil crétin restait un parfait mystère aux yeux de Tom.

-Ah, je ne vous ais pas présenter. Harry, voici le professeur Tom Jedusor, ton future instructeur en Défense contre les forces du mal.

-Enchanté, professeur, répondit timidement Harry.

Tom hocha la tête, peu intéressé par la vedette en face de lui, son attention occupé par la fille.

-Hagrid, vous n'avez pas oublié que vous accompagnez deux enfants aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Pas seulement Harry Potter.

-Hein ? Oh, euh, oui…

Hagrid rougit avant de poser une main de la taille d'un couvercle de poubelle sur l'épaule frêle de la jumelle.

-Voici, Rose Potter.

La dite Rose, grimaça. Soit de douleur, soit par la façon familière dont le demi-géant se comportait, avant de rectifier.

-C'est Rosemary, dit-elle d'une voix agacée.

Tom s'avança et lui tendit sa main.

-Vous avez un bon control sur votre magie, miss Potter. Mais évitez de tendre votre magie vers n'importe qui, dans certaines cultures, ceci est une déclaration d'amour et de dévotion.

Rosemary qui était en train de lui serrer la main, la lâcha comme si elle était en feu, rougit furieusement et lui adressa une mine renfrogné.

-Durement noté, _professeur,_ cracha-t-elle.

Elle lança un coup de coude à son jumeau qui avait laissé échapper un rire.

Tom ne put retenir un sourire en coin.

La jeune Potter était intéressante et Tom était quelqu'un qui savait admirer les choses intéressantes. Il songea un instant à sonder l'esprit de la petite sorcière en face de lui qui refusait dorénavant de lui adresser un regard avant de changer d'avis. Il aura toute l'année le loisir de l'observer et de se faire une idée sur elle. Pas besoin de se précipiter.

-J'ai réglé mes affaires avec les gobelins, je m'apprêtais à m'en aller. Nous nous reverrons le 1ER Septembre monsieur Potter, Hagrid… _Rosemary_.

Avec un hochement de tête, Tom sortit de la banque avec un sourie satisfait, avança de quelques pas avant de tourner sur lui-même et de disparaitre.

 **25.08.1991, Angleterre, Surrey, Little Whining, 4 Privet Drive, 09 : 32**.

\- Je sors aujourd'hui, je ne reviendrais qu'en fin d'après-midi, informa Rosemary son oncle et sa tante.

C'était durant le petit-déjeuner et Rosemary leur fit bien comprendre à son ton, que la décision était sans équivoque. Harry sourit à sa sœur, en mangeant sa petite portion de petit-déjeuner qu'il avait lui-même préparé.

L'oncle Vernon grogna. Rosemary tenta de deviner ce que ça voulait dire. Un grognement de la part de l'oncle Vernon pouvait vouloir tout dire, de « oui » à « non » en passant par « bah » et « j'espère que tu mourras d'une mort atroce » pour finir par « fais ce qui te chantes ». Rosemary décida que dans le contexte présent, son grognement référait au dernier exemple.

D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, les Dursley avaient toujours détesté les Potter. Ils méprisaient ouvertement les deux enfants et n'avaient jamais hésité à leur faire comprendre à la moindre l'occasion qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenu, mais au moins, ils ne les battaient pas.

Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Une fois, quand les jumeaux avaient cinq ans, l'oncle Vernon avait osé gifler Harry après avoir reçu son bulletin de note ou il était mentionné qu'il s'amusait à grimper les bâtiments de l'école. Rosemary qui avait été témoin de tout, crut bruler de rage littéralement avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle avait véritablement des boules de feu entre ses poings serrés. Elle n'avait pas hésité à menacer les Dursley de brûler la maison jusqu'aux cendres, si jamais ils levaient une nouvelle fois la main sur eux.

Ce n'était pas le seul et unique incident. Harry et Rosemary avaient tous les deux eu plusieurs accidents semblables, ils avaient fini par se dire que la tante Pétunia avaient peut-être raison de les traiter de monstres… Harry en était misérable, mais Rosemary avait accueilli leur bizarrerie avec joie, elle ne trouvait rien de mal à être différent et avait donc passé son enfance à entretenir ses dons sans retenue, tandis qu'Harry ne le faisait que pour faire plaisir à sa sœur.

Rosemary maniait le feu et la terre presque sans effort à présent, elle maitrisait très mal l'air mais semblait incapable de produire la moindre goutte d'eau à son plus grand malheur. Quant à Harry, il savait léviter les objets avec une aise impressionnante mais ce n'était pas tout. Harry était capable d'ouvrir n'importe quelle serrure et avait la sale manie de faire exploser des objets lorsqu'il était en colère, quelque chose de rare à son plus grand soulagement.

Rosemary arrivait également à _voir_ des choses. Aura, magie, énergie, elle n'était pas très sûre de ce que c'était. Parfois, elle avait même l'impression qu'il lui suffisait de vouloir quelque chose, suffisamment fort, pour que ça se produise. Hagrid ne leur avait pas vraiment laissé le temps d'acheter tout ce qu'ils voulaient et c'était une des raisons pour laquelle la jeune fille, souhaitait retourner au chemin de traverse. La jeune fille avait besoin d'information.

-Tu veux que je te rapporte quelque chose, Harry ? Demanda poliment Rosemary

La jeune fille était rarement polie, si ce n'était jamais.

Les adultes présents dans sa vie avaient perdu son respect il y a bien longtemps, s'ils l'avaient jamais eu, mais Rosemary aimait son frère plus que tout et le respectait contrairement aux adultes.

-Non, merci, répondit Harry.

Ce dernier avait refusé d'accompagner sa sœur de peur que les Dursley ne jettent toutes leurs affaires pendant leur absence. Il avait donc décidé de rester dans leur chambre, pour garder le fort. C'était une petite chambre qu'ils étaient forcés de partager mais c'était _leur_ chambre. Rosemary avait dû menacer l'oncle Vernon de brûler la maison lorsqu'ils eurent sept ans pour qu'ils puissent déménager de l'horrible placard ou ils avaient dormit pendant six longues années.

Harry dit au revoir à sa sœur et retourna vite fait dans sa chambre pour pouvoir reprendre la lecture de son manuel d'histoire. Il ne tenait pas à rester plus que de raison en compagnie des Dursley, surtout sans sa sœur. Elle l'avait toujours quelque peu protégé contre eux. Dudley était terrifié par elle et ne s'en prenait à lui que lorsqu'elle n'était pas dans les parages, quant à l'oncle Vernon et à la tante Pétunia, ils avaient toujours observé la fille Potter comme une bombe prêt à exploser. Pourtant Rosie était gentille, elle ne le montrait pas facilement mais Harry savait au fond de lui que sa sœur avait un cœur en or.

 **Angleterre, Londres, Charring Cross Road, 10: 45**

La fille au cœur d'or était à présent à Londres, en train de maudire tous les Londoniens qui la poussaient sans aucune retenue. Elle était à deux doigts de sortir sa baguette pour leur lancer un des sorts qu'elle avait récemment appris. Elle avait décidé de poliment ignorer son frère et Hagrid qui lui avaient conseillés de ne pas faire de magie sans chaperon, avant même d'entrer à Poudlard et s'était lancé tête baissé dans ses expérimentations.

Après un interminable trajet en bus, la jeune fille était d'une humeur massacrante et sa patience était aux abonnés absents.

Elle se perdit deux fois, et dû demander de l'aide afin de trouver Charring Cross Road ou était caché le chaudron baveur. Son sens de l'orientation était inexistant et elle avait presque hâte de retourner chez les Dursley… comme quoi tout était possible. D'abord la magie, et ensuite vouloir retourner chez les Dursley… qui l'eut cru !

Finalement après ce qui lui sembla être un siècle, Rosemary trouva enfin l'entrée du chaudron baveur et y entra avec soulagement.

Contrairement à sa dernière visite, l'endroit été calme. Comme Harry n'était pas avec elle, personne ne lui prêta attention. Non qu'on lui ait prêté attention la dernière fois, les gens n'avaient pas hésité à la pousser hors du chemin pour pouvoir serré la main de son frère et Harry avait dû la supplier de ne pas brûler l'établissement avec les gens dedans, pour les punir de leurs manières déplorables.

-Tu es perdu mon enfant ?

Rosemary se retint de toutes ses forces de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Tom, le barman essayait juste de se montrer serviable, mais la façon dont il lui parlait comme si elle avait cinq ans l'agaçait prodigieusement. Presque autant que le fait qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas.

-Non, tout va bien.

Et elle le planta pour se diriger _enfin_ au chemin de traverse.

La rue était tout aussi bondé que la dernière fois et Rosemary ne perdit pas de temps pour se diriger vers Gringottes. La jeune fille voulait récupérer de l'argent pour pouvoir acheter des livres, mais elle avait également quelques questions à poser au gobelin qui gérait la fortune de sa famille. Par exemple pourquoi le garde-chasse d'une école dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler avant le mois dernier, possédait sa clé et celle d'Harry ?

Gringottes était toujours impressionnante, Rosemary devait l'admettre, mais elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas admirer la banque, la bouche grande ouverte comme si elle était quelqu'un de facilement impressionnée.

Elle se dirigea vers le premier gobelin qu'elle put trouver, un guichetier, et lui demanda de son ton le plus courtois si elle pouvait s'adresser à la personne qui s'occupait de la fortune de sa famille.

Le gobelin lui adressa un rictus dégouté qui donna à Rosemary des envies de meurtres. C'était exactement le même regard que l'oncle Vernon lui adressait tous les matins.

-Vous êtes de toute évidence une née moldue, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez convertir votre argent en or, vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

-Et comment savez-vous que je suis une née moldue ?

Il lui offrit son regard le plus condescendant et regarda délibérément les vêtements qu'elle portait.

Rosemary se sentit rougir mais refusa de baisser les yeux.

-Mon nom est Rosemary Sage Potter et jusqu'au mois dernier, mon frère et moi n'avions aucune connaissance sur le monde de la magie, j'ai une clé et je souhaite parler à un gobelin compétent, _est-ce que c'est possible ?!_ Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure menaçant.

Le gobelin écarquilla les yeux et observa pour la première fois attentivement, la sorcière qui l'agaçait depuis plusieurs secondes. Elle était puissante. Trop puissante pour son âge, ce n'était pas normal. Son aura était impressionnante, et il pouvait sentir quelque chose d'ancien chez elle. Elle avait inconsciemment infusé de la magie dans ses mots et le gobelin pouvait sentir la sueur moite sur son front et une peur irrationnelle le prit.

-P-P-Potter ?

-Exact, vous avez sans doute entendu parler de mon frère, Harry, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était célèbre ? Demanda Rosemary de façon sarcastique.

-J-j-je vais cherchez sur le champ, la personne qu'il vous faut, Lady Potter.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre… Lady ?

Le gobelin s'enfuit en courant sur ses petites jambes, tentant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et la sorcière. Rosemary Potter n'était pas une sorcière normal, il en était persuadé, et il ne voulait pas d'elle comme ennemi.

Une heure plus tard, Rosemary était assise face à un gobelin différent, dans un bureau impressionnant ou tout à l'exception du sol en marbre blanc, semblait fait d'or. La sorcière n'appréciait pas trop la décoration flashy mais savait reconnaitre l'élégance de la pièce. Le plafond était haut et l'air était saturé de magie qui lui était étrangère. Elle pouvait sentir la magie du gobelin également, mais elle était différente de la sienne et n'osa pas la touchait de peur de déclarer sa dévotion sans le vouloir.

Pendant qu'elle observait la décoration, la créature assise en face d'elle, l'observait elle.

Ragnok était un vieux gobelin, futé et expérimenté, entraîné dans l'art de la guerre, de l'orfèvrerie et de la comptabilité. D'un simple coup d'œil, il comprit comment Bogrod, un des plus jeunes gobelins de la banque ait pu réagir comme il l'a fait, face à une sorcière si jeune mais si puissante. La fille Potter deviendrait sans doute l'une des plus puissantes sorcières du Royaume-Uni dans quelques années, mais Ragnok était incapable de retenir son irritation lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche.

-Je suis le gobelin chargé des finances de la famille Potter depuis 1899, miss Potter et je suis heureux de constater que vous daignez enfin m'accorder votre présence, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Excuse refusée. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'expliquer ou étiez-vous et votre frère, toutes ses années ? Et pourquoi vous n'avez répondu à aucune de nos lettres.

-Que… Quelles lettres ?! De quoi vous parlez ? Mon frère et moi ne savions même pas qui nous étions avant notre onzième anniversaire, de quel droit…

Rosemary se tut, trop énervée pour trouver les mots.

Le gobelin semblait lui également énervée. Il lança quelque chose qui ressemblait à un juron dans sa langue natale avant de percer la sorcière de ses petits yeux noirs sans blanc.

-Vous n'avez jamais reçu de hiboux ? Demanda Ragnok.

-Non. Ni mon frère, ni moi, n'avons jamais rien reçu.

Ragnok laissa échapper un floper de jurons en Gobelbabil.

-Comment Harry Potter n'a jamais reçu de hiboux alors qu'il est l'un des sorciers les plus célèbres d'Angleterre reste un mystère… même derrière des enchantements et de puissantes protections, notre courriel aurait dû vous atteindre… Nous vous avons envoyé une lettre par an, depuis la mort de vos parents, miss Potter. Vous étiez trop jeune pour comprendre ou répondre à nos lettres, mais vos gardiens…

-Nos gardiens sont des moldue, l'interrompit Rosemary.

Le gobelin lui adressa un regard mauvais pour avoir osé l'interrompre, mais la jeune fille lui rendit son regard avec intérêt.

-Votre gardien _magique,_ répliqua Ragnok comme s'il s'adressait à une demeurée.

-Et qui est ce gardien ? Demanda Rosemary.

-Sirius Black est votre parrain à vous et à votre frère, et en son absence, comme la plupart des orphelins et nés-moldue vous êtes sous la garde du directeur de Poudlard.

-Une minute, Sirius Black ? Qui est-il ? Ou est-ce qu'il…

-Sirius Black est en prison pour meurtre. Pour en revenir au sujet qui nous intéresse, vous avez des années à rattraper, l'idéal aurait été que votre frère soit présent, mais il faut faire avec ce qu'on a, je suppose…

Le gobelin soupira et sortit d'un tiroir une liasse de papier ainsi que quelques brochures.

-Vous trouvez ici, la politique de la banque et tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir au sujet de nos règles et de nos lois, lisez les attentivement et revenez nous voir, le plus tôt possible. Ou l'été prochain au plus tard. Une fois que vous aurez pris vos responsabilités en main, j'aurais besoin de vous ou de votre frère pour signer différents papiers qui attendent depuis une décennie. La Maison Potter est une très ancienne et noble famille qui a prospéré principalement grâce à la vente de potions inventés par vos ancêtres dont vous continuez à recevoir les payements. Jusqu'à votre majorité, votre frère et vous devrez vous contenter de l'or présent dans vos deux coffres. A dix-sept ans, vous pourrez accéder à la chambre forte de la famille Potter. Vous pouvez visiter la chambre si vous êtes intéressés, également prendre des objets ou des livres, mais vous ne pouvez pas toucher à l'or. A dix-sept ans, l'aîné d'entre vous deviendra Lord ou Lady de la maison Potter, c'est un procédé qui ne concerne pas réellement Gringottes, nous devrons juste vous remettre vos chevalières le moment venu, en attendant vous êtes uniquement une héritière potentielle.

Rosemary faisait de son mieux pour assimiler chaque données et ne rien oublier, elle tentait de son mieux de ne pas l'interrompre toutes les cinq secondes pour lui demander de clarifier un point, mais sa tête commencer lentement à lui faire mal sous le flot d'informations qui l'assaillait. Annoncer à une pauvre orpheline qu'elle était la potentielle héritière d'une ancienne et noble famille était un choc suffisant, et ce, sans avoir à ajouter le facteur magique.

-… Avez-vous des questions ? Demanda Ragnok d'un ton qui disait clairement qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : qu'elle s'en aille.

-Oui, répondit Rosemary. Pourquoi ma clé et celle de mon frère étaient chez le garde-chasse de Poudlard ? Quels genres de services offre Gringottes ? Pourquoi Hagrid ne nous a rien dit au sujet de la chambre forte des Potter ? Comment est-ce que je peux en apprendre plus sur la Maison Potter ? Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire au juste ?

Ragnok laissa échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de répondre las :

-Le garde-chasse de Poudlard n'aurait jamais dû obtenir votre clé, miss Potter, Gringottes est une banque qui fait affaire dans le monde entier et aide à étendre la fortune des sorciers, bien sûr nous sommes payés comme il se doit pour nos services. Pour ce qui est du reste, cela ne me concerne en rien, je n'ai pas pour habitude de me mêler des affaires des sorciers lorsqu'il ne s'agit pas d'affaires d'or. Vous feriez mieux de vous renseigner auprès de sorciers de sangs-purs si vous avez des questions au sujet des différentes maisons et de vos règles et lois.

Jusqu'à ce que vous lisiez ces papiers et nos pamphlets, vous n'êtes d'aucune aide dans ce bureau, miss Potter, avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ?

Ces derniers mots semblaient couter énormément au gobelin qui souhaitait se débarrasser de la sorcière et cette dernière s'en rendit compte avec un plaisir mesquin.

-Oui, j'aimerais visiter la chambre forte des Potter et retirer de l'argent de mon coffre. Merci de votre aide, vous avez été très serviable.

Rosemary décida qu'elle détestait les gobelins. Elle n'en avait rencontré que trois jusqu'à présent, mais jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre un gobelin différent des autres, elle était décidé à les détester. Et à en juger par l'expression de Ragnok, le sentiment était partagé. Néanmoins, elle décida de rester poli. Ce gobelin était peut-être agaçant au possible, il lui avait quand même montré plus de respect que beaucoup de gens… et puis il lui avait donné quelque chose dont elle avait désespérément besoin et c'était des informations.

 **Angleterre, Londres, le chemin de traverse, 12 : 32**

La petite Potter était en ce moment en train de manger une glace chez Florian Fortarôme et de lire religieusement les pamphlets que Ragnok lui avait confiés. Elle comptait déjà forcer son frère à les lire également. Après tout, l'un d'entre eux était le futur Lord ou Lady Potter. Elle n'était pas encore sûre, de ce que cela voulait dire étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas encore déniché de sangs-purs à qui elle pourrait extorquer toutes les réponses dont elle avait besoin. En attendant de rencontrer quelqu'un à Poudlard, elle était décidée à lire tout ce qu'elle pourrait. C'est pour quoi elle avait retiré de la chambre forte des Potter, deux livres qui traitaient de l'histoire de sa famille, et elle comptait également acheter de nouveaux livres chez Fleury et Bott, dès que possible.

N'ayant pas envie de traîner ses affaires dans les mains toute la journée, Rosemary s'était arrêté chez madame Guipure, pour acheter ce qui ressemblait de l'extérieur à une simple besace noir. Madame Guipure y avait placé un sort d'extension indétectable à la besace qui rendait le sac capable de stocker énormément tout en restant très léger.

Après avoir fini sa glace, Rosemary rangea dans son nouveau sac, les papiers que Ragnok lui avait remis avec les deux livres qu'elle avait sortis de la chambre forte des Potter. La bibliothèque était impressionnante et remplit de secrets magiques qu'elle brûlait d'envie de découvrir mais Rose savait qu'elle n'en connaissait pas assez pour tout comprendre. Elle avait déjà presque finit tous ses manuels scolaires. _Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1)_ , par Miranda Fauconnette avait été un de ses favoris et l'un des plus simples. Elle avait facilement réussi le sortilège de changement de couleur et celui de lévitation mais bloquait un peu sur la théorie derrière les sorts. Faire de la magie, c'était facile. Comprendre la magie, c'était autre chose.

 _Histoire de la magie_ , de Bathilda Tourdesac, était un des livres qu'elle n'avait pas pu finir, elle était plus intéressée par la magie que par l'histoire. Par contre, elle avait dévoré avec joie, _Magie théorique_ , d'Adalbert Lasornette, _Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants_ , par Emeric G. Changé et _Forces obscures: comment s'en protéger_ , de Quentin Jentremble.

Elle n'avait pas encore entamé les trois autres livres de la liste. _Mille herbes et champignons magiques_ , de Phyllida Augirolle était une sorte d'encyclopédie dont elle aura besoin pendant toute sa scolarité. _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_ , de Norbert Dragonneau ne l'avait pas intéressé plus que ça, mais elle avait hâte de commencer à lire _Potions magiques_ , d'Arsenius Beaulitron. Elle voulait vivre le mythe de la sorcière avec le chaudron, les explosions et le chapeau pointu, jusqu'au bout !

Fleury et Bott ne semblait pas être l'unique librairie du chemin de traverse mais elle était de toute évidence la plus populaire et Rosemary n'avait pas le temps de comparer toutes les boutiques. Récits, autobiographies, manuels scolaires, guides pratiques, livres d'Histoire... sérieux, curieux ou farfelus... rares ou moins rares, anciens ou modernes, coûteux ou moins coûteux... les clients avaient l'embarras du choix. La jeune Potter avait honte d'admettre qu'elle était un peu perdue et ne savait pas trop par ou commencer. Non seulement, elle ne savait pas par où commencer dans son apprentissage de la magie mais elle était également inquiète à l'idée de se faire attaquer par un des livres. Le jour ou Harry et elle étaient venus avec Hagrid, elle avait été témoin d'un livre en train d'insulter bruyamment son acheteur potentiel, un rouquin à lunette qui ne pouvait pas avoir plus de quinze ans. Ses frères étaient en train de pleurer de rire mais elle était mortifiée à l'idée que ça puisse lui arriver.

Ne sachant pas par où commencer et par peur du ridicule, Rosemary alla avec les joues rouges et une timidité étrangère vers le libraire Mr. Bott, pour demander de l'aide.

-Excusez-moi, monsieur mais j'aurais besoin d'aide ? Demanda-t-elle de son ton le plus poli.

La fille grimaça, peu habituée à se montrer aussi poli pendant aussi longtemps. Le libraire, lui se contenta de sourire et de repousser ses lunettes, contre son nez. Un geste qu'elle voyait souvent son frère faire.

-Bien sûr, tu as besoin d'aide pour retrouver tes parents ?

-Non, je suis venu ici toute seule. Je… Je vais commencer ma première année à Poudlard, et j'ai finis presque tous mes livres, mais il y a encore tellement de choses que j'ignore…

-Ah, je n'ai pas pris Divination à l'école, mais je sais reconnaitre une future Serdaigle, quand j'en vois une ! Tu cherches des livres sur quel sujet au juste ?

Rosemary qui avait lu au passage que la maison Serdaigle était réputée pour loger les esprits brillants, rougit de plaisir.

-J'aimerais en savoir plus sur la théorie de la magie. J'aimerais bien aussi savoir les différentes sortes de magie qui existent. Par exemple, à part Potions, est-ce qu'il y a d'autres formes de magie qui ne nécessite pas de baguette ?

Mr. Bott sortit sa baguette de sa manche et la remua distraitement, un volet de livres volèrent vers eux et se posèrent délicatement sur un tabouret à proximité.

-Au sujet, de la théorie. Le livre qu'on vous recommande en première année couvre les bases, mais rien n'ait jamais aussi mieux expliqué que par les professeurs. Je te conseille d'en parler au professeur Flitwick, une fois à Poudlard, c'était mon directeur de maison. Si tu veux quand même, quelque chose d'un peu plus approfondit, je te recommande _La théorie derrière le sort_ , d'Alphonse Rusé et _La théorie pour sorcier avec plus de deux neurones_ , de Romulus Tourdesac.

Il lui tendit les deux tomes et continua sans s'arrêter.

-Quant aux différentes sortes de magies, et bien il en existe plusieurs. Tu as mentionné les Potions, en troisième année, tu auras l'occasion d'étudier les Runes, plus tard, lorsque ton noyau magique sera un peu plus développé, j'imagine que tu pourras t'y essayé. L'occlumencie est quelque chose de trop avancé pour toi, de même que la transformation animagus, ou la projection astrale, bien sûr la magie de l'esprit est en générale quelque chose de trop avancée.

Magie de l'esprit ?

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je _peux_ faire ?

Le libraire eu l'audace de rire face à la mine renfrognée de la sorcière.

-Contentes toi de te concentrer sur les Potions pour l'instant, c'est plus compliqué qu'il n'y parait. Dans deux ans, tu auras l'occasion d'étudier les Runes Anciennes, et plus tard, peut-être, si tu es suffisamment puissante, tu pourras te lancer dans quelque chose d'autre par toi-même.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que la magie de l'esprit ? Demanda Rosemary, qui décida d'ignorer les conseils du libraire et qui prévoyait déjà d'apprendre tout ce qu'elle pourra.

-Ca regroupe tout ce que l'esprit est capable de faire, comme les illusions, les compulsions, suggestions, projections astrale, occlumencie. Toutes ces formes de magie sont dérivées de l'art de l'Esprit. Il existe d'autres formes d'Art magique, mais ne t'en fais pas les plus dangereuses, comme la magie du Sang ont été interdite par le ministère de la magie, il y a plusieurs années. C'est grâce aux nés-moldue comme toi que nous avons arrêté ce genre de pratique. Il a été prouvé que la magie du sang pouvait nous coutait plus que quelques gouttes de sang. Beaucoup de sorciers ont perdus la raison en se plongeant dans la magie noire… Par contre, c'est dommage qu'il n'y ait plus autant de livres sur ce genre de sujet. Nous autres, Serdaigle, sommes les seuls à avoir cet amour du savoir en soi. Apprendre pour la simple raison d'apprendre.

Rosemary décida qu'elle n'appréciait pas trop le libraire pour plusieurs raisons. Elle n'appréciait pas de se faire appeler né-moldue sans même qu'on lui demande si c'était le cas, elle appréciait encore moins se faire dire qu'elle n'était pas prête pour certaines formes de magies, et elle doutait sincèrement qu'elle irait à Serdaigle. Elle ne souhaitait pas simplement s'informer, contrairement à ce que Mr. Bott pensait. Elle voulait apprendre, tout apprendre, devenir puissante, ne plus jamais être faible face aux gens comme les Dursley, ou comme ce Grindelwald qui avait tué ses parents sans aucune raison.

Néanmoins, le libraire s'était montré serviable et utile, elle n'avait pas vraiment moyen de se plaindre.

Deux heures plus tard, à sa plus grande honte, Rosemary réalisa qu'elle était toujours assise par terre, contre une étagère de la libraire, entouré d'une pile de vieux livres, mais que le pire… c'était qu'elle lisait un livre de Potions, exactement comme l'avait conseillé le libraire.

Elle avait d'abord comparé les Potions, à la cuisine, et c'était pour cette raison que la jeune fille n'avait pas commencé par cette spécialité lorsqu'elle avait commencé à lire ses manuels scolaires. La cuisine, était le domaine de son frère, Rosemary n'avait aucune aptitude en cuisine. Elle faisait tout brûlait, même l'eau. Mais en réalité, les Potions étaient un art beaucoup plus raffiné. Tout était dans la précision et dans le calcul. La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ça ressemblait étrangement à la chimie, un des cours qu'elle avait eu hâte de commencer quand elle pensait entrer au collège. Elle avait été acceptée au collège d'Eton, même si l'oncle Vernon avait absolument refusé qu'elle y aille.

Rosemary sortit de la libraire avec une bonne demi-douzaine de livres, laissant un libraire très content, qui lui demanda de revenir très bientôt.

Elle marcha le long du chemin de traverse, son regard s'attardant un instant sur l'enseigne de la ménagerie magique…Hagrid avait été suffisamment généreux en offrant aux Potter une magnifique chouette des neiges pour leur anniversaire, elle se répéta plusieurs fois qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'un animal de compagnie à elle… ou d'un animal tout court. Hedwige avait clairement choisit Harry comme sorcier. Rosemary était certaine que son frère la laisserait emprunter sa chouette à sa guise, mais la jeune fille n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie qu'elle s'empressa d'enterrer dans les confins de l'oubli. Pauvre Harry, avait déjà suffisamment de problèmes sur le dos avec toute une communauté qui suivait ses faits et gestes comme s'il était le messie… D'un autre côté, Rosemary était soulagée d'avoir enfin résolu le mystère qui tournait autour de son frère, et pourquoi des inconnus dans la rue avait la sale manie de s'arrêter pour le dévisager ou lui serrer la main.

Son prochain arrêt était une petite boutique qu'elle avait tout d'abord confondue avec un apothicaire mais l'endroit sentait trop bon pour en être un.

L'endroit n'était pas bondé, en fait, il était pratiquement vide. Comme si les gens passaient sans s'apercevoir de la boutique et pourtant Rosemary eu le coup de foudre pour elle. L'endroit sentait incroyablement bon et dégageait une aura chaleureuse et invitante. Un mélange d'herbes et de fleurs séchés jonchés toutes les étagères de la boutique. On y vendait des bougies, des cristaux de toutes les couleurs qui semblaient briller de mille feux. Il y avait également des miroirs, des dagues, des jeux de cartes de tarot et plein d'objets farfelus qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

-Puis-je t'aider ? Demanda une voix à l'accent étranger.

Rosemary se retourna pour découvrir une magnifique femme. Elle était grande de taille et mate de peau, ses yeux était d'un bleu aussi clair qu'un ciel.

-Di immortales ! s'exclama la femme. Je n'ai jamais vu d'yeux aussi beaux !

La jeune fille se sentit rougir, d'autant plus qu'en comparaison de la belle femme, vêtue d'une élégante robe de sorcière, Rosemary se sentait particulièrement hideuse. Ses cheveux étaient cours et emmêlés, elle était petite et maigrichonne, trop pale et vêtu de vieux vêtements de Dudley qu'elle ne savait pas encore rétrécir à l'aide de sa magie.

-Merci, marmonna Rosemary.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma questions, puis-je t'aider ?

-Je suis entré par curiosité. C'est l'odeur qui m'a attiré, avoua-t-elle en grimaçant.

-Sens-toi libre de fouiller. On trouve de tout ici, les plantes ne sont pas magique et donc n'attirent pas grand monde au chemin de traverse. Les sorciers britanniques semblent souvent oublier que la magie est partout et que même les fleurs qui leur semblent banales ont leur utilité.

Rosemary hocha la tête et se laissa guider par son odorat, elle s'approcha lentement vers une plante qui lui plaisait et demanda à la belle femme.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Du romarin. On dit que la plante aide à la guérison, lucidité, protection et qu'elle améliore la mémoire. Placée sous un oreiller, elle attire la chance; portée sur soi, elle favorise le bonheur.

-Et c'est vrai ? Demanda Rosemary sceptique.

-Ca dépend. Les plantes ne produisent pas de miracles. Elle favorise, aide, défend, protège, mais on arrive à rien sans énormément d'effort. Ta magie est censée travailler avec tout ce qui l'entoure pour t'aider à aller de l'avant. On enseigne tout ça aux enfants en Grèce, j'ai été très déçu en arrivant en Angleterre…

-J'adorais visiter la Grèce, murmura Rosemary avec envie.

-Tu en auras un jour l'occasion, je sens beaucoup de magie venant de toi. Tu deviendras puissante, je le sens.

La petite fille se sentit rougir de plaisir et pointa vite fait une autre plante.

-Et celle-là, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-De la sauge. Elle dit offrir, guérison, protection et prospérité.

C'est comme ça que Rosemary se décida à acheter plusieurs sachets de romarin (dont elle tirait son prénom), sauge (dont elle tirait son deuxième prénom), thym, acacia, lavande et iris. Léna, la propriétaire de la boutique lui offrit gratuitement un livre qui expliquait en détail les propriétés de chacune de ses plantes. Touchée par cet acte, la jeune fille décida de rester un peu plus longtemps et se promit de revenir l'été prochain.

-Cette bougie sent vraiment bon ! Ça sent la…

-La violette. On dit qu'elle provoque les passions amoureuses…

Rosemary s'éloigna immédiatement de la bougie traitresse et lança un regard noir à Lena, lorsque celle-ci éclata de rire.

Elle s'avança finalement vers les cristaux qui avaient attiré son attention lorsqu'elle était entrée et demanda presque timidement s'ils avaient une fonction.

-Ca dépend desquelles. J'en ai enchanté quelques-uns pour offrir chance, et protection contre le mauvais-œil mais je ne suis pas une grande mage capable de maintenir les enchantements trop longtemps. Les grands sorciers lancent eux-mêmes leurs enchantements sur leurs cristaux ou d'autres objets. La plupart du temps des pierres précieuses, ou des bijoux en argents, faits par les gobelins.

-C'est quel genre de magie ? Demanda Rosemary fascinée. Le libraire m'a parlé brièvement de magie de l'esprit et il a mentionné la magie du sang.

Léna se figea et sembla tout à coup mal à l'aise. Elle se mordilla la lèvre avant de flancher face au visage d'ange que lui offrait Rosemary.

-Officiellement, j'utilise des Runes auxquelles j'infuse ma magie ou des sortilèges… officieusement, et ça reste entre nous si tu ne veux pas que je te lance un maléfice petite curieuse, j'utilise la magie de la Terre.

-La magie de la terre ?

-La toute première magie utilisée par notre peuple à ce qu'il parait… Celle que les wiccans et les druides maniaient avant l'apparition de baguettes. Elle est encore pratiqué en Asie je pense, mais plus trop ailleurs, et encore moins au Royaume Uni… On l'appelle magie de la Terre parce qu'elle appelle à tout ce qui nous entoure, les quatre éléments les plus connues mais aussi le soleil, la lune, la foudre, les étoiles, c'est une magie très puissante et très belle mais extrêmement difficile à apprendre. Je ne suis qu'une débutante pour être tout à fait honnête. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de livres sur le sujet, tout ce que je sais me vient d'un grimoire qui appartenait à mon arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-mère, c'est au XVIIème siècle que cette magie à commencer à être mal vue.

-Pourquoi ? S'insurgea Rosemary qui s'imaginait déjà, chapeau pointue utilisait la magie sans l'aide de sa baguette.

Elle était tombée amoureuse de sa baguette à bois d'houx et à plume de Phoenix dès le moment ou ses doigts l'avaient effleuré, mais l'idée de se retrouver vulnérable sans sa baguette lui était insupportable. Et elle avait beau être parfaitement capable de manier le feu par sa simple volonté, elle n'avait aucune envie de brûler vif ses ennemis, pas même les Dursley…

-C'est une magie qui n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Alors quand de mauvaise personnes en sont capables et en abusent… imagines le résultat. C'a beau m'attristait, peut-être est-ce plus sûr comme ça ? Non, bien sûr que non…

Elle renifla avec dédain et marmonna quelque chose dans sa langue natale.

-Cet imbécile de ministère semble oublier que Grindelwald et le seigneur des ténèbres n'avaient aucun problème à utiliser tous les impardonnables pendant que nous étions sans défense…

Rosemary tenta d'en apprendre plus au sujet de cette magie mystérieuse mais Lena semblait décidée à changer de sujets et commença à poser des questions pour détourner son attention, c'est donc à contre cœur que Rosemary lâcha l'affaire et lui parla un peu de Poudlard, de son frère et de son excitation à l'idée d'apprendre autant avant de réaliser qu'elle avait suffisamment tardé. Elle n'avait pas mentionné que son frère était le célèbre Harry Potter, préférant garder cette information secrète.

-Je dois y aller, mon frère est resté suffisamment longtemps seul.

-Très bien Rose…

-C'est Rosemary !

-…prends soin de toi, et n'hésite pas à écrire si tu as besoin d'aide ou de conseil.

-Merci Léna, répondit la petite fille avant de sortir de la boutique avec ses achats. Elle avait décidé de quand même acheter la bougie qui sentait bon la violette, ainsi que quelques cristaux.

Le retour jusqu'à Privet Drive lui sembla long et court à la fois. Elle n'avait que très peu envie de rentrer dans une maison hostile ou elle n'était clairement pas la bienvenue et ou on la traitait comme un insecte répugnant, mais d'un autre côté, son frère l'y attendait et elle était impatiente de pouvoir enfin se reposer. Elle s'arrêta quelque fois pour acheter de quoi manger pour son frère et elle, et rangea soigneusement son argent moldue. Elle n'avait convertit que quelques pièces d'or en monnaie moldue mais Rosemary était persuadée que ça lui tiendrait jusqu'à l'an prochain.

Le quartier ou elle avait vécu pendant dix ans n'avait pas changé, mais Rosemary avait l'impression d'être une tout autre personne. C'était faux bien sûr, elle était la même fille bizarre, capable de faire des choses que peu de gens, si ce n'est personne n'était capable de faire. Elle était toujours aussi curieuse, avide d'apprendre, intelligente et sarcastique qu'il y a quelques mois mais à présent elle savait. Elle savait qu'elle et Harry n'étaient pas de monstres bizarroïdes. Elle savait ce qui était réellement arrivé à ses parents. Elle savait ce qu'elle était.

 **Angleterre, Surrey, Little Whining, 4 Privet Drive, 17: 02**

Harry avait passé la journée à lire ses manuels scolaires sans s'ennuyer un seul instant. Il avait tout d'abord commencé par son livre d'histoire au début du mois, c'est de là que sa chouette tirait son nom, mais il restait sceptique à l'idée que ce qu'il lisait était réel. Par exemple, il n'était pas sûr de croire aux tapis volant, mais il avait néanmoins l'horrible pressentiment que les trolls existaient réellement… D'ailleurs, il soupçonnait son cousin d'avoir du sang de troll dans les veines. Une hypothèse que sa sœur soutenait.

Ce jour-là, il n'avait pas fait grand-chose si ce n'est feuilleter ses manuels de potions et de sortilèges tout en fantasmant à l'idée de jeter un sort à Dudley. Il était en train de caresser les jolies plumes de d'Hedwige quand sa sœur revint. Connaissant Rosie, il s'attendait à la voir les mains pleines de bagages mais à son grand étonnement, elles étaient vides. Il était un peu déçu, espérant recevoir quelque chose de la part de sa sœur, mais cacha vite sa déception.

-Rosie ! Tu as tardé, c'était comment ?

La dite Rosie l'ignora un moment et s'allongea sur leur lit à plat ventre et grogna de soulagement avant de répondre lentement.

-C'était…instructif. On a énormément à apprendre Harry, et il y a tellement de choses qu'on ne nous dit pas si on ne pose pas les bonnes questions… Mais avant que je ne t'assomme avec la paperasse qui nous attend. Mangeons, dit-elle en se relevant.

-Tu n'as rien ramené, dit-il.

Rose le regarda, l'air de dire qu'il venait de dire quelque chose de stupide avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de sortir de sa besace plusieurs sachets qui contenaient burgers, soda, eau et desserts. Elle décida qu'Harry avait bien mérité un bon diner avant de l'obliger à lire les papiers que Ragnok lui avait remis.

-Manges, tu en auras besoin dans un moment pour la tonne de paperasse que je t'ai ramené.

Harry gémit, mais sa sœur ne montra aucune pitié.

-Comment s'est passé ta journée ? Demanda-t-elle quand ils commencèrent leur repas.

Il haussa les épaules. Sa journée n'avait pas été terrible, mais il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler.

-Laisse-moi deviner… misérable sans ma rayonnante présence qui te combles de joie ?

Harry laissa échapper un rire avant de se forcer à adopter une expression sérieuse.

-Je comptais les secondes jusqu'à ton retour.

-Tu as compté pendant longtemps ?

-Au bout de quatre secondes, j'ai abandonné et décidé d'adopter Hedwige comme sœur adoptive, elle est d'une compagnie beaucoup plus agréable.

La chouette hulula comme si elle confirmait ce qu'il disait et Rose balança sur son jumeau un mouchoir en papier qu'il esquiva avant de lui adresser un sourire espiègle.

-Crétin !

-Je t'aime aussi Rosie.

-Je me demande ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter un frère pareil, soupira-t-elle faussement de chagrin.

-Tu étais sans doute une bonne personne dans une autre vie…

-Insinuerais-tu que je ne suis pas une bonne personne dans cette vie ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

-Et bien…

Elle sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche.

-Tu es la meilleure personne que je connaisse, déclara Harry rapidement.

Ayant été témoin de ce que sa sœur été capable de faire avec ou sans baguette, il ne tenait pas à tester sa patience.

-J'espère que tu ne me compares pas aux Dursley en disant ça, marmonna-t-elle en prenant une bouchée de son burger.

Harry laissa échapper un simple éclat de rire avant de continuer son repas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit de son sac tout son contenu et raconta à Harry ce qui s'était passé de son côté. Elle lui raconta tout ce que Ragnok lui avait dit pendant leur meeting avant de lui tendre les informations sur Gringottes.

-Je n'ai pas fini de les lire, alors rends les moi dès que tu auras finis avec.

-Ok, et c'est quoi tous ces livres ?

Rosemary prit les deux livres qu'elle avait retirés de la chambre forte et les lui passa.

-J'ai retiré ceux-là de la chambre forte de la famille Potter. C'est une sorte de résumé de toute l'histoire de notre famille. Il y avait tellement de choses dans la chambre Harry, tu dois absolument aller la visiter. Il y a tellement de livres, d'objets magiques, de portraits qui bougent, d'armes et de bijoux, j'aurais voulu emporter plus mais je ne voulais pas trop m'encombrer…

-Et les autres livres ?

-J'avais besoin de plus d'informations. Ton nom est mentionné dans ces deux-là, c'est pour ça que je les ai acheté, dit-elle en lui passant _Grandeur et décadence de la magie noir_ et _Les Grands Evénements de la sorcellerie au XXe siècle._

Harry grimaça en les prenant, pas encore familier à l'idée d'être célèbre dans la communauté des sorciers.

-Sinon, j'ai acheté deux tomes qui traitent de la théorie de la magie, un qui explique l'art des potions plus en profondeur, apparemment c'est très différent de la cuisine… oh et un autre sur les traditions du monde magique.

Harry observa la façon avec laquelle sa sœur prenait soin de chacun des livres et les observait avec quelque chose qui ressemblait presque à de l'affection et sourit.

Lorsque Hagrid avait emmené les jumeaux Potter acheter leurs malles au chemin de traverse, il leur avait conseillé d'acheter le modèle standard, persuadé que ça leur tiendrait pendant leur sept années d'études, mais Rosie qui avait remarqué les modèles qui contenaient plusieurs compartiments et qui ne s'ouvraient qu'à l'aide d'un mot de passe avait refusé d'écouter un mot de plus de la part du garde de chasse. Elle avait pourchassé deux malles à plusieurs compartiments avec système de sécurité basique pour elle et son frère et ignora Hagrid pendant le reste de la visite. Son humeur ne s'était pas améliorer lorsque Hagrid empêcha les jumeaux d'acheter des livres en plus… Il n'avait pas compté sur la ténacité de Rosie.

-Tu as hâte de remplir le compartiment bibliothèque de ta malle, je me trompe ?

Elle rougit légèrement mais ne nia pas.

-Tu crois que ça va te suffire ? La taquina-t-il.

-Non, mais je compte sur Poudlard pour me tenir occupé et me fournir d'autre livres… Il doit bien y avoir une bibliothèque.

-Il ne reste qu'une semaine de vacances, soupira Harry en observant le calendrier qu'il avait fabriqué.

Il avait tellement hâte de partir.

Voyant que son frère avait la tête ailleurs, Rose lui piqua une bouchée de son dessert, un gâteau au chocolat qu'elle avait acheté en pensant qu'ils l'avaient tous les deux mérités.

-Hé !

-Interdiction d'être triste ! Dit-elle en guise d'explication.

Voulant lui changer les idées, elle lui montra les différentes plantes, herbes et cristaux qu'elle avait achetés. Elle lui raconta ce que Léna, la jolie propriétaire de la boutique lui avait dit à leurs sujets mais jugea préférable de ne pas mentionner la magie de la Terre, de peur de causer des ennuis à la femme, si cela venait à se savoir.

* * *

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Bisous,**

 **LS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde, tout d'abord merci à Regina lily Swan pour sa review.**

 **Ensuite, je tiens à m'excuser à l'avance de ce chapitre qui ressemblera un peu trop au chapitre du livre à mon gout. Le chapitre trois par contre sera très différent et à l'exception du tome I, je considère m'être beaucoup éloigné de l'intrigue canon. Il faudra me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Petit coup de coeur du moment : Elisabeth Bishop et le monde des sorciers, lisez, aimez, commentez.**

 **Encore une fois, je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K Rowling.**

 **Tom Jedusor - Ben Barnes**

* * *

 _2) Poudlard_

 **01.09.1991, Angleterre, Surrey, Little Whining, 4 privet drive, 05:03**

Lorsque le premier Septembre arriva, Harry se réveilla dès cinq heures du matin, trop excité pour rester endormi plus longtemps. Sa sœur par contre, elle, était allongée à côté de lui à plat ventre, un bras sur son ventre, sa tête tournait contre vers lui. Ayant partagé un lit toute leur vie, Harry et Rosemary avaient appris à se pelotonner l'un contre l'autre de plus en plus à mesure qu'ils grandissaient et qu'ils manquaient d'espace. Ca ne les avait jamais dérangés plus que ça… de plus, ça les tenaient chaud en hiver.

Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de sa sœur pour se relever et s'habilla d'un jean. Inutile de se faire remarquer en revêtant une robe de sorcier ! Il se changerait dans le train.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa liste pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien oublié, vérifia qu'Hedwige était bien enfermée dans sa cage puis fit les cent pas dans la chambre pendant au moins une heure avant d'essayer de réveiller sa sœur.

Harry n'était pas du tout surpris de devoir la réveiller, mais il avait naïvement cru que l'excitation d'aller dans une école de magie la ferait se réveiller plus tôt que d'habitude, il aurait dû se douter que c'était un combat perdu d'avance

-Rosie…Rosie...Rosie, réveilles-toi. C'est la rentrée… On va enfin aller à Poudlard.

Aucune réaction.

-Ne m'oblige pas à te chatouiller, Rose.

Elle grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait à une menace, toujours endormi. Harry soupira avant de la secouer, il s'apprêtait à mettre sa menace à exécution quand Rose, toujours endormi, sortit sa baguette de sous l'oreiller qu'ils partageaient et la pointa sur lui.

-N'y penses même pas, le prévint-t-elle.

-Ça t'apprendra à passer toute la nuit à lire, réveilles toi, tu pourras dormir dans le train.

Rose ouvrit ses grands yeux verts émeraude et fusilla son frère du regard. Elle se leva lentement, l'esprit toujours embrumé. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre, les affaires d'Harry parfaitement rangé alors que les siennes étaient toujours éparpillées un peu partout. Elle pointa sa baguette sur ses livres et prononça la formule :

- _Failamalle_ !

Satisfaite du résultat, elle ignora le visage incrédule de son frère et s'habilla vite fait de sa jupe d'uniforme qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, sa chemise blanche dont elle remonta les manches et une épaisse paire de bas noir avec les chaussures assortis. Elle complèterait son uniforme une fois dans le train.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry et Rose rejoignirent les Dursley dans la voiture de l'oncle Vernon, leurs deux valises étaient rétrécies grâce à Rose à la taille de deux petites boites et soigneusement rangés dans leur poches, et ils prirent la direction de Londres après que la tante Pétunia eut convaincu Dudley qu'il n'y avait aucun danger à s'asseoir à côté des jumeaux. A dix heures et demie, ils étaient devant King's Cross. L'oncle Vernon accompagna Harry et Rose jusqu'à l'entrée des voies.

-Et voilà, les enfants, dit-il. La voie 9 est ici, la voie 10 juste à côté. J'imagine que la vôtre doit se trouver quelque part entre les deux, mais j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne soit pas encore construite.

Il avait raison, bien sûr, pensa Harry. Il y avait un gros chiffre en plastique au-dessus de chacun des deux quais et rien du tout au milieu.

-Bon voyage !

Et l'oncle Vernon repartit vers la voiture sans ajouter un mot. Harry se retourna et vit les Dursley repartir dans leur voiture en éclatant de rire. La gorge sèche, Harry se demanda ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire. La chouette enfermée dans sa cage intriguait les autres voyageurs et il sentait des regards se tourner vers lui. A ses côtés, sa sœur ne semblait pas plus inquiète que ça.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Demanda Harry inquiet.

-Je mangerais bien quelque chose, dit-elle en zyeutant un salon/café à proximité.

-Rosie !

-Je plaisante. Suis-moi. J'ai demandé à Tom comment trouver le Poudlard Express.

-Tom ? Tom Jedusor ? Demanda Harry perplexe.

Rose rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en repensant au beau professeur qui avait touché sa magie avec la sienne, avant d'adresser un regard furieux à Harry qui se contenta de rire.

-Non, idiot. Tom, le barman.

S'il y avait bien une personne en qui Harry avait confiance, c'était Rose. Il la suivit donc docilement, dépassant une large famille de rouquin à qui il sourit timidement, et lorsqu'il la vit trottinait vers le mur qui séparait les voit 9 et 10, il n'hésita pas à la suivre. C'est les mains liés, que les jumeaux Potter traversèrent la barrière magique.

Au plus grand soulagement d'Harry, il n'y eut pas de choc. Il continua de courir sans rencontrer aucun obstacle et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit une locomotive rouge le long du quai où se pressait une foule compacte. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, une pancarte signalait: « Poudlard Express—11 heures ».

En regardant derrière lui, Harry vit une grande arche de fer forgé à la place de la barrière et des tourniquets. Un panneau indiquait: « Voie 9 ¾ ». De la fumée s'échappait de la locomotive et se répandait au-dessus de la foule, des chats de toutes les couleurs se glissaient çà et là entre les jambes des passagers et la rumeur des conversations était ponctuée par le bruit des valises traînées sur le quai et des ululements que les hiboux échangeaient d'un air grognon. Les premiers wagons étaient déjà pleins d'élèves. Certains, penchés aux fenêtres, bavardaient avec leurs parents pendant que d'autres se battaient pour une place assise. Harry suivit sa sœur, le long du quai, à la recherche d'une place libre. Il passa devant un garçon au visage joufflu qui disait :

-Grand-mère, j'ai encore perdu mon crapaud.

-Neville ! Soupira la vieille dame.

Un petit groupe se pressait autour d'un garçon coiffé avec des dreadlocks.

-Allez, montre-nous ça, Lee, vas-y.

Le garçon souleva le couvercle de la boîte qu'il tenait dans les mains et tout le monde se mit à hurler en voyant surgir une longe patte velue. Harry et Rose se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule jusqu'au dernier wagon où ils trouvèrent enfin un compartiment vide.

-Tu devrais laisser Hedwige sortir de sa cage, je suis sûre qu'elle n'aura aucun problème à trouver Poudlard, dit enfin Rose alors qu'elle retransformait leurs malles à leurs tailles normales.

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas, il était trop occupé à regarder les familles qui arrivaient sur le quai, dire au revoir à leurs enfants.

Rose soupira et s'apprêtait à léviter les valises jusqu'à leur compartiment lorsqu'elle fut interrompu par une voix inconnu.

-On peut t'aider ? demanda un garçon roux.

-Je veux bien, répondit Harry poliment, avant que Rose ne puisse l'en empêcher.

-Hé, Fred, viens nous donner un coup de main.

Un garçon identique arriva, son frère jumeau de toute évidence, et vint l'aider ainsi qu'Harry à hisser la valise jusque dans un coin du compartiment libre. Ils avaient l'air plus âgé d'au moins deux ans, et Rose irritée, d'avoir été ignoré par son frère, se demanda pourquoi les deux rouquins n'utilisaient pas tout simplement leurs baguettes.

-Merci, dit Harry en relevant d'un doigt une mèche de cheveux trempés de sueur.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda soudain l'un des jumeaux en montrant la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

-Ça alors ! s'exclama l'autre frère, ce ne serait pas...

-Si, c'est sûrement lui, dit le premier jumeau. C'est bien ça ? ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Harry.

-Quoi ? demanda celui-ci.

-Harry Potter, dirent en chœur les deux frères.

-Oui, oui, c'est lui, répondit Harry. Enfin, je veux dire... c'est moi.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel et sentit son irritation augmentait.

Les deux frères le regardèrent bouche bée et Harry se sentit rougir.

-Vous avez finit de le dévisager ? Demanda Rose qui poussa son frère derrière elle.

Si jamais les deux frères demandaient un autographe ou quelque chose dans le genre, Rose ne répondrait plus de rien. Elle n'hésiterait pas à leur lancer un sort. Harry se sentait mortifié, et à son plus grand soulagement, une voix retentit à la porte du wagon.

-Fred ? George ? Vous êtes là ?

-On arrive, M'man.

Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Harry, les jumeaux se hâtèrent de redescendre sur le quai.

Harry s'assit dans le coin près de la fenêtre. A demi-caché, il pouvait observer et entendre la famille aux cheveux roux sans être vu. Rose leva les yeux au ciel avant de faire léviter sa propre malle oubliée dans le compartiment. Elle s'allongea ensuite sur la banquette, sa tête reposait contre les cuisses de son frère et sortit son manuel de Potions de sa poche qu'elle se mit à relire. Pendant ce temps, la mère des jumeaux qu'ils venaient de rencontrer sortit son mouchoir.

-Ron, dit-elle, tu as quelque chose sur le nez.

Le plus jeune des trois frères essaya de se dérober mais sa mère l'attrapa par le bras et se mit à lui frotter le bout du nez.

-M'man ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! dit-il en parvenant à se dégager.

-Ma parole, le petit Ron à sa maman a quelque chose sur son nez ? dit l'un des jumeaux.

-Ferme-la, répliqua Ron.

-Où est Percy ? demanda leur mère.

-Il arrive.

L'aîné des garçons apparut, la démarche décidée. Il avait déjà revêtu la robe noire de Poudlard et Harry remarqua, épinglé sur sa poitrine, un petit insigne brillant qui portait la lettre P.

-Je ne peux pas rester très longtemps, Maman, dit-il. Je dois aller à l'avant du train, les préfets ont un compartiment réservé.

-Tu es préfet, Percy ? dit l'un de jumeaux avec surprise. Tu aurais dû nous prévenir, on n'en savait rien.

-Attends, je crois bien qu'il nous en a soufflé un mot, une fois, dit l'autre jumeau.

-Peut-être même deux fois.

-Maintenant que tu me le rappelles, je crois même qu'il nous en a parlé pendant une minute entière.

-Et même pendant tout l'été, à bien y réfléchir...

-Ça suffit, dit Percy le préfet.

-Comment ça se fait que Percy ait une robe neuve ? S'étonna l'un des jumeaux.

-Parce qu'il est préfet, répondit leur mère d'une voix émue. Fais bon voyage, mon chéri, et envoie-moi un hibou quand tu seras arrivé.

Elle embrassa Percy sur la joue et celui-ci s'éloigna. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les jumeaux.

-Vous deux, vous allez être sages, cette année ! lança-t-elle. Si jamais je reçois un hibou qui me dit que vous avez fait exploser les toilettes...

-Faire exploser les toilettes ? On n'a jamais fait ça.

-Mais c'est une bonne idée. Merci, M'man !

-Et occupez-vous bien de Ron.

-Ne t'en fais pas, le petit Ron à sa maman n'aura rien à craindre avec nous.

-Ça suffit, dit Ron.

Il était presque aussi grand que les jumeaux et son nez était tout rose à l'endroit où sa mère l'avait frotté.

-Hé, M'man, devine qui on vient de voir dans le train ? dit l'un des jumeaux.

Harry se blottit un peu plus dans son coin pour être sûr qu'ils ne le voient pas et remarqua avec soulagement que Rose était trop engrossé dans son livre pour suivre la conversation de la famille d'à côté.

-Tu as vu, le petit brun qui est arrivé juste avant nous, à la gare ? Il était accompagné d'une fille. Tu sais qui c'est ?

-C'est qui ?

-Harry Potter !

Harry entendit la voix flûtée de la petite fille.

-Oh, M'man, je peux monter dans le train pour aller le voir ? demanda-t-elle.

-Tu l'as déjà vu, répondit sa mère, et d'ailleurs, ce pauvre garçon n'est pas une bête curieuse qu'on va voir au zoo. Comment tu sais que c'est lui, Fred ?

-Je lui ai demandé. J'ai vu sa cicatrice. Elle a vraiment la forme d'un éclair.

-Pauvre petit, pas étonnant qu'il soit tout seul, je me disais bien.

-Tu crois qu'il se souvient de la tête de Grindelwald ?

Leur mère devint soudain grave.

-Je t'interdis de lui poser cette question, Fred. Il n'a vraiment pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle ça pour son premier jour d'école.

Un sifflet retentit.

-Dépêchez-vous, dit la mère.

Les trois garçons montèrent dans le wagon. Percy, l'aîné, était déjà parti s'installer en tête du train. En voyant partir ses frères, la petite fille se mit à pleurer.

-T'en fais pas, lui dit l'un des jumeaux par la fenêtre ouverte. On t'enverra plein de hiboux.

-Et un siège de toilettes de Poudlard, ajouta son frère.

-George ! s'indigna sa mère.

-C'était pour rire, M'man.

Le train s'ébranla. Harry vit la mère des garçons faire de grands signes de la main tandis que la petite sœur, pleurant riant à la fois, courait le long du quai pour suivre le wagon. Lorsque le train prit de la vitesse, Harry regarda la mère et la fillette devenir de plus en plus petites, puis disparaître. Les maisons qui bordaient la voie défilaient devant la fenêtre du compartiment. Harry éprouvait un sentiment d'excitation. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, mais c'était certainement mieux que ce qu'il laissait derrière lui. Et puis il avait sa sœur, tant qu'il avait Rosie, rien ne lui arriverait. Il caressait distraitement les cheveux de sa sœur lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et le plus jeune des frères aux cheveux roux entra.

-La place est libre ? demanda-t-il en montrant le siège en face de Harry. Les autres compartiments sont pleins.

-Bien sûr, s'empressa-t-il de dire avant que sa jumelle ne puisse répondre. Il avait beau adorer sa sœur, il était conscient que cette dernière n'était pas très sociable.

Quant à Rose, elle se contenta de soupirer. Evidemment que son frère n'allait pas le laisser dehors, si ça ne tenait qu'à elle par contre…

-Hé, Ron.

Les jumeaux étaient de retour. Les sourcils froncés, Rose les ignora.

-On va dans le wagon du milieu, dit l'un. Lee Jordan a une tarentule géante, on va aller voir ça.

-D'accord, marmonna Ron.

-Harry, dit l'autre jumeau, je ne sais plus si nous nous sommes présentés. Fred et George Weasley. Et lui, c'est Ron, notre frère. A plus tard.

Les jumeaux s'en allèrent après avoir refermé la porte du compartiment.

-C'est vrai que tu es Harry Potter ? demanda brusquement Ron.

Harry confirma d'un signe de tête.

-Je m'étais dit que c'était peut-être une blague de Fred ou George. Et tu as vraiment cette... tu sais, la...

Il pointa le doigt vers le front de Harry. Celui-ci releva sa mèche pour lui montrer la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Ron la contempla avec des yeux ronds.

-Alors, c'est là que Grindelwald...

-Oui, dit Harry, mais je ne m'en souviens pas.

-Vraiment pas ? demanda avidement Ron.

-Je me souviens d'une lumière verte éblouissante, c'est tout.

-Maintenant que tu as finis de nous rappeler comment nos parents sont morts et que nous n'avons aucun souvenir d'avoir un jour eu des parents, tu veux bien changer de sujet et arrêter de te mêler de ce qui ne te regardes pas ? Demanda Rose d'un ton cinglant en se relevant.

Elle était furieuse que ce garçon ait l'audace de venir et de se permettre de poser ce genre de questions, mais plus encore, elle était furieuse qu'Harry y répondes comme si de rien était.

Ron rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, il sembla désolé pendant un instant avant que sa fierté ne prenne le dessus.

-D'abord, t'es qui toi ? Demanda-t-il les poings serrés.

-Ca ne te regarde pas !

Malheureusement, Harry répondit au même moment :

-C'est Rose, ma sœur jumelle.

Cette dernière se demanda pendant une seconde si cet idiot partageait vraiment le même ADN qu'elle.

-Je ne savais pas qu'Harry Potter avait une sœur, dit Ron ébahis.

Rose décida de les ignorer l'un comme l'autre. Elle était heureuse qu'Harry se fasse des amis, mais elle aurait préféré que son frère se lie d'amitié avec quelqu'un possédant un peu plus de tact. Elle se rallongea sur la banquette et les écouta d'une oreille distraite alors qu'ils parlaient de Poudlard, de Quidditch, de la famille de Ron et de plein d'autres choses. Rose était trop obnubilé par son livre pour réellement payait attention, par ailleurs, elle n'avait pas réellement dormit cette nuit, incapable de s'endormir. Elle ne sortit le nez de son bouquin que lorsque Harry lui proposa des friandises.

Une fois lasse de son livre de potions, elle étouffa un bâillement et se releva. Elle sortit sa baguette magique qu'elle pointa sur sa malle.

 _-Wingardium Leviosa._

Elle fit léviter sa malle jusqu'à elle et y rangea soigneusement son manuel de potions avant de la remettre à sa place.

-Wow ! S'exclama Ron impressionné, malgré lui.

Avant de pouvoir ajouter quoique ce soit, quelqu'un frappa à la porte du compartiment et le garçon joufflu que Harry avait déjà vu sur le quai 9¾ entra. Il avait l'air de pleurer.

-Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? demanda-t-il.

Ils firent « non » de la tête.

-Je l'ai perdu, se lamenta le garçon. Il n'arrête pas de s'échapper.

-Il va sûrement revenir, dit Harry.

-Oui, soupira le garçon d'un air accablé. Mais si tu le vois...

Et il sortit.

-Je me demande pourquoi il s'inquiète tellement, dit Ron. Si j'avais un crapaud, je ferais tout mon possible pour le perdre. Remarque, je n'ai rien à dire, avec Croûtard.

Rose grimaça de dégout face au rat qui dormait sur les genoux de son maitre et qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusque là

-Il pourrait aussi bien être mort, on ne verrait pas la différence, soupira Ron. Hier, j'ai essayé de lui jeter un sort, je voulais changer sa couleur en jaune pour le rendre un peu plus drôle, mais ça n'a pas marché. Je vais vous montrer. Regarde...

Il fouilla dans sa valise et en sortit une vieille baguette magique tout abîmée. Quelque chose de blanc brillait à son extrémité.

-Elle est tellement vieille que le poil de licorne commence à sortir.

Au moment où il brandissait sa baguette, le garçon qui avait perdu son crapaud revint à la porte du compartiment, accompagné d'une fille vêtue de sa robe de Poudlard.

-Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Neville a perdu le sien, dit la fille.

Elle avait d'épais cheveux bruns ébouriffés, de grandes dents et un ton autoritaire.

-On n'a rien vu du tout, répondit Ron.

Mais la fille ne l'écoutait pas. Elle regardait la baguette magique qu'il tenait à la main.

-Tu étais en train de faire de la magie ? demanda-t-elle. On va voir si ça va marcher.

Elle s'assit sur la banquette. Ron sembla pris au dépourvu. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Bon, dit-il, allons-y:

Soleil, jonquille et canari,

Que ce gros gras rat gris

En jaune soit colorié

De la tête jusqu'aux pieds.

Il agita sa baguette, mais rien ne se produisit. Croûtard était toujours aussi gris et n'avait même pas ouvert un œil.

Rose haussa un sourcil, peu impressionnée. Apparemment, l'autre fille partageait son avis.

-C'est ça que tu appelles jeter un sort ? Dit la fille. Pas très brillant, comme résultat. Moi, j'ai essayé de jeter des sorts pour m'entraîner et à chaque fois, ça a marché. Personne n'est sorcier dans ma famille, j'ai eu la surprise de ma vie en recevant ma lettre, mais j'étais tellement contente ! On m'a dit que c'était la meilleure école de sorcellerie. J'ai déjà appris par cœur tous les livres qui sont au programme, j'espère que ce sera suffisant pour débuter. Ah, au fait, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et vous ?

Elle avait dit tout cela très rapidement, sans reprendre souffle. Harry jeta un coup œil à Ron et fut soulagé. Son expression stupéfaite montrait que lui non plus n'avait pas appris par cœur tous les livres du programme contrairement à sa sœur. Il jeta un coup d'œil à cette dernière et du étouffer un rire en voyant l'expression irritée qu'elle arborait.

-Je m'appelle Ron Weasley, marmonna Ron.

-Moi, c'est Harry Potter, dit Harry.

Rose s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, mais Hermione ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

-C'est vrai ? s'exclama Hermione. Je sais tout sur toi, j'ai lu quelques livres supplémentaires pour ma culture générale et je peux te dire qu'on parle de toi dans _Histoire de la magie moderne_ , _Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire_ et _Les Grands Evénements de la sorcellerie au XXe siècle._

- _Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire_ ne fait que théoriser les évènements qui se sont produits il y a dix ans, et _Les Grands évènements de la sorcellerie au XXe siècle_ raconte n'importe quoi, c'était du pur gâchis de papiers, cracha Rose.

Hermione laissa échapper un cri indignée.

\- Qui es-tu d'abord ? Tu ne t'es pas présenter et puis c'est écrit dans les livres je te signale, ils en savent un peu plus que…

-Tu ne m'en as pas laissé l'occasion, je crois connaitre mon frère un peu mieux que toi, tu as lu trois livres ou le nom d'Harry est mentionné, et tu penses tout connaitre sur lui ? S'exclama Rose.

-Harry Potter n'a pas de sœur, dit Hermione confuse. Et puis, il est dit dans les livres…

-Apparemment tu ne sais pas tout sur lui, que c'est étonnant. Les livres sont écrits par des hommes. Des hommes qui n'étaient pas présent ce jour-là, aux dernières nouvelles. A moins que Grindelwald n'ait eu le temps de répondre à une interview avant de disparaitre, ces livres ne font que théoriser.

Peu habituée à rencontrer quelqu'un de son âge qui arrivait à la suivre dans un débat, Hermione ne savait pas si elle détestait la sœur d'Harry Potter ou souhaitait devenir son amie.

-Comment ça se fait qu'aucun livre n'ait jamais mentionnée qu'Harry Potter avait une sœur ? Se contenta de répondre Hermione.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel.

-Parce que je n'ai fait disparaitre personne et donc ne suis pas digne d'intérêt ? Parce que les auteurs de tes précieux livres ne connaissent pas mon existence ? Va savoir, déclara Rose, tout à coup lasse.

Hermione se sentit rougir de colère avant de décider que cette fille ne méritait pas son attention. Finalement, elle reporta son attention vers les garçons qui les avaient observés avec un mélange d'amusement et d'incrédulité.

-Vous savez dans quelle maison vous serez ? Moi, j'espère bien aller chez les Gryffondor, ça m'a l'air d'être la meilleure. On m'a dit que Dumbledore y a fait toutes ses études, mais les Serdaigle ne doivent pas être mal non plus. Vous saviez aussi que le descendant de Salazar Serpentard nous enseignerait ? J'ai tellement hâte ! Tom Jedusor est une célébrité, il est connu pour être l'un des plus puissants et brillants sorciers de toute l'Europe.

Rose se renfrogna à la mention de Tom Jedusor, encore gênée par leur première rencontre.

-Enfin, bon, on va essayer de retrouver le crapaud de Neville. Vous feriez bien de mettre vos robes de sorcier, on ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Et elle s'en alla en emmenant le garçon joufflu abandonné par son crapaud.

-J'espère en tout cas qu'elle ne sera pas dans la même maison que moi, celle-là, dit Ron en rangeant sa baguette magique dans sa valise.

-Complètement idiot, ce sortilège. C'est George qui me l'a appris, il devait savoir que ça ne marchait pas.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel.

-La formule du sortilège de changement de couleur est _Colovaria,_ au moins, les rimes étaient bonnes, dit-elle.

S'étant déjà changer. Rose décida de manger quelques chocogrenouilles que son frère avait achetés. Elle avait tellement hâte d'arriver à Poudlard.

-Tes frères, ils sont dans quelle maison ? Demanda Harry.

Rose lui avait déjà expliqué le fonctionnement des maisons, elle n'avait pas apprécié le commentaire d'Hagrid qui disait que beaucoup d'idiots finissaient à Poufsouffle. Comment Harry et Rose étaient censés se sentir s'ils finissaient dans cette maison ?

-Gryffondor, dit Ron.

Cette fois encore, son visage s'assombrit.

-Mon père et ma mère y étaient aussi. Je me demande ce qu'ils diront si jamais je n'y suis pas. J'imagine que ce ne serait pas trop grave si je me retrouvais chez les Serdaigle, mais si jamais ils me mettent chez les Serpentard... C'était là qu'étaient les partisans de Grindelwald et son apprenti.

Rose fronça les sourcils. Malgré tous les livres qu'elle avait lu, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé énormément d'information sur Grindelwald, et encore moins sur son apprenti qui avait été vaguement mentionné. Pourquoi personne ne leur offrait ce genre d'information ? Leurs parents étaient morts à cause de ce Grindelwald, Harry avait supposément vaincu ce sorcier lorsqu'il n'était qu'un bébé. C'était quelque chose qui les concernait, non ?

-C'était il y a très longtemps, continua Ron en se laissant aller contre la banquette.

La conversation sur les maisons de Poudlard semblait le démoraliser complètement.

-On dirait que le bout des moustaches de Croûtard a un peu jauni, dit Harry pour changer de sujet.

Rose lui adressa un regard incrédule, qu'il décida d'ignorer.

Elle décida à son tour de les ignorer et se laissa aller contre l'épaule de son frère. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par leurs voix. Elle crut entendre Ron informait Harry que Gringottes avait été cambriolé mais ne trouvait pas la force en elle de s'en soucier, elle commençait à peine à s'endormir lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, ce n'était ni Neville, ni Hermione Granger. Trois élèves de Poudlard entrèrent. Harry reconnut parmi eux le garçon au teint pâle dont il avait fait la connaissance dans la boutique de vêtements de Madame Guipure. Cette fois, il regardait Harry avec beaucoup plus d'intérêt que lors de leur première rencontre.

-C'est vrai ? lança-t-il. On dit partout que Harry Potter se trouve dans ce compartiment. C'est toi ?

-Oui, dit Harry.

Il regarda les deux autres garçons. Tous deux étaient solidement bâtis et avaient l'air féroce. Debout de chaque côté du garçon au teint pâle, ils avaient l'air de gardes du corps.

-Lui, c'est Crabbe et l'autre, c'est Goyle, dit le garçon d'un air détaché. Moi, je m'appelle Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Ron eut une toux discrète qui ressemblait à un ricanement, Rose ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il avait réellement un nom ridicule. Draco Malfoy tourna les yeux vers lui.

-Mon nom te fait rire ? Inutile de te demander le tien. Mon père m'a dit que tous les Weasley ont les cheveux roux, des taches de rousseur et beaucoup trop d'enfants pour pouvoir les nourrir.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Harry.

-Fais bien attention à qui tu fréquentes, Potter. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils.

Malfoy lui tendit la main, mais Harry refusa de la serrer.

-Je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir qui sont les gens douteux, dit-il avec froideur.

Les joues pâles du garçon rosirent légèrement, et Rose se sentit enflée d'affection et de fierté pour son frère. Elle lui serra la main pour le lui faire comprendre.

-Si j'étais toi, je serais un peu plus prudent, Potter, dit-il lentement. Si tu n'es pas plus poli, tu vas finir comme tes parents. Eux aussi ont manqué de prudence. Si tu trames avec de la racaille comme les Weasley ou ce Hagrid, ils finiront par déteindre sur toi.

Harry et Ron se levèrent en même temps mais Rose était plus rapide.

-Allez-vous en, dit-elle la respiration saccadée.

Ses mains tremblaient, comment osait-il ? Comment osait-il ?! Elle faisait son possible pour contrôler ses pouvoir, il aurait été si facile de laisser le feu qu'elle avait en elle exploser et bruler jusqu'au cendres tout sur son passage…

-Et tu es ? Demanda Draco Malfoy de toute évidence peu impressionné.

La fille en face de lui ressemblait étrangement à Harry Potter. Elle était petite, maigrichonne et pas particulièrement jolie, ses cheveux noirs et emmêlés étaient court, et elle semblait sur le point de pleurer.

Elle le fixa de ses grands yeux verts sans cligner des yeux, la seule chose dans son esprit était à quel point, il aurait été facile de lui faire du mal.

-J'ai dit : Allez-vous-en.

Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers eux. Sa main tremblait toujours, donnant l'impression qu'elle paniquait mais la raison était tout autre. Ce n'était pas sa main, mais sa baguette qui tremblait. Sa jolie baguette qu'elle avait poli la veille au soir alors qu'elle avait du mal à dormir, palpitait littéralement comme un cœur qui battait ! Sa baguette avait envie d'être utilisée. Elle avait hâte d'arrivé à Poudlard.

Draco Malfoy, convaincu d'avoir à faire à une née-moldue, et ses deux larbins éclatèrent de rire. De toute évidence, ils ne la prenaient pas au sérieux. Qu'à cela ne tienne.

- _Flipindo_ !

Les trois garçons se firent éjecter du compartiment sans ménagement.

-Au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir, déclara-t-elle.

-Magnifique ! S'exclamèrent Harry et Ron.

Harry éclata de rire tandis que Ron l'a regardait avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'admiration pendant qu'elle observait le visage impassible les trois garçons s'en allaient en courant tout en la traitant de folle.

Sa baguette continuait de palpitait dans sa main, et elle avait presque envie de les voir revenir pour qu'elle puisse se défouler encore un peu.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione Granger revint dans le compartiment avec son air autoritaire.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai entendu du raffut…

Elle s'arrêta en voyant les trois enfants debout, Rose avec sa baguette toujours à la main.

-Tu le connaissais déjà, ce Malfoy ? demanda Ron à Harry.

Harry lui raconta sa rencontre avec lui sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-Ou est-ce que j'étais ? Se demanda Rose qui essayait de se souvenir de sa première visite chez Madame Guipure.

-J'ai entendu parler de sa famille, dit Ron d'un air sombre. Ils ont été parmi les premiers à revenir de notre côté quand Grindelwald a disparu. Ils ont prétendu qu'ils avaient été victimes d'un mauvais sort, mais mon père n'y croit pas. Il dit que le père de Malfoy n'a pas besoin de mauvais sort pour se mettre dans le camp des forces du Mal.

-Vous feriez bien de vous changer, dit Hermione. Je suis allée voir le machiniste dans la locomotive et il m'a dit que nous étions presque arrivés. Vous ne vous êtes quand même pas battus, j'espère ? Vous cherchez les ennuis avant même qu'on soit là-bas !

-C'est Rose qui s'est battu, pas nous, répliqua Ron en lui lançant un regard noir.

-C'est Rosemary ! Siffla la concernée.

Elle n'appréciait pas que les gens se permettent d'être familier avec elle, sans même la connaître.

-Et puis, ce n'était pas vraiment une bagarre, elle les a mis K.O avec un seul sort ! Continua Ron comme si de rien était. Ça ne t'ennuierait pas de nous laisser tranquilles pendant qu'on se change ?

-D'accord, je m'en vais, dit Hermione d'un air hautain. J'étais venue vous voir parce que les autres ne font que des bêtises, ils courent dans le couloir comme des idiots et toi, tu as une saleté sur le nez, si tu veux savoir.

Ron lui adressa un regard féroce tandis qu'elle sortait du compartiment. Rose sortit également afin de les laisser se changer tranquillement.

A sa plus grande déception, Hermione était toujours là.

\- On n'est même pas encore à Poudlard que tu te bats déjà ? Tu as de la chance qu'aucun préfet n'ait été là.

-Si un préfet avait été là, les trois idiots ne seraient pas venus chercher la bagarre, ton argument est invalide, répliqua Rose en ignorant le visage rouge de l'autre fille.

Dehors, la nuit commençait à tomber. Des montagnes et des forêts défilaient sous un ciel pourpre et le train semblait perdre de la vitesse. Ron et Harry enfilèrent leur robe de sorcier. Celle de Ron était un peu trop courte pour lui, on voyait ses chaussures et le bas de son pantalon. Une voix retentit alors dans le train :

-Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans cinq minutes. Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans les compartiments, ils seront acheminés séparément dans les locaux scolaires.

Harry sentit son estomac se contracter et il vit Ron pâlir sous ses taches de rousseur, il rejoignit vite sa sœur et après avoir rempli leurs poches des dernières friandises qui restaient, ils rejoignirent tous les trois la foule des élèves qui se pressaient dans le couloir. Lorsque le train s'arrêta enfin, tout le monde se précipita vers la sortie et descendit sur un quai minuscule plongé dans la pénombre.

L'air frais de la nuit fit frissonner Harry qui se rapprocha de Rose pour se réchauffer. Une lampe se balança alors au-dessus de leur tête et Harry entendit une voix familière :

-Les premières années, par ici. Suivez-moi. Ça va, Harry ? La grosse tête hirsute de Hagrid, le regard rayonnant, dominait la foule des élèves.

-Les premières années sont tous là ? Allez, suivez-moi. Et faites attention où vous mettez les pieds. En route !

Rose ne sembla pas se vexer qu'Hagrid l'ait complètement oublié mais Harry se sentit néanmoins gêné. Il tenait fermement la main de sa jumelle, à moins que ce ne soit elle qui le tenait. Le fait est, les jumeaux Potter suivirent ensemble la grosse silhouette d'Hagrid sur le terrain glissant. Au plus grand dam de Rose, ils étaient suivis de près par Ron Weasley et pire encore, Harry semblait apprécier le rouquin.

Hagrid les firent traverser un grand lac qui menait jusqu'au château Poudlard.

C'était une vue que les jumeaux Potter étaient persuadés de ne jamais oublier.

De l'autre côté du lac, perché au sommet d'une montagne, un immense château hérissé de tours pointues étincelait, de toutes ses fenêtres dans le ciel étoilé.

Harry et le reste des premières années étaient émerveillés par le majestueux château, mais Rose, elle, était ivre de la magie qu'émanait du dit château. Elle frissonnât de plaisir, exactement comme lorsque Tom Jedusor avait touché sa magie à l'aide de la sienne. C'était du pouvoir, des émotions, de l'énergie, de la magie à l'état pur et elle en aurait presque pleuré de joie.

-C'est magnifique, murmura Harry.

-C'est notre nouvelle maison, lui répondit sa sœur.

Derrière eux, Hermione et Ron étaient tout aussi impressionnés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Neville retrouva son crapaud et le géant frappa à la porte du château.

Rosemary dont les yeux étaient à moitié fermés, son corps extrêmement sensitif mais ses sens engourdi, mit du temps à réaliser que quelqu'un avait ouvert les portes du château.

 **Ecosse, Location introuvable, Poudlard, 18 :29**

-Bonsoir.

Harry lança un coup de coude à sa sœur lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle ne prêtait pas attention à son entourage. Cette dernière grimaça avant de remarquer pour la première fois Tom Jedusor à quelques pas d'elle. Il était aussi beau que dans son souvenir, le bougre ! Grand de taille, il avait un corps fin et de longues jambes. De long cheveux, d'un noir de jais qui contrairement aux cheveux des jumeaux Potter semblaient dociles et étaient noués en une lâche queue de cheval. Ses yeux noirs comme des onyx balayèrent les enfants en face de lui avant de s'arrêter sur Rose.

Lorsqu'il la vit froncer les sourcils, un rictus amusé s'empara de ses traits.

-Je suis le professeur Jedusor et également directeur adjoint du collège Poudlard. Dans quelques instants, vous serez répartit dans les quatre maisons fondatrices de Poudlard. Serdaigle. Poufsouffle. Gryffondor. Et Serpentard.

Tom Jedusor, alias Lord Serpentard, descendant d'un des quatre fondateurs de l'école. Après avoir lu sa mini biographie dans _Les Grands Evénements de la sorcellerie au XXe siècle_ , Rose s'était plaint à son frère pendant une bonne demi-heure qu'il était impossible qu'un bellâtre tel que Jedusor soit l'un des plus puissants sorciers du Royaume Uni. Mais elle mentait, elle savait que c'était vrai. Elle avait senti le pouvoir qui se dégageait de lui lors de leur première rencontre, elle savait que derrière ce beau visage, se cachait quelqu'un d'infiniment plus puissant qu'elle, et c'était un fait qui l'agaçait prodigieusement.

-Je reviendrais dans une minute le temps que vous soyez préparés. En attendant… j'apprécierais que vous ne parliez pas.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Rose sentit une paire d'yeux rivés sur elle. En se retournant, elle croisa les yeux gris et froid de Draco Malfoy la fixait comme s'il pouvait la faire disparaitre par la simple force de son esprit… Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'était peut être possible. Elle regrettait de n'avoir jamais essayé ça sur Vernon.

-Comment font-ils pour décider de notre maison ? Demanda Harry à sa sœur.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-J'imagine qu'ils vont nous faire passer des tests. Fred m'a dit que ça faisait très mal, mais je crois que c'était pour rire.

Rose était mitigé entre éclater de rire et lever les yeux au ciel, mais en voyant la mine inquiète de son frère et en entendant cette embêtante Hermione Granger récitait tous les sorts qu'elle avait mémorisé, elle eut plutôt envie de frapper Ron Weasley.

Elle serra la main de son frère pour le réconforter mais ne dit pas un mot.

Rose aussi était inquiète. Elle n'avait que onze ans, l'idée de passé un test pour lequel elle n'était pas préparée devant un public la rendait nauséeuse, mais contrairement à son frère, elle était capable de garder un visage impassible, et à part un léger froncement de sourcil, elle ne laissait rien échapper. Elle se mit donc à compter combien ils étaient, pour faire passer le temps.

Quarante élèves. Ils étaient quarante. Le château était censé recueillir plus, tellement plus. Mais la guerre qui avait pris fin il y a dix ans avait duré tellement longtemps que la population magique ne s'en était pas encore remit.

Tout à coup, des cris s'élevèrent derrière elle. Elle se retourna et resta bouche bée, comme les autres. Une vingtaine de fantômes venait d'apparaître en traversant le mur du fond. D'un blanc nacré, légèrement transparents, ils flottaient à travers la salle sans accorder un regard aux élèves rassemblés.

Ils paraissaient se disputer. L'un d'eux, qui ressemblait à un petit moine gras, lança:

-Oublions et pardonnons. Nous devrions lui donner une deuxième chance.

-Mon cher Frère, n'avons-nous pas donné à Peeves toutes les chances qu'il méritait ? répondit un autre spectre, vêtu de hauts-de-chausse et le cou entouré d'une fraise. Il nous fait une horrible réputation alors que lui-même n'est pas véritablement un fantôme. Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici, ceux-là ?

Il venait de remarquer la présence des premières années qui se gardèrent bien de prononcer le moindre mot. Rose se retourna et décida de les ignorer, elle ferait sa crise existentielle plus tard, en attendant elle préférait paniquer en paix.

Tom Jedusor revint et leur ordonna de se mettre en ligne.

Rose se plaça derrière une jolie fille d'origine asiatique et son frère se plaça derrière elle

La file des élèves quitta la salle, traversa à nouveau le hall, puis franchit une double porte qui ouvrait sur la Grande Salle. L'endroit était étrange et magnifique. Des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs éclairaient quatre longues tables autour desquelles les autres étudiants étaient déjà assis, devant des assiettes et des gobelets d'or. Au bout de la salle, les professeurs avaient pris place autour d'une autre table. Dans la clarté incertaine des chandelles, des visages les observaient telles des lanternes aux lueurs pâles. Dispersés parmi les étudiants, les fantômes brillaient comme des panaches de brume argentée.

Le professeur Jedusor posa un chapeau pointu de sorcier sur un tabouret face à tout le monde. Le chapeau était râpé, sale, rapiécé.

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont nous demander d'en faire sortir un lapin ? Marmonna Harry à sa sœur.

Celle-ci faillit s'étrangler de rire avant d'adresser un sourire à son frère auquel il répondit. Tout le monde, à présent, avait les yeux fixés sur le chapeau pointu. Pendant quelques instants, il régna un silence total. Puis, tout à coup le chapeau remua. Une déchirure, tout près du bord, s'ouvrit en grand, comme une bouche, et le chapeau se mit à chanter:

-Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême

Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit

Je veux bien me manger moi-même

Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi

Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides

Font pâl'figure auprès de moi

Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,

Chacun se soumet à mon choix.

Rien ne m'échapp'rien ne m'arrête

Le Choixpeau a toujours raison

Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête

Pour connaître votre maison.

Si vous allez à Gryffondor

Vous rejoindrez les courageux,

Les plus hardis et les plus forts

Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.

Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,

Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal

Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler

Et leur patience est proverbiale.

Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi

Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être

Là-bas, ce sont des érudits

Qui ont envie de tout connaître.

Vous finirez à Serpentard

Si vous êtes plutôt malin,

Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards

Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.

Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant

Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein

Tu seras en de bonnes mains

Car je suis un chapeau pensant !

Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa chanson, des applaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la salle. Le chapeau s'inclina pour saluer les quatre tables, puis il s'immobilisa à nouveau.

-Alors, il suffit de porter le chapeau ! murmura Ron à l'oreille de Harry. Fred m'avait parlé d'un combat avec un troll... J'ai bien envie d'aller lui casser la figure !

Harry eut un faible sourire. Essayer un chapeau valait beaucoup mieux que d'être obligé de jeter un sort, mais il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à le faire devant tout le monde. Le chapeau l'impressionnait et Harry ne se sentait plus le moindre courage. S'il avait existé une maison pour les élèves au bord de la nausée, il y serait allé tout de suite. Rose, elle, sembla beaucoup plus soulagé par contre et il ressentit une pointe de jalousie en pensant à quel point sa sœur était courageuse. Elle avait l'étoffe d'une Gryffondor.

Le professeur Jedusor s'avança l'air incroyablement las, mais toujours aussi élégant en tenant à la main un long rouleau de parchemin.

-Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence: Abbott, Hannah !

Une fille au teint rose avec des nattes blondes sortit du rang d'un pas mal assuré. Elle alla mettre le chapeau qui lui tomba devant les yeux et s'assit sur le tabouret.

-POUFSOUFFLE ! Cria le chapeau après un instant de silence.

Des acclamations et des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table située à droite et Hannah alla s'y asseoir, parmi les autres étudiants de Poufsouffle. Harry vit le fantôme du moine gras lui faire de grands signes enthousiastes.

-Bones, Susan !

-POUFSOUFFLE ! Cria à nouveau le chapeau.

Susan se hâta d'aller s'asseoir à côté d'Hannah.

-Boot, Terry !

-SERDAIGLE ! Cria le chapeau.

Cette fois, les applaudissements s'élevèrent de la deuxième table à gauche. Des élèves de Serdaigle accueillirent Terry en lui serrant la main. Brocklehurst, Mandy fut également envoyée à Serdaigle. Brown, Lavande fut la première à se retrouver à Gryffondor. Une ovation monta de la table située à l'extrême gauche. Les jumeaux Weasley se mirent à siffler d'un air joyeux pour saluer son arrivée. Bulstrode, Millicent fut envoyée à Serpentard. Peut-être était-ce dû à son imagination, après tout ce qu'on lui avait dit sur eux, mais Harry éprouva une impression désagréable en regardant les élèves de Serpentard. Il commençait vraiment à avoir la nausée, maintenant. Il se souvenait des séances pendant lesquelles on composait les équipes sportives dans son ancienne école. Il était toujours le dernier à être choisi, non parce qu'il était le plus mauvais, mais parce que personne ne voulait prendre le risque de lui manifester la moindre sympathie en présence de Dudley. Rose était généralement choisit juste avant lui, elle avait beau être tout aussi maigrichonne que lui, tout le monde savait que Rose était plutôt forte.

-Finch-Fletchey, Justin !

-POUFSOUFFLE !

Plusieurs élèves furent ainsi répartis dans les différentes maisons. Harry remarqua que le chapeau prenait parfois le temps de la réflexion avant de se décider.

-Granger, Hermione !

Hermione courut presque jusqu'au tabouret et enfonça frénétiquement le chapeau sur sa tête.

-GRYFFONDOR ! Cria le chapeau.

Ron émit un grognement. Harry eut soudain une de ces horribles pensées qui accompagnent généralement les états de panique. Et s'il n'était pas choisi du tout ? S'il restait là avec le Choixpeau sur la tête sans que rien ne se passe et que le professeur Jedusor finisse par lui annoncer qu'il y avait une erreur et qu'il devait rentrer chez lui par le prochain train ? Lorsque Neville Londubat, le garçon qui ne cessait de perdre son crapaud, fut appelé, il trébucha et tomba en s'approchant du tabouret. Le Choixpeau mit longtemps à se décider. Enfin, il cria: « GRYFFONDOR. »

Neville se précipita aussitôt vers ses camarades sans enlever le chapeau de sa tête et dut revenir le donner à MacDougal Morag sous les éclats de rire. Lorsque son nom fut appelé, Malfoy s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers le tabouret. Dès qu'il lui eut frôlé la tête, le chapeau s'écria: SERPENTARD ! La mine satisfaite, Malfoy alla rejoindre ses amis Crabbe et Goyle qui avaient été envoyés à Serpentard, eux aussi. Harry ne savait pas si c'était un effet de son imagination, mais en tout cas, il trouva que les élèves de Serpentard n'avaient pas l'air très sympathique. Il ne restait plus grand monde dans la file des nouveaux.

Le professeur appela les noms qui commençaient par « P ». Parkinson... les jumelles Patil... Perks, Sally-Anne... et, enfin...

\- Potter, Harry ! Lorsqu'Harry sortit du rang, des murmures s'élevèrent dans toute la salle. —Elle a bien dit Potter ?

-Le Harry Potter ?

-Bonne chance, murmura Rose.

Rosemary observa son frère se dirigeait lentement vers le Choixpeau magique. Son visage était dissimulé par les rebords larges du chapeau mais elle arrivait presque à sentir sa raideur. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir le rassurer, mais elle avait elle-même besoin d'être rassuré sur le moment. Son regard croisa pendant un instant le regard sombre du professeur Jedusor, elle ne savait pas si c'était son imagination, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il voulait qu'elle aille à Serpentard. Elle décida de se reconcentrer sur son frère juste à temps pour que le chapeau se décide : -GRYFFONDOR !

Rose sourit. Son frère faisait partie des braves. Elle lui sourit quand il l'a dépassa mais son sourire se dissipa bien vite lorsqu'elle entendit ces idiots de Weasley scandait :

-Potter avec nous ! Potter avec nous !

Tom Jedusor ignora les cris de la table des Gryffondor et continua à appeler :

\- Potter, Rosemary!

Elle avança lentement vers le tabouret, les jambes flageolantes et le cœur qui battait à toute allure.

-Potter ? Entendit-elle.

-C'est la sœur d'Harry Potter ?

-Tu savais toi qu'Harry Potter avait une sœur ?

Rosemary serra les poings, avant que le chapeau ne lui tombe sur la tête, obscurcissant tout le monde de sa vue.

-Je dois dire que tu as un esprit fascinant, dit une voix dans sa tête.

Elle se sentit grimacer.

« Vous arrivez à voir dans ma tête ?! »

-En effet, n'ait crainte, tout ce que j'apprendrais restera entre toi et moi. Je suis littéralement incapable de dévoiler tes secrets.

Rose se sentit se relaxer presque instantanément. Non pas, qu'elle ait énormément à cacher, elle tenait néanmoins à son intimité.

« Comment ça marche ? Vous êtes une vraie personne, ou juste un objet animé, doté d'intelligence ? Sans vous insulter bien sûr, c'est juste que vous êtes le premier chapeau avec qui j'ai eu le loisir de discuter… »

Rose sentit le fil de sa pensée la quittait et se sentit rougir.

-Je ne suis pas une personne. Je suis le résultat d'un puissant enchantement réalisé par les quatre fondateurs. Ils m'ont donné un peu d'eux même et un peu de leur magie. Ce que j'arrive à faire c'est voir dans les pensées les plus profondes de celui qui me porte et refléter ce qu'ils pensent. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler magie. Tu as sept ans d'études devant toi, petite Rosemary. Largement le temps de devenir une grande sorcière.

Rose se détendit légèrement.

-Tu es encore plus difficile à répartir que ton frère, du courage, tellement de courage dans un si petit corps, et un esprit si brillant qui ne demande qu'à être encourager… Je vois beaucoup de talents inexploités et un énorme potentiel. Ça ne fait aucun doute que Serpentard t'aiderait le mieux à évoluer pour devenir la brillante sorcière qui sommeille en toi…

Rose se sentit déçu à l'idée de ne pas être avec son frère. Le Choixpeau le comprit.

-Je pourrais également t'envoyer à Gryffondor, ou ton intellect ne sera pas encourager, ou tu brilleras moins, éternellement dans l'ombre de la célébrité de ton frère, tu tiens ton frère en grande estime et l'aime profondément, mais laisses-moi-tu poser une question petite Rosemary, souhaites-tu être connu pour ton courage, ou souhaites-tu réellement être courageuse.

Rosemary ne répondit pas tout de suite. Evidemment qu'elle voulait être courageuse, mais sa réponse aurait des conséquences et elle songea à ses conséquences. Serpentard n'était pas un choix facile, mais c'était un choix qui lui apporterait plus sur le long terme.

« Je veux être brave »

-SERPENTARD ! S'exclama le Choixpeau.

-Bonne chance, Rosemary Sage Potter. Un grand destin t'attend.

Un grand destin… N'était-ce pas ce qu'Ollivander avait dit lorsqu'il lui avait vendu sa baguette magique ?

Harry qui s'était sentit si heureux quelques minutes plus tôt, se sentit tout à coup gelé comme s'il avait plongé dans lac noir avant de traverser tous les fantômes de Poudlard. Il arrivait à entendre son cœur battre contre sa cage thoracique, mais n'arrivait plus à entendre les sons avoisinants. Non pas, qu'il y ait beaucoup de son, aucun Serpentard n'applaudit pour sa sœur. Il fallut quelques instants à son cerveau pour comprendre ce qui venait de se produite. Rosie à Serpentard ? Sa sœur Rosie ? Avec les Serpentard ? Pendant un instant, il eut envie de demander à ce qu'elle repasse ce fichu chapeau parlant, ou même encore que lui-même aille chez ces maudits Serpentard. Il n'aurait jamais refusait d'aller à Serpentard s'il avait su que sa sœur irait la bas, malheureusement il était passé avant elle. Mais il ne comprenait pas… Pourquoi ? Le Choixpeau ne lui avait-il pas laissé le choix ? Pourquoi alors, est-ce qu'elle le laissait seul à Gryffondor ?

Harry serra les poings et observa pendant un instant sa sœur, assise seule à la table vert et argent. Personne ne lui adressait la parole et mis à part Draco Malfoy qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'ils étaient descendus du train, tout le monde l'ignorait.

Il était partagé entre l'envie de la ramener contre lui et de la protéger, et de la laisser se débrouiller pour l'avoir abandonné.

Au bout d'un moment, Ron le rejoignit à la table des Gryffondor et il décida de ne plus penser à sa sœur pour ce soir.

 **Ecosse, Location introuvable, Poudlard, La grande salle, 20 :12**

Rosemary écouta d'une oreille distraite les élèves de son année partageaient des plaisanteries, échangeaient des salutations lorsqu'ils se connaissaient et parlaient des accomplissements de leurs familles pour les riches. D'un commun accord qu'elle avait complètement manqué, personne ne lui adressa la parole. Elle avait bien sûr remarqué Draco Malfoy lui jetait des regards furtifs. Il n'était pas le seul, mais il était le moins subtil.

Pansy Parkinson la fille la plus bruyante qu'elle ait jamais eu le malheur de rencontrer était pendu au bras de Malfoy. Elle avait très vite insinué qu'un contrat de mariage lié leurs deux familles et Rose était partagé entre le dégout « ils n'ont que onze ans, bon sang ! » et l'amusement face à la mine renfrogné du pauvre garçon.

Mis à part lui, elle recevait pas mal de mauvais regard de la part d'à peu près tout le monde y compris, d'élèves plus âgés. Quant à ses pairs, Daphné Greengrass et Blaise Zabini semblaient faire partie des rares élèves de la maison Serpentard à ne pas la détester pour la simple raison qu'elle existait.

Après avoir fini sa délicieuse tarte au citron, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondor. Son frère participait à différentes conversations et semblait allait bien. Elle en était heureuse.

Elle contempla un instant sa cravate nouvellement verte, rayée d'argent, avant de portait son attention vers les table des professeurs avant de soupirer. Elle espérait ne pas regretter sa décision d'aller à Serpentard.

Lorsque les desserts eurent disparu, le directeur de l'école Albus Dumbledore, se leva pour la seconde fois de la soirée et le silence se fit dans la salle.

-Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les première années doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir.

Dumbledore tourna ses yeux étincelants vers les jumeaux Weasley.

-Mr. Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Madame Bibine. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Rose ouvrit de grands yeux, stupéfaite.

-Et maintenant, avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons tous ensemble l'hymne du collège ! s'écria Dumbledore.

Rose remarqua que le sourire des autres professeurs s'était soudain figé, tandis que Tom Jedusor grimaçait ouvertement. Dumbledore donna un petit coup de baguette magique, comme s'il avait voulu faire partir une mouche posée à son extrémité, et il s'en échappa un long ruban d'or qui s'éleva au-dessus des tables en se tortillant pour former les paroles de la chanson.

-Chacun chantera sur son air préféré, dit Dumbledore. Allons-y ! Et toute l'école se mit à hurler :

-Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard,

Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,

Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve

Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,

On veut avoir la tête bien pleine

Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine

Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,

Qui mijote dans nos crânes,

Oblige-nous à tout étudier,

Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié,

Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse

Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce.

Rose qui ne s'était pas donné la peine de chanter comme beaucoup d'élèves de Serpentard ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer grâce au nom de ses pauvres tympans. Elle se contenta de glousser doucement, tout à coup fatiguée, et impatiente de pouvoir s'endormir.

Tout le monde termina la chanson à des moments différents. Les jumeaux Weasley furent les derniers à chanter, au rythme de la marche funèbre qu'ils avaient choisie. Dumbledore marqua la cadence avec sa baguette magique et lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, il fut l'un de ceux qui applaudirent le plus fort.

-Ah, la musique, dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux. Elle est plus magique que tout ce que nous ne pourrons jamais faire dans cette école. Et maintenant, au lit. Allez, tout le monde dehors.

Rose suivit docilement la préfète, une jolie fille blonde aux yeux noisettes qui expliquait le chemin le plus simple pour se rendre jusqu'à leur salle commune. Elle ne remarqua même pas les autre premières années échangeaient des messes basses entre eux.

La préfète dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom, emmena les onze petits nouveaux de premières années jusqu'au sous-sol et les fit traverser plusieurs couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant un mur vierge qu'elle n'aurait pas remarqué sans aide extérieur. Rose remarqua qu'à première vue, tout était banale mais qu'en plissant les yeux, elle pouvait remarquer une faible lueur verte et noir de la forme d'une porte. Aux alentours, il y avait plusieurs tapisseries aux couleurs vertes et argent d'où elle pouvait voir des serpents qui les fixaient silencieusement.

-Le mot de passe pour le moment est : Runespoor. Vous feriez mieux de le retenir, dit la préfète.

Rose entra parmi les derniers mais fut poussé par une fille plutôt large qui s'appelait Millicent Bulstrode si ces souvenirs étaient exacts.

-Fais gaffe Potter !

Rose fronça les sourcils, mais retint sa langue et s'avança lentement jusqu'au milieu de la salle commune. La salle était vaste et la principale source de lumière venait du lac qu'ils avaient traversé afin de venir au château et qui donnait une lueur verte à la pièce. Les murs et le plafond étaient faits en pierre brute. Des lampes rondes, verdâtres y étaient suspendues à des chaînes. La salle était également dotée d'une cheminée au manteau gravé de diverses figures compliquées et ouvragées on y trouve quelques fauteuils en cuir de couleur noire eux aussi ouvragés. La pièce était décorée de crânes posés sur des piliers et contre les murs de pierres reposaient divers portraits de sorciers et sorcières ainsi que plusieurs armes comme des arbalètes, des arcs, des épées et des lances. D'épais rideaux de velours couleur émeraude décoraient également la pièce ou étaient brodés des serpents avec du fil doré. Rose pouvait entendre des murmures venir des rideaux et pendant un court instant se demanda si des gens étaient coincés à l'intérieur mais son attention fut vite reportait vers un énorme python qui semblait plus épais que sa cuisse, qui se prélassait devant la cheminée.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais n'osa pas demander qui avait égaré un serpent de cette taille.

-Bonjour et félicitations d'avoir été accepté dans la maison la plus géniale et provocatrice de Poudlard. Je m'appelle Gemma Farley. Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous prévenir qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux rumeurs qui circulent sur notre maison. Vous entendrez beaucoup dire que nous autres à Serpentard pratiquons tous la magie noire, que nous sommes de visqueux serpents sans âme, que nous n'hésiterons pas à poignarder nos camarades dans le dos pour gagner et que nous n'adressons la parole qu'à ceux et celles qui viennent de grandes lignées. Et bien c'est faux. Bien sûr, Serpentard n'acceptait jadis que les sorciers de grandes lignées, mais ce n'est plus le cas à présent, et certes, nous avons été la maison de plusieurs mages noirs, mais nous ne sommes pas les seuls. Les trois autres maisons ont également eu leur lot, seulement nous sommes les seuls à l'admettre. Par ailleurs il y a une différence entre être un mage noir et être maléfique. Comme vous devez le savoir, Merlin, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps était lui-même à Serpentard, et ça c'est quelque chose que les autres maisons oublient souvent. La simple vérité c'est que nous sommes craints. Nous imposons le respect, et souvent par la crainte ce qui n'est pas obligatoirement une mauvaise chose. Ici, nous prenons soins les uns des autres, nous nous protégeons, car nous ne pouvons pas faire confiance aux autres pour nous protéger ou pour nous traiter équitablement. Surtout ne soyez jamais seuls dans les couloirs, les Gryffondor n'hésiteraient pas à vous lancer un ou plusieurs maléfices. Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard étaient peut être meilleure amis pendant la majeur partie de leurs vies, nos relations avec les Gryffondor s'est plus que détérioré. Savez-vous ce que recherchait le grand Salazar Serpentard quand il choisissait ses élèves préférés ? Les graines de la grandeur. Le Choixpeau vous a envoyez ici car vous avez le potentiel d'être grands, au sens le plus noble du terme. Vous êtes l'élite. Vous remarquerez sans doute une ou deux personnes dans notre salle commune qui ne semblent pas correspondre à cette définition, mais évitez de vous poser trop de questions sur elles. Si le Choixpeau les a envoyés ici, c'est pour une raison.

Rose sentit près d'une dizaine de pair d'yeux se poser sur elle et fit de son mieux pour ne pas donner signe d'impatience.

-Notre emblème est le serpent, la plus sage des créatures. Alors faites preuves de sagesse. Ne désobéissez pas aux règles et si vous le faites quand même, ne vous faites pas prendre. Si vous perdez votre chemin, demandez de l'aide à notre fantôme, le baron sanglant, mais un conseil ne demandez pas comment il s'est retrouvé couvert de sang. Si vous avez un problème, notre directeur de maison est le Maitre de potions, le professeur Rogue. Vous avez également rencontré aujourd'hui, l'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps et un ancien élève de Serpentard, Lord Serpentard en personne, qui est directeur adjoint et professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Evitez de le déranger, il n'aime pas ça, et surtout évitez son familier, finit Gemma en pointant du menton le gros serpent qui se prélassait devant la cheminée.

Le python leva la tête un instant avant de la reposer. Rose était certaine qu'il comprenait tout ce qui se disait autour de lui.

-Ce sera tout, vos dortoirs sont par ici, les filles à gauche et les garçons à droite. Sur ce, bonne nuit.

La préfète alla rejoindre ses amis autour d'une table et ne prêta plus aucune attention aux premières années.

Rose se retourna. Elle s'apprêtait à se rendre dans son dortoir sans plus tarder mais le demi-cercle qui s'était fait autour d'elle l'en empêcha.

En face d'elle, Draco Malfoy se tenait les bras croisés comme un mafioso amateur. Ses deux gorilles étaient derrière lui.

-Rosemary Potter… Le Choixpeau a du faire une erreur en t'envoyant ici, je ne vois pas d'autre explications. La sœur du survivant dont personne ne connaissait l'existence, n'a rien à faire ici.

Rose ne répondit pas. Elle faillit sortir sa baguette de sous sa manche par précaution mais préféra se montrer patiente. Elle regarda autour d'elle, déterminée à ne pas donner d'importance à Malfoy. Les Serpentard prennent soin les uns des autres, avait dit Gemma Farley… Elle avait omit de préciser que c'était uniquement en dehors de la salle commune.

-Fille d'une sang-de-bourbe, et d'un traitre à son sang, partisans de Dumbledore, et en plus de ça, elle et son frère ont vécu toute leur vie avec des saletés de moldue ! Les Potter sont peut-être une ancienne et noble maison, mais nous savons tous reconnaitre… Je t'interdis de m'ignorer, quand je te parle ! Cria Draco lorsque Rose lui tourna le dos.

Rose, en constatant qu'aucun élève plus âgé n'allait intervenir (Ils semblaient même apprécier le spectacle, et quelques-uns d'entre eux les avaient même rejoint) lui refit face et répondit de son ton le plus glaciale :

-Je me demandais juste pourquoi un élève de onze ans qui n'a même pas commencé son éducation se permettait de prendre la parole au nom de tous comme si l'endroit lui appartenait.

-Mon père…

-Ah, je vois. C'est grâce à ton papa. Tu n'as aucun pouvoir spéciale ni rien…tu n'as rien. Tu es juste un gamin, simplement froissé que mon frère ait choisit Ron Weasley comme ami plutôt que toi.

Lorsqu'ils levèrent leurs baguettes, Rose ne réfléchit pas et réagit de l'instinct. Elle rassembla toutes ces émotions, toute sa rage, sa peur, et son inquiétude et deux énormes boules de feux surgirent de ses mains.

Elle ne le savait pas mais elle offrait un tableau impressionnant. Dans la salle commune presque tout était vert, y compris le feu de la cheminée, en comparaison, elle brillait telle une flamme dans l'obscurité. Tout le monde recula précipitamment, le visage bouche bée. Tout à coup, Rosemary Potter n'était plus, simplement la sœur de garçon qui a survécu. Elle n'était plus une simple sang-mêlé sans talent particulier. Elle n'était plus banale avec des cheveux emmêlés et trop maigre. Rose Potter était puissante et impressionnante. Ses yeux verts brillaient de manière presque fluorescente tandis qu'elle les regardait avec un mélange de fureur et de mépris.

\- Si vous pensez que je suis faible et que vous pouvez vous en prendre à moi, que je vais me laisser faire… vous vous trompez lourdement sur mon compte. Je vous préviens, je n'hésiterais pas à attaquer quiconque s'en prendra à moi.

Le feu dans ses mains rétrécit légèrement tandis qu'elle continuait.

-Draco Malfoy, tu as peut-être un certain avantage mais ça n'a aucune importance. Je reste plus puissante et tu ferais mieux de te le rappeler.

Le feu dans ses mains s'éteignit et Rose prit le chemin de son dortoir.

* * *

 **Le chapitre trois sera posté dans une semaine si tout se passe bien, en attendant, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de Rosemary.**

 **Bisous,**

 **LS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **J'aimerais remercier gaga, Regina lily Swan, SaniaWive, Lerugamine et BlueCandy pour leurs reviews. Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un vous lis et apprécie ce que vous écrivez. **

**Encore une fois je ne suis pas J.K Rowling...si je l'étais, ça se saurait, je ferais de Peeves le directeur de Poudlard. Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **Tom Jedusor - Ben Barnes**

* * *

 _3) Cours et Détentions_

 **Date inconnue, Location inconnue, Heure inconnue.**

 _Rose n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle n'était même pas sûre d'être encore en Angleterre et elle avait même l'impression de ne pas être présente du tout. C'était un endroit magnifique qui semblait être sorti tout droit d'un livre de contes. Elle se trouvait dans un immense jardin qui aurait très bien pu être une mini forêt ou tout était recouvert de neige. Les roses du jardin semblaient ne pas se soucier des saisons, elles étaient aussi belles et épanouies que si c'était le printemps. La nuit venait à peine de commencer et la lune donnait un effet féerique à tout ce qu'elle illuminait. Une petite fontaine en pierre était placée au centre du jardin. Elle représentait un ange dont l'eau s'écoulait en un filet de sa bouche. La fontaine était magique. Autour d'elle quelques bancs de pierre. Eparpillé tout autour, des statues de marbres blancs rappelant les dieux et les déesses de la Grèce antique. Au loin, elle arrivait à distinguer un élégant manoir supporté par des piliers de style gréco-romain tout en marbre blanc. L'endroit était magnifique._

 _Rose s'avança machinalement vers la fontaine de l'ange pour y découvrir une magnifique femme dissimulée derrière. Elle était vêtue d'une élégante robe de sorcière noire à bretelles, dont le corset délicatement ouvragé de lignes entrelacées en argent, dessinait sa jolie taille et rehaussait sa poitrine. Ses cheveux noirs étaient bouclés et noués en un simple chignon, contrastant avec sa peau pale. Deux longues mèches encadraient un visage dont elle n'arrivait pas à discerner les détails. C'était comme si, plus elle se concentrait, plus les détails lui échappaient. Mais Rose était persuadée que la femme était d'une grande beauté. Ses bras étaient recouverts de longs gants en dentelles noir. A son poignet, un bracelet en argent en forme de serpent. A son cou pendait un magnifique médaillon en or._

 _-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Rose._

 _La femme l'ignora._

 _-Ou sommes-nous ?_

 _Toujours rien._

 _Pendant un instant, Rose se demanda si elle ne devrait pas demander asile au manoir, mais l'idée de marcher jusqu'à cette distance dans ce froid, ne la tentait pas. Et c'est à ce moment que son cerveau réalisa qu'elle n'arrivait pas à sentir le froid. Et pourtant, elle était vêtue de son habituel t-shirt trop grand et de son pantalon trop large, troués de partout, offert « affectueusement » par sa tante. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle rêvait, mais le rêve semblait tellement réel qu'elle avait des doutes._

 _-Lily… murmura la femme._

 _-Quoi ? Demanda Rose bêtement._

 _Mais la femme ne lui adressait pas la parole, elle s'adressait à une énorme bête. Un loup. Non, une louve. Blanche comme la neige aux yeux verts magnifiques. La bête était énorme, elle était aussi grande que Rose et arrivait à la taille de la femme._

 _Pour une raison quelconque ni Rose, ni la femme n'eurent peur de la louve. Au contraire, la dame tendit une main pour caresser l'animale et celle-ci trottina rapidement vers elle et frotta affectueusement son museau contre la main offerte. Un rire mélodieux lui échappa et Rose dû se battre contre l'envie de caresser l'animal elle aussi._

 _-J'espère que Rose a pris soin de toi pendant mon absence, ma belle. Tu nous as manqué à Tom et à moi, murmura la femme contre la fourrure de la louve._

 _Pendant un court instant de folie, Rose cru que la louve hochait la tête. Elle aurait aimé pensé que c'était ridicule et passait à autre chose, mais dans le monde magique, rien n'est jamais sûr. Pendant un court instant, elle crut être la « Rose » dont la femme parlait avant de se souvenir que son nom était plutôt commun._

 _-La guerre est bientôt finit d'après Luna… Je le sens aussi. Tellement de sang, tellement de mort et de souffrances… pourtant je ne regrette rien, c'est fou, non ?_

 _-Encore en train de parler à Lily ? Je te l'ai déjà dit mon amour, si tu souhaites te confier à quelqu'un, je suis là, dit une voix d'homme._

 _Rose laissa une exclamation de surprise à l'entente de la nouvelle voix. Elle lui sembla étrangement familière et observa timidement la femme se relevait et enlaçait l'homme dont le visage était dissimulé par la capuche de sa cape._

 _-Lily est une bien meilleure confidente, que mon frère, mes sœurs et toi réunis, mon amour._

 **02.09.1991, Ecosse, Location introuvable, Poudlard, 07 :45**

Ce fut le bruit d'une porte que l'on ferme bruyamment qui réveilla Rosemary, pour son premier jour de cours. La veille, elle s'était endormie dès le moment ou sa tête s'était posé contre l'oreiller après s'être épuisé à démontrer son pouvoir à une bande de sales mioches pourris gâtés. Elle avait peut-être réussit à gagner que les Serpentard la laisse en paix, et même un peu de leur respect, mais elle n'avait gagné aucun ami pour la réveiller le matin.

-Merde !

Rose s'empressa de se préparer, enfila son uniforme à la hâte et prit sa besace contenant tous ses livres d'écoles avec suffisamment de parchemin pour finir la semaine. Ses affaires en main, elle fit de son mieux et le souffle court, elle courut le long des couloirs en demandant aux personnages des nombreuses peintures qu'elle croisait, le chemin qui menait à la grande salle. Elle ne trouva aucun tableau serviable.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de pouvoir me promener dans l'château ma p'tite dame ? Lui répondit un vieux chevalier ivre.

Elle avait grogné et s'apprêtait à insulter le grossier personnage quand elle croisa le regard du fantôme du moine gras apparaître à travers un mur.

-Excusez-moi ? Euh, monsieur le moine ?

-Oui ? Ah, vous êtes une première année mon enfant, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes perdu ?

Rose gênée comprit tout de suite qu'elle se faisait encore prendre pour une née-moldue et retint un soupir.

-Oui, je me demandais si vous pourriez m'indiquer le chemin de la grande-salle.

-Je vais même faire mieux, je vais vous accompagner.

-Merci.

Soulagé de ne pas devoir expliquer qu'elle n'était pas née-moldue, et qu'elle n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation, elle suivit docilement le fantôme.

-Si je puis me permettre, comment vous êtes mort ?

A son plus grand soulagement, le moine gras ne sembla pas s'en vexer, au contraire, il semblait amusé. Rose fronça les sourcils. Pour un mort, il était drôlement gai.

-C'était au XIème siècle et j'avais la manie de faire sortir des lapins de mon calice pendant la messe et de guérir les paysans de la variole d'un simple coup de baguette pendant mon temps libre. Les autres membres de l'église n'ont pas tardé à avoir des soupçons, expliqua-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

Rose ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre. Elle n'avait jamais été douée pour faire la conversation.

-Pourquoi des lapins ? Demanda-t-elle faiblement. Personnellement, j'ai une nette préférence pour les chiens.

Le moine gras pouffa et posa une main translucide et froide comme de la glace sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

-Vous êtes définitivement l'élève de Serpentard la plus intéressante et agréable que j'ai jamais rencontré ma chère petite. Et certainement la digne fille de votre père, miss Potter. C'était également sa réponse.

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, le moine gras lui souhaita une bonne journée et alla saluer ses élèves préférés de la maison Poufsouffle. Ils venaient d'arriver à la grande salle.

-Rosie ?

Elle retint un cri et se retourna pour croiser des yeux identiques aux siens.

-Harry ! Tu m'as fait peur.

Elle le prit dans ses bras sans réfléchir et ne remarqua même pas Ron qui se trouvait à deux pas des jumeaux Potter.

-Comment tu vas ? Comment est ta salle commune ? Les Gryffondor sont sympas ? J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter.

Et elle se mit à l'entraîner vers la table des Gryffondor ou elle s'apprêtait à s'asseoir quand une main la saisit par le poignet et la fit relâcher son frère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici serpent ?! C'est la table des Gryffondor.

Rose fusilla du regard le nouveau meilleur ami de son frère.

-Si tu tiens à ta main, je te conseille de me relâcher Weasley, dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Ron la relâcha mais se positionna face à Harry comme pour le protéger de sa sœur.

-Tu n'as rien à faire ici. C'est la table des lions, les serpents visqueux, c'est là-bas !

Rose haussa un sourcil et décida que Ron Weasley ne valait pas qu'elle aille en prison pour meurtre.

-Harry, tu veux bien dire à ton ami d'aller voir à ailleurs si j'y suis ?

Mais Harry avait les yeux baissés et dit d'une voix monotone :

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller à ta table Rose. On se verra soit en cours, soit cet après-midi.

Ron affichait un air triomphant qu'elle ne remarqua pas, trop occupé à regarder son frère, la bouche ouverte. Elle avait presque envie de le frapper à l'arrière de la tête et de lui dire d'arrêter ses bêtises comme elle le faisait d'habitude.

Elle observa son frère pendant quelques secondes sans réussir à comprendre pourquoi il prenait le parti de l'imbécile de rouquin et refusait de la regarder dans les yeux. Pour être tout à fait honnête, elle avait envie de les gifler tous les deux.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que…

-Miss Potter, êtes-vous si incompétente que vous n'avez toujours pas réussi à trouver votre table ? Demanda une voix froide et sarcastique.

Rose se retourna pour croiser des yeux noirs meurtriers. L'homme à qui appartenait la voix, était grand et mince, vêtu tout de noir. Il avait le teint cireux, un énorme nez et des cheveux noirs et gras qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux épaules.

-Je parlais simplement à mon frère, répondit-elle les poings serrés.

-Monsieur Potter ne semble pas avoir envie de vous parler. Voici votre emploi du temps, et cessez de me faire perdre mon temps.

Rose resta un moment bouche bée, son emploi du temps à la main. D'abord son frère et maintenant un professeur. La veille c'était les Serpentard. Les dix années précédentes, c'était les Dursley. Elle se demanda qui était le prochain sur la liste des gens qui souhaitait lui pourrir la vie.

Elle alla s'asseoir à la table des Serpentard quand elle constata que son frère n'avait rien à ajouter. Elle remarqua distraitement que même si tout le monde continuait de l'éviter et de ne pas lui adresser la parole, exactement comme la veille au soir, cette fois ci, on l'observait avec encore moins de tact que la veille. Elle se servit du thé à la camomille et beurra un toast mais ne réussit même pas à terminer son petit-déjeuner.

Chez les Dursley, elle avait l'habitude de ne rien manger deux à trois jours de suite. Elle n'avait peut-être jamais été battue, mais elle n'était pas stupide, seul la menace de son incroyable control sur ses pouvoirs avait empêché les Dursley de les maltraiter plus qu'ils ne le faisaient déjà. Elle se força à finir son maigre petit déjeuner afin d'avoir quelque chose dans le ventre avant de consulter son emploi du temps. Tout pour se distraire de la façon dont Harry l'avait traité.

Ce mercredi, elle commença avec un cours de sortilèges qu'elle partageait avec les Serdaigle.

Le professeur Flitwick était un petit sorcier, toujours joyeux, qui lui fit étrangement penser au moine gras. Il leur expliqua la différence entre sortilèges et enchantements, maléfices et malédictions. Elle en fut ravie, incapable de trouver une explication claire dans aucun de ses livres.

Sortilège était le terme générique désignant une action relevant de la magie blanche alors que les maléfices relèvent de la magie noire. Un enchantement n'altère pas radicalement les propriétés de l'objet du sortilège, mais modifie certaines de ces propriétés ou en ajoute d'autres (ce qui correspondait à ce que lui avait expliqué en passant Léna, la propriétaire de la boutique de bric à brac du chemin de traverse). Quant aux malédictions, le terme était réservé aux manifestations de magie noire.

Elle posa des questions, répondit à d'autres, ignora ses camarades et nota le cours avec diligence, sans même remarquer qu'elle avait fait gagné quinze points à Serpentard. La partie pratique lui venait tellement facilement que parfois, elle oubliait que derrière chacun des sorts qu'elle apprenait, se cachait une explication. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle se concentrait autant sur la théorie alors qu'elle maitrisait déjà jusqu'à un certain point sa magie, mais plus elle écoutait les explications de son professeur et plus elle observait ses camarades Serdaigle récitaient des passages de livres sans comprendre, plus elle était certaine d'une chose. La magie n'était pas quelque chose qui s'explique. La magie n'avait pas de sens, il n'y avait rien de logique derrière ces pouvoirs et dès le moment où elle comprit ça, tout devint plus clair. Aussi bizarre, cela puisse-t-il sembler.

-N'oubliez pas de lire le chapitre deux de votre manuel pour demain, annonça la voix fluette du professeur à la fin du cours.

Rose attendit que tous ses camarades de classes soient sortis pour se diriger vers la pile de livres ou était perché le professeur Flitwick.

-Professeur ?

-Oui, miss Potter ? Demanda le sorcier avec un sourire encourageant.

-Je me demandais si vous enseignez la magie sans baguette. Et comment ça s'apprend.

A son plus grand étonnement, le professeur pouffa et lui adressa un sourire indulgent qui la fit rougir. Elle n'appréciait pas qu'on la regarde comme si elle était _naïve._ Elle était tout, sauf naïve !

-Ma chère petite, la magie sans baguette est extrêmement difficile à maitriser et ce même pour les sorciers adultes. Seuls les sorciers particulièrement puissants peuvent se vanter d'en être capable. A ma connaissance, Albus Dumbledore et Tom Jedusor sont actuellement, les seuls à en être capable en Grande-Bretagne … ne vous tracassez pas la tête dès le premier jour ! Tenez, prenez une souris en sucre, dit-il joyeusement, avant de la mettre à la porte, et ce, toujours avec le sourire.

En sortant de la salle de classe, Rose étouffa son amertume avec sa souris en sucre, tout en se demandant quel était le problème des sorciers avec les friandises en forme d'animal… d'abord, les chocogrenouilles et maintenant les souris en sucres… N'y avait-il pas de friandises normales ?! Rose grimaça. Et voilà, qu'elle se mettait à penser comme les Dursley. Quelle horreur.

Après ça, le cours d'histoire de la magie fut l'une des plus grosses déceptions que subit Rose. Encore pire, que la réponse du professeur Flitwick à sa question sur la magie sans baguette. Le professeur Binns, le fantôme qui enseignait le cours d'histoire était vieux, lent, parlait d'un ton monocorde et fit endormir les deux tiers de la classe. Chez les Poufsouffle, seul deux élèves étaient éveillés. Une jolie rouquine qui portait des tresses et un blond à l'air snob. Chez les Serpentard, Daphné Greengrass et Theodore Nott et bien sûr elle-même. Et aucun d'entre eux ne prêtait attention au fantôme.

Frustrée par cette nouvelle déception, Rose sortit son livre d'histoire et se mit à le lire, en ignorant le monologue ennuyant de son professeur.

A midi, elle mangea rapidement, son attention toujours occupé par son manuel d'histoire, sans chercher à trouver son frère. S'il voulait lui parler, il n'avait qu'à faire le chemin, lui-même !

Son humeur s'améliora considérablement l'après-midi. Le cours de métamorphose était captivant, et même si elle avait la nette impression que le professeur McGonagall n'appréciait pas du tout les Serpentard et favorisait nettement les Poufsouffle, Rose s'en fichait comme d'une guigne tant qu'elle apprenait.

Après avoir vu le professeur de métamorphose transformait son bureau en animal et plus impressionnant encore, la voir elle-même se transformait en chat, Rose était décidé à s'investir autant que possible.

Bien sûr, le premier cours consistait uniquement à apprendre la théorie et à transformer une allumette en aiguille, ce qui n'avait pas l'air aussi intéressant mais en observant ses camarades, tous échouer, Rose se dit que la métamorphose était bien plus compliqué que ce que McGonagall leur faisait penser. Elle observa son allumette sous toutes les coutures et imagina de toutes ses forces une aiguille à la place. Mieux, encore, elle imagina que c'était une aiguille placé innocemment sur son bureau et qu'elle devait juste lui rendre son apparence initiale.

- _Acus !_

La baguette toujours pointé sur l'objet, son visage se fendit en un rare sourire face à son succès.

-Très bien, miss Potter !

Rose sursauta à l'entente de son nom, et releva la tête pour croiser le visage sévère de son professeur.

-Voyons voir, si vous en êtes de nouveau capable.

Elle pointa sa baguette et prononça la formule « _reverto_ ».

-Essayez de nouveau, miss Potter.

Rose retourna son attention sur l'allumette et tenta d'ignorer les regards braqués vers elle. Elle se reconcentra, pointa sa baguette vers l'objet et recommença.

- _Acus !_

Rose soupira de soulagement en voyant son succès.

-Cinq points pour Serpentard, annonça le professeur. C'était très impressionnant miss Potter, votre père avait également un talent prononcé pour la métamorphose. Quelle dommage que vous soyez à Serpentard.

Cette dernière phrase avait été dite si doucement que Rose faillit la manquer, mais elle avait bien entendu. Et à juger par les regards furieux des autres Serpentard, elle n'était pas la seule.

Le reste du cours se déroula sans qu'elle ne se fasse remarquer, elle prit silencieusement des notes et fit de son mieux pour ignorer les chuchotements des autres élèves. Elle ne comprenait réellement pas qu'elle était leur problème. Les Poufsouffle, eux aussi, semblaient la détester. Ils l'observaient avec une méfiance ridicule. Rose connaissait la mauvaise réputation de sa maison, mais qui étaient-ils pour la juger sans même la connaître ? Pourquoi elle seulement et pas le reste de sa classe ? Et pourquoi McGonagall n'essayait pas de les arrêter ?

Son prochain court était botanique. Encore une fois, elle eut du mal avec la théorie n'ayant même pas ouvert son exemplaire de _Mille herbes et champignons magiques_ , et le côté pratique lui vint aussi facilement que tout le reste. Elle trichait un peu, parce que les plantes étaient particulièrement coopératives avec elle. Même si le feu était l'élément qu'elle contrôlait le mieux et le plus facilement, elle avait également un certain talent pour la terre. Elle avait quatre ans la première fois qu'elle réalisa son pouvoir sur cet élément, elle avait cueillit une fleur, qui n'avait pas encore éclot et s'était amusée à l'ouvrir jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit épanouit. Pétunia l'avait giflée de toutes ses forces et elle avait pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit, tout en se cramponnant à Harry qui avait fait de son mieux pour lui remonter le moral. Après cet incident, le feu lui vint presque facilement. C'était un élément qu'elle attribuait aux émotions comme la colère et la passion, deux émotions qu'elle connaissait.

L'air lui venait très difficilement. Elle ne réussit à invoquer cet élément que deux fois dans sa vie. La première fois, elle l'avait utilisé contre Dudley quand ils avaient sept ans et depuis il était terrifié par elle, et la seconde fois, elle l'avait utilisé contre Vernon. Il avait essayé de cacher leurs lettres de Poudlard en début d'été. Rose l'en avait vite empêché.

L'eau par contre, était l'élément qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à maitriser. Entre son neuvième et dixième anniversaire, elle avait désespérément tenté de créer une goutte d'eau sans succès.

La botanique ne serait sans doute jamais la matière préférée de Rose, mais elle l'aimait beaucoup néanmoins. En règle générale, Rose aimait apprendre. Elle ne supportait pas de ne pas donner le meilleur de soi, et était plus difficile envers elle qu'envers les autres. Et ça, c'était quelque chose que seul son frère jumeau savait. Etre traité d'intello et de miss-je-sais-tout ne l'avait jamais dérangé plus que ça.

Après ça, n'ayant personne avec qui parler, elle passa l'après-midi à se familiariser avec le château. Elle découvrit deux passages secrets et passa le reste de la journée à lire jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

A minuit, elle avait Astronomie sur la plus haute tour du château avec les trois autres maisons.

-Salut, dit Harry lorsqu'il arriva.

Rose fronça les sourcils à la vue de Weasley. Elle ne l'aimait vraiment, vraiment pas.

-Est-ce qu'on peut enfin parler sans que Weasley s'en mêle? Demanda-t-elle.

-Rosie, sois gentille.

-Comme il a été gentil avec moi, ce matin ? Comme tu as été gentil avec moi? Ne me dis pas comment je dois me comporter Harry. Tu m'as ignorée toute la journée.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il doucement.

Et il avait vraiment l'air désolé. Et Rose se détesta de ne rien pouvoir lui refuser. Elle le prit par la main, et l'entraina jusqu'à son télescope. Elle s'assit par terre et le fit s'asseoir également, tout en ignorant Ron Weasley qui les observait à quelques pas d'un air suspicieux.

-Comment s'est passé ta journée ? Demanda-t-elle.

Et il lui raconta. Apparemment, tout le monde le regardait et chuchotait à son passage à lui aussi, mais personne ne le soupçonnait d'être un mage noire en puissance, lui. Au contraire, tout le monde le regardait comme s'il était Jésus ce qui fit Rose éclatait de rire. Son frère était tellement timide qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner.

Il lui résuma également ce qu'il avait appris en cours ce jour-là, mais lorsqu'il lui posa des questions sur elle et sur les Serpentard, le professeur Sinistra arriva enfin et les interrompit.

Le cours d'Astronomie était captivant bien qu'elle n'ait rien appris de magique, elle avait adoré observer les étoiles, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de faire. Ils étudièrent les noms des planètes et des étoiles, et le professeur Sinistra leur expliqua que tous les dieux et les déesses de la mythologie grecque étaient en réalité de puissants sorciers et sorcière de la Grèce antique. Le professeur Sinistra leur expliqua que pour certaines Potions ou pour certains rituels (interdit par le ministère depuis un bon nombre d'années au Royaume-Uni) la position des planètes et des étoiles comptaient énormément. D'après elle, les centaures s'en servaient également pour lire l'avenir ce que Rose trouva fascinant.

A la fin du cours, Harry et Rose échangèrent quelques mots avant de se séparer au septième étage. Le cœur de la jeune fille était beaucoup plus léger lorsque son frère lui promit qu'ils feraient leurs devoirs ensemble le lendemain. Il suivit les Gryffondor et elle suivit les Serpentard jusqu'au sous-sol. Ces derniers semblaient encore plus distant, chose qu'elle ne pensait pas possible.

A sa plus grande frustration, elle entendit Millicent Bulstrode et Pansy Parkinson la traitèrent de stupide sang-mêlé qui ne savait rien du monde des sorciers, qui fraternisait avec les Gryffondor et qui ne survivrait pas longtemps à Serpentard. Elle dut faire appel à toutes ses forces pour ne pas rétorquer. Nul doute que les deux filles voulaient lui attirer des problèmes.

Cette nuit-là, avant de dormir, elle se rappela de placer le sachet de romarin sous son oreiller avec sa baguette et plaça sur sa table de chevet la bougie qui sentait bon la violette.

Elle l'alluma d'un simple mouvement des doigts et en relevant la tête, vit Daphné Greengrass l'observait avec curiosité. Celle-ci détourna vite fait le regard.

Rose haussa les épaules avant de s'endormir rapidement. Cette fois-là, à son plus grand soulagement, elle ne fit pas de rêve étrange.

 **03.09.1991, Ecosse, Location introuvable, Poudlard, Salle de défense contre les forces du mal, 08 :28.**

Le jeudi, tout le monde attendait le cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec impatience. Tout le monde avait aussi hâte que Tom Jedusor leur enseigne. Certaines filles voulaient juste observer son visage constamment comme des groupies, tandis que les garçons voulaient apprendre à devenir comme lui. Bien sûr, les Gryffondor avaient entendu les rumeurs qui circulaient sur le professeur puissant et célèbre qui détestait les Gryffondor d'après les élèves plus âgés et les Serpentard espéraient qu'il les avantagerait.

C'était un cours que les Serpentard partageaient avec les Gryffondor et Rose avait la nette impression qu'une bagarre n'allait pas tarder à éclater. Les deux groupes se lançaient des regards méfiants et à son plus grand malheur Harry en faisait partie. Rose resta dans son coin qu'elle décréta no man's land. Les deux seuls autres personnes qui l'imitèrent étaient Daphné Greengrass et Fay Dunbar. Hermione Granger et Neville Londubat les auraient bien rejoints mais Hermione n'avait aucune envie d'être en compagnie de Rose Potter et Neville était bien trop timide pour s'approcher.

A huit heures et demi pile, la porte s'ouvrit en grand.

-Vous attendez une invitation ? Demanda le professeur d'un ton sarcastique. Entrez.

Ses yeux, couleur obsidienne, balayèrent la classe avant de se poser vers elle, un sourire moqueur étira les coins de ses lèvres lorsqu'il la vit froncer les sourcils.

La salle de cours du professeur Jedusor était au deuxième étage, elle était large et bien éclairé mais il y régnait quand même une atmosphère plutôt obscure qu'elle ne saurait décrire. Rose n'avait jamais eu de problème avec l'obscurité. Elle fut étonnée de voir qu'un autre professeur était présent. Il avait l'air plus vieux, dans la trentaine, mais semblait plus faible magiquement parlant. Il était assis derrière un petit bureau, portait un turban violet et observait la classe avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la timidité mais Rose le détesta immédiatement. Elle savait reconnaître un acteur, quand elle en voyait un.

Elle s'assit en première table, juste en face du bureau du professeur. Elle fut déçue qu'Harry décide de s'asseoir derrière plutôt qu'à côté d'elle et tenta de son mieux de cacher sa déception, mais en relevant les yeux, elle vit qu'elle ne trompa certainement pas Tom Jedusor. Il avait l'air tellement jeune qu'elle avait du mal à l'appeler professeur. Son visage s'assombrit et elle posa sa besace sur le banc d'à côté.

-Bienvenue au cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Certains d'entre vous me connaissent sous le titre de Lord Serpentard. Ici, je suis professeur Jedusor et rien d'autre, est-ce que c'est compris ?

-Oui, professeur Jedusor, répondit la classe en chœur.

-Anciennement professeur d'Etude de moldue, je vous présente mon assistant-professeur : Quirinus Quirell.

-B-b-b-b-bonjour, dit ce dernier d'une voix tremblante.

Rose retint mal son expression sceptique. Elle ne lui faisait définitivement pas confiance.

Tom Jedusor fit rapidement l'appel. Il y avait une certaine élégance dans tout ce qu'il faisait, la façon qu'il avait de s'asseoir sur son bureau, sa voix quand il appelait les noms inscrit sur la liste sans même relevait la tête.

-Qui peut me dire combien de types de magie existent ?

Hermione Granger qui était, elle aussi, assise en première table à côté de Neville Londubat, leva tellement vite le bras, qu'elle donna un coup de coude au pauvre garçon qui gémit de douleur.

-Miss Granger ?

-Il existe trois types de magie. La magie noir, neutre et blanche, répondit-elle précipitamment.

-Exact. Je vous aurais bien donné des points en plus mais briser le nez de votre camarade de classe les annule automatiquement.

Jedusor s'avança et pointa sa baguette sur le nez de Londubat. Un simple mouvement de baguette et le nez de ce dernier fut guérit automatiquement. Hermione Granger rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux sous les rires des Serpentard. Rose ne trouva rien d'amusant et resta de marbre.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, dit une voix.

Il fallut un moment à Rose avant de réaliser que c'était elle qui avait ouvert la bouche. Elle sentit tous les regards se tournaient vers elle mais resta les yeux braqués sur son professeur.

-Développer, fit le professeur d'un air intéressé.

-La magie est magie. Ce sont les sorciers qui l'ont divisé en catégories puis sous-catégories. Magie noir, magie blanche, tout ça n'a aucune importance, non ? Ce sont les intentions du sorcier qui devrait compter…

-Bien sûr que non, l'interrompit Hermione Granger d'un air furieux. Si tu avais lu _Magie théorique_ , d'Adalbert Lasornette tu comprendrais…

-J'ai lu le livre en entier, merci bien, la coupa Rose. J'ai également lu deux autres livres qui offraient deux théories différentes, et si tu te mettais à réfléchir par toi-même au lieu de réciter tout ce que tu lisais dans les livres ?

Hermione, offensée, ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une réplique cinglante mais changea d'avis.

-Professeur, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Demanda-t-elle persuadée qu'il allait lui donner raison.

Tom Jedusor qui avait observé le débat entre les deux filles avec une moue amusé, leva un sourcil.

-J'en dis que vous avez toutes les deux raisons. Les sorciers ont en effet divisé la magie en trois catégories, noire, blanche et neutre. Mais les Mages Gris ont toujours eu une pensée différente. Selon eux, la magie est magie et ne devrait pas être divisé. Ils pratiquent avec facilité les sortilèges de magie blanche tout comme les maléfices de magie noire. L'affinité de quelqu'un n'a aucune importance pour eux mais ce n'est pas une pensée répandue parce que les mages gris, ou les sorciers à l'affinité neutre ont toujours été très rare. Parmi vous, il y aura des élèves avec une affinité pour la magie noire, d'autres avec la magie blanche. Attention à ne pas tomber dans la stupide idée que les sorciers avec une affinité à la magie blanche aiment à répandre, ils vous feront croire que ceux qui ont une affinité pour la magie noire sont mauvais et qu'ils sont bons, mais c'est faux. Votre affinité ne définit pas qui vous êtes.

Rose remplit avec assiduité ses feuilles de parchemins de notes, et le reste de la classe l'imita.

-Professeur, quelle est votre affinité ? Demanda Lavande Brown.

Cette dernière souriait d'un air particulièrement niais, selon Rose. Tom Jedusor partageait son avis, mais répondit quand même :

-La magie noire, dit-il avec un sourire qui fit frissonner la classe.

Lorsque l'iris de ses yeux vira au rouge, quelques cris s'échappèrent des élèves, Gryffondor et Serpentard confondus. Mais Rose n'avait pas peur. Elle était fascinée par ses yeux et ne tenta pas de cacher sa fascination.

-Mais mon affinité ne m'empêche pas de pratiquer la magie blanche, tout comme un sorcier avec une affinité pour la magie blanche peut très bien pratiquer la magie noire. Maintenant…qui peut me dire ce qu'est une aura ?

Hermione leva de nouveau le bras, mais cette fois, elle fit attention à ne pas bousculer Neville. Tom l'observa pendant une seconde avant de poser son regard sur Rose.

-Miss Potter ?

Hermione baissa la main d'un air renfrogné, tandis qu'Harry fronçait les sourcils. Pourquoi le professeur Jedusor était-il aussi intéressé par sa sœur ? Il avait remarqué que même durant leur première rencontre, le professeur Jedusor l'avait à peine remarqué pour se concentrer sur elle, et même s'il était soulagé de ne pas être sous l'œil scrutin d'un professeur aussi effrayant, pourquoi cet intérêt sur Rosie ?

-L'aura de quelqu'un est l'intensité du pouvoir d'un sorcier. Elle peut-être révélé grâce au sortilège _magicae revelatum,_ c'est utile parce que ça indique si on peut facilement vaincre un ennemi ou s'il faudrait mieux se regrouper.

-Correct. Cinq points pour Serpentard. Levez-vous Potter, je vais démontrer le sortilège.

Rose faillit lui demander de reprendre ses points et qu'en échange, il la laisse sur son banc, mais elle avait l'infime conviction qu'il ne la laisserait pas tranquille si facilement. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas, Tom haussa un sourcil.

-Potter ?

-Vous n'avez pas mentionné quel Potter, expliqua Rose d'un haussement d'épaule en essayant de gagner du temps.

Tom laissa échappé un sourire à la fois amusé et féroce, chose qu'elle pensait impossible.

-Très bien. Rosemary, lèves-toi.

Elle se leva à contre cœur et n'eut même pas à se retourner pour savoir que plus de la moitié des filles la fusillait du regard.

- _Magicae Revelatum,_ lança nonchalamment le professeur.

La classa retint son souffle quand d'intenses couleurs dorées, argentés, violettes et bronzes apparurent et enveloppèrent la petite fille. L'intensité était si forte que les élèves du premier rang durent plisser des yeux.

Rose tituba maladroitement, temporairement aveuglée.

-Mettez-vous à deux et entrainez-vous à lancer ce sortilège. Une montagne de devoir attend celui qui ne réussit pas, d'ici la fin du cours.

Lorsque ses esprits s'éclaircirent, Rose fronça les sourcils. En se retournant vers ses camarades, elle vit Harry qui avait déjà choisi Ron Weasley comme partenaire. Tous les autres étaient déjà pris.

-Miss Potter.

Elle tourna la tête vers son professeur qui la regardait d'un air impassible.

-Vous attendez quoi pour lancer le sortilège ? Dit-il en se désignant comme son partenaire.

Sans attendre d'avantage, Rose lança le sortilège. Toute la classe fut illuminé de lumières rouges, vertes, argentées et d'un bleu si sombre qu'il paraissait noir. Rose était certaine qu'il y avait du noir, elle l'avait vu le jour de leur première rencontre, mais certainement pas avec autant d'intensité et tout le monde du fermer les yeux pour ne pas perdre la vue. Tandis que les autres élèves durent simplement fermés les yeux pour éviter toute répercussion, Rose sentit la magie brute qui émanait de Tom. Il était puissant. Tellement puissant. Et Rose sentit une infime partie de son pouvoir jusque dans ces os et trembla de la tête au pied sous cette sensation. Ce pouvoir l'appelait, et elle dû serrait les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair pour s'empêcher de gémir, pleurer ou pire encore de se rapprocher physiquement. Elle ne supporterait jamais cette humiliation.

-Professeur, est-ce que je peux sortir ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix quelques minutes plus tard.

Elle était de nouveau assise à sa table, Hermione était la seule autre élève à avoir réussi le sortilège.

-Non.

Il était debout, à quelques pas d'elle et observait la classe évoluait.

-Je ne me sens pas bien.

-Pas de chance.

-Je dois sortir ! Dit-elle plus fortement, attirant quelques regards curieux.

-J'ai dit non, êtes-vous sourde miss Potter ?

-Et j'ai dit que j'avais besoin de sortir !

-Non.

Etre exposé à sa magie l'avait épuisée. Rose était adossée contre le dos de son siège et était anormalement pale, encore plus que d'habitude. Sa respiration était saccadée et elle avait mal, comme des courbatures dans tout le corps.

-Professeur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous êtes un emmerdeur, dit-elle d'une voix soudainement lasse.

La classe entière en resta bouche-bée, la plupart des filles la regardèrent outrées ! Les Serpentard étaient furieux qu'elle insulte un des leurs et lui manque ainsi de respect, sans compter qu'elle allait leur faire perdre des points (peu importait qu'elle soit la seule élève de la classe à leur en avoir fait gagné). Les Gryffondor, et ça, c'était quelque chose qu'ils n'admettraient jamais même sous la torture, étaient impressionnés. Hermione Granger, la fusillait du regard, et semblait le prendre comme une insulte personnelle, quant à Harry, il gémit. Il aurait dû se douter que ça allait arriver. Sa sœur avait toujours eu du mal avec l'autorité.

Tom Jedusor, lui se contenta de hausser un sourcil. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une gamine de onze ans insultait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle avait du cran, il devait l'admettre… même si c'était incroyablement stupide.

-Vingt points en moins pour Serpentard. Et une retenue avec moi, dans mon bureau, demain soir. Félicitations, miss Potter.

Cette dernière s'en fichait comme d'une guigne.

-Je peux sortir maintenant ?

-Non, lisez votre manuel en silence. Et vous qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? Continuez de pratiquer le sort !

 **Ecosse, Location introuvable, Poudlard, Les cachots, 14 :29**

Severus Rogue était un sorcier à l'esprit analytique et brillant. C'était un sorcier très doué avec une affinité pour la magie noire, mais à la mort de son amie d'enfance, il renonça à soutenir Grindelwald est ses idéaux. Et trahis les ténèbres. Il devint aigri et hargneux, et il le savait. Mais il n'arrivait pas s'en empêcher. Les choses ne s'améliorèrent pas lorsque Dumbledore refusa année après année de lui offrir le poste de défense contre les forces du mal qu'il considérait lui revenir de droit. C'était _son_ poste. Certes Tom Jedusor était… adéquat, mais Severus était persuadé d'être infiniment plus doué. Qu'est-ce que ce bellâtre de Jedusor s'y connaissait en forces du mal ? Severus Rogue, lui, avait été au service de Gellert Grindelwald et Lord Voldemort ! La rumeur disait que Lord Serpentard était un incroyable mage, extrêmement puissant, un duelliste hors-pair qui possédait plusieurs masters et qui parlaient couramment dix-sept langues, mais Severus était inflexible. Il refuserait d'entendre toutes ses éloges jusqu'à ce que des preuves infaillibles lui soient présentées. Ce qu'il n'hésita pas à cracher à Tom durant une réunion entre professeurs. Ce dernier l'avait regardé avec un rictus dédaigneux et siffla quelque chose en fourchelang qui le fit frissonner. Le fourchelang lui faisait horriblement penser à Voldemort.

Il savait, intellectuellement parlant que son collègue avait plus du double de son âge, mais Tom Jedusor semblait tellement jeune qu'il oubliait ce détail constamment.

Il observa sa salle de classe se remplir de gamins de onze ans avec une répulsion mal dissimulé. Il détestait les enfants en général, mais il détestait les Gryffondor encore plus.

Et pire encore, il y avait la progéniture de Potter. Harry et Rose Potter. Oh, comme il les haïssait tous deux. Ils ressemblaient tellement à leur père que Rogue devait se faire violence pour ne pas sortir sa baguette magique. La fille Potter avait même eu l'audace d'atterrir dans _sa_ maison.

Lorsque tous les élèves furent installés, Rogue commença l'appel sans plus tarder.

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé au nom du garçon, il marqua une pause.

-Ah oui, dit-il. Harry Potter. Notre nouvelle... célébrité.

Draco Malfoy et ses minions ricanèrent.

-Et bien sûr Rose Potter, celle que tout le monde a oubliée, dit-il malicieusement.

-C'est Rosemary, répondit cette dernière.

Rogue pinça ses fines lèvres pour retenir la remarque acerbe qu'il mourrait d'envie de lancer. Il la fixa d'un regard condescendant avant de continuer à faire l'appel.

-Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, dit-il.

Sa voix était à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, mais on entendait distinctement chaque mot. Rogue avait un don pour ce qui est de maintenir sans effort le silence dans une classe.

-Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours.

Rogue ignora le regard avide de la Gryffondor aux cheveux ébouriffés pour se concentrer sur Harry Potter.

-Potter ! dit soudain Rogue. Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

Rogue ressentit une satisfaction mesquine en voyant l'air décontenancé du garçon, et ignora la née-moldue qui avait levé le bras comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Le mélange donne un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appelle la Goutte du Mort vivant, répondit une voix.

Toutes les têtes, y compris celle du maitre de potions, se tournèrent vers Rose Potter. Cette dernière le regardait d'un air ennuyé et décontracté qui le fit se hérisser. Cette expression lui rappelait horriblement Sirius Black, et la façon dont il avait la manie de connaître les réponses à des questions que même lui ignorait, et ce, sans avoir jamais ouvert un livre en sept ans d'études !

-Vous n'avez jamais mentionné quel Potter, rajouta la fille en haussant les épaules.

La sale petite insolente.

-Si vous insistez, miss Potter… Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?

-C'est une pierre qu'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres et qui constitue un antidote à la plupart des poisons, répondit-elle calmement.

-Quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

-Aucune, c'est la même plante. Les moldue l'appellent également aconit.

-Quelle est l'utilisation des orties séchées ?

\- Une plante très commune célèbre pour ses feuilles urticantes, utilisé dans la préparation de la potion Anti-furoncle.

-L'utilisation des racines de gingembre ?

-Potions d'aiguise-méninge.

-L'utilisation des plumes de Jobberknoll ?

Rose fronça les sourcils.

-Ce n'est pas une question de première année…

-Silence ! Vous ne savez rien des potions, et vous ne savez rien de la magie pauvre petite insolente sans cervelle. Vous n'êtes absolument rien, et votre jalousie à l'égard de la célébrité de votre frère sans cervelle est ridicule. Ne dites plus un mot.

Il se retourna vers le reste de classe et aboya :

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour prendre des notes ?! Et pour votre information, miss Potter, les plumes de Jobberknoll sont principalement connus pour leur utilisation dans le Veritasérum et la potion de mémoire. Quelque chose dont vous semblez avoir besoin.

Rose Potter ne répondit pas et se contenta de l'observer de ses deux yeux verts qui lui rappelaient tant sa chère et tendre Lily, qu'il dut se faire violence pour ne pas baisser les yeux. Jamais les yeux de Lily ne l'avaient fixé avec autant de froideur. Pas même quand il l'avait insulté, quelque chose qu'il regretterait toute sa vie.

Il décida d'ignorer la fille Potter pendant le reste du cours. Il hurla sur ce bouffon de Londubat lorsque son chaudron explosa et retira des points à Gryffondor tout en humiliant Harry Potter.

Severus Rogue haïssaient vraiment les enfants.

 **Ecosse, Location introuvable, Poudlard, Le parc de Poudlard, 16 :41**

Harry était adossé contre un arbre à quelque pas du lac noir et caressait les cheveux de sa sœur, exactement comme il y a quelques jours, avant qu'ils ne soient séparés par Poudlard. Il écoutait amusé sa sœur se plaindre de pratiquement tout le monde, tout en parlant de magie de façon obsessive. Sa sœur avait toujours aimé la magie plus que les gens. A sa connaissance, il était la seule exception à la règle.

-… Oh, et cette Granger, c'est quoi son problème ? Je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole depuis le train, et elle n'a pas arrêté de me fusiller du regard toute la journée. Même les Serpentard s'arrêtent et prennent une pause avant de recommencer avec les regards furieux. Elle, elle le fait sans arrêt !

-Elle a l'habitude d'être première de la classe, tenta de lui expliquer Harry. De répondre aux questions, que les professeurs la remarquent… Elle doit se sentir menacée par toi, et ne pas apprécier la façon dont tu as parlé à Jedusor et Rogue.

-Oh, ne me parles surtout pas d'eux. Rogue est un tyran, quant à Jedusor…

Elle n'avait pas vraiment les mots pour décrire Tom Jedusor, et préféra donc se taire. Penser à lui, lui donnait la migraine. Elle soupira.

-Si Malfoy te cause des problèmes, dis le moi surtout. Je le torturerais pour toi, changea de sujet Rosie.

Harry éclata de rire. Il était certain que si Ron et Rosie arrêtaient de se montrer aussi têtus, ils s'entendraient à merveille.

-Je peux lui tenir tête, Rosie. En plus, je suis sûre que le règlement de l'école interdit la torture.

-J'ai vérifié, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Ils ne disent rien au sujet de torture psychologique.

Harry éclata de nouveau de rire.

Rose se releva et retourna à ses livres qu'elle avait laissés sur l'herbe et qu'elle rangea dans son sac. Ils avaient pris de l'avance dans leurs devoirs. Ils avaient décidés de passer aux moins deux heures par jour, ensemble, à faire leurs devoirs tous les après-midi. Harry avait essayé de protester, (pas tous les jours quand même !) mais Rosie ne lui avait pas réellement laissé le choix. Quand il avait émis l'idée d'amener Ron avec lui, le lendemain, elle lui avait adressé un regard tellement froid que Harry avait eu peur. Pas pour lui. Rosie ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Mais pour Ron. Harry aimait sa sœur mais connaissait ses défauts, il l'imaginait très bien envoyer Ron à l'infirmerie et annoncer d'un air faussement désolé « quel dommage, et moi qui avait hâte de passer du temps avec lui, une prochaine fois, hein ? »

Harry se demanda tout à coup pourquoi il avait été aussi étonné de la voir partir à Serpentard. Elle avait toutes les qualités décrites par le Choixpeau magique.

-On ferait mieux d'y aller, dit-il lorsque sa sœur rangea toutes ses affaires.

Harry remarqua avec amusement que Rose boudait. Jamais il ne l'admettrait, mais elle était mignonne quand elle boudait. Elle ne se le permettait que devant lui, et jamais il n'oserait le lui dire de peur qu'elle décide de l'utiliser pour pratiquer de nouveau sorts.

Les jumeaux Potter prirent ensemble le chemin du château. Comme d'habitude, ils ignorèrent tous deux les chuchotements qui s'élevaient à leur passage. Harry fronça les sourcils en entendant les choses peu flatteuses que les étudiants de Poudlard marmonnaient à l'encontre de sa sœur. Ils n'essayaient même pas de baisser la voix. C'était comme s'ils voulaient qu'elle explose. Mais Rose les ignorait comme s'ils étaient indignes de son attention.

Ils se séparèrent au premier étage. Harry prit le chemin de sa salle commune et Rose prit le chemin de la bibliothèque.

 **04.09.1991, Ecosse, Location introuvable, Poudlard, La grande salle, 7 :42**

Rosemary était d'une humeur particulièrement maussade ce matin-là. La veille, elle avait enfin apprit un sort qui lui permettrait d'enchanter son oreiller pour qu'il la réveille. Le sortilège « horror horologiis » était relativement simple (et le nom était logique. Se réveiller était une horreur). Elle ne pouvait certainement pas compter sur ses camarades de dortoir pour la réveiller.

Mais même en se réveillant plus tôt que ces deux derniers jours, elle avait quand même dû attendre que les cinq autres filles finissent avec la salle de bain.

Son humeur ne fit que s'assombrir. Ça avait commencé avec les rires qui l'accueillaient chaque fois qu'elle passait devant un groupe, les élèves plus âgés qui n'hésitaient pas l'insulter, les Poufsouffle qui la montraient du doigt, les Serdaigle qui la regardaient d'un air dégouté comme si elle était une créature particulièrement immonde, sans compter que toute sa maison s'était passé le mot pour lui faire un croche-pied à la moindre occasion.

Rose était à deux doigts de péter les plombs et les cours n'avaient même pas encore commencé.

-Rosie ?

A l'entente de ce surnom que seul son frère utilisait, elle se retourna pour le voir debout à quelques pas derrière elle. Quelque chose lui dit, qu'il n'osait pas s'approcher plus de la table des « visqueux » Serpentard.

Rose aurait bien sourit à la vue de son frère, mais elle ne manqua pas de remarquer que Ron Weasley, l'un des nombreux fléaux de son existence, était présent.

-Oui, Harry ? Demanda-t-elle en tentant de cacher sa mauvaise humeur.

Elle n'allait tout de même pas s'en prendre à son frère innocent.

-On ne pourra pas faire nos devoirs ensemble cet après-midi, ça ne te dérange pas ? Ron et moi sommes invités à prendre le thé, chez Hagrid. Et… euh, je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas trop.

Rose pouvait presque sentir un nuage noir se formait au-dessus de sa tête. Son humeur s'assombrit encore plus et elle relâcha son toast. Son appétit, avait complètement disparu.

-Tu te fiches de moi ? Demanda-t-elle.

Tout à coup, elle ne considérait plus son frère comme un innocent.

-Euh…

-« Euh » quoi ?! On s'était mis d'accord hier pour faire nos devoirs ensemble !

-On n'est pas obligés de faire ça tous les jours, marmonna Harry tout bas.

Malheureusement pour lui, il ne l'avait pas dit assez bas.

-Bien sûr, on se voit suffisamment comme ça, et si on annulait carrément et qu'on se voyait uniquement en cours de Potions et de Défense. Bien sûr, tu t'assoiras avec les Gryffondor, et moi avec les Serpentard. On ne pourra pas parler, mais c'est pas grave, hein ? On s'est bien assez vus, ces onze dernières années.

Rose avait débité le tout avec tellement de sarcasme que Harry grimaça ouvertement. Il aurait voulu lui demander de baisser la voix et d'arrêter d'exagérer, mais il tenait trop à la vie pour s'y risquer.

-Grandis un peu, Harry a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut ! Le défendit Ron. C'est pas sa faute si t'as pas d'amis !

-De quoi tu te mêles, Weasley ? Vas voir ailleurs si je suis ! Oh et puis, vous savez quoi, allez-vous faire voire tous les deux !

Elle se leva et prit le chemin de la sortie sans même se rendre compte des nombreux regards braqués vers elle.

Pansy Parkinson pouffa de rire ouvertement et plutôt bruyamment.

-Ca fait pitié. Même son frère jumeau, ne veut pas d'elle ! Dit-elle.

-La ferme, Parkinson. Tu réduis l'intelligence de toute la salle chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche, répliqua Rose sans même lui accorder un regard.

Le visage pale de Pansy se couvrit de plaques rouges.

-Et si toi, tu la fermais ? On t'a assez entendu pour la journée, sale petite…

- _Anteoculatia !_

Avec une précision adroite, le sort frappa de plein fouet la sorcière et des bois poussèrent de la tête de Pansy qui se mit à crier sous la sensation de sept kilos de bois sortirent de son crâne.

Les Gryffondor n'aimaient pas Rose Potter. Certains par principe, parce qu'elle faisait partie de la maison des serpents. D'autres, pour différentes raisons. Mais pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, ils ne purent s'empêchaient d'être impressionnés. Ils éclatèrent d'un rire tonitruant et furent vite rejoint par d'autres.

-Miss Potter.

Elle se retourna pour voir que Tom Jedusor avait quitté la table des professeurs et marchait droit vers elle.

-Vingt points en moins. Et une autre retenue avec moi, demain soir. Vous en avez déjà une ce soir même, tentez-vous de battre un record, miss Potter ? Demanda-t-il légèrement moqueur.

Mais Rose s'en fichait. Elle haussa les épaules.

-Non, mais ça valait le coup. Je ne regrette absolument rien et je me sens beaucoup mieux.

Et elle sortit de la salle, la tête haute.

Tom envoya Pansy Parkinson à l'infirmerie. Il aurait très bien pu lui retirer ces bois, lui-même, mais il considérait que c'était du pur gâchis après un maléfice si admirablement performé.

 **Ecosse, Location introuvable, Poudlard, Bureau de Tom Jedusor, 17 :36**

-Miss Potter, vous êtes en retard.

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, son expression était clair, elle n'avait aucune envie d'être ici. Tom retint un sourire carnassier. Dommage pour elle, il avait l'intention de l'avoir aussi proche que possible. Cette sorcière l'intriguait. Il était attiré par sa magie. Et il devait en apprendre plus sur elle, avant que Dumbledore ne s'intéresse à elle. Pour le moment, le vieillard était trop occupé à espionner le médiocre Harry Potter, et le phénomène qu'était Rose Potter lui était passé par-dessus la tête.

-Le type du portrait était extrêmement têtu, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Oui, Salazar Serpentard a toujours été très obstiné, répondit-il nonchalamment en s'adossant contre son siège.

Il adorait son siège. Le fait qu'il ressemblait à un trône fait d'obsidienne y était pour beaucoup.

Il observa avec un plaisir mesquin la petite sorcière, rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux avant de grogner.

-Je l'ai appelé crétin prétentieux, marmonna-t-elle mortifiée.

Tom haussa un sourcil. Quelque chose clochait. Salazar ne l'aurait jamais laissé entrer à moins qu'elle a) connaisse le mot de passe b) l'impressionne c) le menace de lui mettre le feu. Ce qui était fort possible. Nagini avait pris un malin plaisir à raconter à son maître ce qui s'était passé le jour de la rentrée dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Nagini adorait sentir la peur émanait de ses proies, et bien que Tom lui ait explicitement interdit de manger un étudiant sans son accord, elle gardait espoir qu'il change d'avis et considérait tous les habitants du château comme des proies potentiels. Et Tom avait été plus qu'intéressé par ce que son familier lui avait rapporté. La fille Potter était non seulement extrêmement puissante, et pas entièrement stupide pour une gamine de onze ans, mais elle était également une élémentaliste. Elle maitrisait le feu. Tout comme lui.

-Et Salazar vous a laissé entrer ?

-Non, c'était étrange. Il m'a ignoré quand je lui ai demandé si je pouvais entrer. Il a commencé à marmonné des insultes et j'ai essayé de ne pas répondre mais j'ai eu une mauvaise journée et je l'ai insulté en retour. Il a eu l'air choqué, je ne sais pas pourquoi, il était vraiment grossier et il m'a laissé entrer, explique-t-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui.

Elle observa rapidement le bureau avant de se tournait vers lui.

-Hmm.

Tom réfléchit un instant avant de retourner à sa lecture. Un exemplaire unique qui traitait du seul sorcier à avoir accompli un rituel Voodoo et s'en être sortit sans aucune séquelle. Le livre était écrit en hébreux. Il ignora Rosemary Potter pendant une minute entière avant qu'elle ne perde patience.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ?!

-Ma première leçon était de vous enseigner la patience, je semble avoir échoué.

D'un simple mouvement du poignet, il performa un sortilège d'attraction sans baguette qui propulsa deux livres de latin de son impressionnante librairie et qui prirent Rose Potter pour cible. Elle les attrapa de justesse et le fusilla du regard.

-Impressionnant réflexe, commenta-il.

-Merci, répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

-Vous êtes impertinente, miss Potter.

Elle haussa un sourcil mais ne démentit pas. Elle savait que c'était vrai.

-Vous êtes sarcastique, impatiente et franchement irritante. Mais vous avez du potentiel et je détesterais voir un tel potentiel gâché. Vous tenez entre les mains, un dictionnaire de latin, et un livre qui vous aidera à apprendre le dialecte latin utilisé pour la plupart des sorts que vous apprendrez, ici à Poudlard. Tous les sorciers dignes de ce nom se doivent de connaître un minimum de quatre langues. Il en va de même pour les sorcières.

Rose le regarda un instant, les yeux grand ouverts pendant un instant, avant de reprendre contenance.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir flattée ou vexée, répondit-elle platement.

-Vous pouvez être les deux.

Malgré ce qu'elle venait de dire, Tom voyait bien qu'elle était flattée. Elle était même reconnaissante et Tom le comprit. Comparé à son frère jumeau, un parfait Gryffondor, parfaitement malléable et complètement prévisible, personne ne se souciait d'elle. Pire encore, l'école entière la méprisait et son frère s'éloignait. Elle était seule, vulnérable et Tom était persuadé qu'il pouvait la tournait contre Dumbledore avant que le vieillard ne réalise ses erreurs. Rose avait le potentiel de devenir une alliée redoutable. Il aurait bien voulu en faire une mangemort mais les élémentaliste n'était pas fait pour s'incliner devant qui que ce soit. Tom le savait bien.

Il l'observa distraitement en train de lire et d'écrire avec une attention particulière.

Il allait devoir convaincre Gellert de ne pas la tuer. Mais pas maintenant. En ce moment, il était trop furieux contre son ancien mentor d'avoir eu la bêtise de posséder un être aussi faible que Quirell. Sans compter le faux bégayement infernal ! Rien que pour ça, il n'avait pas hésité à faire part à Dumbledore de ses « soupçons » vis-à-vis de Quirell. Il n'y avait pas moyen que Dumbledore aussi vieux et fou qu'il était ne remarque pas que son ancien amant possédait un de ses enseignants et il était encore peu probable qu'un sorcier de son calibre ne le remarque pas. Prétendre ne pas soupçonner son propre assistant aurait été stupide.

Comme il l'avait prédit. Dumbledore ne fit rien et décida de voir comme les choses évolueraient. Tom prétendit s'incliner et Gellert dans le corps de Quirell continua de vaquer à ses affaires comme si de rien était.

Les choses se déroulaient exactement comme elles étaient censées se dérouler. La longue bataille entre Grindelwald et Dumbledore continuait et lorsque Tom les vaincrait tous deux, il sera trop tard.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Tom avait l'impression que Rosemary Potter était importante.

Deux heures plus tard, à la plus grande irritation de Tom, son bureau habituellement impeccable était jonché de parchemins froissés que Rose avait négligemment jetés.

- **Maitre ! Qui est cette enfant ? Elle sent bon.**

Rose sursauta lorsque l'énorme python qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis son premier jour, émergea comme de nulle part pour se glisser sur le bureau comme si l'endroit lui appartenait. Tom retint un ricanement. Il était persuadé que Nagini pensait réellement que l'endroit lui appartenait. Il était persuadé qu'elle pensait même que le château lui appartenait. Elle référait Tom, comme étant, « son » sorcier après tout.

Elle avait beau l'appeler « maître » dans son esprit, c'était elle, la maitresse.

Tom qui s'apprêtait à répondre, fut distrait par la façon dont Rose observait son familier.

Elle leva une main et caressa presque affectueusement la tête de Nagini. Ses grands yeux d'un vert intense brillaient de fascination.

- **Magnifique** , siffla-t-elle.

Tom ouvrit de grands yeux et retint un juron.

- **Tu parles !** S'exclama Nagini.

Le serpent femelle était aux anges. Surtout que les caresses de Rose s'intensifièrent.

 **-Maitre, elle parle, me flatte et me caresssse. Je peux la garder ?**

Rose laissa échapper un petit rire sifflant. Nagini n'attendit pas de réponse et se glissa sur les épaules de la sorcière qui continua de la caresser.

 **-Tu es sssi douce. Quelle est ssson nom ?**

Tom qui avait observé la scène presque bouche bée, reprit contenance et répondit :

- **Nagini**.

 **-Tu es une beauté, Nagini** , commenta Rose.

 **-Je sssais** , répliqua le serpent d'un air important.

-Miss Potter, savez-vous ce qu'est un fourchelang ?

Elle secoua la tête, les sourcils légèrement froncés, irritée de ne pas savoir quelque chose. Tom avait été comme ça. Il retint une grimace. Les similitudes entre lui et la fille continuaient de se multiplier et il ne savait pas comment le prendre. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'était pas censé avoir de points commun avec une enfant.

-Un fourchelang est quelqu'un ayant la capacité de pouvoir parler, et jusqu'à un certain point contrôler les serpents. C'est un pouvoir extrêmement rare, souvent associés aux mages noirs et plutôt mal vu au Royaume-Uni. Surtout après la dernière guerre. L'apprenti de Grindelwald était un fourchelang.

Tom haïssait de devoir parler de son alter-ego comme d'un figurant. Il était bien plus puissant que Grindelwald et n'attendait que le bon moment pour se débarrasser de lui.

-Vous êtes une fourchelang, miss Potter. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que ce pouvoir est génétique et à ma connaissance aucun Potter ne l'a jamais possédé. Votre mère était une née-moldue donc ça ne peut pas venir d'elle. Votre grand-mère paternelle était une Black, mais ça ne peut pas venir d'elle. Les Black sont connus pour produire des Metamorphomages et des psychopathes sadiques… Surtout des psychopathes sadiques, mais là n'est pas la question.

L'attention de Rose était entièrement sur lui. Si bien, qu'elle ne remarqua même pas que Nagini avait enroulé son corps de plus de deux mètres de long, tout autour d'elle. Le bas du corps du reptile reposait autour des hanches de la jeune fille. Cette dernière ne sembla pas s'en soucier… à moins, qu'elle n'ait rien remarqué.

-Est-ce que votre frère possède ce pouvoir ?

-Non. Un jour au zoo, il a relâché un boa constrictor sur notre cousin Dudley. Je l'ai entendu nous remercier. Harry pensait que j'avais rêvé, mais je n'étais pas si sûre. Je pensais que ce serait normal parmi les sorciers, dit-elle.

Elle tenta de hausser les épaules et ce fut à ce moment qu'elle remarqua être piégé par Nagini. Mais elle ne sembla pas s'en soucier.

-Je chercherais une explication plus tard, en attendant vous devriez aller dîner, le couvre-feu est à neuf heures pour les premières années.

Elle hocha la tête et rangea ses affaires avec difficulté. La tête de Nagini reposait dorénavant sur l'épaule de Rose qui avait réussi à libérer ses bras.

Ensemble, ils prirent le chemin de la grande salle.

Tom, un sourire sournois dessiné sur son séduisant visage, observa avec un amusement morbide la salle entière se tournait vers eux. Certains crièrent à la vue d'une fille de onze ans piégé par l'énorme python, connu pour son agressivité, et la dite fille de onze ans, en train de caressait la tête du dit python. Neville Londubat s'évanouit. Il retint une grimace de dégout lorsqu'il vit Harry Potter se levait, sans doute pour porter secours à sa sœur avant qu'il ne remarque qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être sauvée.

Elle alla s'asseoir à la table des Serpentard et ignora complètement ses camarades. Elle dîna seule, comme à son habitude, n'adressa la parole à personne comme à son habitude et ignora tout le monde, comme à son habitude.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle embrassa Nagini sur la tête comme si de rien était et se dirigea vers Tom pour lui rendre son familier.

-Demain soir, même heure. Ne soyez pas en retard, miss Potter, dit-il en ignorant les regards interrogateurs de Dumbledore et de ses collègues.

-C'était la faute de Salazar, répliqua-t-elle sans remarquer que la salle entière l'observait comme une bête de foire.

-Peu importe, vous avez une autre retenue dimanche soir.

-Pour un retard de six minutes ! S'exclama-t-elle outrée.

Tom haussa les épaules.

-Argh !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et prit le chemin de sa salle commune.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Rose ? De Harry ? Ron ? Tom ? Nagini ?**

 **Comme je l'ai dit, le tome I va suivre le canon de l'histoire avant de diverger de la trame des livres pour le tome II. Seulement, Rosemary n'est pas une curieuse Gryffondor, c'est une curieuse Serpentard. Harry va suivre le court de sa vie (tracé par un directeur manipulateur) pendant qu'elle va essayer d'apprendre tout ce qu'elle peut sur la magie. Et qui mieux que Tom pourrait l'aider à apprendre ? Pour l'instant, elle est plutôt sage, vous ne trouvez pas ? Je pense que je vais attendre qu'elle ait 14 ans avant qu'elle commence vraiment à rendre ses professeurs complètements fous en faisant tout ce qu'elle veut dans le chateau.**

 **Dans tous les cas, je vous dis bisous, et à bientôt !**

 **LS.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, tout le monde ! J'aimerais remercier SaniaWive, Lerugamine et Loulou pour leurs reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir. **

**Regina lily Swan : Très franchement, c'est ta review qui m'a fait le plus plaisir et qui m'a donné envie de poster quelque chose qui je l'espère, te plaira tout autant. Je suis contente que tu aimes Rosemary, oui, elle est puissante (elle ne réalise même pas encore à quel point et elle deviendra encore plus puissante à mesure que le temps passe. Je suis contente que tu l'aimes, c'est un personnages à qui j'ai donné beaucoup de qualités, mais aussi beaucoup de défauts et j'espère que tu continueras de l'aimer. Merci, pour tout.**

 **Disclaimer : Si Harry Potter m'appartenait, ça se saurait.**

 **Tom Jedusor - Ben Barnes**

* * *

 _4) Fourchelang, Dispute et Samain_

 **07.09.1991, Ecosse, Location introuvable, Poudlard, La grande salle, 7 :57**

Rose était en train d'étudier son livre de latin (techniquement, c'était le livre de To… du professeur Jedusor, mais elle se l'était en quelque sorte approprié sans aucune honte) lorsqu'elle sentit que quelqu'un l'observait. C'était une sensation qu'elle ressentait fréquemment depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard. Elle en avait presque l'habitude. Elle releva néanmoins la tête juste à temps pour croiser les jolis yeux violets de Daphné Greengrass.

Cette dernière détourna vite la tête et reprit sa conversation avec Blaise Zabini.

Daphné était un cas intéressant. Elle ne l'avait jamais insulté, jamais adressé la parole, jamais menacé, jamais ridiculisé. Elle et Zabini étaient les seuls à n'avoir rien tenté contre elle.

Mais elle l'avait observé avec plus de minutie que quiconque.

Rose était curieuse de savoir pourquoi, mais pas assez pour lui demander une explication. Très franchement, l'opinion des autres la laissait de marbre. Elle retourna à son livre sans se préoccuper davantage de sa camarade.

Bien qu'elle ait finit les retenus que Tom Jedusor lui avait donnés, elle avait réussi entre temps à en écopé quatre autres. Elle admettait avoir mérité les deux premières, elle l'avait après tout traité de sadique sans cœur psychopathe. Deux fois. Mais les deux suivantes étaient totalement injustifiées. Elle se serait bien plainte à quelqu'un mais ne l'avait pas fait pour deux raisons. La première, était qu'elle n'avait personne à qui se plaindre. La seconde, était que les retenues avec lui ne la dérangeaient pas plus que ça. Elle adorait apprendre et son professeur adorait enseigner. Même indirectement.

Son premier cours de la journée –botanique- se passa sans encombre si on ignorait les regards dorénavant terrifiés des Poufsouffle.

Ils avaient sans doute réalisé à quel point ils avaient été stupides d'insulter une mage noire en puissance, pensa-t-elle. Non, mais quelle idée ! Rose avait presque envie de leur offrir un sourire diabolique, mais encore une fois, ils n'étaient pas dignes de son attention. Elle se demanda néanmoins comment ils réagiraient lorsqu'ils apprendraient qu'elle était une fourchelang.

En parlant de fourchelang, elle n'avait toujours pas raconté à Harry ce petit détail.

Malgré leur dispute (Etait-ce vraiment une dispute si Rose avait été la seule à crier et à s'énerver ?) les jumeaux s'étaient quand même réunis pendant le week-end pendant deux heures, chaque après-midi, comme ils s'étaient mis d'accord.

Elle fut la première à arriver en salle de défense, excitée à l'idée de commencer avec sa nouvelle matière préférée.

Elle frappa à la porte.

-Entrez, fit Tom d'un ton neutre.

Elle entra et s'assit à sa table habituelle. Ça ne la dérangeait plus de s'asseoir seule. Elle observa son professeur en train de lire ce qui semblait être un manuscrit aussi vieux que le château, lui-même.

-Professeur.

Rose hésita pendant une demi-seconde avant de demander.

-Vous m'apprendriez la magie sans baguette ?

Tom releva les yeux, pour croiser les yeux anxieux de son élève. Rose se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Tom… n'était pas quelqu'un de gentil, et elle le savait. Elle l'imaginait très bien en train de demander quelque chose en contrepartie, mais l'idée d'apprendre la magie, la vraie magie sans aucun outil pour l'assister était un rêve.

-Je vais y réfléchir.

Rose fut déçue pendant une seconde avant de se consoler. Il n'avait pas dit non. Et puis, elle avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre entre temps ! Rien ne pressait.

-D'accord, dit-elle.

-Pourquoi cet intérêt ?

-Ce que moi, je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi n'y-a-t-il pas plus de gens intéressé ! C'est comme si personne ne se rendait compte que sans baguette, ils sont aussi vulnérable que des moldue !

-Avec le temps, les sorciers sont devenus paresseux. Convaincus d'être au sommet de la chaine alimentaire. Rares étaient ceux qui se donnaient la peine d'apprendre et de s'entraîner, d'où la rumeur que faire de la magie sans baguette était un exploit. Le ministère a encouragé cette pensée évidemment.

-Mais pourquoi ? S'insurgea Rose.

-Imagines qu'un groupe d'aurores capture un dangereux criminel. Il suffit de lui retirer sa baguette pour que la menace soit écartée. Il n'aurait besoin de maitriser qu'un seul sort sans baguette pour devenir encore plus dangereux. Quelqu'un capable d'utiliser sa magie sans aucune restriction serait pratiquement imbattable.

Rose hocha la tête lentement. Elle comprenait. Ca ne voulait pas dire que la réponse lui plaisait, mais elle comprenait au moins.

-Il y a beaucoup de conspirations du ministère dont je devrais être au courant ?

Tom laissa échapper un ricanement sarcastique.

-Tu n'as pas idée.

-Je veux quand même apprendre, dit-elle.

Leur conversation fut interrompue lorsque le professeur Quirell entra. Le reste de la classe ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Ce jour-là, le professeur Jedusor leur enseigna le sortilège d'écran de fumée, très utile pour faire diversion. Rose le réussit dès son premier essai, récoltant cinq points pour Serpentard. Elle se fichait royalement de la coupe des quatre maisons et n'hésita pas à le dire à Tom durant le week-end. Sa réponse, fut que les points qu'elle gagnait, était la seule chose qui empêchait les Serpentard de la lyncher pour avoir attaqué Pansy Parkinson…ça bien sûr, et son pouvoir sur le feu… quelque chose lui disait qu'il savait exactement ce qui s'était passé entre elle et le reste de sa maison.

Elle passa le reste du cours à lire son manuel de latin, jusqu'à ce que Tom ne lui prenne le manuel et lui frappe l'arrière de la tête assez fortement.

-Si tu veux prendre de l'avance, prend de l'avance en défense contre les forces du mal, pendant mon cours. Je te confisque ceci, tu le trouveras après ta retenue.

Rose grogna et s'apprêtait à protester mais fut interrompu par Nagini :

 **-Rossa ! Rossa ! J'ai besoin de caresses, Tom a été ignoble avec moi toute la matinée !**

La classe se figea à l'entente des sifflements, se demandant d'où ils provenaient et surtout pourquoi la fille Potter pouffait de rire, alors que le professeur Jedusor avait l'air agacé. Lavande Brown fut la première à apercevoir le python et laissa échapper un cri perçant, faisant paniquer tout monde. La sorcière grimpa sur son siège et fut bien vite imité par la plupart de la classe.

Tom se contenta de soupirer et de se tenir l'arête du nez.

-Miss Brown, dix points en moins. Arrêtez de hurler comme une banshee, ce n'est que mon familier et… **Nagini, je n'ai pas été ignoble, je t'ai juste empêché de manger Rogue. Je l'ai fait pour toi, je suis sûr qu'il a mauvais gout.**

Les rires de Rose redoublèrent et elle se pencha pour aider Nagini à s'enrouler autour d'elle. Elle s'empressa de lui faire des mamours et à lui siffler doucement en fourchelang.

 **-Là, là, ma belle Nagini. Tom est ignoble, n'est-ce pas ? Tu voulais rendre service à la communauté et nous débarrasser de la vielle chauve-souris géante, et il t'en a empêché.**

Nagini hocha la tête et siffla de contentement sous les caresses de la jeune sorcière. Elle aimait son sorcier, mais il restait un male. Avoir une femelle dans les environs avait ses avantages.

-Ne m'appelle pas Tom.

Rose, affectueusement surnommé Rossa par le serpent, fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ?

-Mis à part le fait que je suis ton professeur et que tu me dois le respect ? Demanda-t-il, sarcastique.

Elle n'aimait pas du tout son raisonnement.

-Le respect, ça se mérite. Tu ne gagneras probablement jamais le mien, dit-elle effrontément.

-Je vois… deux semaines de retenus, petite peste.

 **Ecosse, Location introuvable, Poudlard, 7** **ème** **étage en face de la peinture de la grosse dame, 16 :50.**

-Dites-moi au moins ou je peux le trouver ! Je ne demande pas à entrer, je veux juste parler avec mon frère, c'est trop demandé ?! S'énerva Rose.

-On ne me l'a fait pas à moi, petite fille. Vous êtes à Serpentard, et vous ne connaissez pas le mot de passe. Pas de mot de passe, pas d'entrée.

-Mais je ne veux pas entrer, je veux juste parler avec mon frère ! Cria-t-elle.

Rose pensait que les tableaux de Salazar Serpentard et des moines ivres étaient insupportables, mais c'était avant de rencontrer le tableau qui menait à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle avait trouvé le titre de grosse dame offensant au début, mais changea vite d'avis lorsqu'elle rencontra l'horrible bonne femme. Ce titre lui allait à merveille.

Rose qui avait été si excitée par son premier cours de Vol, était dorénavant morte d'inquiétude. Elle était partagée entre l'idée de pénétrer par effraction dans la salle commune des Gryffondor pour être rassuré sur le sort de son frère et l'envie d'étrangler Draco Malfoy qui s'en était tiré.

Elle avait tenté d'intercepter des élèves de Gryffondor pour qu'ils puissent lui envoyer son frère, mais aucun d'eux n'étaient enclin à l'aider. Surtout maintenant que tout le monde étaient au courant qu'elle était une fourchelang.

Les Poufsouffle et Serdaigle étaient terrifiés par elle. Ça avait été plutôt amusant de voir un élève de Serdaigle de septième année hurlait comme une petite fille lorsqu'il se heurta à elle. Mais l'amusement avait vite fait place à l'irritation. Elle avait onze ans et parlait une langue peu orthodoxe, ça devenait vite ridicule.

Les Serpentard étaient mitigés, certains la regardaient avec une sorte d'admiration inquiétante, d'autres avec méfiance et hésitation. Rose avait l'impression qu'ils regrettaient vraiment de se l'être mit à dos dès le premier soir.

Mais les Gryffondor eux, la haïssait. C'était aussi simple que ça. Et très franchement, elle n'avait aucune envie de se fatiguer à leur expliquer que oui, elle avait une âme et que non, elle n'avait aucune envie de dominer le monde. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmura « pour l'instant » et elle fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer.

Abandonnant son combat perdu d'avance avec le portrait, elle s'assit sur la plus haute marche des escaliers et sortit son manuel de Potions. Elle était décidée de ne pas laisser la moindre occasion à Rogue de se plaindre de son travail. Elle fut interrompue près d'une demi-heure plus tard.

-Rosie ?

-Harry !

La petite sorcière abandonna son manuel pour sauter sur son frère et le prendre dans ses bras.

-Tout va bien ? Tu n'es pas renvoyé, n'est-ce pas ? Impossible qu'on te renvoi pour si peu ! Oh, quand j'attraperais Malfoy je lui ferais regretter le jour où il est venu au monde ! Ce sale petit fils de…

-Rosie ! L'interrompit Harry.

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux. Il n'était pas au courant que Rose Potter jurait comme un charretier.

-Tout va bien, je ne suis pas renvoyé. Au contraire, McGonagall a dit que j'étais…

Ce fut au tour de Harry de se faire interrompre. Par un coup de coude aux cotes qui le fit grimacer.

-C'est une Serpentard ! Siffla Ron.

Rose fronça les sourcils. Apparemment son frère n'avait pas eu de problèmes, ce qui était une bonne chose. Apparemment Ron Weasley lui disait de garder quelque chose qui le concernait secret, et ça, ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Rose doucement à son frère.

-Euh, je ne peux pas te dire, marmonna Harry gêné.

Rose recula, presque surprise d'être aussi blessée.

-Parce que je suis à Serpentard et que j'arrive à parler aux serpents ? Demanda-t-elle tout bas.

-Non ! C'est juste que…on m'a demandé de ne rien dire, répondit Harry faiblement.

-Mais ton ami sait.

-C'est mon meilleur ami, le défendit Harry. Et puis toi non plus, tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais fourchelang !

-Je t'avais dit que le boa constrictor nous avait remerciés quand tu l'as libéré du zoo, tu pensais que j'avais rêvé, lui répondit Rose comme détachée.

-Bon, écoutes, tu sauras ce qui se passe bien assez tôt, je te le promets.

Il embrassa sa sœur sur la joue et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il la vit toujours aussi triste. Il n'aimait pas la voir triste. Rosie n'était jamais triste. Plus depuis très longtemps en tout cas. Elle avait l'habitude de canaliser toutes ces émotions négatives pour en faire quelque chose.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, il m'est arrivé une bonne chose ! Sois contente pour moi Rosie, murmura-t-il contre son front avant de l'y embrasser.

Elle hocha la tête et lui offrit un sourire crispé.

-On se voit demain, après-midi ?

Harry grimaça.

-Euh non, je ne peux pas. J'aurais quelque chose à faire presque tous les après-midi à partir de demain.

Rose hocha d'un air hébété la tête et vit son frère s'éloignait avec Ron Weasley et entrait dans sa salle commune. Elle ramassa lentement ses affaires sous le regard empreint de pitié de la grosse dame qu'elle décida d'ignorer. Elle commença à descendre les escaliers pour croiser Neville Londubat.

Neville était sans doute le seul élève de Gryffondor qu'elle connaissait à réellement avoir une raison de détester les Serpentard. Entre Rogue, Malfoy et les élèves de sa maison plus âgés qui aimaient intimider les premières années pour leur amusement, Neville avait toutes les raisons du monde de les détester. Mais il ne les détestait pas. Il avait peur d'eux.

Après une plutôt longue conversation avec le Choixpeau magique, Rose savait que si Neville avait été envoyé à Gryffondor, c'est qu'il y avait de la bravoure caché en lui.

Lorsqu'il la vit, Neville pâlit légèrement et tenta de faire demi-tour mais glissa et tomba sur son postérieur.

Rose se précipita vers lui et se pencha.

-Tout va bien ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

Neville la regarda bouche-bée. Il ne s'attendait tout de même pas à ce qu'elle rit et le laisse par terre ? Surtout après qu'il soit tombé de son balai i peine quelques heures ? Apparemment si.

-N-n-non, je…je vais bien.

-Et ton poignet ?

-Madame Pomfresh l'a guérit rapidement.

-Oh, t'en mieux.

Rose tenta de lui adresser un sourire qui ressembla sans doute plus à une grimace avant de reprendre sa route. Le pauvre garçon était suffisamment terrifié comme ça, elle n'allait pas lui imposer sa présence plus longtemps.

 **08.09.1991, Ecosse, Location introuvable, Poudlard, La grande salle, 08:01**

 _Les Pouvoirs que vous avez toujours eus sans le savoir et comment les utiliser maintenant que vous êtes un peu plus sage_ , était une déception monumentale. Le livre ne mentionnait pas du tout les pouvoirs qu'elle possédait et elle avait bien envie de balancer son livre sur la tête de quelqu'un. Peut-être Malfoy tiens…Ou Rogue. Ou même encore Harry.

Si elle n'était pas certaine de recevoir un maléfice cuisant de la part de madame Pince, la bibliothécaire à l'allure de vautour, Rose l'aurait fait sans hésiter.

-Excuse-moi ?

Rose releva la tête pour croiser le joli visage de Daphné Greengrass. La sorcière était une réelle beauté. Elle dépassait Rose de plusieurs centimètres, ses yeux ressemblaient à deux améthystes et ses cheveux blonds dorés étaient noués en une élégante tresse relevée comme un bandeau au-dessus de la tête.

Rose haussa un sourcil. Elle se demandait quand Greengrass viendrait enfin lui parler. Elle la suivait du regard partout où elle allait depuis une semaine, maintenant.

-Oui ?

-Tu cherches des informations sur ton pouvoir, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle en mentionnant le livre qu'elle tenait à la main.

Rose, ne pensant pas utile de mentionner qu'elle en possédait plus d'un, hocha la tête.

-Tu es une élémentaliste.

Une élémentaliste ? Le terme était si évident que Rose se sentit rougir de ne pas l'avoir deviné.

-Oh. Merci.

-Mais je doute que tu puisses trouver un livre sur le sujet dans la bibliothèque de l'école, continua Daphné.

-Je pensais que la bibliothèque de Poudlard était une des plus grandes de tout le pays.

Daphné étouffa un rire.

-Elle l'est. Mais ce sont des livres qu'on peut trouver partout, ils sont censés aider pour tout ce qui est académique. Quand tu cherches quelque chose d'aussi personnelle, c'est dans la bibliothèque familiale que tu dois chercher. Je pensais que tu saurais tout ça, c'est pour ça que je ne te l'ai pas dit plus tôt.

-Comment est-ce que je suis censé savoir tout ça ? Je suis pratiquement une née-moldue ! J'étais au courant de mes pouvoirs mais ça n'allait pas plus loin que ça, s'énerva Rose.

Ça voulait dire qu'elle aurait pu obtenir des informations cet été. Si seulement elle avait passé plus de temps à Gringottes ! Au diable les insupportables gobelins, elle les supporterait si ça voulait dire avoir des réponses.

-J'ai cherché la bibliothèque des Greengrass de fond en comble sans rien trouver chez moi, si tu trouves des informations, fais m'en part ? Ça m'intéresse.

Rose haussa les deux sourcils.

-Sans offense, mais je n'ai pas trop envie d'offrir des informations à mon sujet à n'importe qui.

Daphné ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre et s'expliquer mais la referma vite fait. Elle dut faire des efforts herculéens pour se retenir de rougir face à ses deux yeux verts bien plus intelligents que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Ses intentions n'étaient peut-être pas mauvaises mais elle avait bel et bien essayé de manipuler Rose Potter. Et cette dernière, s'en était rendu compte.

-Je ne voulais pas me montrer présomptueuse… commença-t-elle

-Non, bien sûr que non. Juste profiter de mon ignorance sur le monde de la magie, répliqua Rose en se levant.

Elle prit sa besace et son livre et prit la direction de la sortie au moment même où les hiboux vinrent déposer le courriel. Un énorme paquet fut déposé à la table des Gryffondor qu'elle suivit du regard.

Ses yeux se posèrent rapidement sur son frère et elle fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'air pale et fatigué mais souriait de toutes ses dents. Rose se demanda s'il avait dormit. Draco Malfoy le fusillait du regard depuis la table des Serpentard comme s'il avait commis une grave offense et Rose était légèrement soucieuse du degré d'obsession que Malfoy vouait à son frère.

Elle était à peine sortit qu'Harry et Ron se hâtèrent eux aussi de quitter la salle pour aller déballer le paquet loin des regards. Mais Crabbe et Goyle leur barrèrent le chemin de l'escalier et Malfoy prit le paquet des mains de Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Fit Rose en s'avançant pour s'interposer entre Harry et les trois bouffons avec qui elle partageait malheureusement une salle commune.

-Ca m'a l'air d'être un balai, dit Malfoy en tâtant le paquet.

-Non, vraiment ? Fit Rose. Je pensais que c'était une plante.

Harry laissa échapper un sourire qu'elle ne vit pas.

-Rend son paquet à mon frère avant que je ne te mette mon poing dans la figure ! Je me retiens depuis hier quand tu as volé le rappeltout de Neville et tenté de faire expulser mon frère.

A la stupéfaction de Harry et Ron, Malfoy rendit le paquet immédiatement.

-Les premières années n'ont pas le droit d'avoir de balai, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Ron ne put se retenir.

-Ce n'est pas n'importe quel balai, dit-il, c'est un Nimbus 2000. C'est quoi, déjà, la marque du tien ? Un Comète 260, c'est ça ? Les Comète, c'est pas mal quand on n'y regarde pas de trop près. Mais évidemment, les Nimbus, c'est une autre classe.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait bien envie de le prendre ce balai et de l'assommer avec. Et puis qu'est-ce qui la retenait ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Weasley, répliqua Malfoy. Tu n'aurais même pas de quoi te payer la moitié d'une poignée. Toi et tes frères, vous les achetez brindille par brindille.

Avant que Ron ait eu le temps de répondre, le professeur Flitwick apparut à côté de Malfoy.

-J'espère que vous n'êtes pas en train de vous disputer ? Couina le professeur.

-Potter s'est fait envoyer un balai, dit Malfoy.

Rose se mit à jurer en fourchelang si bas que seul Malfoy l'entendit. Il pâlit considérablement sous le regard froid que lui jetait la sorcière. Cette dernière se mit à récitait mentalement tous les sorts qu'elle comptait pratiquer cette semaine en se demandant lequel ferait le plus mal. Elle venait de trouver une cible parfaite.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr, répondit le professeur Flitwick en gratifiant Harry d'un sourire rayonnant. Le professeur McGonagall m'a mis au courant. De quel modèle s'agit-il ?

-C'est un Nimbus 2000, Monsieur, dit Harry qui s'efforça de ne pas éclater de rire devant l'expression horrifiée de Malfoy. Et c'est grâce à Malfoy que j'ai pu l'avoir.

Puis Harry et Ron montèrent l'escalier en essayant de ne pas rire trop fort, en oubliant complètement que Rose était encore en bas.

De quoi McGonagall avait-elle discuté avec Flitwick ? Depuis quand avait-il des secrets ?

Malfoy sentit sa fureur s'évanouir en voyant l'expression peiné de sa camarade de classe. Il détestait peut-être Harry Potter, mais contrairement à l'impression qu'il avait donnée, il ne détestait pas Rose Potter. Bien sûr, il avait eu envie de la punir lorsqu'elle l'avait humilié dans le Poudlard Express, mais après s'être calmé, il avait vite réalisé que c'était en partie sa faute. Il l'avait ignoré puis insulté et lorsqu'il essaya de se venger, elle ne perdit pas de temps à montrer l'étendue de ses pouvoirs.

Après cet incident, il ne tarda pas à envoyer une lettre à son père pour demander conseil. Ce dernier lui conseilla de faire en sorte de l'avoir comme allié. D'être subtile et fin dans son approche. D'attendre qu'elle se sente complètement seule avant qu'il ne propose une alliance dont elle aurait besoin.

Lorsque Draco envoya une seconde lettre à son père lui expliquant qu'elle était également fourchelang en plus d'élémentaliste, son père lui conseilla d'oublier la subtilité et d'en faire son allié dès que possible.

Nul doute que le reste des Serpentard l'approcherait également. Ils n'attendaient qu'une chose. Qu'elle s'éloigne de son frère.

-Faudra t-y faire Potter. Tu es à Serpentard. Il est à Gryffondor. Selon eux, on est tous des monstres sans cœur, lança-t-il à Rose.

Elle le fusilla du regard avant de prendre le chemin de leur classe de sortilèges. Draco se débarrassa vite de ses deux gorilles pour la suivre.

-Il te traite comme une moins que rien, tu vas devoir l'accepter Rose…

-C'est Rosemary !

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

-Si tu veux passer sept ans sans aucun ami à Serpentard, grand bien te fasse. Mais tu seras toute seule, parce que ton frère a déjà choisi son camp.

-Camp ? Mais de quel camp tu parles ? La lumière et les ténèbres, la magie noire et la magie blanche ? Serpentard et Gryffondor ? Tout ça n'a aucune importance pour moi. Harry peut être ami avec qui il veut, ça m'est égal, je suis et resterais toujours sa sœur jumelle. Tu me parles d'amis à Serpentard, ne me fais pas rire ! Après l'accueil que j'ai reçu, tu crois vraiment que je suis encore intéressée ? Fiches moi la paix, Malfoy. Je n'ai pas peur de me salir les mains et je te dois encore un coup de poing.

Rose s'éloigna furieusement de lui. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir crié. Elle aurait dû juste le frapper sans aucune explication. Elle ne lui devait absolument rien.

Après ça, Draco jugea préférable d'attendre qu'elle n'ait plus l'air d'avoir envie de le tuer avant d'essayer de faire d'elle son allié.

 **09.09.1991, Ecosse, Location introuvable, Poudlard, Le bureau de Tom Jedusor, 17 :36**

-Quid agis ? Fit Rose lorsqu'elle arriva pour sa retenue dans le bureau de Tom.

-Je vais bien, répondit ce dernier sans relever les yeux de la lettre qu'il rédigeait. Tu es en retard.

-Salazar m'a retenu, répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Rose prit son siège habituel et sortit ses affaires. Aussi étrange cela puisse paraitre, ces retenues étaient les meilleurs moments de sa journée et Rose trouvait ça terriblement… triste. Et pathétique. Elle se força à penser à autre chose.

Rose détestait la conjugaison latine. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi compliqué. Tous les jours, plusieurs fois par jour, elle s'efforçait de retenir toute une liste de mot pour élargir son vocabulaire et tentait d'apprendre la conjugaison et la grammaire pour compléter le tout. Et même si elle adorait apprendre, et encore plus lorsque c'était quelque chose qui l'aidait dans la vie de tous les jours, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir parfois envie de s'arracher les cheveux.

Elle fut distraite de son dictionnaire par les sifflements de Nagini qui réclamait ses caresses quotidiennes. Rose qui adorait le serpent s'y attela immédiatement sous le regard mi- amusé, mi- incrédule de Tom Jedusor.

-Tu l'as gâtes trop, dit-il.

Nagini protesta bruyamment.

-J'adore les animaux, expliqua Rose. Je me suis toujours sentit plus à l'aise avec eux qu'avec les humains.

C'était vrai, d'ailleurs la sœur de Vernon avait toujours détesté qu'elle s'entende bien avec ces chiens. Rien que pour ça, Marge la détestait plus que son frère.

-Tu n'as pas acheté d'animal au chemin de traverse ? Demanda Tom.

-Hmm…non. Hagrid nous a offert une magnifique chouette pour notre anniversaire, mais elle a clairement choisit Harry comme sorcier. Et sinon, ce n'est pas quelque chose dont j'ai absolument besoin.

Rose caressa la douce peau du reptile qui se reposait sur ses épaules. Nagini était vraiment lourde et Rose avait du mal à la porter sans se plier sous son poids mais n'osait pas le dire au serpent. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle se vexerait. Et Rose n'avait aucune envie de vexer un serpent venimeux.

-Tu devrais t'en procurer un. Lorsqu'un animal et un sorcier forment un lien assez fort, il existe un rituel pour solidifier ce lien, créant un familier. Les familiers sont de fidèles compagnons, et tous les grands sorciers en ont un.

Rose fut immédiatement intéressée, avant de se rappeler :

-Mais je pensais que les rituels étaient interdits au Royaume-Uni, c'est ce qu'a dit le professeur Sinistra.

Tom lui offrit son fameux regard qui donnait l'impression à l'interlocuteur d'avoir dit quelque chose de particulièrement stupide. Oh, comme elle détestait ce regard quand c'était elle, qui le recevait.

-Tu n'as pas encore saisit la règle d'or des Serpentard ?

Les yeux de Tom virèrent au rouge sang et Rose se sentit se pencher vers lui, complètement fasciné par cet homme.

-Ne te fais jamais prendre.

Rose se sentit rougir sans comprendre pourquoi et fronça les sourcils en essayant de reprendre le control de ses esprits. Le sourire satisfait qui étirait ses lèvres l'agaça prodigieusement et elle s'empressa de changer vite de sujet en lui posant une question sur la défense contre les forces du mal.

Tom Jedusor avait d'innombrables défauts derrière son beau visage. Elle ne les connaissait pas, pas encore, mais elle le sentait instinctivement qu'il n'était pas aussi parfait que le pensaient les filles les plus idiotes de sa promotion. Ses camarades étaient tous terrifiés par lui, jusqu'à un certain degré. Même les filles qui bavaient rien qu'à sa vue. Il avait le pouvoir magique, politique et financier, il était séduisant même si d'après la rumeur, beaucoup plus vieux qu'il n'y paraissait. Tom Jedusor était un mystère. Une énigme. Et tout comme le reste de ses camarades Rose était également terrifié par lui, mais pour une tout autre raison. Pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait absolument pas, tout son être réagissait à sa présence. Elle sentait sa magie remuait en elle, sa baguette se réchauffer, ses yeux le suivre lorsqu'il entrait dans une pièce. Et ça l'effrayait.

Et donc, elle s'efforçait de ne pas y penser.

-Depuis hier, tous les Serpentard essaient de me lécher les bottes, dit-elle lorsqu'elle eut finit sa retenue.

Ils étaient tous les deux en route vers la grande salle et Nagini était toujours enroulée autour d'elle. Rose supportait le poids du python sans se plaindre.

Tom laissa un sourire amusé apparaitre sur son visage.

-Evidemment. Tu es une élémentaliste et une fourchelang. Très franchement, je suis étonné qu'ils ne t'aient pas abordé plus tôt. Ca a sans doute avoir avec ta merveilleuse personnalité, se moqua-t-il.

Rose du se retenir de lui tirer la langue. Certes, elle avait menacé de bruler vifs toute une bande de gamins lorsqu'ils l'avaient menacé, mais de là à critiquer sa personnalité… tout à coup, Rose se souvenu du commentaire de son professeur au sujet des Black, la famille de sa grand-mère : « Les Black sont connus pour produire des Metamorphomages et des psychopathes sadiques… Surtout des psychopathes sadiques »

Si Rose n'avait pas eu un serpent de plus de deux mètres de long sur les épaules, elle aurait haussé les épaules. Si elle avait ça dans les gènes, c'est qu'elle n'y pouvait rien.

-Hey, comment tu sais que je suis une élémentaliste ? Demanda-t-elle tout à coup.

-Nagini était dans la salle commune ce jour-là. C'est une commère de la pire espèce.

 **\- Calomnies** ! Siffla Nagini indignée.

Rose s'esclaffa et Tom sourit paresseusement alors qu'ils entraient dans la grande salle.

 **19.09.1991, Ecosse, Location introuvable, Poudlard, Salle de défense, 09 :22**

Rose observait paresseusement depuis sa place à côté de Tom, ses camarades tentaient de pratiquer le maléfice de repoustout _Flipendo._ Elle avait appris ce maléfice durant l'été et avait accidentellement jeté sa malle par la fenêtre. Harry avait dû la retenir de suivre la malle.

Ayant reconnu le sort qu'elle avait utilisé contre Draco Malfoy, Harry et Ron étaient excités d'apprendre ce maléfice au cas où le Serpentard décidait de recommencer à leur faire des misères. Ce dernier les avait laissés plutôt tranquille depuis que ses plans s'étaient retournés contre lui. Il avait un nouveau projet en tête. Se rapprocher de Rose Potter. Mais ça, Harry ne le savait pas, s'il le savait il passerait plus de temps avec sa sœur, qu'avec Ron à parler Quidditch et de ce chien à trois têtes qui gardait quelque chose.

Tom, à côté d'elle, lisait un livre en français, et se fichait complètement de ce qui se passait en classe. Apparemment, il y avait des jours où il n'avait tout simplement pas envie d'enseigner et reléguait la tâche à son assistant. En apprenant ça, Rose ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer. Une part d'elle avait eu envie de rire en voyant la tête de ses camarades, en particulière Granger, mais une autre part d'elle avait envie de pleurer. L'enseignement de Quirell était une blague ! Il n'y avait pas d'autre façon de le dire et personne ne le prenait au sérieux. Il avait passé le début du cours à parler de vampires, de sa voix irritante et bégayante avant que Tom n'ait pitié et lui ordonne de leur enseigner un maléfice qui leur serait utile.

Lorsqu'elle sentit que quelqu'un l'observait, Rose tourna la tête pour croiser le regard furieux d'Hermione Granger. Très franchement, Rose ne savait pas quoi faire à son sujet. Elle avait l'impression que si elle n'avait pas été à Serpentard, si elle avait demandé au Choixpeau de l'envoyer dans la même maison que son frère, les deux filles auraient été amies. Intelligentes et fascinées par la magie. Déterminées à tout apprendre. Elles auraient pu être les meilleures amies. Mais Hermione ne la considérait que comme une rivale et rien d'autre. Hermione ne voyait qu'une fille de Serpentard qui lui volait sa place en tant que meilleure élève, elle ne voyait pas que tout comme elle, Rose n'avait pas d'ami et se sentait seule.

Détournant son attention, elle observa son professeur quelques secondes avant de lui demander :

 **-Tu parles combien de langues ?**

 **-Dix-sept** , répondit-il sans détourner son regard de son livre.

 **-Tu m'en apprendras une autre après que j'ai maitrisé le latin ?**

 **-Je ne t'apprends absolument rien, tu t'apprends toute seule. Tout ce que je t'ai fourni, ce sont les livres.**

 **-Alors, fournis-moi d'autres livres !**

 **-Petite insolente** , siffla Tom.

Il la poussa de son bureau ou elle était assise et elle tomba à la renverse.

-Espèce de salaud !

Allongé par terre, elle ignorait que tout le monde les observait avec la subtilité d'Hagrid. Son frère fronça les sourcils et aurait bien dit à Jedusor de la laissait tranquille mais Ron l'en empêcha. Lorsqu'il vit Rose se relever et siffler quelque chose d'incompréhensible en fourchelang, il laissa tomber l'affaire. Le professeur de défense n'était pas le professeur qu'il détestait le plus. Ce titre revenait à Rogue. Mais Jedusor n'était pas loin. Bien qu'il n'ait pas eu l'occasion de passer beaucoup de temps avec sa sœur, il n'appréciait pas du tout qu'elle passe autant de temps avec Lord Serpentard…Elle passait déjà trop de temps avec les Serpentard, selon lui.

Rose se rassit sur le bureau de Tom Jedusor comme si de rien était et continua d'observer les progrès de sa classe.

 **-Il y a du potentiel** , murmura-t-elle sans même réaliser qu'elle l'avait parlé en fourchelang.

 **-Tss, ils sont médiocre, ne racontes pas de bêtises** , dit-il.

 **-Tu ne les regardes même pas !**

 **-Ils sentent la médiocrité.**

Rose leva les yeux au ciel.

-Celui qui n'aura pas réussi le maléfice d'ici la fin du cours aura deux dissertations à rendre au lieu d'une, commenta Jedusor.

Les élèves n'osèrent même pas se plaindre, se contentant de redoubler d'efforts fébrilement.

A la fin du cours, les Gryffondor et les Serpentard se séparèrent avec une joie non dissimulé.

Rose qui avait l'habitude de marcher seule dans les couloirs ou légèrement en retrait pour être sûre de ne pas se prendre de maléfices par derrière se sentit mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle sentit ses camarades prendre le même chemin qu'elle. Depuis quelques jours, ils agissaient comme si c'était tout à fait normal de passer du temps avec elle et Rose devait se faire violence pour ne pas leur faire une autre démonstration de ses pouvoirs. Ils semblaient s'en rendre compte. Les regards inquiets qu'ils s'échangeaient étaient d'une évidence douloureuse. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir dire qu'elle ne voulait pas que ses camarades la craignent, mais ce serait un mensonge. La préfète de Serpentard avait dit dans son discours de bienvenue que les Serpentard étaient craint et que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Rose était d'accord là-dessus. De plus, c'était un terrain familier. La seule raison pour laquelle, elle et Harry avaient survécu chez les Dursley, c'était parce qu'ils avaient peur d'elle.

-Professeur Jedusor est dur même quand ce n'est pas lui qui enseigne, se plaignait Draco Malfoy.

Crabe et Goyle hochèrent la tête comme des idiots et Rose se demanda s'ils savaient parler…ou lire…ou faire quelque chose.

-On est chanceux de l'avoir comme professeur. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut se vanter d'avoir eu Lord Serpentard comme enseignant, répondit Théodore Nott.

C'était un garçon calme, silencieux et intelligent mais remplit de préjugés. Rose le voyait à la façon dont il regardait de haut Tracy Davies et Lily Moon, les deux seuls autre sangs mêlés du groupe. Mis à part, ce premier soir ou il s'était ligué avec Malfoy et le reste de la maison Serpentard, Nott l'avait laissait tranquille. Elle avait gagné son respect en démontrant son pouvoir sur le feu. En dévoilant qu'elle était fourchelang, elle avait gagné son attention. Ainsi que celle de toute sa maison.

-Il a raison, dit Zabini. Lorsqu'on aura fini Poudlard, on saura tout ce qu'il y à savoir sur la défense contre les forces du mal.

-La défense, tss…J'aimerais plutôt qu'on nous enseigne ces forces du mal qui font si peur, répliqua Malfoy

-Moi, j'ai hâte qu'on se mette à faire des duels, intervint Daphné.

Elle était entre Théodore et Blaise.

-Moi, j'ai hâte qu'on étudie les créatures, dit Lily.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Rose ? Demanda Tracy.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode faire des grimaces de dégout. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ces filles. Mais au moins, elles étaient honnêtes. Tracy et Lily avaient hontes de leur statut de sang-mêlé et étaient prêtes à tout pour faire partie du lot. Quitte à attaquer une autre sang-mêlé le jour de la rentrée sans même chercher à savoir pourquoi.

-C'est Rosemary pour toi, Davies. Et je pense que Tom est un sadique qui va nous en faire baver pendant les années à venir.

Elle les dépassa et finit seule le chemin jusqu'aux serres.

 **Ecosse, Location introuvable, Poudlard, La bibliothèque, 12 :52**

Hermione Granger était une sorcière brillante. Elle n'avait jamais douté de son intelligence et de sa capacité à briller dans n'importe quel domaine académique. C'était là, sa seule fierté. En arrivant à Poudlard, elle était décidé à ne pas laisser son handicape en tant que née-moldue, l'empêcher de devenir la meilleure, et ce malgré l'avance de tous ceux qui avaient grandi dans le monde des sorciers. Mais elle avait rencontré une autre sorcière, qui avait souffert du même handicape. Mais elle était différente d'Hermione. Plus puissante, avec un nom de famille qui avait du poids, une relation familiale avec LE Harry Potter et tout semblait si facile pour elle qu'Hermione en brulait de jalousie.

Hermione était assise entouré de livres à la bibliothèque lorsqu'elle vit Rose Potter entrait sans le troupeau de Serpentard qui la suivait ces derniers jours. Elle n'était pas sure que son frère l'ait remarqué, mais Rose Potter était constamment suivit par les Serpentard ces derniers jours. Même les élèves plus âgés la suivaient du regard comme si elle était la réincarnation de Merlin.

Elle avait été si excitée de rencontrer Harry Potter, d'apprendre à faire de la magie, à se faire des amis. Mais elle n'avait rien de tout ça. Rose Potter l'avait humilié devant Harry qui ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec elle, elle était première dans toutes les classes et réussissait ses sorts dès le premier essai sans le moindre problème. Elle était la préférée du professeur Jedusor, le plus bel homme qu'elle ait jamais rencontré de sa vie. Tout lui venait si facilement ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi elle et pas Hermione ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait de mal pour qu'on lui enlève la seule chose qu'elle avait ?!

Elle observa avec des yeux pleins d'aigreur, la fille Potter rendre les livres qu'elle avait empruntés à madame Pince qui vérifia bien que tous ces précieux livres soient en bonne état avant de laisser Rose partir.

N'y tentant plus. Ayant besoin de faire sortir tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, elle suivit Rose Potter sans réfléchir.

-Hey ! Rose !

-C'est Rosemary, répliqua cette dernière d'un ton machinale. Oh, c'est toi.

-Oui, c'est moi.

Elle se demanda comment elle n'avait pas remarqué à quel point Harry et Rose se ressemblaient lors de leur première rencontre. Les cheveux noirs en bataille, la peau extrêmement pale, les yeux verts émeraudes. La ressemblance était frappante. Mis à part les lunettes et la longueur des cheveux, ils étaient identiques ! Non, peut-être pas identiques. Rose avait des lèves plus pleines et un nez plus fin. Elle souriait moins aussi. Elle était légèrement plus petite mais se tenait avec plus de grâce que son frère.

-Tu en avais marre de me fusiller du regard à distance ? Demanda-t-elle indifférente.

-Comment fais-tu ? Demanda Hermione.

Rose haussa un sourcil ?

-Comment je fais quoi ?

-Comment tu fais pour réussir tous les sorts dès ton premier essai, comment tu fais pour connaitre toutes les réponses alors que je sais pertinemment que je lis plus que toi ? Comment tu as fait pour te lier d'amitié avec le professeur Jedusor ? Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que tu as de si spécial ?!

Rose la regarda d'un air impassible pendant quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire glacial n'étire ses lèvres et Hermione se sentit presque effrayée. Elle se ressaisit bien vite. Rose était peut-être une peste avec un horrible caractère, elle n'était encore qu'une première année. Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui faire de mal.

-Je n'ai rien de spéciale, répondit-elle. Je n'ai absolument rien de spéciale, et comme je ne suis pas le grande Hermione Granger et que je ne passe pas tout mon temps à la bibliothèque la seule solution possible est que je triche, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que tu es en train de dire. Que je ne mérite pas d'aussi bien réussir, que je devrais être seule et sans talent pour avoir osé t'interrompre la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré et que tu essayais d'impressionner mon frère avec ta connaissance sur sa vie. Est-ce que tu sais ce que représente Halloween, petite idiote ? Demanda Rose d'une voix calme mais qui laissait très bien comprendre qu'elle était plus que furieuse.

Elle s'avançait vers Hermione avec une grâce féline qu'elle n'avait jamais démontrée. Le visage déformé par un sourire méprisant. A ce moment-là, Rose Potter n'avait rien d'une enfant.

-C'est le jour ou ton frère est devenu célèbre, chuchota Hermione légèrement terrifiée.

Rose s'esclaffa bruyamment d'un rire froid et cruel qui l'a fit frissonner.

-C'est le jour ou Harry et moi sommes devenues orphelins. Nos parents ont été ASSASSINEES ! Mon frère est devenu célèbre pour quelque chose dont il ne se souvient pas et tout le monde le fixe comme s'il était une bête de foire ! J'ai passé dix ans à entendre mon oncle et ma tante nous traitait de monstre mon frère et moi, j'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve quand je découvre le monde de la magie et tout ça pour rencontrer des gens comme Weasley ! Qui essaye d'éloigner mon frère de moi, ma seule famille et tout ça parce que je suis une Serpentard. Et il y a des gens comme toi ! Des gens qui pensent que la mort de mes parents est une sorte de contes de fées, alors que c'est une tragédie ! Une tragédie que tout le monde célèbre ! Tu peux aller te faire voire Granger. Toutes mes capacités, mes notes, mon travail, tout ça, j'ai travaillé dure pour l'avoir et que je sois damné si je te laisse toi ou quiconque dire que je ne l'ai pas mérité.

Hermione, pressée contre un mur de pierre fit appel à tout son courage pour ne pas fondre en larmes et s'excuser. Le visage froid de Rose Potter à quelques centimètres du sien, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de s'enfuir en courant et oublier que cette horrible journée avait un jour eu lieu. Son douzième anniversaire était un cauchemar et ses parents lui manquaient.

-Rosemary, fit la voix du professeur Jedusor.

Hermione retint un soupir de soulagement.

-Quoi ? Demanda Rose d'un ton ennuyé.

-Arrête d'effrayer tes camarades, tu as suffisamment de retenues avec moi, je n'ai pas envie de t'en donné plus.

Rose laissa échapper un ricanement avant de s'éloigner d'Hermione.

-Tu devrais voire comment les Poufsouffle réagissent quand ils me voient.

-J'ai vu. Un vrai modèle d'intégrité, fit le professeur avec sarcasme.

Le professeur prit Rose par le bras et l'entraîna avec lui, jusqu'à sa prochaine classe. Ils étaient à quelques pas de l'endroit où ils avaient laissé Hermione, mais elle n'arrivait plus à les entendre et très franchement, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir les entendre. Elle était jalouse. Tellement jalouse de Rose Potter. Et pourtant cette dernière n'avait pas d'amis, n'était pas particulièrement jolie et elle avait remarqué quelque chose de vraiment triste dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne se mettre à lui faire peur. Dans un autre monde, elles auraient pu être amies, pensa Hermione tristement.

 **Ecosse, Location introuvable, Poudlard, Le bureau de Tom Jedusor, 18 :35**

Rose était en retard –pour ne pas changer- Elle entra sans frapper et s'assit immédiatement sur son siège. Le siège lui appartenait, elle se l'était approprié. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir ses livres et son parchemin lorsque Tom se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention.

-Laisse tomber le latin pour aujourd'hui. Tu voulais que je t'apprenne, alors je vais t'apprendre quelque chose aujourd'hui.

Rose sentit ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes. Sous le choc, elle faillit prendre Tom dans ses bras, mais savait pertinemment qu'il n'hésiterait pas à lui lancer un mauvais sort si elle osait. Elle se contenta donc de l'observer en silence. Contenant son excitation de peur qu'il change d'avis.

-Je vais t'apprendre…

Tom rapprocha son visage du sien et il sourit d'un air victorieux lorsqu'il vit que l'attention de la sorcière était entièrement sur lui.

-La méditation.

Il faillit éclater de rire lorsqu'il vit les épaules de Rose s'affaissaient. Mais il se retint. Il avait surpris la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Hermione Granger et n'avait pas du tout apprécié les accusations de la sang-de-bourbe ! Comment osait-elle dire qu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec une gamine de onze ans ! Il était Lord Voldemort, par Morgana ! Il était plus dur envers la petite Rosemary que quiconque, il ne lui faisait pas de traitement de faveur (à moins qu'on ne compte le fait de la laisser en vie après le nombre de fois qu'elle l'avait insulté.) et surtout elle était une future allié dont il aurait besoin contre Dumbledore et Grindelwald. Ces deux vieux fous étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre. Tous les deux pathétiques.

-C'est parce que j'ai perdu mon sang-froid avec Granger à midi, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Rose.

Elle était déçue d'avoir réagi comme elle l'a fait. Encore une fois, elle n'avait rien à expliquer, elle ne devait rien à personne. Elle aurait simplement du casser le nez de Granger. Moins de discours et plus d'action.

-En partie, avoua Tom. J'allais te conseiller de l'apprendre en fin d'année, mais c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Je te testerais avant les vacances d'été et on reprendra l'année prochaine. Te connaissant, tu récolteras tellement de retenues qu'il faudra les continuer pendant ta deuxième année.

Rose ne se laissa pas distraire.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais méditer ? Je n'ai frappé personne jusqu'à maintenant, et pourtant certains personnes essayent de me tenter tous les jours, j'ai fait preuve de beaucoup de retient.

-La méditation est la première étape qui mène à l'occlumencie. C'est une des rares branches noires de la magie que les sorciers à l'affinité blanche n'ont aucun problème à étudier. Son étymologie vient du latin. Occulto qui veut dire ?

-Hum, cacher, dissimuler.

-Et mens. Qui veut dire ?

Rose dut se creuser les méninges pour répondre à celle-là.

-Esprit ?

-C'est une réponse ou une question ? Ca ne peut pas être les deux, fit Tom sèchement.

Il était toujours sec lorsqu'elle n'était pas sûre ou disait quelque chose qu'il considérait comme stupide.

-C'est une réponse, soupira Rose.

-L'occlumencie est l'art de défendre son esprit contre les tentatives de pénétration extérieure, le fermant à toute intrusion ou influence magique.

-Quel genre d'intrusion ? Demanda Rose tout à coup inquiète.

Tom lui offrit un sourire féroce.

-La Legilimancie. Qui est également une branche obscure de la magie. C'est une discipline difficile à maitriser. Les plus doués en sont capables sans baguette et sans incantation. D'un simple contact des yeux, le légilimens est capable de pénétrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un et d'observer tout ce qu'il s'y trouve. S'il arrive à interpréter correctement les souvenirs et les pensées de sa victime, le légilimens est en gros capable de lire dans les pensées. Bien sûr, c'est une explication plutôt naïve, mais tu vois ou je veux en venir. L'occlumencie est la seule défense contre une attaque de Legilimancie et malheureusement pour toi, tu te trouves dans une école ou réside trois excellent légilimens qui n'ont aucun respect pour la loi qui interdit cette pratique sans consentement.

Rose qui avait senti son cœur battre douloureusement contre sa cage thoracique à l'entente de ce discours plutôt effrayant, coassa :

-Qui ?

-Dumbledore, Rogue et moi. Je te conseille de ne pas mentir à aucun de nous. Les légilimens savent repérer les mensonges.

Le sourire qu'il lui offrit aurait fait défaillir n'importe qui, Rose y compris, si elle n'avait pas été aussi enragée.

-Apprend moi ! Exigea-t-elle.

Tom la fit s'asseoir en position indienne et lui répéta de vider son esprit. D'oublier tout ce qui l'entourait, tout ce qui était matériel, tous ses soucis, toutes ses pensées. Elle allait devoir se créer des barrières mentales dans les mois à venir, mais avant d'en arriver là, elle allait devoir apprendre.

Apprendre à connaître chaque recoin de son esprit. Elle allait devoir s'étudier elle-même avant de commencer à ériger des barrières suffisamment fortes pour qu'elle puisse repousser toute potentielle intrusion.

Une part d'elle lui criait de ne pas se mettre dans une position aussi vulnérable devant Jedusor. Les yeux fermés et la baguette rangée. Mais Tom était la seule personne en qui elle avait confiance. Elle ignora donc ses instincts et se laissa tout simplement aller.

 **31.10.1991, Ecosse, Location introuvable, Poudlard, le bureau de Tom Jedusor, 16 :30**

Rosemary était si occupé entre ses études et ses projets personnels qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Sa vie n'était pas parfaite, mais s'était tellement amélioré depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière qu'elle ne pouvait plus imaginer sa vie sans le monde de la magie. Elle avait consacré tout son temps depuis son arrivé à Poudlard à étudier et à pratiquer la magie, mais lorsqu'elle se réveilla ce Lundi, il y avait quelque chose de différent. L'air était chargé de magie. Encore plus que d'habitude. Elle pouvait presque sentir la force naturelle qu'était la magie sur sa peau. Il y avait dans l'air quelque chose de puissant, de mélancolique, et d'obscure.

Ne sachant pas ce qui se passait, Rose continua sa routine habituelle. Elle avait pris l'habitude de se lever une demi-heure plus tôt pour pouvoir méditer un peu avant chaque début de cours. Elle s'était donc mise en position et avait commencé à méditer. Du moins, elle essaya. Elle tentait désespérément de ne pas penser à ce que cette date représentait pour elle et son frère et à l'atmosphère étrange autour d'elle, mais au moment même où elle se sentait plonger dans un état de méditation acceptable, Tracy et Lily la prévinrent qu'il était temps de partir comme les lèches-bottes qu'elles étaient.

Daphné avait peut-être essayé de la manipuler au mois de Septembre, elle restait celle qu'elle supportait le mieux dans le dortoir. Pansy et Millicent continuaient de l'insulter derrière son dos et à la fusiller du regard à la moindre occasion, mais Tracy et Lily étaient bien pires selon Rose. Elles tentaient de devenir ses amies, de se servir d'elle et de s'immiscer dans sa vie. Et Rose était à deux doigts de leur jeter un sort pour avoir la paix.

Le reste de la maison n'était pas mieux quand elle y pensait.

Ce jour-là, les élèves se réveillèrent dans une délicieuse odeur de citrouille qui flottait dans les couloirs. Mais en observant les Serpentard, Rose remarqua que quelque chose était différent. Alors que les élèves des autres maisons parlaient avec excitation du festin qui les attendait ce soir-là, les Serpentard semblaient plus moroses et taciturne que d'habitude. Elle ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette attitude et très franchement se fichait que sa maison soit mécontente. Elle les détestait encore malgré leurs efforts pour faire d'elle, l'une des leurs. Mais elle était curieuse de savoir ce qui les poussait à agir comme si on avait annulé Noël.

La journée passa sans encombre pour Rosemary. Tom semblait de mauvaise humeur pour une raison ou pour une autre, et Rose jugea préférable de garder ses distances. Nagini dû avoir la même idée parce qu'elle se posa sur les genoux de la sorcière en silence pendant que Tom leur faisait un cours théorique et leur assignait une dissertation de trois pages.

Son cours de Botanique se passa sans encombre et l'après-midi, elle remarqua avec surprise qu'Hermione Granger avait séché les cours. N'ayant rien à faire à la fin des cours, elle explora un peu le château avant de se rendre dans le bureau de Tom. Ses retenues avaient cessé, chose qu'elle ne pensait pas possible. Elle avait accumulé tellement de retenues avec Tom, que même les jumeaux Weasley étaient venus lui demander ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire.

 **-Salutations, Salazar** , fit Rose une fois devant le portrait du fondateur

 **-Salutations, miss Potter. Je pensais que vous en aviez terminés avec les retenues,** fit le portrait d'un air amusé.

Malgré le fait qu'elle l'avait trouvé odieux lors de leur première rencontre, ce qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à lui faire savoir, Rose aimait bien Salazar. Il avait un humour subtil et élégant. Même s'il était un peu trop pompeux à son gout, elle appréciait leurs petites discussions qui la mettaient en retard. Et Rose n'avait pas honte d'admettre que Salazar était très bel homme.

 **-C'est le cas. Je n'avais juste rien de mieux à faire et j'ai décidé d'embêter Tom.**

 **-Une noble tâche, vous avez toute ma bénédiction.**

Rose décida de frapper avant d'entrer dans le bureau, se souvenant de la mauvaise humeur de Tom.

-Entrez.

Le professeur était assis à son bureau et lisait une lettre. Les sourcils froncés, les épaules tendues, son humeur semblait avoir empiré.

-Puis-je vous aider en cette belle journée, miss Potter ? Fit Tom avec sarcasme.

-Hmm, non, pas vraiment.

Elle s'assit sur son siège habituel, légèrement timide. C'était la première qu'elle venait dans son bureau sans excuse.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle. Ce matin, tu avais l'air d'une humeur massacrante.

Elle jugea préférable de ne pas mentionner sa magie qui semblait vouloir à tout prix être relâché.

-C'est cette journée qui me met de mauvaise humeur, non pas que vous puissiez comprendre miss Potter.

Rose serra ses poings et se retint de le cogner. La méditation n'avait rien fait pour calmer ses ardeurs violentes.

-Vous avez tout à fait raison _professeur_ , ce n'est pas comme si c'était l'anniversaire de la mort de mes parents et que tout le monde fêtait cette journée, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Tom releva les yeux pour la première fois et faillit baisser les yeux devant le regard que lui lançait son élève.

-Je m'excuse. J'avais oublié.

-Tu n'es pas le seul, soupira-t-elle. J'ai de la chance que les élèves de Serpentard soient aussi moroses. Harry, lui, doit supporter l'excitation des Gryffondor. Je le plaindrais si ce fatuus n'avait pas le don de me rendre folle.

Tom haussa un sourcil en l'entendant traiter son frère d'idiot en latin. Elle s'était mise à tenter de penser en latin, n'ayant personne à part Tom avec qui pratiquer.

-Ce ne sont pas uniquement les Serpentard qui sont de mauvaises humeurs, expliqua Tom. Ce sont les sangs-purs et les sangs mêlés. Du moins ceux qui viennent de famille qui pratiquent encore les anciennes traditions.

-Les anciennes traditions ? Demanda la sorcière curieuse.

-Les anciennes traditions. Celles que les tout premiers sorciers ont instaurées et ont demandé à leurs descendants de continuer sous risque que la magie s'évapore. Nos croyances, nos coutumes. C'est pour cette raison que l'on utilise du parchemin au lieu de papier moldue, et des plumes au lieu de crayon ou stylo-bille. Les moldue polluent notre planète avec leurs inventions, et ça même les amoureux des moldue comme Dumbledore ou les Weasley ne peuvent pas le nier. En 1692, la confédération internationale des sorciers a pris la décision que l'on vivrait caché. C'était pour notre sécurité à nous et à nos traditions. Mais c'était sans compter sur les nés-moldue. Nous avons dû sacrifier la pratique des rituels, et des magies les plus controversés. Mais surtout de nos fêtes sacrées.

Rose écoutait avec attention, captivée par tout ce qu'il lui apprenait. Comme quoi, elle pouvait lire autant de livre que possible, certaines choses ne s'apprenaient pas dans les livres. Pourquoi on n'enseignait pas tout ça aux enfants ? Rose se souvint que Tom avait mentionné des conspirations politiques lors d'une de ses retenues. Elle s'était vaguement demandé quel genre de conspiration mais n'était pas allé chercher plus loin. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas cherché à comprendre ? Rose se sentit outrée. Elle ne détestait pas les nés-moldue et ne les détesterais sans doute jamais. Après tout, sa mère en était une. Et puis ce serait comme détester quelqu'un pour sa couleur de peau, religion ou ethnie. C'était ridicule. On nait comme on nait, et personne n'y peut rien. Seul Dieu est en droit de juger.

Mais pourquoi au nom de Morgana, personne ne l'avait informé de tout ça ?!

-Quel genre de fêtes ?

-Beltaine, Lugnasad, Imbolc, Yule…et bien sûr Samain. Que les moldue ont rebaptisé Halloween. Cette nuit sacrée, qui célèbre le début de la saison « sombre » de l'année, nous sommes censés nous purifié et faire un rituel. Offrir des fruits, des plantes, ce genre de chose. C'est la nuit ou le voile entre les vivants et les morts est le plus faible. Nous sommes censés leurs prêter hommages. Mais à la place, nous suivons les coutumes idiotes de moldue qui se goinfre de friandises.

-Qu'est-ce qui nous empêche de rendre hommage ? Demanda Rose excitée à l'idée de participer à pareil expérience.

Ca ne l'a dérangerait pas de faire quelque chose pour ses parents.

-Parce que le directeur et le ministère ont bannis ces coutumes. Bien sûr, certaines familles se moquent de ces lois et le font quand même, mais le faire en secret comme si c'était un blasphème rend la chose amer.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont bannis quelque chose qui a l'air si… pur ?

-Pur ? Se moqua Tom. Mais ma chère, ce sont les familles à l'affinité noire qui pratiquent presque religieusement ces coutumes sans se soucier des lois. La plupart des familles blanches comme les Weasley ont complètement reniés nos coutumes. C'est pour ça qu'on les appelle traitre à leur sang, parce qu'ils se comportement comme des moldue capable de faire des tours de passe-passe. Nous sommes des sorciers et nous devrions en être fiers.

Rose fronça les sourcils et réfléchit un instant.

-Tom…est-ce que tu crois en Dieu ?

Il observa longuement le visage de Rose. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé en deux mois. Ses yeux brillaient plus et sa posture était plus droite mais pas d'autre changement n'était visible.

-Que Dieu existe ou non, ça n'a pas d'importance. A la fin de la journée, nous sommes tous seuls en ce bas monde, répondit-il.

Il refusa d'en parler d'avantage.

 **Ecosse, Location introuvable, Poudlard, La grande salle, 20 :05**

Des milliers de chauves-souris voletaient dans la salle et fondaient sur les tables en de gros nuages noirs qui faisaient vaciller les flammes des chandelles à l'intérieur des citrouilles évidées. Les mets du festin apparurent tout à coup dans les plats d'or, comme lors du banquet de début d'année. Mais Rose ne sentait aucune excitation. L'idée de se gaver de friandises la rendait presque malade. Elle devrait être en train de rendre hommage à ses parents et pas à obéir à un vieillard vêtu d'une robe. Le directeur était peut être un brillant sorcier, elle le reconnaissait, elle était tout de même dégouté qu'il empêche une fête qui lui aurait permis de se sentir plus proches de ses parents. Des gens qui lui avaient donné la vie, qui avaient sacrifiés la leurs pour Harry et elle, et surtout des gens qui l'avaient aimés.

-Tout va bien Potter ? Demanda Blaise en la regardant comme si elle était un animal particulièrement intéressant.

-Je préférais rendre hommage à mes parents plutôt que de me gaver de sucreries, dit-elle d'un ton morose.

Elle n'avait rien contre Blaise et donc n'eut aucun problème à lui répondre.

-Ha ! Ne me fais pas rire, toi, la sœur du survivant ? Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que cette fête représente pour nous, les vrais sorciers, les sangs-purs, les…

Rose l'ignora royalement. Elle n'avait aucun problème pour répondre à Blaise mais Pansy Parkinson était une autre histoire

-Je te parle !

-Et je t'ignore. Je te conseille de la fermer Parkinson à moins que tu ne te portes volontaire pour que je teste de nouveaux sorts.

Parkinson décida sagement de ne pas la provoquer et retourna à sa conversation avec Tracy et Lily.

Rose soupira :

-Il n'y a que les menaces qui fonctionnent dans cette école.

A son plus grand étonnement, Daphné, Blaise et Théodore pouffèrent de rire.

-C'est pas une des règles d'or de la famille Black ? Demanda Daphné à Draco.

Ce dernier sourit d'un air presque malicieux.

-La phrase préférée des femmes Black d'après ma mère, c'est qu'une fille Black résout ses problèmes efficacement avec violence et sans laisser de preuves.

-Ta mère est une Black ? Demanda Rose curieuse.

-Oui. Toi et elle êtes cousines au troisième degré, l'informa-t-il, ravi qu'elle lui adresse la parole la première, pour changer.

-Est-ce que toutes les familles sorcières ont un lien de parenté ?

Tous les élèves qui entendirent sa question hochèrent la tête et Rose ne savait vraiment pas comment le prendre. C'était comme si elle venait de découvrir quelques centaines de cousins éloignés. Tout à coup, le fait d'être une sang-mêlé fut un soulagement. Rien que l'idée que ses parents aient pu avoir un lien de parenté autrement, la répugnait.

Rose avait à peine commencé à se servir quand le professeur Quirell débarqua en courant, essoufflé.

-Un troll... dans les cachots... je voulais vous prévenir...

Puis il tomba évanoui sur le sol.

Il y eut alors un grand tumulte dans la salle et le professeur Dumbledore dut faire exploser des gerbes d'étincelles à l'extrémité de sa baguette magique pour rétablir le silence.

-Messieurs les préfets, veuillez ramener immédiatement vos condisciples dans les dortoirs de vos maisons respectives, ordonna-t-il.

-Nos dortoirs sont dans les cachots ! S'exclama Rose indignée. Mais personne ne l'entendit.

Un préfet vint les escorter personnellement parce qu'ils n'étaient que des premières années et Rose se sentit respirer avec plus de facilité lorsqu'il leur informa qu'il y avait un passage secret qui menait jusqu'à leur salle commune.

Elle pensa à son frère et pria pour que les Gryffondor rejoignent leur salle commune sans danger.

* * *

 **Tadam ! Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Bisous,**

 **LS**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde ! (J'utilise le pluriel, je suis optimiste)**

 **Regina lily Swan : Encore une fois, ta review m'a fait tellement plaisir, tu n'as pas idée ! Merci. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, si tu as des suggestions n'hésites pas, j'adore lire tes reviews, c'est les gens comme toi qui me donnent envie d'écrire. Oui, Harry est un idiot (et il ne va pas cesser de l'être de si tôt) mais d'un côté c'est nécessaire pour que Rosemary évolue de son côté sans trop se soucier de son frère. Bien sûr, elle va s'inquièter pour lui, il reste son jumeau, mais elle aura d'autres préoccupations. Contente que tu aimes Nagini, j'adore écrire sur elle ^^**

 **Lerugamine : Merci tellement ! Je suis super contente que tu ais aimé. Ta review m'a fait tellement plaisir, surtout le commentaire sur le serpent qui ondule, ironique, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que aimeras la suite et comment la relation entre Rosemary et Tom va évoluer. Ils ont encore tellement de chemin à faire, si tu as des suggestions, n'hésites pas !**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne suis toujours pas J.K Rowling, mais si ça venait à changer, vous serez les premiers au courant.**

 **Tom Jedusor - Ben Barnes**

* * *

 _5) Explosion Potter et rêves étranges_

 **02.11.1991, Ecosse, Location introuvable, Poudlard, La cour de Poudlard, 15 :59**

Le climat froid de novembre enveloppa de glace les montagnes qui entouraient l'école et la surface du lac prit une couleur d'acier. Chaque matin, le sol était couvert de givre et l'on voyait Hagrid, emmitouflé dans un gros manteau, qui dégivrait les balais sur le terrain de Quidditch.

La saison de Quidditch avait commencé. Samedi, Harry allait jouer son premier match après des semaines d'entraînement: Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Si Gryffondor gagnait, son équipe prendrait la deuxième place du championnat.

-Harry !

Harry Potter sourit en voyant sa sœur courir vers lui. Derrière lui, Ron et Hermione étaient définitivement moins enthousiaste à l'idée de voir la Serpentard. Rose sauta dans ses bras et avec l'aisance que donne l'habitude, Harry l'attrapa et la serra tout aussi fort.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle en l'examinant.

Elle porta ses mains froides sur ses joues et lui embrassa le front avant de soupirer.

-Par Morgana, tu m'as fait une de ses peurs.

-C'est vrai que je suis particulièrement effrayant aujourd'hui, dit-il en plaisantant.

Rosie leva les yeux au ciel et se retint de le frapper.

-Non, idiot. J'ai entendu tellement de rumeurs à ton sujet que je ne sais plus quoi penser. Apparemment tu aurais combattu un troll et rejoint l'équipe de Quidditch. J'aurais dû me douter que tu n'étais pas…

Harry était un assez bon menteur dans l'ensemble. Il se considérait même comme excellent mais s'il y avait bien une personne qui le connaissait mieux que personne, c'était bien Rosie. Elle était sa jumelle, sa famille et avant Poudlard, sa meilleure amie. Il l'adorait mais au moment présent, la détestait de pouvoir déchiffrer la moindre de ses expressions.

-Harry. Dis-moi que ce ne sont que des rumeurs. Par pitié, dis-moi que tu n'es pas suffisamment stupide pour aller combattre un troll et que tu n'as pas accepté de jouer au Quidditch alors que tu n'es qu'un élève de première année, dit-elle lentement.

-Hé ! Je ne suis pas stupide, c'est juste que… euh…

Il se frotta la nuque, se sentant rougir.

-Il n'est pas allé combattre le troll pour le plaisir, dit Hermione en venant le secourir. Il l'a fait pour me sauver.

-Ouais, Hermione était dans les toilettes des filles et n'était pas au courant pour le troll. On devait aller la chercher, rajouta Ron.

Les yeux verts de Rosie qui avaient toujours été plus verts et plus brillants que les siens, fixèrent ses deux meilleures amis d'un air si froid que Harry se plaça devant eux pour pouvoir les protéger si besoin est.

-Granger était en danger et tu ne voulais pas la laisser, c'est bien ça ?

Harry hocha la tête.

-Et tu n'as pas prévenu d'adulte, parce que ?

Aucun d'eux ne trouva de réponse.

-Je vais te le dire, moi, pourquoi. Parce que tu es un idiot qui ne réfléchit pas ! TU AURAIS PU TE FAIRE TUER ! A quoi est-ce que tu pensais ? Hurla-t-elle.

-Rosie…

-Non, laisses-moi finir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu tiens à risquer ta vie comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Tu as risqué ta vie pour un rappeltout, pour une place dans l'équipe de Quidditch que tu aurais pu avoir l'an prochain lorsque tu auras plus d'expérience que quelques minutes sur un balai, tu cours après un troll sans te soucier des conséquences… ce n'est pas normal, Harry ! Tu es inconscient de ce que…

-Ça suffit ! S'exclama Hermione. Harry a agi en héro, et tout ce que tu fais c'est lui faire la morale comme s'il était coupable. J'aurais pu mourir si Ron et Harry ne m'avaient pas sauvé, mais ça tu t'en fiches, hein ? Personne n'a été blessé et Harry a le droit de jouer au Quidditch, si ça lui donne envie. Qui es-tu pour lui dire ce qu'il doit faire ?

Rose était sur le point de crier qu'elle était sa sœur et qu'elle avait tous les droits mais se retint. Elle ne devait aucune explication à Hermione Granger. Ignorant cette dernière, elle se tourna vers son frère.

-Harry, tu ne peux pas courir vers le danger sans réfléchir comme ça, comment est-ce que tu réagirais si c'était moi.

Ron renifla, amusé.

-Comme si les Serpentard étaient capables de quelque chose d'aussi brave.

Hermione lui sourit mais Harry semblait toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

-Est-ce que je peux parler à mon frère sans ses deux gardes du corps ? C'est possible ? Non, mais parce que vous me faites penser à Crabbe et Goyle, là.

Ron et Hermione la fusillèrent du regard. Ron aurait même sortit sa baguette si elle n'avait pas été la sœur de son meilleur ami.

Rose entraîna son frère un peu plus loin et le fixa d'un regard qui sembla tout à coup plus vulnérable.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça Harry ?

-C'était la bonne chose à faire ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Moi, je pense que c'est la pression d'être appelé le survivant constamment qui te fait agir comme ça. Tu ne devrais pas te soucier de ce que les gens pensent ! Est-ce que tu as envie de jouer au Quidditch pour commencer ? Tu n'as même pas vu un seul jeu que tu es déjà membre, et puis qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'aller sauver toi-même une fille que tu n'aimes même pas d'un troll ? Tu pensais faire quoi au juste, lui jeter des étincelles ?!

-Ca suffit Rose.

Elle se figea lorsque son frère ne l'appela pas par son surnom habituel.

-Je fais ce que je veux et tu n'as aucun droit de me donner des ordres. Je n'allais pas laisser Hermione seule dans le château sans qu'elle ait la moindre idée pour le troll. Je me suis entrainé pendant des semaines au Quidditch et c'est le plus beau sport du monde. J'adore voler et il est hors de question que j'abandonne. Maintenant, j'apprécierais que tu arrêtes d'insulter mes meilleurs amis. Ils ne t'insultent pas, eux.

Pour la énième fois, Rose se demanda ce qui l'empêchait de frapper son frère pour les bêtises qui sortaient de sa bouche.

-Comment tu réagirais si c'était moi qui courrais vers le danger ? Demanda-t-elle simplement.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux Rose, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Et il l'abandonna pour rejoindre ses amis.

 **Ecosse, Location introuvable, Poudlard, Salle commune des Serpentard, 16 :10**

Daphné était confortablement installé sur son fauteuil préféré à rédiger une lettre à ses parents lorsque Rose Potter entra comme une furie dans la salle commune. Il était de notoriété publique que Rose passait le moins de temps possible dans la salle commune. Elle l'évitait carrément et ne faisait que passer en générale. Mais ce jour-là devint ce que les futures générations de Serpentard appelèrent « L'explosion Potter ».

Debout, au beau milieu de la salle commune. Elle respirait lourdement, les traits déformés par la rage. Tout le monde recula instinctivement lorsqu'elle se mit à siffler en fourchelang. Cette langue ne cessait jamais de fasciner et de terrifier les Serpentard mais à ce moment-là, ils n'avaient qu'une envie, s'éloigner de Rose Potter et de ses yeux trop verts.

Les serpents qui décoraient les tableaux et les tapisseries, sifflèrent en retour créant une mélodie sinistre.

Tout à coup, elle leva sa baguette, la pointa sur un mur en face d'elle et se mit à hurler.

- _Reducto ! Expulso ! Confringo ! Bombarda !_

Tout le monde se mit à terre, ou à l'abri. Daphné faisait partie de ces derniers mais ne put se retenir de relever timidement la tête pendant une seconde. La jeune sorcière avait déjà eu l'occasion d'être en compagnie d'une élémentaliste en colère. D'après son expérience, le mieux était d'attendre que le pire soit passé. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Rose offrait une image impressionnante.

-Potter, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?! S'exclama Marcus Flint.

-Elle est complètement folle, marmonna une fille de quatrième année.

-Qui a eu la bonne idée de lui apprendre des maléfices de troisième année ?! S'insurgea une préfète de cinquième année

-Elle a ruiné ma dissertation ! Je vais la tuer ! S'énerva un garçon de troisième année.

-Si ça continue comme ça, elle va tous nous tuer, répliqua la préfète de septième année.

Cette dernière était une excellente duelliste et faisait partie de la classe avancée qu'enseignait le professeur Jedusor. Elle s'apprêtait à se relever pour arrêter Rose Potter, quitte à la ligoter. Mais c'était avant que la première année ne laisse tomber sa baguette et se mit à utiliser ses mains pour jeter des boules de feu de la taille d'un souaffle.

Rose se déchaina pendant plusieurs minutes en ignorant tout le monde jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête d'elle-même, complètement épuisée. Elle hurla une dernière fois de rage avant de se rendre dans le dortoir des filles.

-Cette peste a intérêt à ne pas démolir mes affaires, marmonna Pansy.

Tout le monde se releva avec hésitation, commentant ce qui venait de se passer avec un mélange d'irritation, d'admiration et de curiosité.

-Hmm, hmm, fit le portrait d'un sorcier.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

C'était un célèbre potioniste qui avait révolutionné le monde de la médecine. Un brillant sorcier à l'affinité noire, et complètement fou depuis la mort de sa femme et de sa fille. Le portrait avait malheureusement hérité de sa folie.

-Cette fille est une Black, n'est-ce pas ? Je reconnaitrais ce tempérament n'importe où. Ma femme était une Black, voyez-vous. Elle aimait me torturer quand elle était de mauvaise humeur.

-Ce n'est pas une Black, siffla une fille de cinquième année.

-C'est une sang-mêlé, rajouta quelqu'un d'un air dégouté.

-Sottises, je vous dis que c'est une Black ! Répliqua le sorcier d'un ton sans réplique.

-C'est une Potter. Mais sa grand-mère était une Black, expliqua Draco.

-Je le savais qu'elle devait avoir du sang de Black. Une Potter, dites-vous ? Oh quand je le dirais à Henry, dit-il en oubliant qu'il était déjà mort depuis plus d'un siècle.

Les septièmes années réparèrent rapidement les dégâts causés par Rose, tout en commentant ce qui venait de se produire. Tout le monde se demandait ce qui avait bien pu lui causer d'exploser ainsi. Quelques-uns se demandèrent si ça avait un rapport avec Jedusor. Tout le monde savait que le professeur était un perfectionniste très dur envers ses élèves. En particulier Rose. Mais tout le monde s'accordait à dire que la raison était plus probablement son frère. Les Serpentard avaient bien vu comment Harry Potter préférait la compagnie de ses amis Gryffondor à celle de sa sœur. Certains étaient dégoutés par son comportement. Non seulement, il tournait le dos à sa sœur jumelle (même inconsciemment) mais en plus, il préférait la compagnie d'un traitre-à-son-sang pauvre et d'une sang-de-bourbe. Mais beaucoup d'entre eux en était heureux. Plus elle s'éloignait de lui, plus elle s'approchait d'eux.

Tout à coup, la porte du dortoir des filles s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Greengrass !

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers elle, et elle sentit le rouge lui montait aux joues.

-Greengrass, j'ai besoin de toi, tout de suite ! Cria Rose.

Daphné se leva aussi gracieusement que possible lorsqu'on avait de la poussière et des débris sur le haut du crâne. Elle prit le chemin de son dortoir comme si de rien était, tout en marchant avec élégance comme l'héritière qu'elle était. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit d'être posée sous n'importe quelle situation. Elle était la future Lady Greengrass et devait se comporter comme tel.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans son dortoir, elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en voyant que la chambre avait survécu à l'ouragan Potter.

-Rose ?

Cette dernière soupira.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que les gens se mettent à m'appeler Rosemary ?

-Tu peux toujours recourir aux menaces ? Répondit Daphné avec sarcasme.

Elle retint une grimace lorsqu'elle vit que Rose y songeait sérieusement.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Tu as été très clair sur le sujet, tu n'es pas intéressé par une amitié avec nous.

Rose renifla avec dédain avant de s'assoir sans aucune grâce par terre, entre leurs deux lits.

-Amitié, quelle blague ! J'ai la mémoire longue Greengrass, et je ne risque pas d'oublier de sitôt comment j'ai été accueilli dans cette maison. J'ai quitté ma « famille » en pensant rencontrer des gens comme moi, des gens avec qui je m'entendrais, mais finalement je rencontre le même genre de personnes. Les sorciers et les moldue ne sont pas si différents…nous sommes tous humains. Et donc tous stupide.

Daphné s'assit également par terre, en face de Rose, et tenta de cacher au mieux son excitation à l'idée d'en entendre plus. Personne ne savait ce qui était arrivé à Harry Potter pendant toutes ces années hormis le fait qu'il vivait parmi des moldue. Tout le monde avait même oublié le fait que les Potter avaient eu des jumeaux. Daphné ne l'avouerait jamais même sous la torture, mais elle mourrait d'envie d'en apprendre plus sur Rose Potter. Elle avait tellement de pouvoir, et était tellement plus intelligente que les autres élèves de leur année. Ce qu'elle venait de dire avait du sens et elle voulait en apprendre plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses des nés-moldue ? Lui demanda Rose.

-Les Greengrass n'ont rien contre les nés-moldue. Ma famille n'aime pas trop les moldue mais nous n'avons rien contre eux, nous sommes connus pour être neutre. Notre magie est neutre et nous sommes restés en dehors des conflits pendant plusieurs générations. J'étais à cent pourcent d'accord avec ce que tu as dit le jour de notre premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Rose hocha la tête, contemplative.

-J'ai besoin d'aide. Crois-moi, ça fait mal de l'admettre, mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide. Je ne connais rien de ma propre culture, de ma propre histoire, et il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas apprendre dans les livres. Pourquoi personne ne donne de cours à ceux qui vivent dans le monde moldue ? Est-ce que tu savais que c'est Hagrid qui est venu nous chercher mon frère et moi ? Avant de recevoir nos lettres, nous ne savions même pas que ce que nous étions.

-Tu n'as pas reçu la visite d'un professeur ? Votre famille ne vous a rien dit ?

-Notre merveilleuse famille a tout fait pour nous cacher la vérité. Ils nous ont dit que nos parents étaient des ivrognes, morts dans un accident de voiture et ils ont même essayaient de nous cacher nos lettres mais je les ai prises de force. Nous n'avons reçu la visite d'aucun professeur. Nos clefs de Gringottes étaient chez Hagrid, notre gardien magique n'est autre que notre directeur et les gobelins ne me sont d'aucune aide pour comprendre ce monde ! C'est Tom qui m'a parlé de Samain et des autre fêtes qu'on nous interdit, et il y a tellement de choses que j'ignore ou que je ne comprends pas…

Rose respira longuement un instant avec de lever des yeux déterminés vers Daphné.

-Je te dirais tout ce que j'apprendrais cet été sur mes pouvoirs et je te rendrais un service de ton choix sans date expiratoire si tu consens à m'apprendre tout ce que je dois savoir sur notre monde.

Daphné n'hésita pas à lui tendre sa main pour sceller le deal.

-N'hésites pas à te montrer stricte, dit Rose en serrant sa main.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivé à Poudlard ou elle avait affiché un air élégant et serein, ce qui était exactement ce qu'on attendait d'elle, Daphné laissa paraitre sur son visage sa véritable personnalité. Un sourire presque féroce étira ses lèvres.

-Oh, tu peux compter sur moi, dit-elle.

Elle avait tellement hâte d'écrire à ses parents maintenant pour leur raconter ce qui se passait. Elle s'apprêtait à se mettre en mode générale quand un détail lui revint à l'esprit.

-Tu as mentionné des pouvoirs. Au pluriel ?

-Oh, je contrôle aussi la terre, expliqua Rose en haussant les épaules.

Elle étouffa un bâillement avant de lever son visage vers Daphné.

-Par ou on commence, professeur Greengrass ?

La dite professeur, qui avait été momentanément abasourdi se releva presque brutalement.

-On va commencer par l'histoire des Sangs-purs, puis l'étiquette, je t'apprendre à marcher, parler et insulter les gens correctement. Je te ferais également un cours abrégé sur nos anciennes traditions, nos fêtes et coutumes avant de t'expliquer le fonctionnement du ministère et pourquoi les sorciers aux pouvoirs sont stupides. Vers la fin de l'année, je te parlerais d'héritages et patrimoine. Tu devras apprendre l'histoire des Potter par toi-même… Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour prendre des notes ?!

Daphné allait faire de Rose Potter une sorcière accompli. Elle était déjà redoutable à onze ans, elle n'avait besoin que d'informations et ça, c'était quelque chose que Daphné était capable de lui offrir. Plus tard, Daphné demandera une alliance, en attendant, elle avait des cours à donner.

 **Date, inconnue, Location inconnue, Heure inconnue.**

 _-Oh, vous vous fichez de moi ?! Grogna Rose lorsqu'elle se retrouva de nouveau dans le jardin enchantée._

 _Elle avait presque réussi à oublier cet étrange rêve qu'elle avait fait il y a deux mois. Elle avait même presque réussi à se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un rêve ordinaire, mais Rose ne pouvait plus faire semblant. Par ailleurs, elle ne faisait pas dans l'ordinaire._

 _L'endroit semblait différent de la dernière fois. Il ne neigeait pas, la saison était complètement différente. C'était peut-être le printemps ou l'automne, elle ne saurait le dire, les fleurs étaient aussi épanouis qu'elles l'avaient été sous la neige. Mais le vent sifflait et encore une fois, Rose se retrouva à observer la magnifique sorcière de la dernière fois. La femme était vêtue d'une cape de voyage d'un magnifique vert émeraude en velours. La capuche baissé, ces longs cheveux noirs tombaient en une élégante cascade jusqu'à ses hanches. Ses mains étaient recouvertes de longs gants noirs en dentelles. Elle reconnut le bracelet en forme de serpent qui serrait son poignet, mais son attention fut vite détournée par la dague en argent qu'elle portait._

 _Elle ouvrit la bouche et commença à réciter une incantation dans une langue qu'elle ne reconnut pas :_

 _-_ _Εγώ, η Εκάτη, να ζητήσει τη συνεργασία της φωτιάς, του νερού, του αέρα, τη γη, αστραπές και το μυαλό για να με βοηθήσει να προστατεύσει αυτό το μέρος που ισχυρίζονται. Δίνω αίμα μου σε αντάλλαγμα για την ασφάλεια. Ότι κανείς δεν εισέρχεται χωρίς τη συγκατάθεσή μου ή τη συγκατάθεση εκείνων που έχουν σχέση με μένα. Γι 'αυτό είναι._

 _Rose frissonna de tout son être lorsqu'elle sentit une infime partie de la magie de cette femme si puissante. C'était l'expérience la plus incroyable qu'elle ait jamais vécu, et elle n'était même pas vraiment présente pour sentir la pleine puissance de cette magie._

 _La femme finit son incantation et respira longuement avant de retirer sa cape qu'elle laissa tomber par terre. Elle était vêtue d'une élégante robe en satin argentée. Une ceinture d'un bleu saphir encerclé ses hanches. Les manches de la robe étaient longues et le décolleté profond et autour de son cou, Rose reconnu le médaillon en or. La femme retira l'un de ses gants pour se faire une profonde entaille sur l'avant-bras et laissa son sang coulait librement sur le sol. Non, pas sur le sol. Sur un symbole dessiné par terre que Rose ne reconnut pas. Le symbole brilla d'une lumière bleue avant de redevenir normale._

 _Elle se redressa rapidement et sortit une baguette magique._

 _-Expecto Patronum !_

 _Rose vit avec un mélange d'admiration et d'excitation un corbeau argentée et éthérée sortir de la baguette de la femme._

 _-Tom, l'endroit est prêt, dit-elle au corbeau._

 _Rose se demanda pourquoi elle avait baptisé cet animal Tom mais fut distraite par le départ du corbeau qui s'envola. Une minute plus tard, Rose vit avec un mélange de peur et de fascination, les ombres qui les entouraient prendre une forme corporelle et formait la silhouette d'un homme._

 _-Mon amour, le salua la femme._

 _Elle lui tendit sa main d'où s'était écoulé un filet de sang._

 _Le sorcier quitta l'obscurité pour rejoindre la femme et embrassa la paume qu'elle lui tendait sans se soucier du sang qui tacha ses lèvres avant de passer une main par-dessus la blessure de la femme. Rose vit avec fascination la blessure se refermer et le sang disparaitre._

 _-Sage. Ton frère est prêt à être transporter._

 _-Enfin. Je me sentirais mieux en le sachant en sécurité._

 _-Connaissant cet idiot, il ira se battre dès le moment où il pourra tenir sur ses deux jambes._

 _-C'est un Gryffondor, que veux-tu ? Et puis, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas insulter mon frère, c'est mon rôle de l'insulter._

 _-Au temps pour moi, ma reine. Tu ne le fais juste pas assez._

 _Contente de pouvoir enfin donner un nom à ces deux personnages, Rose vit la dite Sage soupirait et posait sa tête contre l'épaule de l'homme._

 _-Lily me manque._

 _Tom encercla la fine taille de la femme et la fit tourner sur elle-même._

 _Rose ne pouvait toujours pas voir les traits de leurs visages, mais elle savait que Sage souriait. Comment elle le savait restait un mystère par contre._

 _-Je commence à regretter de te l'avoir offerte._

 _-Seriez-vous jaloux mon seigneur ? Demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon._

 _-Oui. Ton attention entière devrait m'appartenir. A la place, je dois la partager entre tes sœurs, ton frère, et ton familier._

 _Ils commencèrent à danser doucement et avec tellement de grâce que Rose aurait pu les observer toute la nuit durant._

 _-N'oublies pas Sirius, se moqua Sage._

 _-Bien sûr, comme si c'était possible d'oublier le cabot._

 _-Arrêtes, d'insulter ma famille, veux-tu ?_

 _-Je n'insulte pas tes sœurs._

 _-Ca, c'est uniquement parce qu'elles te font peur._

 _Rose entendit vaguement le sorcier nommé Tom, niait avec véhémence pendant que Sage riait, avant de sentir une drôle de sensation l'envahir tout entière. Comme si on la transporter._

 _Le décor changea du tout au tout. Elle se trouvait dans ce qui semblait être une magnifique maison. La chambre ou elle atterrit était large et bien éclairé. Les murs étaient peints en un bleu clair, différents portraits et paysages y étaient accrochés. Une large bibliothèque bien remplie couvrait presque tout un mur. La chambre était composée d'un lit avec un couvre-chef violet ou reposait un violon, et d'un bureau en bois massif qui lui rappelait celui de Tom Jedusor. Il y avait également un balcon ou reposaient plusieurs plantes. Sage était assise en face du bureau et rédigeait une lettre. Rose se posta derrière elle pour lire par-dessus son épaule mais remarqua avec irritation que la lettre était en français._

 _-Tu parles combien de langues au juste ? Demanda Rose à la femme, en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre._

 _Elle observa avec ennui, Sage écrire pendant plusieurs minutes avant que la porte de sa chambre ne s'ouvre à la volée._

 _-Tom ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

 _-Je n'apprécie pas du tout d'apprendre par Luna que tu comptes quitter le pays pour l'été._

 _Sage soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Pour la première fois, Rose remarqua que la sorcière ne portait pas une de ses habituelles élégantes robes de princesse. Bien sûr, Sage était tout aussi magnifique avec des vêtements de moldue qu'avec des vêtements sorciers. Elle portait un pantalon noir qui lui collait à la peau, soulignant ses longues jambes, de longues bottes noires à talons qui semblaient inconfortables, un débardeur blanc et un blazer bleu foncé aux manches remontées jusqu'aux coudes. Encore une fois, elle portait le bracelet en forme de serpent et le médaillon qui avait l'air aussi vieux que Poudlard. Mais pour la première fois, Rose remarqua également son alliance._

 _-Je ne vais pas pour très longtemps, dit Sage. Je vais juste visiter chacune de mes propriétés et les rendre habitables. J'ai promis aux civiles et aux sorciers neutres de les protéger. C'est mon devoir en tant que future souveraine._

 _-Je suis au courant, ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois y aller seule._

 _-Ça ira plus vite comme ça, mes sœurs sont occupés ici, mon frère est encore en train de récupérer. Et avec Lena dans le coma, Sirius ne peut pas m'accompagner._

 _-Je ne parlais pas d'eux. Je t'accompagnerais._

 _Sage regarda son époux avec un ébahissement d'où s'échapper de la tendresse._

 _-Tu as une guerre a mené, Tom. Je ne peux pas te demander de m'accompagner._

 _-Tu ne me demandes rien, je m'invite._

 _Rose sentit de nouveau cette sensation étrange d'être transporté dans le vide. Elle retint un juron lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir ce qui ressemblait à une scène de guerre. Elle faillit fondre en larmes en reconnaissant le chemin de traverse grâce à l'enseigne d'Ollivander qui était l'une des rares à avoir survécu malgré ce qui s'était passé._

 _Rose observa avec horreur et les larmes aux yeux, les corps qui jonchés le sol, et les bâtiments en ruines d'où s'échapper encore de la fumée._

 _Un craquement sonore la fit sursauter et un sanglot s'échappa d'elle, malgré ses efforts._

 _Saga apparut de nulle part et laissa échapper un cri de rage mêlé de sanglots._

 _-Non ! Non, non, non ! NON !_

 _Saga laissa échapper quelques sanglots avant de s'avancer péniblement._

 _Rose suivit Sage à travers les débris et remarqua que ses traits étaient légèrement plus clairs qu'avant. Elle arrivait maintenant à discerner une peau pale, de jolies pommettes qui rappelaient la noblesse et un nez droit mais sans plus._

 _Un gémissement se fit en entendre et Sage se précipita vers le bruit. Rose du détourner les yeux en voyant dans quel état était la femme. Il y avait tellement de sang et la chair semblait avoir été arrachée… Rose du se retenir de vomir mais ne put rien faire contre les larmes qui lui échappèrent._

 _-Oh mon Dieu, Léna…Tiens bon, Léna. Tout va bien. Vulnera Sanentur. Vulnera Sanentur._ _Vulnera Sanentur. Curare. Episkey. Tergeo._

 _Un autre crac retentit et Tom apparut lui aussi._

 _-Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu, dit-il._

 _Rose se retourna et vit avec soulagement que l'état de la femme qui s'appelait Lena s'était amélioré. Le sang avait disparu, les os s'était réparés et sa peau rattaché, mais elle était aussi pale qu'un cadavre et Rose pouvait sentir que malgré les soins de Sage, la femme était toujours aux portes de la mort._

 _-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'énerva Sage._

 _-C'est Grindelwald. Il commence à être impatient. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la guerre se prolonge autant et ne m'écoute plus. Lui et les chevaliers de Walpurgis sont inquiets. Et ils se sentent menacés par toi._

 _-Je t'avais dit de me laisser le tuer !_

 _-Tu n'en étais pas capable, Sage. Tu n'es pas une tueuse !_

 _La femme, toujours agenouillé sur le sol et les mains pleines de sang laissa échapper un rire cruel et froid qui fit frissonner Rose._

 _-Ne me fais pas rire, j'avais quatorze ans la première fois que j'ai tué. J'ai tué à maintes reprises et tu le sais._

 **09.11.1991, Ecosse, Location introuvable, Poudlard, La salle commune des Serpentard, Dortoir des filles, 03 :01**

Rose se réveilla dans un sursaut, son cœur battant si fort contre sa poitrine qu'il semblait vouloir s'échapper. Elle gémit pitoyablement et porta sa main contre sa bouche pour ne pas se mettre à crier. De la sueur coulait de son front. Son corps tout entier tremblait sous un besoin irrésistible de pleurer. De crier. Tout pour se défouler et se débarrasser de ses émotions qui semblait pesé une tonne. Mais Rose n'était pas du genre à pleurer. Ce n'était pas son genre. Rose préférait la colère à la tristesse. Elle connaissait la colère, mais elle ne savait pas gérer ses autres émotions et ça lui faisait peur. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé ses leçons en Occlumencie, elle s'était forcée à reconnaitre chacune de ses émotions et à apprendre à les accepter. L'angoisse, la peur, le chagrin, la douleur, elle ne pouvait plus simplement les ignorer. Mais c'était une de ces choses qui étaient plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Rose attrapa sa baguette de sous son oreiller, et lança dans un murmure rauque :

 _-Tempus !_

Les chiffres 03 :01 apparurent en plein air et Rose grogna sous l'irritation. Elle n'avait eu que trois heures de sommeil ! Rose balança ses jambes de sous son épaisse couverture et frissonna lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec le sol dur et froid.

Le dortoir était plongé dans le silence et l'obscurité quand Rose se glissa dans la luxueuse salle de bain qu'elle partageait avec ses cinq camarades. Elle alluma les torches attachées aux murs, sans se préoccuper de sa baguette et se fit couler un bain, avant de se déshabiller lentement tout en songeant aux étranges rêves qu'elle avait faits.

Lorsque l'eau atteint un niveau respectable Rose y versa tout son stock de lavande et d'iris séchés avant de s'y plonger.

Elle doutait que ce soit des visions du futur. Elle en doutait sérieusement mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'ignorer cette possibilité. Son premier rêve remontait à plus de deux mois. Ça n'avait pas été grand-chose. Elle avait atterrit dans un jardin, devant un beau manoir et avait vu pour la première fois Tom et Sage. Cette dernière avait une louve géante qui s'appelait Lily. Elle était blanche comme la neige et aussi inoffensive qu'un chiot. Ils avaient mentionné que Sage avait des sœurs et un frère. Le deuxième rêve. Elle s'était retrouvée dans le même jardin, probablement avant son premier rêve. Rose avait été témoin du genre de magie dont elle rêvait, et avait observait Tom apparaitre, sortant littéralement des ombres. Ils avaient mentionné le frère de Sage, ainsi que Lily, ses sœurs et quelqu'un qui s'appelait Sirius. Un nom qu'elle était persuadée d'avoir déjà entendu quelque part mais sans se rappeler ou. Ils avaient magnifiquement dansé sous le clair de lune avant qu'elle ne soit transportée dans la troisième vision. Ils étaient dans une très belle chambre et Sage avait décidé de partir chercher un refuge ou quelque chose du même style, Tom l'avait appris de quelqu'un qui s'appelait Luna et avait décidé de l'accompagner malgré le fait qu'il menait apparemment une guerre. La dernière vision était… horrible. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Rose avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas fixer les cadavres mais une fascination morbide l'avait fait voir les corps et elle le regrettait amèrement à présent. Sage avait paru abattu et reconnu la femme qui avait survécu. Elle l'avait appelé Lena. Apparemment Grindelwald était la cause des dégâts (Pourquoi Grindelwald écouterait ce Tom ?) et Sage avait déjà tué…

Il était 03 :46 quand Rose sortit de son bain. Son corps avait enfin cessé de trembler et elle respirait avec un peu plus de facilité. Sans même se soucier de ne pas réveiller ses camarades, elle prit sa besace et descendit dans la salle commune. Elle s'installa dans un des confortables fauteuils noirs dont elle était tombée amoureuse depuis la semaine dernière, lorsqu'elle avait enfin commencé à fréquenter ses camarades de classe.

 _-Lumos !_

A l'aide de la lumière offerte par sa baguette, elle écrivit ses rêves en tentant de se souvenir des détails qui lui échappaient déjà.

Quelque chose lui disait que ses rêves n'étaient pas que des rêves, mais c'était impossible que ce soit des visions du futur, n'est-ce pas ? Grindelwald était mort, la guerre avait cessé il y a dix ans, grâce à Harry. Mais comment savoir si Grindelwald était réellement mort. Personne n'a jamais retrouvé de corps, et il n'y avait personne sur scène pour le confirmer.

Rose réalisa avec irritation qu'elle avait été présente mais ne s'en souvenait tout simplement pas.

Peut-être était-ce des visions du passé.

Après avoir rempli quatre feuilles de parchemin, Rose se mit à les relire pour être sure de n'avoir rien oublié. Tom et Lena, étaient des noms qu'elles reconnaissaient. Mais elle n'avait aucun moyen de vérifier que c'était bien ceux dont il s'agissait. Mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était bien eux. Elle avait aussi l'impression d'avoir entendu le nom de Sirius quelque part mais ce détail lui échappait malgré tous ses efforts pour s'en rappeler. Et il y avait aussi le nom Sage. Son deuxième prénom. Mais c'était impossible qu'il s'agisse d'elle. Rose n'avait pas la beauté, l'élégance et la puissance de la femme qu'elle voyait dans ses rêves. Rose était petite, avec une horrible personnalité qui faisait même fuir son propre frère. Elle n'était même pas jolie et n'avait pas de sœurs. Elle n'avait pas l'allure d'une reine et doutait de l'avoir un jour, peu importe le nombre d'années qui passe. Par ailleurs, Sage avait déjà tué. Et Rose ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec une meurtrière.

 **Ecosse, Location introuvable, Poudlard, Bibliothèque, 16 :25**

-Arrêtes de bailler, une futur Lady ne devrait jamais bailler aussi bruyamment, surtout pas en public ! La réprimanda Daphné.

Rose ne lui aurait jamais demandé de l'aide si elle avait su quel tyran se cachait derrière ce visage d'ange. Si elle avait su…elle aurait demandé de l'aide à Draco Malfoy. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il savait comment se comporter en lady. La façon dont il passait chaque matin une heure à s'occuper de ses cheveux était suspicieuse.

-Désolé, marmonna Rose. Je me suis réveillé à trois heures du matin et je ne me suis pas rendormir.

-Oh, ça explique tes cernes. Tracy et Lily pensaient que tu essayais de devenir animagus et que ta forme animale était un panda.

Rose était mitigée entre éclater de rire et se vexer. Elle espérait que si un jour, elle décidait de devenir animagus son animal soit autre chose que gros et poilu. Elle aimerait tellement être un oiseau aussi, pouvoir voler sans se préoccuper de…

-Rose !

Daphné Greengrass et ses leçons.

-Le dos droit, le menton relevé, arrêtes de grimacer ! Combien de fois, faudra-t-il que je te le dise ? Montres-moi les notes que tu as prises.

Rose s'exécuta et lui tendit ses notes sur l'histoire des Sangs-purs. L'histoire la plus barbante qu'elle n'ait jamais eu le loisir d'étudier. Elle exagérait un peu, après tout Binns était capable de rendre chacun de ses cours d'un terrible ennui. Daphné lui disait d'être patiente, qu'elle changerait d'avis lorsqu'elle lui parlerait des complots que tel ou tel famille avait manigancés pour prendre le pouvoir au fil du temps. Les manigances que les familles à l'affinité blanche ou noires aimaient concoctées. Elle avait vite compris que Rose avait un faible pour les histoires de conspirations.

Daphné se contenta d'un coup d'œil avant de lui frapper l'arrière de la tête.

-Aïe ! Tu vas arrêter de faire ça ?!

Rose regrettait sincèrement de lui avoir fait promettre d'être intransigeante dans ses leçons.

-Mais regardes moi cette écriture ! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Réécris-moi ça. C'est un miracle que les professeurs arrivent à déchiffrer tes devoirs avec cette écriture en pattes de mouches.

-C'est sans doute parce qu'ils en ont l'habitude avec les nés-moldue qui n'ont jamais tenu de plume de leur vies, répondit Rose en s'exécutant.

-Tu n'es pas une née-moldue. Tu n'as aucune excuse.

-J'ai grandi comme une née-moldue.

-J'ai dit : Aucune excuse !

Au diable Grindelwald. Daphné Greengrass était pire.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit de réécrire toutes ces notes, Rose faillit éclater en sanglot lorsqu'elle réalisa que son écriture était à peine plus lisible. Elle rangea vite ces feuilles, déterminée à ne pas laisser Daphné la critiquer plus longtemps dans ce domaine. Elle écrivait plus vite lorsqu'elle ne se souciait pas d'écrire joliment. Elle pourrait s'exercer proprement durant les vacances d'hiver, sans personne pour la critiquer constamment. Et puis, c'était toujours mieux que ces deux premières semaines à Poudlard ou ces notes avaient été constamment tachées d'encre.

Elle ne regrettait pas de lui avoir demandé de l'aide. Daphné était peut-être la réincarnation d'Hitler, elle était néanmoins efficace. Bien sûr, Rose l'apprécierait un peu plus si elle ne se faisait pas critiquer lorsqu'elle se réveillait, mangeait, marchait, respirait et parlait. Lorsque Daphné avait vu avec quelle rapidité, Rose absorbait ses cours d'histoire, elle avait compliqué la tâche en y ajoutant des cours d'étiquettes.

Lorsque Rose laissa échapper un nouveau bâillement, elle remarqua avec inquiétude et fascination que la sorcière blonde avait développé un tic à l'œil gauche.

-Désolé, marmonna Rose. C'est juste que je me suis toujours sentit plus éveillé la nuit que le jour. Je suis une créature nocturne.

Daphné l'observa pendant quelques secondes avant de soupirer.

-Ma sœur est pareille, admit-elle.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais une sœur. Elle est à Poudlard ? Dans une autre maison ?

-Non, elle a deux ans de moins que nous. Et elle ne s'endort qu'une fois l'heure des sorcières passée.

-L'heure des sorcières ? Demanda Rose intéressée.

-Oui, entre trois et quatre heures du matin, on appelle ça l'heure des sorcières. C'est une vielle légende qui remonte à la Grèce antique. L'heure ou la magie est à son apogée à ce qu'il parait. C'est l'heure à laquelle a lieu tous les rituels et c'est aussi l'heure à laquelle Hécate, la plus grande sorcière de toute l'histoire est née.

-Je pensais que c'était Morgana Le Fay, dit Rose.

-Il y a une légende qui dit que Morgana et Hécate sont la même personne. Quand son peuple s'est divisé, et que les partisans de la lumière ont exécutés une de ses sœurs et son époux parce que d'après eux la magie noire était malfaisante, Hécate a juré qu'elle reviendrait accomplir son rêve : créer un monde magique parfait sans discrimination. Certains disent que Morgana est la réincarnation d'Hécate, d'autres disent qu'elle était son envoyée. Comme tu le sais, Morgana a échoué même si elle a marqué l'histoire.

-Je pensais que Morgana était une mage noire.

-Beaucoup te dirait que c'est le cas. La vérité, c'est qu'elle était une mage gris qui voulait que les moldue cessent de les chasser et créer un monde ou sorciers et créatures magiques vivraient en harmonie. Elle s'était allié avec des mages noirs pour réussir son but, d'où sa réputation de mage noire.

Rose contempla un instant ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre avant de se tourner brusquement vers Daphné.

-Tu vois ?! Ça, c'est intéressant. Je me fiche complètement de qui a épousé qui. La vie de ces sorcières est beaucoup plus intéressante.

-Ce sont des légendes et des contes pour enfant. Les familles blanches n'ont même jamais entendu cette histoire et il n'y a rien d'écrit officiellement sur le sujet parce que c'est un conte interdit. La légende raconte que l'âme d'Hécate ne se reposera pas avant qu'elle ne réussisse.

-Les légendes sont basées sur la vérité, n'est-ce pas ?

-On peut toujours demandé au portrait de Circée, si elle sait quelque chose.

-Le portrait qui mène du hall d'entrée au quatrième étage ? Non, merci. Elle est complètement folle.

Daphné éclata de rire avant que son expression ne change du tout au tout.

-Montres moi, tes feuilles ! Je jure par Morgana que je te débarrasserais de ton horrible écriture avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

 **Ecosse, Location introuvable, Poudlard, Salle commune des Gryffondor, 17 :12**

La salle commune de Gryffondor était particulièrement bruyante, ce soir-là. C'était la veille du premier match de Quidditch après tout. Tout le monde était excité. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient assis près de la fenêtre. Hermione vérifiait leurs devoirs pour le cours d'enchantements. Elle ne les aurait jamais laissés copier sur elle (sinon, comment feriez-vous pour apprendre quelque chose ?), mais elle leur donna quand même toutes les bonnes réponses.

Harry ne tenait plus en place, Il voulait récupérer son livre en espérant que la lecture l'aiderait à se détendre avant le match du lendemain. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi devrait-il avoir peur de Rogue ? Harry annonça à Ron et à Hermione qu'il avait l'intention d'aller voir Rogue pour lui demander son livre.

-Moi, je reste ici, répondirent en chœur les deux autres.

Harry était convaincu que Rogue ne pourrait pas refuser si d'autres professeurs étaient présents et entendaient sa requête.

Il descendit dans la salle des professeurs et frappa à la porte. Personne ne répondit. Il frappa à nouveau. Toujours rien.

Rogue avait peut-être laissé le livre dans la salle ? Après tout, il pouvait bien jeter un coup d'œil. Il entrouvrit la porte, regarda à l'intérieur et se figea d'horreur.

Rogue et Rusard étaient seuls dans la pièce. Rogue avait relevé sa robe de sorcier au-dessus des genoux et Harry vit une blessure sanglante sur une de ses jambes, Rusard avait préparé des pansements et les donnait à Rogue.

-Sale bestiole, disait celui-ci. Comment voulez-vous qu'on surveille ses trois têtes à la fois ?

Harry essaya de refermer la porte en silence, mais...

-POTTER !

Le visage déformé par la fureur, Rogue laissa retomber le bas de sa robe pour cacher sa jambe. Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer.

-Je... je voulais simplement vous demander si je pouvais reprendre mon livre, balbutia-t-il.

-SORTEZ ! SORTEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT !

Harry s'éloigna aussitôt, avant que Rogue ait eu le temps d'enlever d'autres points à Gryffondor, et remonta l'escalier quatre à quatre, pressé de raconter à ses amis ce dont il venait d'être témoin. Il était au quatrième étage lorsqu'il faillit percuter le professeur Jedusor. Il tenait un livre à la main et son énorme serpent sur les épaules. Harry se sentit déglutir malgré lui.

-Faites attention, monsieur Potter.

-J-j-je suis désolé.

Tom Jedusor soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez, un geste que Rosie faisait souvent, remarqua Harry.

-Je souffre suffisamment des bégayements de Quirell pour ne pas à souffrir des vôtres, monsieur Potter. Je pensais que les Gryffondor étaient courageux, mais jusqu'à présent je trouve que votre sœur est la plus courageuse des deux.

-Je…

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Jusqu'à présent, personne ne l'avait jamais comparé à Rose. Il savait que sa sœur était courageuse, mais qu'avait-elle donc fait depuis qu'elle était arrivé à Poudlard, si ce n'est étudier ? Même Hermione avait le temps de faire autre chose.

-Allez-vous-en.

Harry s'exécuta, l'air stupéfait. Il courut rejoindre ses amis pour leur raconter ce qui s'était passé. Tout comme sa sœur, il n'avait jamais fait confiance aux adultes. Comment pourrait-il le faire alors qu'il avait grandi avec les Dursley ? La seule différence était qu'il se montrait poli. Rogue étant la seule exception. Mais Harry avait vu à quel point Rosie qui n'avait jamais fait confiance à aucun adulte était confortable avec Tom Jedusor. Il avait cru que ce dernier devait se montrer plus sympathique en dehors des classes mais ce n'était pas le cas. Harry se demanda pour la première fois pourquoi sa sœur était si à l'aise avec le professeur de défense.

 **10.11.1991, Ecosse, Location introuvable, Poudlard, Le stade de Quidditch, 11 :59**

C'était son tout premier match de Quidditch et Rose pouvait affirmer sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'elle avait détesté chaque facette du jeu. Elle avait cru mourir chaque fois qu'Harry faisait un virage trop serré, volait trop vite ou était la cible de joueurs ou de cognards.

Sans parler que quelqu'un avait tenté de le faire tomber de son balai et que Rose était au bord de la crise de panique.

La seule chose qu'elle apprécia fut les commentaires de Jordan lorsqu'il n'insultait pas les Serpentard. Rose prévoyait déjà de lui faire une « innocente farce » dont il se souviendrait. Il était ami avec les jumeaux Weasley qui adoraient faire ce genre de farce aux Serpentard, c'était un langage qu'il comprendrait. Mais d'un autre côté, elle était plutôt d'accord avec lui en ce qui concernait Flint.

Lorsque Gryffondor gagna, elle se faufila parmi ses camarades déçus sans une pensée pour eux et se jeta dans les bras de son frère qui l'a rattrapa comme à son habitude. Elle était entourée de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et de leurs amis mais s'en fichait royalement.

-Harry, mon Dieu, j'ai cru que tu allais tomber de ton balai ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! Est-ce que tu sais qui a fait ça ? Qui est-ce que je dois tuer ?

-Rose, arrêtes, tu m'écrases !

Rose cacha sa déception lorsqu'il ne l'appela pas par son surnom et se recula un instant, les sourcils froncés.

-Harry, quelqu'un a essayé de te blesser dangereusement. Tu aurais pu te rompre la nuque, les professeurs vont faire quelque chose à ce sujet, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je vais bien Rose. Tout va bien.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle aurait bien voulu le reprendre dans ses bras, mais quelque chose lui dit qu'il n'en avait pas envie et elle lui offrit un faux sourire qu'elle avait perfectionné ces dernières semaines.

-Il y aura une fête cet après-midi chez les Gryffondor. Je dois y assister, mais on se voit demain, n'est-ce pas ?

Rose hocha la tête sans rien laissé paraitre sur son visage. Elle savait qu'il annulerait. Elle le laissa partir mais se retourna vers les jumeaux Weasley avant de s'en aller à son tour.

-Merci, d'avoir essayé de le rattraper. Mon frère est un idiot qui aime risquer sa vie, mais c'est mon idiot.

Fred et George eurent l'air surpris avant de sourire de cet air espiègle qui les caractérisait.

-Ne t'en fais pas, dit l'un.

-Ouais, on s'y connait en frères idiots, dit l'autre.

-On en a quatre des comme ça.

-Mais on leur en veut pas, c'est même un peu de notre faute.

-On a hérité de tous les bons gènes

Rose leur sourit avant de s'en aller. Ils n'étaient pas si mauvais que ça, finalement.

 **30.11.1991, Ecosse, Location introuvable, Poudlard, Bibliothèque, 16 :04**

-Rose… est-ce que c'est la généalogie des Potter que Granger est en train de lire ? Demanda Daphné d'un air incrédule.

Rose tourna la tête si vite que sa nuque fit un crac sonore.

-Stupidus, grogna Rose.

Elle se releva dignement et se dirigea vers son frère en tentant de faire régner son tempérament.

-Harry, je peux savoir pourquoi ton amie est en train de lire un livre de la chambre forte des Potter qui n'a jamais été lu par quelqu'un qui n'était pas de la famille ? Demanda Rose d'un ton froid.

-Euh, elle a dit qu'elle était intéressée. J'avais complètement oublié que tu me l'avais passé et je me suis dit qu'elle pourrait me l'abréger, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Rose observa longuement son frère. En trois mois seulement, ils avaient tellement changé qu'elle ne savait plus quoi penser de lui. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus et était persuadé que s'il se donnait la peine de la regarder pendant plus d'une seconde une fois de temps à autres, il ne la reconnaitrait pas non plus. Elle avait changé, elle aussi. Mais il était trop préoccupé par sa propre vie et ses nouveaux amis pour le remarquer.

-Si tu n'es pas curieux d'en apprendre plus sur notre famille, grand bien te fasse Harry mais évites de donner notre généalogie à n'importe qui. Rends-moi ce livre Granger…

-Je le rendrais à Harry, répondit cette dernière d'un ton hautain.

-Rends-moi ce livre avant que tu ne tombes sur un secret de famille et que le livre décide de te punir pour oser lire quelque chose qui ne te concerne en rien. C'est quelque chose que ni toi, ni Harry ne savez mais Weasley est censé savoir que les livres qui appartiennent à une famille ne sont pas censés être partager à la légère.

Ron haussa les épaules.

-Jamais entendu parler de cette règle. Et puis, c'est pas un truc de sang-pur ? T'es une sang-mêlé, ça n'a rien avoir avec toi.

-Ce n'est pas un « truc » de sang-pur. C'est une affaire de sorcier, à moins que tu penses que ces statuts de sang ont de l'importance ?

Elle n'attendit pas de réponses et tendit une main vers Granger qui lui rendit le livre avec rancœur. Rose remarqua avec soulagement, qu'elle n'avait pas lu grand-chose.

Elle se tourna vers Harry qui semblait gêné tout à coup. Rose comprit que c'était elle qui le gênait. Et sans ses séances de méditations, elle aurait sans doute fondu en larmes. Mais elle était plus forte qu'avant. Elle pouvait supporter qu'il la rejette.

-Rends-moi aussi les pamphlets de Gringottes, apparemment tu n'es pas intéressé par ce genre de chose, je ne vais pas te forcer à les lire.

-Je te les rendrais demain en cours.

Rose hocha la tête et s'apprêtait à retourner à sa table quand Granger ouvrit la bouche :

-Qu'est-ce que vous étudiez toi et Greengrass ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton important. Je sais que ce n'est pas du travail d'école.

-Et je te dois une réponse, parce que ?

-Rose ! S'exclama Harry.

Elle sentit sa colère montait en flèche mais ne se laissa pas distraire.

-Je vais te le formuler autrement Harry. Tu fais en sortes que ton amie se mêle de ses affaires et je ne pose pas de questions sur ce que vous recherchez depuis plus de deux semaines.

Elle retourna à sa place ou Daphné lui souriait d'un air presque émue.

-Je suis si fière de toi. Tu n'as pas explosé, tu n'as pas sorti ta baguette et tu n'as pas juré une seule fois ! Il y a encore de l'espoir qu'on fasse de toi une lady !

Rose renifla avec dédain et se reposa contre son siège dans une position qui n'avait rien de féminine.

-N'y comptes pas trop.

 **15.12.1991, Ecosse, Location introuvable, Poudlard, Salle de potions, 14 :56**

Noël approchait. Un jour de la mi-décembre, Poudlard se réveilla sous une épaisse couche de neige. Le lac avait gelé et les jumeaux Weasley reçurent une punition pour avoir fabriqué des boules de neige magiques qui suivaient Quirell partout où il allait en visant son turban. Rose éclata de rire lorsqu'elle surprit Tom en train de leur donner des points, avant qu'elle-même n'offre un sourire espiègle aux jumeaux Weasley et les paye pour qu'ils le refassent dès que possible.

Hagrid s'occupait de soigner les quelques hiboux qui arrivaient à traverser l'air glacé pour apporter le courrier, frigorifiés.

Tout le monde attendait les vacances avec impatience. Des feux de cheminée chauffaient la Grande Salle et les salle commune, mais les couloirs étaient parcourus de courants d'air glacés et un vent polaire faisait trembler les fenêtres des salles de classe. Le pire, c'était les cours du professeur Rogue, dans le cachot glacial où les élèves se serraient contre les chaudrons pour essayer de se protéger du froid.

Du moins, les Gryffondor. Les Serpentard avaient un peu plus de retenu.

Rose et Daphné partageaient une table avec Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy. Ce dernier tentait désespérément de se débarrasser de Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson. Il avait vite remarqué que lorsqu'il était en compagnie de Rose, Pansy le laissait tranquille. Elle la détestait, tout le monde la savait. Quant à Crabbe, Draco le soupçonnait d'avoir peur d'elle. Non pas qu'il lui en veuille. Cette fille était effrayante quand elle le voulait.

Rose termina sa potion d'amnésie avec succès et rendit son travail au professeur Rogue avec un rictus méprisant qui rivalisait avec le sien.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du cours de potions, un énorme sapin avançait dans le couloir en haletant, soufflant, ahanant. Les deux pieds immenses qu'on voyait dépasser trahissaient la présence de Hagrid derrière le sapin.

-Vous avez besoin d'aide ? demanda Ron en passant la tête parmi les branchages.

-Non, non, ça va, merci.

-Vous pourriez dégager le chemin ? Lança derrière eux la voix sèche de Malfoy. Tu essayes de te faire un peu d'argent de poche, Weasley ? Tu vises la place de garde-chasse quand tu sortiras de Poudlard ? C'est vrai que pour quelqu'un de ta famille, la cabane de Hagrid doit avoir l'air d'un palace.

Ron se rua sur Malfoy au moment même où Rose arrivait.

-Weasley, je te conseil de reculer, dit-elle en pointant sa baguette sur son front.

-Rose ! S'exclama Harry.

-Il a été provoqué, Rose, dit Hagrid en montrant sa grosse tête hirsute derrière le sapin. Malfoy a insulté sa famille.

-Si je battais tous les habitants de cette école qui m'ont insulté, la moitié de Poudlard serait à l'infirmerie et l'autre à Saint-Mangouste. Recules Weasley, et toi Draco, arrêtes de chercher la bagarre.

Harry observa avec horreur son ennemi juré sourire à sa sœur. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel et lui frappa l'arrière de la tête.

-Ou est Blaise ? Il a une bonne influence sur toi.

Draco la fusilla du regard avant d'arranger sa coiffure sous l'œil amusé de Daphné.

-Il essaye de se débarrasser de Tracy et Lily.

-Je lui souhaite bonne chance, ricana Rose.

Les Serpentard entrèrent dans la grande salle magnifiquement décoré pour les vacances de Noël mais aucun d'eux n'appréciait les décorations d'une fête chrétienne fondé par les moldue. Les sorciers n'étaient pas censés se réduire à une seule religion. Certaines familles de sorciers pouvaient préférer une religion plus qu'une autre, mais elles avaient chacune leur importance.

-Par Morgana, que quelqu'un m'achèves, dit Draco.

Daphné leva les yeux au ciel. Une habitude qu'elle avait adoptée grâce à Rose.

-Tu es une drama queen, Draco, dit-elle.

-Drama king, corrigea-t-il offensé.

Rose soupira. Le décor était d'une beauté, ça elle devait l'admettre. Mais elle aurait souhaité pouvoir fêter Yule proprement. Le solstice d'hiver ou Yule était le jour le plus court de l'année, et donc la plus longue nuit. La magie noire régnait cette nuit-là et la période de Yule s'étendait du 21 au 31 décembre.

Les sorciers étaient censés allumer quatre bougies qui représentaient les quatre saisons, se purifier pour la nouvelle année qui allait commencer, remercier chaque élément et enfin remercier Dieu pour le don qu'il leur avait été donné. Il y avait bien un échange de cadeau, mais Yule était tellement plus magique que Noël !

-Rose ?

Elle se retourna et vit avec surprise que c'était son frère qui l'avait appelé. Comme à son habitude, il était flanqué de Ron et d'Hermione. Rose retint un grognement (Daphné la frapperait) et un juron (Daphné lui lancerait un maléfice) et demanda à ses camarades de l'attendre à leur table. Elle avait un frère qui s'était souvenu de son existence.

-Oui, Harry ?

-Depuis quand tu fréquentes Malfoy ?

Rose haussa un sourcil.

-Nous sommes dans la même maison et partageons une salle commune, je pensais que tu étais au courant Harry. Regardes, on a même des cravates assorties, dit-elle avec sarcasme.

Daphné pouvait la maudire autant qu'elle le souhaitait, jamais elle n'abandonnerait le sarcasme.

-Oui, mais tu ne trainais pas avec lui ! Dit-il incrédule.

Elle n'appréciait pas du tout de se faire juger par son frère et ses amis.

-Je ne trainais avec personne, tu veux dire. Draco s'est excusé de ce qu'il a dit dans le train, il est de compagnie agréable… la plupart du temps. Et il m'a appris à jouer aux échecs version sorcier. Il est juste désagréable avec Weasley mais ça, c'est à cause de la vendetta qui existe entre leurs deux familles. Ça ne nous concerne pas.

-Bien sûr que ça me concerne ! Ron est mon meilleur ami et ma propre sœur fréquente mon ennemi.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était entourée de drama queen.

-Cette vendetta remonte à deux siècles et je te conseille de ne pas t'en mêler. C'est de la vieille magie. Les Weasley et les Malfoy se détesteront jusqu'à ce que les chefs des deux familles se mettront d'accord sur un traité de paix.

-Quel genre de magie ? Demanda Hermione curieuse avant que Harry n'ait le temps de répliquer.

Rose songea sérieusement à ne pas lui répondre, ou à lui dire que c'était quelque chose que les nés-moldue ne pouvaient pas comprendre mais elle changea rapidement d'avis. Hermione et Rose ne s'entendaient sur rien sauf sur leur fascination pour la magie et elle ne voulait jamais, au grand jamais insulté des nés-moldue. Sa mère était une née-moldue.

-Magie du sang. Elle a été interdite peu après que les Malfoy et les Weasley aient jurés sur leurs magies qu'ils seraient pour toujours et à jamais dans des camps ennemis. Ils ont scellé cette promesse avec leurs sangs.

* * *

 **Tadam ! Voici, le chapitre 5. Bon, je sais que ça fait un peu désepéré, mais j'aimerais vraiment que vous me laissiez des reviews, au moins pour me dire si vous avez des suggestions ou ce que vous pensez de mon histoire, jusqu'ici.**

 **En attendant, je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais j'ai deux autres fanfictions sur Harry Potter en cours. Maître de mon destin avec pour personnage principale, Davina Potter, mon SI/OC qui renaît dans le monde d'Harry Potter sans aucun souvenir des évènements des livres (l'histoire diverge du canon) et Astrid Black, Harry Potter et Neville Londubat, dans cette histoire, personne ne sait qui est le véritable enfant de la prophétie. Après tout, les trois ont une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, les trois sont fourchelang et les trois sont extraordinaires à leur façon.**

 **Sinon, je vous dis à bientôt !**

 **Bises,**

 **LS.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello tout le monde ! Comme prévu, voici le chapitre 6. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Akira : Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire. Et surtout que tu aimes Rosemary. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas facile à aimer, alors ça me fait énormément plaisir d'apprendre que mes lecteurs l'aiment quand même. Contente que tu aimes  Maitre de mon destin.**

 **Lerugamine : Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop la façon dont se comporte Harry, ne t'en fais pas, Rosemary n'est pas du genre patient, elle le forcera à ouvrir les yeux tôt ou tard.**

 **LunaMidnight15 : Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci également ! Oui, Harry n'est pas très populaire en ce moment. Il a encore beaucoup de chemin à faire, il peut encore mûrir, tout espoir n'est pas perdu. Tu as raison sur le fait que Rosemary a hérité de pas mal de qualités mais il ne haut pas sous-estimer Harry non plus.**

 **Regina lily Swan : Comme d'habitude, c'est ta review qui m'a fait le plus plaisir. J'aime que tu aimes Rosemary, j'aime que tu aimes détester Harry et j'espère que tu continueras d'aimer mon histoire. Tu es la seule à avoir mentionner la vendetta entre les deux familles Weasley et Malfoy. Ces deux familles se détestent à un point... les Weasley ne sont pas la seule famille à être plutôt pauvre ou du côté de Dumbledore, tout comme les Malfoy ne sont pas la seul famille à l'affinité noir, raciste et snob. Les deux familles se détestent à un point que je me suis dit, peut-être que si les deux sont à ce point extreme dans leur opinions c'est parce qu'ils veulent être dans des camps opposés.**

 **Faim de Lou : Je suis contente que tu ais bien aimé mon histoire, malgré mes fautes. J'ai beau essayer de me relire encore et encore, les fautes m'échappent toujours sur le moment. Oui, Rosemary n'est pas facile à aimer, elle a pas mal de défauts, et elle est suffisement arrogante pour ne pas chercher à s'en débarasser. Mais elle est encore jeune et peut encore changer et grandir. J'espère que tu continueras de me lire et surtout dis-moi si tu as des suggestions ou d'autres commentaires constructifs. Ca peut que m'aider à m'améliorer. **

**Guest : Pas très contructif, mais ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre (ou à lire, dans ce cas-ci !).**

 **MaliaVolturiSlytherin : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aimes Rosemary. Oui, sa soif d'apprendre est une de ses principales charactéristiques, c'est une des rares choses qu'elle a en commun avec Hermione et surtout quelque chose qui m'a toujours surprise de ne pas trouver chez le Harry Potter original. Elle veut apprendre, elle veut devenir puissante et veut être forte. Ce n'est pas juste de la curiosité académique et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle est à Serpentard et pas à Serdaigle.**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient malheureusement toujours pas...Si ça avait été le cas, la vie de Sirius Black aurait été trèèèèèès différente.**

 **Tom Jedusor - Ben Barnes**

* * *

 _6) Yule, Lily et Risèd_

 **21.12.1991, Ecosse, Location introuvable, Poudlard, Salle Commune des Gryffondor, 08 :26**

Lorsque les vacances commencèrent, Ron et Harry eurent beaucoup trop d'occasions de s'amuser pour penser à Nicolas Flamel. Ils avaient le dortoir pour eux tout seuls et la salle commune ne rassemblait plus grand monde, ce qui leur permettait de s'installer dans les meilleurs fauteuils, près du feu. Ils restaient assis des heures entières à manger tout ce qu'ils trouvaient à faire cuire à la broche—du pain, des pancakes, des marshmallows—tout en échafaudant des stratégies pour faire renvoyer Malfoy de l'école. Leurs plans étaient sans doute irréalisables, mais c'était toujours amusant d'en parler.

Ron apprit également à Harry le jeu d'échecs, version sorcier, sous l'insistance de ce dernier. Il avait été curieux depuis que sa sœur avait mentionné que les sorciers avaient leur propre version du jeu. Harry trouvait que c'était la même chose que la version moldue, sauf que les pièces étaient violentes et adoraient l'insulter. Un peu comme sa sœur.

Malgré ces vacances qui s'annonçaient être les meilleures qu'il ait jamais vécues, quelque chose manquait à Harry. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas passer plus de temps avec sa sœur durant les vacances. Entre les cours, les devoirs, le Quidditch et ses amis, Harry n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps libre à lui accorder malheureusement. Mais les vacances de Noël avaient commencé il y a cinq jours et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le temps de passer du temps avec Rose. Il ne savait même ou se trouvait sa salle commune et ce qu'elle faisait de son côté et il se sentit coupable en réalisant qu'elle était probablement toute seule. Il ne la voyait que durant les repas, mais même là, il était souvent distrait par Ron ou les jumeaux Weasley.

Lorsqu'il descendit en compagnie des Weasley prendre son petit déjeuner ce jour-là, il décida de s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur. Cette dernière avait un thé à la main et le nez plongé dans un très vieux livre.

-Bonjour Rose.

-Bonne fête de Yule, Harry, dit-elle sans se retourner.

-Yule ?

-C'est Noël, version sorcier.

Ron renifla et Harry du se retenir gémir. Il sentait qu'une dispute allait éclater. Il le sentait.

-C'est une vielle tradition que plus personne ne suit. Seules les familles à l'affinité noire continuent de s'y accrocher.

-Et bien sûr, Ron Weasley est un expert en la matière.

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent écarlates.

-Tu as vécu toute ta vie dans le monde des moldue, qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi ?!

Harry devait admettre qu'il marquait un point mais il se sentait néanmoins curieux d'en savoir plus. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il ignorait sur le monde de la magie. Et sans Rose pour partageait avec lui ce qu'elle découvrait, il se sentait parfois perdu. Les explications de Ron n'étaient pas souvent complètes et Hermione avait la fâcheuse tendance à sonner comme un livre d'école.

-Daphné Greengrass et le professeur Jedusor m'en ont parlé.

-Ha ! Deux familles qui pratiquent la magie noire !

-Premièrement, il n'y a rien de mal avec la magie noire. La magie est magie. Deuxièmement, Daphné vient d'une famille neutre. Moi aussi, je suis neutre. Bonne fête de Yule, Fred. George.

Et elle se leva et partit sans un dernier regard pour Harry tandis que Fred et George prenaient sa place après l'avoir salué chaleureusement.

 **Ecosse, Location introuvable, Poudlard, Bureau de Tom Jedusor 13 :23**

Tom Jedusor du se retenir de lancer un Avada Kedavra à Rosemary Potter lorsqu'il entra dans son bureau pour la trouver en train de méditer sur son bureau comme si l'endroit lui appartenait. Il se demanda vaguement si c'était Nagini et Rose qui avaient un nombre inquiétant de points communs ou si c'était parce qu'elles étaient toutes deux des femelles qu'elles agissaient de façon aussi semblable.

Il l'observa pendant quelques secondes en se demandant ce qui était différent chez elle.

Son dos était plus droit et sa posture criait sang-pur, ses cheveux lui arrivaient dorénavant jusqu'aux épaules en boucles sauvages qui lui allaient nettement mieux que le nid avec lequel elle était arrivée à Poudlard. Elle était moins maigre qu'à son arrivée au château, mais sa peau était toujours aussi pale. Il se demanda si elle arrivait à sentir la magie dans l'air. Yule était sa période préféré de l'année. La magie noire y régnait après tout.

-Arrêtes de m'observer comme ça. C'est flippant, marmonna Rose, les yeux toujours fermés.

-Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?

-J'ai senti ta magie, expliqua-t-elle en se relevant.

Elle était toujours aussi petite, mais son aura s'était amplifiée. C'était subtil, mais Tom avait passé suffisamment de temps avec elle pour être familier avec son aura. Elle ne savait pas encore la dissimuler. Tom allait devoir la cacher dorénavant, de peur que Dumbledore ne se rende compte de la puissante sorcière qui se trouvait juste sous son nez.

-Tu es capable de reconnaitre ma magie ?

-Oui. Elle est puissante, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Elle est presque…addictive. Je peux même sentir la magie noire émanait de toi.

-Hmm.

Tom n'appréciait pas du tout qu'une fille de onze ans en sache autant sur lui. Et qu'elle se permette de le tutoyer comme si de rien était. Mais la petite peste refusait de l'appeler autrement que par son prénom.

-Bonnes fête de Yule, Tom.

Il haussa un sourcil avant de s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Rose se rassit sur le bureau mais face à lui cette fois ci.

-Bonne fête. Apparemment miss Greengrass t'a enseigné suffisamment.

-Pas assez. Elle insiste pour se concentrer sur l'étiquette et l'histoire des Sang-purs. Entre elle et Binns, je me suis mise à détester l'histoire.

-L'histoire est importante. Elle te permet d'apprendre des erreurs de nos prédécesseurs, de comprendre le pourquoi du comment. La raison pour laquelle certains empires ont été créés et d'autres ont été détruit.

Rose semblait fasciné parce qu'il disait et Tom du se retenir de sourire victorieusement. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle était pratiquement obsédée par lui. Tom espérait qu'elle ne se transformerait pas en une autre Bellatrix, mais il ne voyait aucun mal à l'avoir sous son charme. Rosemary Potter était encore jeune. Mais elle avait tellement de potentiel que Tom avait hâte de lui apprendre à manier la vraie magie. De celle qu'on n'apprenait pas à Poudlard.

Il lui parla pendant un instant de la constitution du ministère et des différentes politiques qu'il avait adopté sous divers ministres aux affinités blanche ou noire. Il lui parla de la haine qu'arborait les gobelins pour les sorciers et comment ces derniers avaient été suffisamment stupides pour leur remettre leur or.

-Ca, c'est intéressant ! S'exclama Rose tout à coup irritée. Argh, ce ne serait pas possible, de…je ne sais pas, exorciser Binns ?

-J'ai tous les livres nécessaire dans ma bibliothèque, l'informa-t-il.

Rose le fixa avec un mélange d'incrédulité et d'amusement.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas exorcisé ? Son enseignement est une blague.

-J'ai souffert pendant sept ans sous l'enseignement de ce maudit spectre je ne l'exorciserais que lorsque je deviendrais directeur de cette école.

-Donc, je dois juste tuer le directeur ? Plaisanta Rose.

Tom faillit éclater de rire. L'idée était tellement alléchante qu'il se promit de fantasmer sur cette idée un peu plus tard.

-Connaissant Dumbledore, il reviendra en fantôme et me hantera jusqu'à ce que je me suicide pour lui échapper.

Rose éclata de rire avant de se glisser du bureau pour prendre son habituel siège en face de lui.

-Tom…est-ce que tu connaitrais quelqu'un qui s'appelle Sage ?

-Ce n'est pas ton deuxième prénom ? Demanda-t-il confus.

Elle hocha la tête et se mordit la lèvre.

-Non, je ne connais personnellement personne qui porte ce nom à part toi.

-Oh.

Elle baissa la tête, les sourcils froncés. Elle semblait à la fois déçue et soulagée.

 **25.12.1991, Ecosse, Location introuvable, Poudlard, Salle commune des Serpentard, 08 :12**

Rose se réveilla de mauvaise humeur. Le fait que ce soit Noël la laissait de marbre. Cette fête ne représentait rien pour elle. Elle n'était pas chrétienne. D'après Daphné les mages gris ne se contentaient jamais d'une seule religion. Les mages gris adoptaient toutes les religions.

Sa mauvaise humeur était dû au fait qu'elle avait enfin passé un moment privilégié avec son frère hier soir mais que Ron Weasley avait comme à son habitude tout gâché et Rose commençait à en avoir assez de devoir rivaliser avec ce garçon pour l'attention de son propre frère. Le pire, c'était qu'elle perdait pitoyablement et Rose en avait plus que marre que Harry la fasse passer au second plan.

Elle s'était endormie en réalisant avec un mélange d'horreur et de honte qu'elle aussi avait traité Harry différemment en apprenant son histoire. Tout le monde s'était mis à le traiter comme s'il était quelque chose d'extraordinaire ou que c'était son devoir d'agir en héro constamment. Ce que Harry accomplissait comme un bon petit garçon. Rose, elle, s'était mise à le traiter de façon différente de peur qu'il ne l'abandonne. Elle avait arrêté de le taper derrière la tête ou sur l'épaule quand il disait quelque chose de stupide, elle lui avait laissé plus d'espace et l'avait laissé faire des choses stupides.

Avant Poudlard, Rose n'aurait jamais laissé son frère prendre des risques stupides, quitte à le ligoter et l'enfermer dans un endroit sûr.

Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?

Le facteur magique ne rendait pas les choses plus sûres, au contraire.

Rose avait remarqué que personne n'avait enquêté sur ce qui était arrivé au balai d'Harry pendant le match de Quidditch, quelque chose qui l'avait rendu folle de rage.

Lorsqu'elle descendit jusqu'à sa salle commune, elle n'accorda même pas un regard au sapin géant dont elle était la seule à profiter. Si ce n'avait pas été pour le gémissement qu'elle entendit provenir de l'arbre, elle serait sortie sans rien remarquer.

Rose faillit sortir sa baguette avant de se ressaisir.

A force de passer du temps avec Tom et à entendre les théories de complots de Daphné, elle était devenue légèrement paranoïaque.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Rose vit avec stupéfaction, un louveteau à la fourrure blanche comme la neige. Le loup était de toute évidence encore un bébé, et Rose sentit son cœur fondre lorsqu'elle croisa ses deux yeux bleus pareil à deux saphirs. Elle portait un nœud vert autour du cou que Rose s'empressa de lui retirer.

Elle le porta dans ses bras comme un bébé et sentit des larmes lui venir aux yeux lorsqu'il lui lécha le visage.

-Tu es une beauté. Une vraie beauté.

Rose ne tarda pas à trouver une carte par terre à quelques centimètres de l'endroit où elle avait trouvé l'animal. Sous l'arbre se trouvait une autre boite.

Elle déplia la carte pour pouvoir la lire, sans cesser de caresser l'animal.

 _Chère petite peste infernale,_

 _Tu voulais un animal, en voici un. C'est une femelle. Prends en soin. Ta dévotion éternelle en échange serait grandement appréciée._

 _Tom._

Rose laissa échapper un rire qui ressemblait plus à un sanglot.

-Lily. Tu t'appelles Lily, dorénavant, dit-elle en embrassant le museau de son animal.

Une bouffée d'affection l'envahit en pensant à Tom. Son cadeau en comparaison palissait. Elle lui avait offert une amulette en ambre qu'elle avait enchanté elle-même pour soulager le stress, porter chance et faciliter la prise de décision. Elle l'avait créé avec l'aide du professeur Flitwick et d'une potion qu'elle avait trouvé à la bibliothèque. Elle avait également utilisé le romarin et la sauge qui lui restait.

Elle espérait qu'il ait au moins la décence de ne pas rire de son cadeau.

Quoiqu'avec ce qu'il lui avait offert, il pouvait se moquer autant que ça lui plaisait, Rose était trop heureuse pour s'en soucier.

Elle joua quelques instants avec Lily avant de se souvenir de la seconde boite. Elle doutait que ça vienne d'un de ses camarades de classes. Bien qu'elle soit plus familière avec eux, ils n'étaient pas vraiment ses amis.

La deuxième boite était couverte d'un papier cadeau argentée. Elle contenant un étui qui contenait des lunettes rectangulaires à fines montures.

 _Petite peste,_

 _Tu n'as même pas remarqué qu'il te fallait des lunettes pour lire, tu ne les mérites pas mais j'en ai assez de te voir le nez littéralement collé contre tes livres._

 _Tom._

-Si ça continue comme ça, il l'aura ma dévotion éternelle, murmura Rose doucement.

Elle rangea soigneusement les deux notes de Tom dans sa malle avant de mettre ses nouvelles lunettes dans sa poche. N'ayant aucune envie de montrer les vêtements miteux qu'elle portait d'habitude, elle avait revêtue son uniforme d'école et son écharpe verte et argent pendant toute les vacances.

Elle prit Lily dans ses bras et se dirigea le cœur léger dans la grande salle en continuant à embrasser son bébé loup.

Elle en était tombée amoureuse dès le moment ou ses yeux s'étaient posé sur elle.

Elle croisa Harry et les Weasley à la salle d'entrée et s'empressa de présenter Harry à Lily.

-Elle est magnifique, murmura Harry en la caressant.

-Les loups ne sont pas dans la liste des animaux permis, remarqua Ron avec aigreur.

Il se retenait de caresser l'animal.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, les rats non plus ne sont pas autorisés.

-Croutard est dans ma famille depuis dix ans ! S'exclama Ron.

Et Rose ne trouva sincèrement rien à répondre à cela. Qui au monde était fier d'avoir de la vermine comme compagnon pendant plus d'une décennie ?

-C'est moi qui lui ait offert la louve. Est-ce qu'il y a un problème avec ça, monsieur Weasley ? Demanda Tom en apparaissant comme par magie derrière Rose.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas du tout que sa sœur soit aussi proche de cet homme. Quant à Ron, il balbutia quelques excuses avant de rentrer dans la grande salle en entraînant un Harry qui pour la première fois aurait voulu rester.

Rose se retourna pour faire face à Tom, un sourire éblouissant sur le visage.

-Je sais que je risque de me prendre un sort en plein visage, mais peu importe.

-Que… ?

Tom ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'un bras extrêmement fin lui entoura la taille. Rosa le serra fortement contre elle, et ce, contre sa volonté pendant plusieurs secondes avant Tom ne se dégage.

 **-Rose !**

 **-Quoi ?** Demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement innocent.

Ses grands yeux verts qui lui seraient très utile dans sa quête pour dominer le monde le regardait avec une lueur malicieuse, mêlée d'une autre émotion qu'il n'arrivait à pas à déchiffrer. Oh, la petite renarde. Tom avait tellement hâte de lui enseigner le duel. Il en profiterait pour la torturer et se venger de tout ce qu'elle lui faisait subir.

 **-Merci, Tom. Pour tout.**

Tom grimaça ouvertement. Il ne faisait pas dans la sentimentalité. Il était le seigneur des ténèbres, par Morgana ! Cette sale petite peste n'avait-elle donc aucun respect pour rien ? Elle pourrait au moins avoir la décence d'avoir peur de lui.

Il se contenta de la remercier dans un marmonnement inaudible pour l'amulette et Rose lui sourit avant de se diriger dans la grande salle ou Hagrid s'extasia devant Lily.

Harry l'invita à participer à une bataille de neige ce qu'elle accepta avec joie. Elle n'en voulait pas à Harry de ne lui avoir rien offert à Noël, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait eu l'occasion de lui acheter quoique ce soit. Elle-même lui avait offert un grimoire vierge qu'elle avait acheté pendant l'été ainsi qu'une amulette en citrine. Elle était censé porté chance et protection, ainsi qu'éloigner les mauvais rêves. Elle aurait pu être jalouse du pull à la mode Weasley qu'il avait reçu si ce n'avait été pour Lily. Cette dernière d'ailleurs ne quitta pas les bras de la sorcière jusqu'au dernier moment.

Rose refusa catégoriquement de faire équipe avec Ron qui insistait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire équipe avec Fred et George.

Elle décida donc de créer sa propre équipe. Et elle annihila la compétition à l'aide de sa magie. Elle enterra Ron sous une montagne de neige, et se montra sans pitié envers Harry et le bombarda de boules de neiges qu'elle avait enchanté pour ne pas lui laisser de répit. Elle avait ensuite créé une immense boule de neige qu'elle avait laissé tomber sur les jumeaux Weasley. Elle les aimait bien ces jumeaux, mais elle ne risquait pas d'oublier la farce qu'ils avaient joué aux Serpentard en début d'année. Elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié de porter les couleurs des Gryffondor toute la journée. Sa peau, ses cheveux et ses vêtements avaient été touchés. Elle ne manqua pas de leur expliquer avec détails ce qu'elle leur ferait si jamais ils la ciblaient de nouveau.

Elle observa le résultat avec une joie non dissimulée, se retenant de caqueter comme une folle hystérique. Une fois sa domination exercée, elle reprit Lily dans ses bras et prit le chemin du château.

-Tu vois Lily, c'est pour ça que les filles sont supérieurs aux garçons, roucoula-t-elle à son petit bébé.

-Rose ! Attend !

Elle se retourna. Son frère, humide et gelé de la tête au pied, lui demanda de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa salle commune. Il avait quelque chose à lui montrer.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Rose lorsqu'il lui tendit la cape qu'il avait reçue pour Noël.

Ils étaient tous les deux à côté d'une grosse dame vexée de ne pas recevoir d'attention.

-C'est une cape d'invisibilité, Ron m'a dit que c'était extrêmement rare. Je ne sais pas qui l'a envoyé, le mot n'était pas signé mais ça disait qu'elle appartenait à notre père et que je devrais en faire bon usage.

Harry lui tendit le mot avec excitation tandis que Rose contemplait la cape. Elle se sentait… déconnecté. Et ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Elle était irritée que la personne qui possédait la cape ait attendu aussi longtemps pour la rendre. Elle se sentait étrange à l'idée de toucher quelque chose qui avait appartenu à son père. Et elle se sentait en colère d'avoir été complètement oublié.

-Rose ?

-Laisse-moi une minute, le temps de digérer, dit-elle.

-Digérer quoi ? C'est génial Rose, quelqu'un qui connaissait nos parents nous as envoyé cette cape !

-Quelqu'un qui connaissait nos parents a attendu quatre mois avant de rendre un précieux objet familiale. Et il ne nous a rien envoyé. Il te l'a envoyé à toi, et ne m'a pas mentionné.

Harry sentit ses épaules s'affaissaient. Il avait été tellement excité à l'idée de lui montrer quelque chose qui avait appartenu à leurs parents en pensant la combler de joie. Mais elle ne semblait pas du tout comblée.

-Tu ne pourrais pas être contente pour moi, pour une fois ? Demanda Harry, tout à coup en colère.

Rose releva des yeux surpris avant de s'énerver elle aussi.

-Est-ce que j'ai le droit d'être en colère d'avoir été oublié, ou est-ce que tu préférais que je fasse semblant Harry ? Siffla-t-elle.

Harry recula. Il était familier avec la colère de Rose, mais celle-ci n'avait jamais été tournée contre lui.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il sincèrement.

-Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Tu n'as rien fait. Je suis en colère, pas contre toi, mais contre la personne qui a envoyé la cape. Prends en soin, dit-elle.

Et elle s'en alla.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard. Alors qu'elle était allongée sur le confortable canapé de sa salle commune, en compagnie d'un livre et de Lily, alors qu'elle était à deux doigts de sombrer dans le sommeil qu'elle se souvenu de ses rêves étranges et du fait que la louve géante blanche comme la neige s'appelait Lily.

-Merde !

 **26.12.1991, Ecosse, Location introuvable, Poudlard, Bibliothèque, 00 :02**

Harry avait décidé d'utiliser sa nouvelle cape pour deux raisons. La première était qu'il voulait en faire bon usage comme lui demandait l'expéditeur de la cape. Et rechercher Nicolas Flamel était un bon endroit où commencer. La deuxième était qu'il se sentait coupable vis-à-vis de sa sœur et que l'idée de rester enfermé dans son dortoir lui était insupportable.

La bibliothèque était plongée dans les ténèbres. Il y régnait une atmosphère un peu effrayante, Harry alluma une lampe pour voir où il allait. On aurait dit que la lampe flottait en l'air et bien que Harry en sentit le poids au bout de son bras, la vue de cette lueur qui semblait se promener toute seule lui fit peur.

La Réserve se trouvait tout au fond. Il enjamba avec précaution le cordon qui séparait les livres interdits du reste de la bibliothèque et tendit la lampe pour lire les titres des ouvrages alignés sur les étagères.

Quel ne fut pas son choc lorsqu'il découvrit sa sœur, une paire de lunettes qu'il n'avait jamais vu perchés sur le bout de son nez, assise par un terre comme si de rien était, et en train de lire un livre intitulé _Les Potions de grands pouvoirs._

-Rose ? Chuchota-t-il.

-Qui est là ? Demanda-elle en se relevant rapidement, sa baguette à la main.

-C'est moi, dit-il en soulevant sa capuche.

Rose laissa échapper un juron lorsque la tête de son frère apparut à quelques pas, donnant l'impression de flotter dans les airs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il.

-Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu vas enfin me dire ce que toi et tes amis cherchaient ?

Harry hésita. Il avait insisté auprès de Ron et d'Hermione que sa sœur était quelqu'un de fiable et qu'elle avait même peut-être une idée de qui était Nicolas Flamel, sa sœur était après tout, la meilleure élève de leur année à la plus grande irritation d'Hermione. Mais à deux contre un, il avait finalement promis de ne rien divulguer.

-J'ai promis de ne pas en parler, marmonna-t-il.

Très franchement, Harry s'attendait à recevoir un maléfice. Sa sœur avait un sacré tempérament. Après avoir donné des bois à Pansy Parkinson, elle ne s'en était pas arrêtée là. Elle avait rendu chauve Megan Jones de Poufsouffle lorsqu'elle s'était moqué d'elle, donné une queue de rat d'un mètre de long à Eddie Carmichael de deuxième année lorsqu'il avait proclamé haut et fort que leurs parents auraient eu honte d'elle et avait cassé le nez de Cormac McLaggen pour une raison encore inconnue. Elle avait fait toutes ses retenues avec Tom Jedusor qui semblait avoir jeté un sortilège de pistage à sa sœur vu la façon dont il était constamment à proximité des lieux.

Mais Rose ne fit rien tout ça, elle se contenta de le regarder avec des yeux impassibles avant de se rasseoir et de reprendre son livre.

-Peu importe.

Harry ne chercha pas à se justifier, c'était une occasion en or d'en trouver plus sur Nicolas Flamel et il devait s'y mettre. Il fallait commencer quelque part. Posant la lampe par terre, il s'intéressa à l'étagère du bas. Un gros volume noir et argent attira son regard. Il était si lourd qu'il eut du mal à le prendre. Il le mit en équilibre sur ses genoux et le livre tomba ouvert sur le sol.

Un hurlement suraigu, à glacer le sang, retentit alors dans le silence de la bibliothèque.

-Fais le taire ! S'écria Rose.

C'était le livre qui criait ! Harry le referma d'un coup sec, mais le hurlement continua, une note assourdissante, toujours la même. Harry tomba en arrière, renversant sa lampe qui s'éteignit instantanément, Saisi de panique, il entendit des bruits de pas qui résonnaient dans le couloir. Il remit tant bien que mal le livre sur l'étagère, entraîna Rose avec lui sous la cape et prit ses jambes à son cou.

Les jumeaux Potter se réfugièrent dans une salle vide après avoir failli être découvert par Rogue et Rusard.

La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvèrent avait l'air d'une salle de classe désaffectée.

-Tu penses que la voix est libre ? Demanda Harry dans un murmure.

-Mieux vaut attendre encore un peu…Le temps que mon cœur recommence à battre normalement.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

-Tu peux être désolé. Ca fait une semaine que je me faufile dans la réserve sans problème et dès que tu arrives, tu te débrouilles pour attirer l'attention de Rusard et de Rogue.

Mais elle ne semblait pas en colère et lui offrit même un sourire en coin.

-Heureusement pour toi, j'avais justement besoin d'exercice.

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire et retira la cape d'invisibilité qu'il laissa glisser par terre. Il voyait la forme sombre de pupitres et de chaises entassés contre les murs. Il y avait également une corbeille à papiers retournée. Il remarqua aussi, appuyé contre le mur d'en face, quelque chose qui ne semblait pas appartenir au mobilier habituel d'une salle de classe, quelque chose que quelqu'un avait dû ranger là pour s'en débarrasser.

C'était un miroir magnifique qui montait jusqu'au plafond avec un cadre d'or sculpté, posé sur deux pieds pourvus de griffes, comme des pattes d'animal. Une inscription était gravée au-dessus du miroir. Harry arriva à lire: « riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej. »

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda-t-il à voix haute.

-« Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir », déchiffra Rose. C'est écrit à l'envers.

A présent qu'il n'entendait plus Rogue ni Rusard, Harry sentit sa panique se calmer. Il s'avança prudemment du miroir et dut alors se plaquer une main sur la bouche pour étouffer un cri d'horreur. Il se retourna brusquement et son cœur cogna contre sa poitrine encore plus fort que lorsque le livre s'était mis à hurler. Car son reflet était apparu, mais il n'était pas seul, il y avait un groupe de gens qui se tenaient derrière lui.

-Harry ? Demanda Rose inquiète.

-J'ai…j'ai cru voir des gens.

La pièce était vide, cependant. La respiration haletante, il se tourna lentement vers le miroir.

Il vit à nouveau son reflet, livide, apeuré, à côté de lui se tenait sa sœur, un sourire brillant étirait ses lèvres et derrière lui au moins dix autres personnes. Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule. La pièce était toujours vide à l'exception de lui et Rose. Ou alors, eux aussi étaient peut-être invisibles, mais ce miroir avait la faculté de les refléter quand même ?

A nouveau il regarda le miroir. Rose était à côté de lui au lieu de derrière. Elle souriait chaleureusement. Une femme, debout, derrière sa sœur, lui souriait en faisant des signes de la main. Il tendit le bras derrière lui, mais il ne sentit que le vide. Si cette femme avait été vraiment présente dans la pièce, il aurait pu la toucher, mais il n'y avait rien. Tous ces gens n'existaient que dans le miroir.

-Je les vois aussi, murmura Rose en s'avançant.

Elle s'était placée à côté de lui et ils joignirent leurs mains inconsciemment. La vraie Rose remplaça celle du miroir.

Harry et Rose observèrent en silence pendant plusieurs secondes le couple qui se tenait derrière leurs reflets.

Ils étaient si près du miroir, à présent, que leurs nez touchaient presque la surface glacé de l'objet.

-Maman ? murmura-t-il

-Papa ? murmura-t-elle.

L'homme et la femme les regardèrent en souriant. Lentement, Harry détailla les autres personnes qui se trouvaient dans le miroir. Il vit d'autres yeux verts comme les siens, d'autres nez qui ressemblaient au sien, et même une petite vieille qui avait les mêmes genoux noueux que lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait sa famille devant les yeux.

Rose pleurait silencieusement à côté de lui. Harry et Rose ressemblaient à vue d'œil énormément à leur père. La peau pale et les cheveux en bataille, ils lui ressemblaient sans aucun doute. Mais ils avaient hérité des yeux de leur mère. Une magnifique femme à qui Rose espérait un jour ressemblait.

Leur famille leur souriaient, ils leurs adressaient des signes de la main et les deux enfants les contemplait d'un regard fébrile. Quelque chose leur faisait mal à l'intérieur de leurs corps, un mélange de joie et de tristesse. Et Harry s'accrocha à sa sœur comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Ils restèrent un long moment à observer ce miroir envoutant sans même se soucier du temps.

-Je reviendrai, dit Harry lorsqu'il sentit la fatigue alourdir ses sens.

-Vas-y, dit Rose. Ma salle commune est à l'opposé de ton chemin et j'aimerais rester encore un peu.

Harry hésita avant d'acquiescer, il regarda une dernière fois ses parents avant d'embrasser sa sœur et de s'en aller.

 **Ecosse, Location introuvable, Poudlard, La grande salle, 12 :56**

Rose sentait son corps entier la supplier de se reposer et protester contre ce traitement injuste qu'elle lui faisait subir. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et était à deux doigts de s'endormir sur son déjeuner. Elle avait passé la nuit entière devant le miroir magique. L'image qu'elle voyait au départ reflétait la même que celle que Harry voyait. Leurs parents et leur famille proche qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer. Mais dès que Harry était partit, le reflet avait changé. Harry et ses parents étaient toujours là, mais d'autres personnes étaient apparues.

La petite Rosemary avait disparu et Sage, la magnifique femme dont elle rêvait avait pris sa place. Harry également était apparu plus âgé. Il était grand et fin. Et ressemblait tellement à James Potter que s'en était troublant. A ses côtés, se tenaient trois autres femmes dont elle n'arrivait pas à discerner les traits, en plus de Tom. Le Tom de ses visions. Le Tom qui lui avait offert Lily. Elle n'avait peut-être pas vu son visage dans ses rêves, elle n'avait aucun doute que c'était de lui dont il s'agissait.

-Je suis Sage, murmura Rose.

C'était la première fois qu'elle avait admis cette horrible vérité à voix haute. Elle ne voulait pas être cette femme si belle qui parlait de guerre et de tuer comme de quelque chose de normale !

Elle était rentrée dans sa salle commune après l'aube et passait la matinée à caresser Lily, les yeux perdues dans le vide.

Elle n'avait pas assisté au petit-déjeuner, trop fatiguée pour seulement y penser, mais avait trouvé la force en elle de se trainer à midi jusqu'à la grande salle.

Son frère avait l'air pale, mais excité et parlait avec animation avec son meilleur ami.

Rose préféra rester dans son coin, à ruminer ses sombres pensées. N'y tenant plus, elle posa sa tête contre la table en bois et ferma les yeux. Et c'est ce moment que son imbécile de frère choisit pour venir lui parler.

-Rose !

-Quoi ? Marmonna-t-elle.

-Rendez-vous ce soir à onze heures, tu seras capable de retrouver le chemin ?

-Probablement pas, répondit-elle les yeux toujours fermés.

Son frère avait-il déjà oublié qu'elle n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation ? Elle était déjà extrêmement fière de ne pas s'être perdu depuis le mois d'Octobre. Heureusement qu'elle avait fait du moine gras son ami et qu'il était toujours prêt à l'aider à trouver son chemin.

-Ok, alors attend moi derrière la tapisserie qui fait face à la bibliothèque et on viendra te chercher.

-Hmm,

Rose se demanda qui était le « on » dont il parlait avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

-Miss Potter…Miss Potter… _Rosemary_!

-Hein ? Quoi ? Bredouilla la sorcière.

Elle sursauta lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son professeur préféré, mais qui était aussi celui qu'elle craignait le plus.

-Oh, Tom.

Elle vérifia qu'elle n'avait pas de bave sur le menton en ignorant la grimace de dégout que lui lançait son professeur.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle.

Tom haussa un sourcil.

-Que tu me montres plus de respect et que tu évites de dormir dans la grande salle seraient un bon début.

Rosemary rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en constatant qu'elle était la seule attablée dans la grande salle vide.

-Oh. Euh, je vais retourner dans ma salle commune, dit-elle en se relevant précipitamment.

Elle n'arrivait peut-être plus à se souvenir des détails de ses drôles de rêves mais elle se souvenait distinctivement de Sage appelait son compagnon « mon amour » et si elle prenait en considération qu'elle était Sage et que son professeur était Tom, la seule explication possible était qu'elle perdait la tête.

-Je t'accompagne, décréta Tom d'un ton sans réplique.

Rose retint un gémissement et fit de son mieux pour ne pas croiser son regard. Elle n'avait pas décidé de se faufiler dans la réserve interdite pour rien. Elle l'avait fait dans l'espoir d'en apprendre plus sur l'Occlumencie. Elle avait été légèrement distraite par d'autres livres fascinants mais protéger son esprit avait été son but premier.

-Si tu insistes, grommela-t-elle en prenant le chemin des cachots.

-J'insiste.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à destination dans un silence inconfortable. Inconfortable pour elle. Lui, semblait parfaitement à son aise. L'air impassible, il avait toujours cet air d'élégance et d'indifférence qui le caractérisait lorsqu'il ne s'amusait pas à terrifier ses élèves et à se montrer sarcastique.

-Pureté.

A l'entente du mot de passe, une porte apparut là où se trouvait un mur vierge. Elle s'apprêtait à se réfugier dans son dortoir pour faire une sieste mais Tom la retint par le coude.

-Rosemary, la prochaine fois que tu entreras pas effraction dans la réserve interdite, essayes de te montrer plus discrète. Vous avez failli réveiller tous le château hier.

Rose blâmait son manque de sommeil pour son incapacité à trouver un mensonge crédible sur le coup. Elle avait toujours été une excellente menteuse même si elle détestait elle-même les mensonges.

-Comment as-tu… ?

-Entre les portraits et les fantômes, crois-tu vraiment qu'il se passe quelque chose dans le château dont le directeur et moi, ne sommes pas au courant ?

-Mais si le directeur est au courant, pourquoi alors…

-Ne me demandes pas d'essayer de comprendre l'esprit tordu de ce vieux fou. Après tout, c'est lui qui a offert cette cape à ton frère.

Rose ouvrit de grands yeux et tituba légèrement.

-Mais…je ne comprends pas.

Tom soupira et la poussa sans aucun ménagement dans la salle commune. Il la fit s'asseoir sur le canapé, tandis que lui-même s'asseyait sur le fauteuil qu'il avait revendiqué pendant ses années d'étude. Lily trottina joyeusement jusqu'à sa maitresse qui la prit distraitement dans ses bras.

-Rosemary, la seule raison pour laquelle ton frère et toi avez découvert le miroir de Riséd, c'est parce que Dumbledore voulait que ton frère le trouve.

-Comment tu sais pour le miroir ? Et pour tout le reste ?

-Nagini préfère chasser la nuit et dormir le jour. Elle est silencieuse et très intelligente. Elle me raconte tout ce qu'elle voit.

-Mais…pourquoi…Pourquoi le directeur voudrait-il que mon frère trouve ce miroir ? Il ne fait que nous montrer ce qu'on désir, et pourquoi a-t-il donné la cape à Harry seulement ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait pour commencer ?

-Je ne sais pas, mentit Tom. Je ne sais pas, tout ce que je sais, c'est que Dumbledore est un politicien redoutable et qu'il ne fait jamais rien par hasard. Ce que moi, j'aimerais savoir c'est ce que tu faisais dans la réserve.

-Je cherchais des livres sur l'occlumencie, expliqua Rose dans un soupir.

Elle trouvait de plus en plus difficile de garder les yeux ouverts. Elle se sentait si fatiguée.

-Je vois… Et bien, tu as intérêt à ne pas te faire prendre.

Rose renifla, amusée.

-Règle numéro un des Serpentard. Je m'en souviens.

Lily se mit à lui lécha les doigts et Rose sourit avec tendresse. Elle adorait déjà cette boule de poil.

-Ce serait possible de faire le rituel du familier entre Lily et moi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Hmm. Pas maintenant. Vous êtes trop jeunes toutes les deux, ton noyau magique n'est pas assez stable et ton animal n'est encore qu'un bébé. Dans quelques années, tu pourras le faire sans problème.

-J'ai l'impression qu'elle me comprend quand je parle, est-ce que c'est normal ?

-C'est normal. Cette louve est le produit d'un accouplement entre deux loups garous durant la pleine lune. Elle possède une intelligence humaine.

Rose s'amusa à imaginer la réaction des Dursley s'ils avaient entendu ça. Elle aurait peut-être trouvé ça bizarre, elle-même, si ce n'avait pas été pour les grand yeux bleus de Lily qui l'a regardait avec affection.

Elle releva la tête et sourit d'un air fatigué à Tom.

-Merci encore de m'avoir offert Lily.

-Ne me le fais pas regretter en te faisant prendre hors du dortoir après le couvre-feu, se contenta-t-il de répondre en se relevant et en prenant la direction de la sortie.

Rose sourit avant de s'allonger, sa louve, blottit contre elle.

 **Ecosse, Location introuvable, Poudlard, Derrière la tapisserie de Bartholomée le cinglé, 23 :02**

Rose était encore une fois assise par terre en train de lire. Ses nouvelles lunettes perchées sur son nez, elle lisait cette fois ci _Introduction à la magie de l'esprit_ , une forme de magie qui n'était pas donné à tout le monde d'après l'auteur et que le ministère décourageait fortement à la population. C'était une branche obscure de la magie, très utile et Rose avait hâte d'en apprendre plus. L'auteur du livre, un certain Persée Black, pensait que l'esprit était un élément au même titre que le feu, l'air, l'eau et la terre. La préface décrivait l'auteur comme un élémentaliste de l'esprit. Rose avait pris ce livre dans l'espoir d'en lire plus sur l'occlumencie, mais s'était laissé encore une fois distraite par quelque chose d'autre.

Lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas, elle s'empressa de ranger le livre dans sa besace qu'elle avait posé par-dessus son pyjama.

- _Nox_.

-On est obligé d'emmener ta sœur ? Chuchota la voix de Ron Weasley.

-Chut, fit Harry.

Rose sortit de sous la tapisserie et porta son regard vers le couloir qui semblait désert à première vue.

-Vous voulez, vous faire prendre par Rusard ? Demanda-t-elle irritée.

Harry souleva la cape d'invisibilité et l'invita à les rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit en soupirant. N'ayant aucune envie d'être collé à Weasley, elle força son frère à se mettre au milieu.

-On gèle, ici, dit Ron. Laissons tomber.

Cela faisait une demi-heure que Harry les faisait marcher en silence dans les couloirs du château. Tous les couloirs se ressemblaient selon Rose, elle préféra donc se taire et suivre son frère qui avait un meilleur sens de l'orientation. Et puis, même si l'idée qu'elle avait découvert ce miroir par hasard parce que son directeur essayait de manipuler son frère l'énervait, elle avait néanmoins énormément envie de revoir ses parents.

-Non, chuchota Harry. Je suis sûr que c'est tout près.

Un instant plus tard, Harry reconnut la haute armure.

-C'est là ! Oui, c'est bien ça !

Ils poussèrent la porte. Harry se débarrassa de la cape et courut vers le miroir, Rose sur ses talons.

Ils étaient tous là. Leur père et leur mère semblèrent rayonner en le voyant à nouveau.

-Tu vois ? murmura Harry.

-Non, je ne vois rien du tout...

-Regarde ! Regarde, ils sont tous là...

-Je ne vois que vous deux.

-Regarde bien. Mets-toi à ma place.

Harry fit un pas en arrière et Ron se plaça devant lui à côté de Rose. Cette dernière les ignorait tous les deux. L'image qu'elle voyait méritait toute son attention. Ses parents derrière elle et son frère, souriaient d'un air rayonnant, les trois filles qu'elle considérerait un jour comme ses sœurs se tenaient plus près d'elle que la nuit dernière, et Tom…Tom s'était accroupi par terre pour être à son niveau. Il lui offrait un sourire sincère qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans la vie réel et Rose du se faire violence pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

De leurs côtés, Harry ne voyait plus sa famille, à présent, mais Ron semblait soudain fasciné par son propre reflet.

-Regarde-moi ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Tu vois ta famille autour de toi ?

-Non, je suis tout seul. Mais j'ai changé. Je suis plus vieux et je suis Préfet en chef

-Quoi ?

-Je porte le même insigne qu'avait mon frère Bill. Et je tiens dans mes mains la coupe de Quidditch. C'est moi, le capitaine de l'équipe !

Ron s'arracha à la contemplation de son reflet et regarda Harry d'un air fébrile.

-Tu crois que ce miroir montre l'avenir ?

-C'est impossible, toute notre famille est morte. Laisse-moi regarder.

-Tu l'as eu pour toi tout seul la nuit dernière, maintenant, c'est mon tour,

-Toi, tu ne fais que tenir la coupe de Quidditch, je ne vois pas ce que ça a de passionnant. C'est quand même plus important de voir mes parents.

-Arrête de me pousser.

Un bruit soudain en provenance du couloir mit fin à leur discussion. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte qu'ils parlaient si fort.

-Vite !

Ron ramena la cape sur eux et Harry entraîna rapidement sa sœur sous la cape, au moment où les yeux étincelants de Miss Teigne apparaissaient à la porte. Tous les trois restèrent parfaitement immobiles en ayant la même pensée: est-ce que la cape d'invisibilité marchait aussi avec les chats ? Au bout d'un moment qui leur parut interminable, Miss Teigne s'éloigna enfin.

-Méfions-nous, elle est peut-être allée chercher Rusard. Je crois bien qu'elle nous a entendus. Viens.

Lorsqu'ils se furent éloignés, Rose repoussa brutalement les deux garçons.

-Bien joué, les gars. Sérieusement, bien joué ! Vous ne pouviez pas attendre plus de quelques minutes avant de faire tout ce boucan ?!

Avec un grognement, Rose descendit les escaliers, furieuse de ne pas avoir eu plus de temps. Elle entendit vaguement Weasley la traitait de folle mais elle s'en fichait.

 **27.12.1991, Ecosse, Location introuvable, Poudlard, La salle au miroir, 23 :32**

La troisième nuit, les jumeaux Potter n'eurent aucun problème à trouver le miroir. Ils s'assirent par terre, blottit l'un contre l'autre. Harry avait passé un bras autour de sa sœur qui avait calé sa tête sous son menton. Ils observaient tous deux leur famille qui leur a été volés, prêts à rester dans cette même position toute la nuit.

-Alors ? Vous êtes encore là ?

Harry sentit son sang se glacer. Il regarda derrière lui. Assis sur un bureau, près du mur, il reconnut... Albus Dumbledore ! Rose, elle s'était figé et refusa de se retourner.

-On... on ne vous avait pas vu, Monsieur, balbutia Harry.

-On dirait que l'invisibilité vous rend myope, dit Dumbledore et Harry fut soulagé de voir qu'il souriait, mais Rose se sentit tout à coup en colère qu'il mentionne la cape. Elle se retourna et fit bien attention à ne pas croiser le regard de son directeur

Albus Dumbledore vint s'asseoir par terre, à côté de Harry

-Comme des centaines de personnes avant vous, vous avez découvert le bonheur de contempler le Miroir du Riséd.

-Je ne savais pas qu'on l'appelait comme ça, dit Harry

-Mais j'imagine que tu as compris ce qu'il fait ?

-Il ... il me montre ma famille...

-Et il montre ton ami Ron avec la coupe de Quidditch dans les mains.

-Comment savez-vous ?

« Parce qu'il t'espionne » Pensa Rose furieuse.

-Moi, je n'ai pas besoin de cape pour devenir invisible, dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce. Et maintenant, tu comprends ce que nous montre le Miroir du Riséd ?

-Il nous montre ce que nous désirons, répondit Harry tristement

-Exactement. Toi qui n'as jamais connu ta famille, tu l'as vue soudain devant toi. Ronald Weasley, qui a toujours vécu dans l'ombre de ses frères, s'est vu enfin tout seul, couvert de gloire et d'honneurs. Mais ce miroir ne peut nous apporter ni la connaissance, ni la vérité. Des hommes ont dépéri ou sont devenus fous en contemplant ce qu'ils y voyaient, car ils ne savaient pas si ce que le miroir leur montrait était réel, ou même possible. Demain, le miroir sera déménagé ailleurs, et je te demande de ne pas essayer de le retrouver. Mais si jamais il t'arrive encore de tomber dessus, tu seras averti, désormais. Ça ne fait pas grand bien de s'installer dans les rêves en oubliant de vivre, souviens-toi de ça. Et maintenant, remets donc cette cape merveilleuse et retourne te coucher. Toi aussi, Rose.

Les jumeaux se relevèrent, Rose garda la tête baissé, sachant que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle verrait l'image de toute sa famille réunit. Elle rencontrerait ses sœurs, et voyait régulièrement Tom et Harry. Mais ses parents, sa famille entière réunit ? C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais de son vivant.

-Monsieur, dit Harry. Est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

-C'est ce que tu viens de faire, mais tu peux recommencer, si tu veux.

-Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous voyez quand vous regardez le miroir ?

-Moi ? Je me vois avec une bonne paire de chaussettes de laine à la main.

Harry ouvrit des yeux ébahis.

-On manque toujours de chaussettes. Noël vient de passer et je n'en ai même pas eu une seule paire. Les gens s'obstinent à m'offrir des livres.

Rose aurait sans doute éclaté de rire si elle n'avait pas été tiraillée par la tristesse et la colère. Elle et son frère prirent le chemin de la sortie, sans se fatiguer à remettre la cape.

-Tu penses qu'il a dit la vérité ? Demanda Harry.

-Non.

-C'était sans doute trop personnel, conclut-il

-Peut-être. Mais ça m'agace qu'il t'ais espionné et saches ce que tu vois dans le miroir et se permette de mentir, répondit doucement Rose.

Harry se retourna vers elle, surpris. Il n'avait pas vu les choses de cette façon. Il observa le profil de sa sœur. Elle semblait aussi triste et déçu que lui, mais ses sourcils froncés montraient qu'elle était également en colère, contrairement à lui.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il, au moment où ils allaient se séparer.

Rose secoua la tête, les yeux brillants de larmes qu'elle se refusait à lâcher.

-Non, mais ça ira.

Harry la prit dans ses bras et la serra fortement.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Harry.

 **31.12.1991, Ecosse, Location introuvable, Poudlard, Le bureau de Tom Jedusor, 14 :25**

-Il va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes d'entrer sans permission dans mon bureau, dit Tom Jedusor lorsqu'il découvrit Rose Potter, encore une fois, en train de méditer sur son bureau. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle s'asseye sur son siège et il ne répondrait plus de rien.

Rose ouvrit les yeux, tout à coup, irritée. Elle avait été à deux doigts de réussir à se concentrer pendant plus d'une demi-heure sans interruptions !

-Tom.

-Peste.

La dite peste, leva les yeux au ciel et se releva.

-Bon anniversaire. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas de cadeau à t'offrir. J'ai pensé que si je t'écrirais une carte, tu t'en servirais pour ta cheminée.

Tom qui avait ouvert de grands yeux, surpris qu'elle connaisse la date de son anniversaire, renifla, d'un air amusé. C'était sans aucun doute ce qu'il ferait d'une carte d'anniversaire. Il n'en avait jamais reçu, mais c'était ce qu'il faisait régulièrement des cartes de saint-valentin qu'il recevait chaque année.

-Comment as-tu su ? Demanda-t-il.

-Nagini. Elle hésitait entre deux rats à t'offrir et m'a demandé mon avis, expliqua Rose d'un air dégouté.

Tom ricana.

-Elle fait ça chaque année, et chaque année, elle mange les deux.

-Tu as quel âge ? Demanda Rose, curieuse.

-Je vois que tu as décidé de sortir de ta salle commune. Je pensais que toi et ton frère étaient en pleine dépression pour une raison ou pour une autre.

Rose grimaça, ne remarquant même pas qu'il avait changé de sujet.

-Le miroir de Risèd, dit-elle en guise d'explication.

-Qu'est-ce que tu y voyais ? Demanda-t-il.

Rose secoua la tête. Elle considérait Tom comme un presque-ami, mais ne lui faisait pas suffisamment confiance pour lui révéler ça. Elle n'avait pas cessé de pleurer depuis quelques jours, et ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Le pire, c'était qu'elle était presque reconnaissante de cette expérience qui lui avait permis de passer du temps avec son jumeau.

-De toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Tom.

Rose ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça, la plupart du temps, mais il n'allait certainement pas le lui avouer. Elle passait suffisamment de temps comme ça dans son bureau, avec ou sans retenu à passer, s'il admettait qu'elle ne le dérangeait pas, elle s'inviterait tous les jours.

-Je méditais. Mon latin est plutôt bon, j'en suis assez fière et j'ai pratiquement terminé le curriculum de première année dans toutes les matières, à l'exception de botanique et de potions, mais ça, c'est parce que je ne peux pas vraiment pratiquer ces matières facilement. Par pitié, apprend moi quelque chose de nouveau.

-Tu devrais méditer, dit-il sans pitié.

-Hors de question ! J'ai suffisamment mal à la tête comme ça.

-C'est que tu es sur la bonne voie, félicitations.

-Apprends-moi quelque chose d'autre.

-Non.

-S'il te plait, gémit-elle.

Tom grimaça de dégout. Il se supportait pas les jérémiades, et c'est pourquoi il avait tué Mimi Geignarde lors de sa septième année pour son tout premier horcrux…S'il avait su qu'elle reviendrait sous la forme de fantôme…

-Très bien, par pitié, arrête de gémir.

Il l'observa pendant quelques secondes. Rose était académiquement brillante, elle était plus mature que les sales mioches à qui il enseignait régulièrement et même plus intelligente qu'un bon nombre d'adulte qu'il avait eu le malheur de rencontrer au cours de sa vie. Elle était puissante aussi. Elle avait un control sur sa magie qu'il n'avait jamais vue chez quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Mais elle restait une enfant. Trop arrogante. Trop émotive. Elle pouvait facilement apprendre de nouveaux sorts, grâce aux livres qu'elle empruntait régulièrement (et illégalement) de la bibliothèque mais elle n'était pas prête pour ce qu'il voulait lui enseigner.

-Mais avant que je t'apprenne, tu vas devoir t'endurcir.

Rose haussa un sourcil, l'air agacé.

-Tu veux que je soulève des poids ? Demanda-t-elle sarcastique.

-Pour commencer, répondit-il.

D'un simple mouvement de baguette, Rose se retrouva prise au piège de quatre bracelets. Un à chaque poignet et à chaque cheville, qui devait peser au moins deux kilos et demi. Elle essaya de les retirer sans succès avant de fusiller le coupable du regard.

-A partir de maintenant, je veux que tu fasses du jogging régulièrement. Et interdiction de retirer ses poids.

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Rose, l'air ahuris.

Elle n'avait qu'un envie, retirer ses stupides poids et les jeter à la tête de son professeur.

Elle savait que si elle osait, il n'hésiterait pas à la jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie.

-Parce que tu n'as aucune endurance. Tu es essoufflée après avoir monté quelques escaliers, tu es maigre, tu n'as aucun muscle et tu as beau être plus puissante que la plupart des élèves de cette école, tu ne survivrais pas dans un duel.

Rose aimerait pouvoir dire qu'elle avait accepté la critique avec grâce et humilité, mais ça aurait été un mensonge éhonté.

- **Enfoiré.**

-Un mois de retenu. Je vais finir par penser que tu le fais exprès, Rosemary, dit-il d'un ton suffisant.

Cette dernière grimaça et détourna les yeux. Elle avait honte de l'admettre mais c'était le cas. Et le pire, c'était qu'il le savait.

* * *

 **Contrairement à Rosemary, j'accepte les critiques et les commentaires constructifs !**

 **1) Rose = Sage, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Elle sait qu'elle deviendra un jour la Sage dont elle a rêvé, mais elle ne sait toujours pas pourquoi elle fait ces rêves étranges, ni ce qu'ils veulent dire. Elle est encore sceptique et préfère ignorer ses problèmes plutôt que d'y faire face, c'est pas très sain tout ça, mais je pense que c'est une réaction plutôt normal étant donné les circonstances. 2) Harry est un idiot, on est tous d'accord, il a onze ans et laisse Ron dire et faire ce qu'il veut, mais même s'il ne le montre pas, il aime sa soeur. Elle était présente quand il a regardé dans le miroir de Risèd. 3) Quant à Tom...Et bien, je crois qu'il préfererait s'arracher la langue plutôt que d'admettre qu'il _apprécie_ Rosemary. Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de lui et du chapitre en générale. **

**Bises,**

 **LS.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, voici le chapitre 7 !**

 **Lerugamine** **: Merci ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !**

 **Regina lily Swan** **: Encore une fois, ta review m'a fait tellement plaisir, tu n'as pas idée ! Merci et j'espère que tu continuerais d'aimer ce que je fais. Oui, Harry est un idiot, mais bon...il a encore le temps de grandir et de changer, en attendant, il fait pas mal de conneries. Rosemary est brillante, mais elle n'a encore que onze ans et tellement à apprendre ! Tom veut qu'elle aille au bout de son potentiel et elle aussi veut ça, le problème c'est qu'elle n'aime pas qu'on montre du doigts ses défauts et ses faiblesses (elle est un peu trop habituée à être la meilleure) Daphné n'est encore qu'un personnage secondaire mais je pense qu'elle prendra une plus grande place dans les futurs tomes.**

 **VallaBennet** **: Il va falloir continuer de lire pour comprendre la provenance des rêves ^^ Merci pour ton commentaire, il m'a fait super plaisir et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite de l'histoire. Oui, Rosemary est forte et puissante mais elle est encore plutôt vulnérable. Mais elle va apprendre à s'endurcir.**

 **SaniaWive** **: Merci, j'aime beaucoup écrire les dialogues entre Tom et elle ^^**

 **Bitchouille** **: Merci beaucoup, j'espère vraiment que tu aimeras la suite. Rosemary deviendra Sage, ça c'est clair, ce qui n'est pas clair c'est comment elle va devenir cette grande mage, forte et sans peur. Elle a encore un long chemin à faire. La provenance des rêves est quelque chose qui sera abordé dans les futurs chapitres, j'espère que tu continueras de me lire. Si tu as des suggestions, n'hésites pas !**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter n'est pas devenu ma propriété depuis la semaine dernière.**

 **Tom Jedusor - Ben Barnes**

* * *

 _7) Alliances et Détentions._

 **01.02.1992, Ecosse, Location introuvable, Poudlard, Bibliothèque, 17 :15**

-Imbolc est une fête que l'on célèbre avec la famille et les amis proches. Elle célèbre la fin de l'hiver et la saison des moissons. Comme dans toutes nos fêtes, on se purifie, allume quatre bougies et remercie les éléments et Dieu. C'est le moment idéal pour réaliser un rituel de fécondité pour les femmes qui souhaitent tomber enceinte. Elle n'est pas célébrée par toutes les familles de sangs-purs. Juste les plus traditionalistes, expliqua Daphné.

-Ou les plus adeptes du vin, rajouta Blaise avec un sourire en coin.

-Aussi, admit Daphné. Il y a souvent beaucoup d'alcool en générale. Ma petite sœur s'est un jour saoulée durant la Litha. C'est le solstice d'été. Mon père l'a menacé de la déshériter mais ma grand-mère n'a jamais eu l'air aussi fier de sa vie. Quand elle est morte l'été dernier, elle a laissé toute sa fortune à Astoria.

-Aah, Lady Floros, soupira Blaise. Elle illuminait les soirées mondaines.

-Elle semble être quelqu'un que j'aurais aimé rencontrer, dit Rose.

Daphné lui sourit timidement avant de hocher la tête. Sa grand-mère maternelle avait été incroyable et Rose l'aurait sans nul doute adoré. Elles avaient toutes les deux un vocabulaire vulgaire, un tempérament de feu, et une incapacité à respecter les règles de bienséance.

-Ma grand-mère la détestait, annonça Draco.

-Ta grand-mère est une harpie, répliqua Daphné.

Elle avait eu le malheur de rencontré la mère de Lord Malfoy lors d'une soirée mondaine et s'était juré de l'éviter pendant le restant de sa vie.

Draco haussa les épaules mais ne le démentit pas. Quand il était enfant, il avait été terrifié par sa grand-mère et se réfugiait constamment dans les bras de sa mère.

-On a fini de parler d'Imbolc ? Parce que je vous rappelle qu'on parlait de quelque chose de plus important…Le Quidditch ! Quand je serais attrapeur l'an prochain, les Gryffondor n'auront plus aucune chance !

Rose leva les yeux au ciel sans se rendre compte que ses deux autres camarades avaient fait exactement la même chose. Draco non plus, ne le remarqua pas et continua sur sa lancée.

Rose devait se rappeler constamment que ces trois camarades n'étaient pas ses amis. Qu'ils étaient ses alliés, ses camarades, ses partenaires de révisions, mais pas ses amis. Parfois, elle avait du mal à se le rappeler. Surtout depuis la rentrée, quand Draco et Blaise lui demandèrent de ses nouvelles comme si c'était normale, que Daphné lui offrit presque timidement un livre pour apprendre le grec. Et que Harry reprit ses habitudes.

Son frère s'était de nouveau éloigné d'elle à l'arrivé des autres élèves de Poudlard, et ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il la blessait. Rose n'avait aucune envie de passer sa vie à Poudlard seule. Elle avait décidé qu'elle serait toujours là pour son frère. Mais que s'il avait besoin d'elle, il devrait venir la chercher de lui-même. Parce que Rose en avez assez de son comportement. Ils se disaient bonjour quand ils se voyaient, échangeaient quelques mots avant le début des cours, mais leurs interactions s'arrêtaient là et Rose remarqua avec tristesse que son frère n'en semblait pas tellement affecté.

Rose termina sa dissertation sur Paracelse, un génie qui a remis en cause la pensée médiévale et qui a fait reposer sa médecine sur quatre piliers : la philosophie, l'astronomie, l'alchimie, et la vertu du médecin. Au même moment Blaise interrompit Draco qui avait continué à se vanter de ses prouesses volantes.

-Rose, qu'est-ce que ton frère et ses amis recherchent depuis des mois ? Demanda-t-il en observant Harry et ses deux amis sortirent de la bibliothèque les mains pleines de livres.

Il n'était pas réellement curieux. Contrairement à beaucoup dans cette école, il trouvait Harry Potter inintéressant. Par contre, Rose Potter était beaucoup plus intéressante. Mais ça servait à interrompre le monologue de Malfoy ce dont les filles étaient reconnaissantes.

-Harry refuse d'en parler, répondit la brune, en haussant les épaules.

-Ne hausse pas les épaules, la morigéna Daphné.

Rose l'ignora poliment et rangea sa dissertation avec le reste de ses devoirs.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà fini ! S'exclama Draco.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait être jaloux d'elle ou avoir pitié. Tout le monde chez les Serpentard savait que Tom Jedusor se montrait particulièrement dur avec elle en cours. La seule fois où elle n'avait pas maitrisé un sort dès le premier essai, il lui avait enlevé des points et avait commencé à la ridiculiser jusqu'à ce qu'elle exécute le sortilège de désarmement à la perfection et le traite de tête de nœud. Rose avait écopé d'un mois de retenu en plus du mois qu'elle avait déjà. Par ailleurs, elle se réveillait tous les matins anormalement tôt, pour faire du jogging sur le stade de Quidditch, portait des poids et souffraient de courbature depuis la fin des vacances. Mais elle faisait tout ça sans se plaindre, était première de la classe, un prodige à entendre le professeur Flitwick, et avait même le temps de commencer à lire les manuels de deuxième année.

Malgré tout, Draco appréciait sa compagnie. Elle était intelligente, vive d'esprit, drôle et réceptive à la culture des sangs purs. Même si elle insistait pour appeler ça : la culture des sorciers, tout comme elle avait la manie d'appeler le monde des sorciers : le monde de la magie.

-J'ai finis mes devoirs, annonça Rose en s'étirant. J'ai encore un peu de temps avant ma retenue avec Tom.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais pendant ces retenues ? Demanda Draco curieux.

Il n'était pas le seul. Blaise et Daphné qui n'avaient pas osé le demander levèrent la tête et attendaient la réponse avec impatience. La rumeur la plus populaire était qu'il l'a torturait et qu'elle était une masochiste qui adorait ça. D'autres encore pensaient qu'il lui apprenait la magie noire.

-Je médite et je révise mon latin.

-Tu médites ? Répéta Draco incrédule.

-Tu parles latin ? Demanda Blaise.

-Hmm. Oui. J'ai appris cette année. Il m'a dit qu'une sorcière se devait de connaître au moins quatre langues. Je suis plutôt fière de mon latin et j'ai déjà décidé de me mettre au grec l'an prochain.

Daphné sourit d'un air rayonnant. Elle était très fière de son héritage grecque.

-C'est vrai qu'on a tous appris au moins une langue en grandissant, et que les grands sorciers en connaissent plusieurs. Mais c'est censé être après Poudlard, l'informa Draco.

-Ah bon ? Demanda Rose.

-J'ai appris le français en grandissant parce que mes ancêtres étaient français, expliqua Draco. Daphné parle le grec en l'honneur de sa mère et le gaélique en l'honneur de son père. Blaise parle plusieurs langues même si sa langue natale est l'italien. Mais c'est parce que Blaise est un cas à part. Sa mère est pratiquement nomade.

-Tu parles combien de langue ? Demanda Rose au métis avec curiosité.

Elle avait saisi plutôt vite qu'un sorcier qui voyageait, était considéré comme une bizarrerie. Faire le tour du monde ou visiter d'autres communautés de sorciers à la fin de ses études était considéré comme un rite, se retirer dans une maison de vacance de temps à autres était normal chez les riches. Mais voyager régulièrement pour le simple plaisir de voyager ? C'était considéré comme excentrique. Rose avait entendu les rumeurs qui courraient sur la mère de Blaise, une magnifique femme qui avait eu six maris qui lui avaient tous légués une somme importante d'argent. Blaise semblait toujours mal à l'aise lorsque l'on mentionnait sa mère et Rose avait beau ne pas être d'accord avec les actions de Lady Zabini (que ce soit les possibles meurtres, ou se remarier autant de fois) Rose ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être légèrement impressionnée par cette femme qui faisait ce qui lui chantait et sans se soucier de ce que pensait la société.

-J'en parle six. Italien, anglais, français, espagnole, latin et bulgare.

-Impressionnant, murmura Rose.

Il lui adressa un sourire et un clin d'œil, tandis que Draco levait les yeux au ciel.

-Pas aussi impressionnant que de voler à une altitude de…

Rose l'ignora et envoya un regard lourd de sens à Daphné qui retint un ricanement. Cette dernière trouvait qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à garder en place son habituel masque d'indifférence à mesure qu'elle passait du temps avec Rose. Mais ça ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça. Les premières semaines qu'elle avait passé en sa compagnie, elle les avait passés à se surprendre en train de ricaner, lever les yeux au ciel et de temps à autres, jurer à voix haute. Elle s'attendait presque à entendre son père et sa mère la grondait comme lorsqu'elle était une petite fille et qu'elle était forcé à porter des robes inconfortables et à prendre le thé avec d'autres enfants qu'elle détestait. Mais elle était à Poudlard dorénavant. Libre d'être qui elle voulait, et de faire ce qu'elle voulait.

-Je dois y aller, annonça Rose en se levant. Tom a promis de se servir de moi comme cible pour sa prochaine démonstration si j'étais encore en retard.

Les trois enfants grimacèrent d'un même mouvement. Tom choisissait en général, les élèves qu'il détestait le plus comme cibles. C'était ses propres mots. Ses victimes préférées étaient Weasley, Finnigan, Brown, Crabbe, Parkinson et Bulstrode.

En sortant de la bibliothèque, Draco eut un sourire féroce en voyant Neville Londubat à quelques pas d'eux, un livre de botanique à la main.

-Si ce n'est pas Londubat, s'exclama-t-il avec joie. J'avais justement besoin de quelqu'un pour m'entraîner avec le maléfice du Bloques-Jambes !

A peine avait-il sortit sa baguette de sa poche qu'il reçut un puissant coup à l'arrière de la tête.

-Ouch ! Rose !

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement innocent.

Elle offrit un clin d'œil à Neville qui rougit et entraîna ses alliés avec elle jusqu'au cachot. Elle aimait bien Neville et ne voulait qu'il serve de cible à Draco, et puis si ce dernier voulait à tout prit une victime, elle pouvait lui en fournir des tas. Les élèves des trois autres maisons la détestaient toujours autant.

 **21.03.1992, Ecosse, Location introuvable, Poudlard, Salle commune des Serpentard, dortoir des filles, 07 :45**

Rose était persuadée qu'elle ne s'habituerait jamais à la vie à Poudlard. Elle avait l'impression d'apprendre de nouvelles choses, de nouveaux secrets, de nouveaux mystères tous les jours, et elle adorait ça. Elle était toujours émerveillée par la magie qu'abritait Poudlard et par les cours que ses professeurs dispensaient, et même le fait d'être en avance sur ses camarades ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle adorait aller en cours. Bien sûr, il y avait deux exceptions notables. Les cours d'histoire étaient d'un ennui mortel et ceux de potions un cauchemar. Rogue semblait particulièrement en vouloir à Harry ces derniers temps. Rose avait demandé à son frère s'il s'était passé quelque chose, mais ce dernier refusait d'en parler. Il ne parlait plus tellement à sa sœur, il faut dire. Il passait son temps à chuchoter avec ses amis, isolé des autres. Elle ne lui avait plus vraiment adressé la parole depuis qu'elle l'avait félicité d'avoir gagné son match de Quiddtich contre les Poufsouffle.

Dans l'esprit de fêter l'équinoxe de printemps, Ostara, Rose avait commandé la semaine dernière un assortiment de plantes, fleurs, et d'encens de chez Lena.

Sur sa table de chevet, était posé, un vase qu'elle avait métamorphosé elle-même et où reposait un bouquet de jacinthe mauve. Sa bougie au parfum de violette était allumée et dégageait une délicieuse odeur, surtout combiné à l'encens. Elle avait commandé du jasmin, de la sauge, et de la lavande et préférait particulièrement la lavande.

Aucune des filles du dortoir ne s'était plainte, l'odeur était réellement agréable et reposante, et Rose était décidée à garder le dortoir dans cet état.

Quant à ses projets personnels, elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Son latin était plutôt bon, elle traduisait des textes entiers sans trop avoir besoin de son dictionnaire et avait commencé à apprendre le curriculum de deuxième année. Elle courrait tous les matins et méditait tous les soirs à présent. Elle ne voyait pas encore de résultat, mais continuait sans relâche, déterminée à devenir une brillante et puissante sorcière. C'était son rêve et elle comptait bien le réaliser.

Les seuls points réellement négatifs dans sa vie étaient ses rêves. Ou plutôt ses cauchemars. Elle ne rêvait plus de rien d'autre ces dernières semaines que des scènes de guerre atroces et se réveillait souvent en étouffant ses cris contre son oreiller, le visage baigné de larmes. Parfois, elle n'arrivait pas à se réveiller et restait coincée dans la vision à supplier les gens autour d'elle qui ne pouvaient pas la voir d'arrêter. D'arrêter la violence, d'arrêter de s'entretuer, d'arrêter de détruire leur monde. Mais elle avait beau hurler jusqu'à ce que sa gorge s'irrite, personne ne l'entendait et Rose ne s'était jamais sentit aussi insignifiante depuis qu'elle avait découvert ses pouvoirs. Elle était invisible à leurs yeux. Et même si elle avait été présente, qu'aurait-elle pu faire ? Elle n'avait que onze ans. Et elle se sentait déjà si fatiguée.

Ce jour-là, elle enfila sa jupe d'uniforme, sa chemise, ses bas et sa cravate sans s'encombrer de sa robe de sorcière. Le temps s'était réchauffé récemment mais après avoir passé un hiver en écosse sans vêtement d'hiver pour la protéger, Rose avait appris à supporter le froid. Depuis toute petite, elle se servait de son propre feu pour la réchauffer elle et Harry.

Elle avait également appris à supporter les poids qui l'alourdissaient. Alors que les premières semaines, ses membres criaient grâce, elle ne les remarquait à présent presque plus.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la grande salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, elle fut accueillie par un brouhaha assourdissant. Les Gryffondor avaient l'air maussade et indigné, tandis que la table des verts et argents semblaient comblés. Les Poufsouffle et Serdaigle semblaient furieux et Rose et ses compagnons n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui se passait.

-Regardes, les sabliers ! dit Daphné.

Le sablier des Serpentard était remplit d'émeraudes, clairement en tête du classement pour la coupe des quatre maisons. Rose le savait, elle en était la principale raison. Elle gagnait tous les jours des points, en répondant à des questions qu'elle jugeait trop facile ou en maitrisant un sort avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle en perdait également. En générale avec Tom (qu'elle se permettait d'insulter régulièrement), ou McGonagall qui semblait toujours particulièrement aigri avec elle (Rose la soupçonnait de lui en vouloir de ne pas être à Gryffondor et d'avoir aussi envoyé McLaggen à l'infirmerie à deux occasions).

Mais ce n'est pas ce que Daphné pointait du doigt. Elle pointait le sablier des Gryffondor qui manquait énormément de rubis. Eux, qui avaient été second au placement avaient été relégués en dernière place.

-Magnifique ! S'exclama Draco, d'un ton réjoui.

Rose se demanda pour la énième fois, pourquoi elle s'infligeait sa présence.

-Merci pour le coup de main, Potter ! S'exclama Warrington, un élève de troisième année de Serpentard.

Rose s'apprêtait à lui demander de quoi il parlait, mais ce n'était pas à elle qu'il s'adressait.

Harry, Ron et Hermione venaient eux aussi d'entrer dans la grande salle et étaient les receveurs d'un torrent de regards noirs.

-Harry, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler, marmonna-t-il.

Ron entraîna ses deux amis à leur table ou tout le monde les évita comme s'ils avaient une maladie contagieuse, non sans fusiller du regard Rosemary comme si tout était de sa faute.

Croyait-il sérieusement pouvoir se débarrasser d'elle aussi facilement ? Rose pensait son frère plus intelligent.

-Harry, je me fiche que tu ais envie d'en parler ou non. Dis-moi ce qui se passe avant que je ne l'apprenne de la bouche des autres !

-Rose…

-Maintenant !

-Fiches lui la paix, s'exclama Ron.

Hermione tenta de le faire reculer, mais il l'ignora, préférant fusiller du regard la Serpentard.

-Je ne savais pas que j'avais besoin de ta permission pour parler à mon frère, Weasley.

-Il ne veut pas te parler.

-Je ne veux pas te parler non plus, mais tu trouves toujours un moyen de te mêler de mes conversations avec mon frère. Harry ?

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Rose, lâches l'affaire.

Weasley affichait un air triomphant. Mais Rose s'en fichait.

-Harry…

-Laisse tomber, Rose.

Cette fois, c'était Daphné qui avait parlé. Elle adressa un regard dédaigneux aux Gryffondor et entraîna sa presque-amie à la table des verts et argents. Ce n'était pas son genre de se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Elle n'aimait pas être sous les feux des projecteurs, mais Rose et Weasley avaient commencé à attirer l'attention de toute la salle et Daphné n'avait pas envie que l'école entière ne soit témoin de Rose Potter en train de se faire humilier par son propre jumeau qui préférait l'ignorer et laisser son meilleur ami lui parlait sur ce ton.

Rose se laissa entrainer, la mâchoire serré et les poings crispés.

-Mon frère est un idiot, dit-elle une fois assise.

-Amen, répliquèrent Blaise et Draco.

Ce dernier fusillait du regard Weasley et prévoyait déjà de lui faire payer la façon dont il avait parlé à la princesse des Serpents. Non pas que cette dernière ait réalisé son titre, mais elle était sur le point de le devenir. Et ça, même les septièmes années le savaient. Entre ses pouvoirs, son intellect, et la façon dont Lord Serpentard la traitait, c'était évident pour tout le monde à l'exception de la concernée.

-Oh mon Dieu, Rose ! Daphné ! S'exclama la voix aigüe de Tracey Davis.

Les deux filles grimacèrent. Même Daphné avait des limites dans ses bonnes manières.

-C'est Rosemary, grogna la sorcière.

La façon dont Tracey et Lily la suivaient comme des toutous l'irritait particulièrement. Ça aurait pu être pire, elle le savait. Les deux filles étaient sérieusement collantes quand ça concernait Blaise. Comparé à lui, Rose avait la paix. Surtout depuis qu'elle avait appris que l'homosexualité et la bisexualité n'étaient pas si taboues que ça, dans le monde de la magie. Rose avait rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux lorsque Daphné lui avait expliqué ce fait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Davies ? Demanda Draco.

Ce dernier n'aimait pas la fille. Au départ, c'était parce qu'elle n'était qu'une sang-mêlé. Mais après avoir passé autant de temps avec Rose, il avait été forcé de reconnaitre que ce n'était pas une raison valable. Il la trouvait collante, irritante, bruyante, bavarde, elle n'était pas spécialement intelligente ou puissante et donc cherchait à se faire bien voir. Les premiers jours, elle essayait de se faire bien voir de lui. Par la suite de Rose.

-Tu es au courant de ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

-Il s'est passé quoi ?

-Harry Potter, dit-elle en oubliant qu'elle s'adressait à la sœur de ce dernier, et ses amis ont été surpris après le couvre-feu. Ils descendaient de la tour d'astronomie. Il y a des rumeurs qui disent qu'il avait amené un dragon à Poudlard, vous vous rendez comptes ?!

La sorcière fut déçue lorsque la seule réaction qu'elle reçut fut un silence incrédule.

-Merci, tu peux t'en aller maintenant, dit Draco au bout de quelques secondes.

Elle s'exécuta déçue et retourna vers sa meilleure amie.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer, admit Rose.

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, répondit Blaise.

-Moi, ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est ce que ces Gryffondor faisaient dehors après le couvre-feu. Et d'où vient cette histoire de dragon ?

Rose haussa les épaules. Elle ne savait plus du tout ce que faisait son frère. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus le connaitre.

 **Ecosse, Location introuvable, Poudlard, Salle de défense contre les forces du mal, 08 :24.**

 **-Bonjour, ma belle Nagini** , siffla Rosemary en s'installant à sa place habituelle.

Nagini siffla affectueusement et se glissa sur les épaules de sa sorcière. Tom observait la scène depuis sa position derrière son bureau et Rose lui offrit un sourire fatiguée.

-Est-ce que tu es au courant de ce qui s'est passé avec mon frère, hier soir ?

-Oui. Tu veux la version officielle ou ce qui s'est vraiment passé ?

Rose haussa un sourcil. Elle avait déjà entendu la version officielle, et elle n'offrait pas grand-chose comme explication.

-La vraie version.

-Ton frère et ses amis ont eu la brillante idée d'aider Hagrid à se débarrasser d'un dragon qu'il s'était procuré illégalement en jouant aux cartes. Ils l'ont envoyé à Charlie Weasley qui travaille dans une réserve de dragons en Roumanie.

Rose ouvrit la bouche. Elle savait qu'elle devait avoir l'air stupide mais n'arrivait vraiment pas à s'en empêcher sur le moment.

-Mon frère a fait quoi ?!

-Inutile de crier.

-Mais…

-Dumbledore est au courant bien sûr. Hagrid a admis la vérité et Charlie Weasley lui a écrit pour expliquer ce qui s'était passé ce matin même. Mais il a laissé McGonagall punir ton frère et ses amis. L'autre alternative aurait été de dire la vérité et Hagrid aurait immédiatement été envoyé en prison. Surtout que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça lui arrive. Il a été renvoyé de Poudlard en sixième année pour avoir essayé d'élever un nundu.

-Harry est donc en train de payer pour les bêtises d'Hagrid ? S'énerva-t-elle.

-Ton frère s'est mis lui-même dans cette situation.

Rose aurait voulu défendre Harry mais savait que c'était peine perdu. Tom était la seule personne de tout le château à ne pas avoir traité Harry comme de quelque chose de spéciale. Il l'avait traité comme n'importe quel autre étudiant et Rose lui en était reconnaissante. Tom était impartial et il disait les choses comme il les pensait.

Harry aurait pu demander de l'aide lorsqu'il avait appris pour le dragon. Il aurait pu expliquer ce qui s'était réellement passé lorsqu'il s'était fait prendre. Mais il avait décidé de ne pas le faire. Il avait préféré se débrouiller sans demander l'aide de personne et était trop noble pour dénoncer Hagrid qu'il considérait comme un ami. Entre Ron qui cherchait la gloire, et Hermione persuadée d'avoir toujours raison, Rose n'était pas surprise du résultat finale.

-Tu ne traites pas Harry différemment, dit-elle enfin.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Tu traites Harry comme n'importe quel élève. Même McGonagall, Flitwick et Chourave le traitent différemment. Rogue nous déteste tous les deux pour une raison ou pour une autre. Dumbledore le surveille même s'il le cache bien et je ne te parle même pas des élèves. Comment ça se fait que tu le traites…si normalement ?

La réponse était simple. Harry Potter était à Grindelwald qui tenait à éliminer l'enfant de ses mains. Il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel et Rose était infiniment plus intéressante. Mais Tom ne pouvait lui dire tout ça.

-Harry Potter est un sorcier de onze sans aucun pouvoir particulier. Il est médiocre comparé à toi et semble horriblement banal. Pourquoi est-ce que je le traiterais différemment ? Je n'étais pas ici, il y a dix ans. La guerre ne m'a pas touché. Mais j'imagine qu'en ce qui concerne les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne, c'est différent. Harry Potter les a sauvés. Ils étaient en train de perdre la guerre et tout à coup, un bébé apparut de nul part les débarrasse de Grindelwald pour eux. Ce n'est pas si étonnant qu'ils le traitent en héro, même s'il n'a rien fait.

-Il n'a rien fait ? Demanda Rose sceptique. Je contrôle le feu depuis que je suis toute petite, il a peut-être un pouvoir qu'il ignore encore…c'est possible.

Tom secoua la tête.

-Harry Potter n'a rien fait d'autre cette nuit-là, qu'être présent. Tu aurais très bien pu être la survivante, mais Grindelwald a attaqué ton frère le premier.

-Mais alors comment…qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là ?

-Lily Potter.

Rose retint un hoquet de surprise. Elle se sentait toujours triste quand ses parents étaient mentionnés.

-Ta mère a utilisé la magie de l'âme. C'est une branche interdite de la magie, dont tu ne devras parler à personne. Je ne pensais pas qu'une née moldue âgée de vingt-et-un ans connaitrait même son existence, mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu ta mère était une brillante sorcière. Elle a sacrifié sa vie pour vous protéger. Normalement, cette protection n'aurait été suffisante que pour l'un d'entre vous, mais étant donné que vous êtes jumeaux, votre lien est plus profond et fonctionne différemment des autres frères et sœurs.

Et Tom du se retenir de grimacer en y songeant. Il n'était pas sûr que Rosemary survive après que Grindelwald tue son frère. Harry Potter avait beau être un imbécile qui s'éloignait de plus en plus de sa sœur jumelle, il restait son jumeau. Les jumeaux magiques fonctionnaient ainsi. Mais le destin d'Harry Potter avait été scellé il y a onze ans. Il n'y pouvait rien et même s'il le pouvait, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir épargner le mioche.

Rose cogita pendant toute la séance de cours ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle se sentait légèrement étourdie sous le flot d'informations qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Comment étaient-ils passés de parler d'Hagrid et de son dragon pour finir par parler de sa mère et de magie interdite ?

 **Ecosse, Location introuvable, Poudlard, Bibliothèque, 17 :02**

-Rose ?

Rose leva le nez de sa dissertation sur les plantes aquatiques pour lancer un regard interrogateur à Daphné. Cette dernière portait son masque d'héritière sang-pur et Rose se demanda si elle avait été entraîné dans l'art de l'occlumencie.

-Oui ?

-Tu m'avais promis de me rendre un service de mon choix si je t'aidais à te familiariser avec notre monde. Je veux une alliance entre toi et ma famille.

-Une alliance ? Demanda Rose confuse.

Elle savait ce qu'était une alliance. Elle avait lu religieusement la généalogie des Potter et s'était intéressé de près aux familles qui s'étaient alliés à la leur. Après plus d'une décennie sans chef de famille pour s'occuper de leur siège du magenmagot et de leur finance, il ne leur restait plus beaucoup d'allié, et même si la célébrité d'Harry Potter était sûr d'attiré des gens intéressés, pour le moment, ils n'étaient que deux orphelins dans un monde encore un peu étranger. Personne ne voulait s'allier à des enfants.

-Tu sais bien que je ne suis qu'une héritière potentielle. Si Harry est le futur Lord Potter, je ne peux que lui conseiller de s'allier à ta famille, répondit Rose.

-Tu n'as pas bien compris. Je veux une alliance avec toi. Pas avec la maison Potter, mais avec Rosemary Sage Potter.

Rose en resta bouche bée. Elle ne savait même pas que c'était possible.

-Je pensais que seules les familles pouvaient s'allier entre elles.

-C'est très ambigüe et on peut exploiter certaines lacunes dans la loi.

-Ce sont tes parents qui l'ont proposé ?

Rose ne savait pas grand-chose de Lord et Lady Greengrass. Le peu qu'elle avait découvert ces derniers mois, tenait en partie du temps qu'elle passait avec leur fille. Elle savait que Daphné avait une sœur de neuf ans, nommée Astoria. Que sa mère était grecque. Que sa grand-mère maternelle était décédée récemment. Et que leur famille était très fière d'être magiquement et politiquement neutre. Quelque chose d'apparemment rare dans le monde de la magie.

-Oui. Mon père et ma mère m'ont demandé de te faire cette proposition. Bien sûr, tu peux réfléchir avant de donner ta réponse. Tu as jusqu'à quinze ans avant qu'on ne te demande de t'intéresser réellement à la politique. Tu peux donner ta réponse au plus tard à dix-sept ans et bien sûr compter sur notre famille jusqu'à cette date. Un contrat magique devra être signé mais tu as le temps d'y réfléchir. Rien ne presse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ? Demanda Rose curieuse.

-C'est moi qui ait envoyé une lettre à mes parents en leur parlant de toi. Je leur ai dit que tu étais une élémentaliste, fourchelang et première de la promotion. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû mais je me suis dit que tu n'avais pas vraiment essayé de cacher tes pouvoirs et que toute notre maison avait déjà envoyé une lettre à leurs parents pour leur parler de toi. C'est moi qui voulais cette alliance au départ.

Rose n'avait même pas songé que ses camarades avaient pu envoyer des lettres à leurs parents à son sujet. N'ayant jamais eu de parents, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment fonctionner ce genre de relations et oubliait parfois qu'elle avait en un sens plus de liberté que les autres. N'ayant personne pour se soucier de son bien-être, elle pouvait faire techniquement tout ce qu'elle voulait.

-Je vois, dit-elle. Je vais y réfléchir. Je ne te promets rien mais je vais y réfléchir. Je te connais et je sais que nous avons des avis identiques sur beaucoup de choses, mais je ne connais pas tes parents et jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes Lady Greengrass, c'est avec eux que je serais techniquement alliée.

Daphné hocha la tête d'un air soulagé, comme si elle avait peur que Rose refuse immédiatement toute idée d'alliance. Peut-être était-ce trop informelle ? Peut-être les alliances se faisaient différemment ? C'était quelque chose qu'elle ignorait. Mais si les parents de Daphné ressemblaient un tant soit peu à leur fille, elle ne voyait aucun problème à s'allier avec eux. Peut-être Tom pourrait lui en dire plus ?

-Je n'ai encore que onze ans et je préfèrerais m'y connaitre un peu plus avant de me lancer dans la politique, continua Rose. En attendant, nous avons des examens qui se rapprochent et tu n'as toujours pas finit ta dissertation de potions.

Daphné perdit immédiatement son masque impassible pour laisser échapper un grognement qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Rose lorsqu'elle devait se réveiller.

-Je hais les potions.

-Ce n'est que de la théorie, répliqua Rose sans aucune sympathie. Tu expliques les propriétés magiques des ingrédients et comment ils réagissent entre eux. C'est facile et tout est expliqué dans cette encyclopédie.

-Tu as un cœur de pierre, lui dit Daphné.

-C'est faux. J'ai beaucoup de sympathie pour le malheureux qui a fait toutes ces expériences pour les noter et les partager avec le monde. Les élèves qui ont juste la flemme de se creuser la tête, ça, c'est une autre histoire.

Daphné du se retenir de tirer la langue de façon puérile. Elle admirait beaucoup Rose, comment ne pas l'admirer ? Elle était brillante, puissante, brave et honnête mais parfois Daphné aurait bien aimé que Rose ne soit pas aussi intimidante.

Elle n'était pas parfaite. Loin de là. Elle jurait, ne respectait pas grand monde, était affreusement dépendante de son frère les premières semaines de Poudlard. Elle pouvait faire peur d'un seul regard noir quand elle était en colère. Elle était sarcastique et faisait tout pour être la première dans toutes les matières que ce soit parce qu'elle voulait tout savoir sur la magie ou parce qu'elle ne supportait pas de ne pas être la meilleure. Et elle n'était pas très jolie non plus.

Elle aurait pu être jolie, pensa Daphné. Si elle faisait plus d'effort pour porter autre chose que son uniforme scolaire et ses haillons moldue. Depuis qu'elle avait pris un peu de poids, perdant ainsi son allure squelettique et que ses cheveux avaient poussé, la faisant ressembler de moins en moins à son frère, elle était même presque jolie.

Si Daphné n'avait pas aussi peur que son amie ne l'offre à manger au serpent du professeur Jedusor, elle l'aurait forcé à se soucier plus de son image.

Elle n'osait pas lui dire beaucoup de choses quand elle y pensait. Mais c'était parce que cette alliance était importante pour elle. Et surtout pour sa famille.

Daphné espérait juste que Rose accepte la proposition avant leur troisième année. Astoria, elle, n'avait jamais eu aucun problème à exprimer son avis et Daphné était terrifié à l'idée de ce que Rose ferait à sa petite sœur lorsque cette dernière ouvrirait inévitablement sa grande bouche.

Dix minutes plus tard, leurs parchemins soigneusement roulés et rangés dans leurs sacs, les deux sorcières sortirent de la bibliothèque pour tomber nez à nez avec Harry Potter.

-Rose, je peux te parler une minute ?

-C'est marrant comme tu n'oses pas m'approcher quand tes amis sont avec toi. Tu as si honte de moi, frérot ? Demanda Rose d'un ton acide.

Harry grimaça. Il aurait dû se rendre compte que ça n'aurait pas été si facile. Il lança un coup d'œil méfiant vers Daphné Greengrass mais cette dernière ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-C'est important.

Rose soupira. Elle se détestait de ne pas pouvoir dire non à son frère.

Elle s'éloigna de Daphné et suivit son frère un peu plus loin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je veux que tu me promettes de rester loin de Rogue.

La jeune fille espérait sérieusement que son frère plaisantait. Quand elle vit, qu'il était on ne peut plus sérieux, elle lui donna un puissant coup au bras. C'était un coup qu'elle retenait depuis longtemps. Et étant donné qu'elle avait gagné un peu de muscle à force de porter des poids, elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir son frère grimaçait de douleur.

-Comment est-ce que tu veux que je reste loin de mon directeur de maison, espèce d'abruti ?! Tu arrives, toi à éviter McGonagall ?

Harry grimaça en songeant à la retenue qui l'attendait. Il ne savait pas encore ce que c'était, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il allait détester.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que je l'évite, d'abord ?

-Mis à part, le fait qu'il est maléfique ? Répliqua Harry.

Il ne plaisantait pas du tout.

-Sois sérieux !

-Je ne peux pas t'en parler, fais-moi juste confian…

-Harry James Potter, je suis à deux doigts de te coller mon poing dans la figure, parles maintenant !

Harry grimaça encore une fois. Sa sœur était une tête de mule. Une tête de mule dont la réponse à presque tous ses problèmes était la violence. Et même si Harry mourrait d'envie de lâcher sa jumelle vers le professeur de potions en espérant qu'elle le réduise en charpie, il ne voulait pas risquer qu'elle se blesse.

Il s'apprêtait à donner quelques excuses qui lui auraient valu un autre coup, quand une voix s'éleva derrière lui.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit au sujet des menaces ? Demanda Tom Jedusor.

-De ne jamais les proférer ou n'importe qui peut les entendre, d'être sûr de pouvoir réaliser les dites menaces et d'avoir un alibi, répondit Rose en souriant de façon angélique.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et déglutit. Il se retourna et se retint de reculer en croisant les yeux sombres et froids de son professeur de défense. Pendant un instant, les iris du professeur devinrent rouges. Harry du se retenir de prendre sa sœur et de fuir en courant. Quant à cette dernière, elle dut se retenir de sourire béatement, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle adorait voir les yeux de Tom changeait de couleur.

-Allez-vous-en Potter, j'ai à parler à votre sœur.

Harry s'exécuta et faillit percuter Daphné en s'en allant.

Rose laissa échapper un rire en voyant son frère rougir sous le regard violet de la jolie sorcière.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu menaçais ton frère ?

-Il m'a demandé d'éviter Rogue.

-Tu le fais déjà, remarqua Tom. Toute personne saine d'esprit cherche à l'éviter.

-Je sais, mais il ne m'a pas donné d'explication et me demande de lui faire confiance aveuglément. Tu n'aurais pas pu me laisser le cuisiner encore cinq minutes ?

Tom lui adressa un sourire sarcastique qui lui donna envie de le frapper.

-Et te faciliter la tâche ? Jamais.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel, elle s'apprêtait à retourner vers Daphné mais Tom l'en empêcha en posant une poigne de fer sur son épaule.

-Ou tu vas comme ça ? Tu oublies ta détention.

-Tu n'en as pas marre de m'en donner tout le temps, grommela-t-elle.

Rose avait la nette impression qu'il aimait la voir souffrir. Elle n'avait rien contre ses détentions. Après tout, il corrigeait et notait les devoirs de ses élèves ou lisait pendant qu'elle méditait ou travailler son latin, parfois il lui expliquait les choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Que ce soit un chapitre mal expliqué d'un livre de deuxième année ou d'une tradition sorcière que seule une poignée de gens continuait de respecter.

Mais il y avait des jours, ou elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se pelotonner avec Lily et un bon livre, à respirer les douces effluves de ses fleurs, bougies et encens.

-Tu n'en as pas marre de te montrer irrespectueuse envers tes aînés ? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu as quel âge, au fait ?

Tom refusa de répondre et l'entraîna vers les cachots sans ménagement.

-Miss Greengrass, Rosemary a sa retenue, elle vous reverra plus tard, dit-il à l'adresse de la sorcière blonde.

Rose se retourna juste à temps pour voir son frère s'en aller, laissant derrière lui une sorcière rougissante. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce que son frère avait bien pu dire à Daphné.

-Tu es prête pour tes examens ? Demanda Tom alors qu'ils descendaient les étages.

-Hmm, oui, je suis prête depuis des mois.

-Ne frime pas. C'est inconvenant.

-C'est la vérité, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Ils arrivèrent à son bureau et Rose s'installa immédiatement sur son siège avant de regarder autour d'elle.

-Ou est Nagini ?

-Elle préfère dormir le jour et chasser la nuit. Je pense qu'elle dort encore.

La veinarde, se dit Rose. Elle aimerait bien elle aussi dormir le jour et vivre la nuit. Elle ne réalisa qu'elle avait dit ça tout haut que lorsque Tom renifla d'un air incrédule.

-Tu as trop de points communs avec Nagini.

-Et c'est mal ?

Tom ne répondit pas, il se contenta de l'observer de ses yeux sombres et Rose décida de continuer sa lecture. Elle avait du mal à regarder Tom dans les yeux, sachant qu'il pouvait voir tous ses souvenirs les plus embarrassants rien que d'un regard, et qu'il n'avait sans doute aucun scrupule à le faire.

Il était dix-neuf heures passées quand Rose osa aborder le sujet des alliances.

-Il n'y aucune façon préférable de proposer une alliance. Elles peuvent se faire en réunion d'affaires, dans un pub ou même dans l'allée des embrumes, ça ne reste qu'une proposition. Bien sûr, tout devient officiel uniquement à Gringottes. Pourquoi cette question ?

Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, Rose n'aurait jamais répondu à cette question. Après tout les alliances restaient quelque choses de plutôt privée jusqu'à ce que l'une des deux familles ait besoin de l'autre pour une affaire ou pour une autre.

-Les Greengrass m'ont proposé une alliance. J'ai jusqu'à mes dix-sept pour accepter ou refuser, mais je répondrais plus tôt de préférence. Daphné semblait inquiète que je refuse.

-C'est inhabituel, admit Tom. Mais c'est parce que tu n'es qu'une première année. Dans quelques années, attend toi à plusieurs alliances. Tu es une élémentaliste, fourchelang, et la sœur d'Harry Potter. Attend toi également à des contrats de mariage.

Rose grimaça ouvertement à cette idée.

-Mais pourquoi Daphné avait l'air si inquiet ? Se demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

-Elle avait peut-être peur que tu te mettes à utiliser des maléfices d'explosions si jamais tu étais de mauvaise humeur ? Demanda Tom d'un ton faussement innocent.

Rose rougit en se souvenant de « l'explosion Potter » de Novembre. Elle aurait dû se douter que Tom serait au courant de cet incident. Rose avait la nette impression que les serpents des tableaux, tapisseries et fresques reportaient tout à Tom. Rose sentit une pointe d'irritation en songeant qu'il l'espionnait sans doute.

-J'ai changé, protesta-t-elle faiblement.

Devant son air sceptique, elle marmonna :

-De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts.

 **07.04.1992, Ecosse, Location introuvable, Poudlard, La forêt interdite, 22 :53**

Harry s'était éloigné de Ron, Hermione et Hagrid sans même s'en rendre compte. Il avait ressenti comme écho et avait suivi son instinct qui lui disait que la licorne était proche et en effet, il la trouva. C'était bien la licorne. Et elle était morte. Harry n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau et d'aussi triste. Ses longues jambes minces s'étaient repliées dans sa chute et sa crinière étalée formait une tache gris perle sur les feuilles sombres.

Harry s'avançait vers elle lorsqu'un bruissement le figea sur place. Au bord de la clairière, un buisson frémit. Puis une silhouette encapuchonnée sortit de l'ombre et rampa sur le sol, comme une bête traquant un gibier. La silhouette s'arrêta devant le cadavre de la licorne, pencha la tête sur le flanc déchiré de l'animal et commença à boire son sang.

Harry tenta de reculer mais trébucha sur une branche dans sa hâte.

La silhouette au capuchon leva la tête et regarda Harry. Du sang de licorne lui coulait sur la poitrine. La silhouette se releva d'un bond et se précipita vers lui. Paralysé par la peur, Harry fut incapable de bouger.

Une douleur foudroyante lui traversa alors la tête, une douleur comme il n'en avait encore jamais ressenti. C'était comme si sa cicatrice avait soudain pris feu. A moitié aveuglé, il recula en titubant. Au même moment, il entendit des bruits de sabots qui galopaient derrière lui, puis quelque chose lui sauta par-dessus et fonça vers la silhouette.

La douleur de Harry était si intense qu'il tomba à genoux. Il dut attendre un bon moment avant qu'elle ne s'atténue. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, la silhouette avait disparu et un centaure se tenait devant lui. Ce n'était ni Ronan, ni Bane. Celui-ci paraissait plus jeune; il avait des cheveux blonds et un corps de couleur claire.

-Ça va ? demanda le centaure en aidant Harry à se relever.

-Oui, merci. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Le centaure ne répondit pas. Il avait des yeux d'un bleu surprenant, comme des saphirs délavés. Il observa attentivement Harry et son regard s'attarda sur la cicatrice qui brillait, livide, sur son front.

-Tu es le frère de…tu es le fils Potter, dit le centaure. Il vaudrait mieux que tu retournes auprès de Hagrid. La forêt n'est pas sûre, ces temps-ci, surtout pour toi. Tu sais monter à cheval ? Ce sera plus rapide. Je m'appelle Firenze, ajouta-t-il en pliant les jambes pour que Harry puisse monter sur son dos.

Il y eut alors un autre bruit de galop et Ronan et Bane surgirent des arbres, les flancs palpitants, couverts de sueur.

-Firenze ! Tonna Banc. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu portes un humain sur ton dos ! Tu n'as donc aucune honte ? Tu te prends pour une mule ?

-Vous savez qui est ce garçon ? répliqua Firenze. C'est le fils Potter. Plus vite il aura quitté la forêt, mieux cela vaudra.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Gronda Bane. Souviens-toi, Firenze, nous avons fait serment de ne pas nous opposer aux décisions du ciel. Nous sommes neutres. Il n'est pas important, c'est la fille qui est importante.

-Je suis sûr que Firenze a cru bien faire, intervint Ronan de sa voix sombre. Mais Bane a raison. Nous sommes neutres, nous ne nous mêlons pas des affaires des sorciers. Elle est enfin arrivée, elle va bientôt restaurer l'ordre naturel.

-Bien faire ! s'écria Bane avec colère, en frappant le sol de son sabot. Qu'avons-nous à voir là-dedans ? Les centaures se soumettent aux décrets du destin. Nous n'avons pas à nous promener comme des ânes pour aller chercher les humains égarés dans la forêt !

Sous le coup de la colère, Firenze se mit à ruer et Harry dut se cramponner pour ne pas tomber.

-Tu ne vois donc pas cette licorne ? lança-t-il à Bane. Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a été tuée ? Les planètes ne t'ont pas dévoilé ce secret ? Je me dresse contre ce qui se cache dans cette forêt, Bane. Nous sommes neutres et donc en droit de nous dresser contre ce genre de monstruosité ! Le garçon est important pour la fille, vous feriez mieux de vous en souvenir.

Firenze partit alors au galop et Harry essaya de s'accrocher de son mieux tandis qu'ils plongeaient dans la forêt, laissant Ronan et Bane derrière eux.

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait.

-Pourquoi Bane est-il tellement en colère ? demanda-t-il. C'est à cause de cette chose dont tu m'as sauvé ? Et de quelle fille, parliez-vous ?

Firenze ralentit l'allure et conseilla à Harry de baisser la tête pour ne pas se heurter aux branches basses, mais il ne répondit pas à la question. Ils poursuivirent leur chemin en silence, puis, alors qu'ils traversaient d'épais sous-bois, Firenze s'arrêta soudain.

-Harry Potter, dit-il, sais-tu à quoi sert le sang des licornes ?

-Non, répondit Harry, surpris par l'étrange question. Dans les potions, nous n'utilisons que leurs cornes et les crins de leur queue.

-Tuer une licorne est une chose monstrueuse, dit Firenze. Pour commettre un tel crime il faut n'avoir rien à perdre et tout à gagner. Le sang de licorne permet de survivre, même si on est sur le point de mourir, mais à un prix terrible. Car il faut tuer un être pur et sans défense pour sauver sa propre vie. Et dès l'instant où les lèvres touchent le sang, ce n'est plus qu'une demi-vie, une vie maudite.

Harry observa la tête de Firenze que la lune parsemait de taches argentées.

-Qui pourrait être désespéré à ce point ? se demanda Harry à haute voix. Si on doit être maudit à jamais, mieux vaut mourir, non ?

-Oui, dit Firenze, à moins qu'on ait simplement besoin de survivre suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir boire quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui redonne la force et la puissance, quelque chose qui permette de ne jamais mourir. Harry Potter, sais-tu ce qui est caché dans l'école, en ce moment ?

-La Pierre philosophale ! L'élixir de longue vie, bien sûr ! Mais je ne comprends pas qui...

-Ne connais-tu pas quelqu'un qui a passé des années à guetter la moindre occasion de retrouver son pouvoir, qui s'est cramponné à la vie en attendant sa chance ?

Harry eut l'impression qu'une main de fer venait de se refermer sur son cœur.

Il se souvenait de ce que Hagrid lui avait dit, lors de leur première rencontre: « Certains disent qu'il est mort. A mon avis, ce sont des calembredaines. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait eu en lui quelque chose de suffisamment humain pour mourir. »

-Vous voulez parler de Grindelwald…

-Harry ! Harry ! Tu n'es pas blessé ?

Hermione et Ron courraient vers eux. Hagrid essayait de les suivre en soufflant comme un buffle.

-Ça va très bien, répondit machinalement Harry. La licorne est morte, Hagrid. Elle est dans la clairière, là-bas.

-C'est ici que je te quitte, dit Firenze tandis que Hagrid se précipitait vers la clairière. Tu es en sécurité, à présent.

Harry se laissa glisser à terre.

-Bonne chance, Harry Potter. Mais avant de nous quitter, j'aimerais que tu portes un message à ta sœur.

-Rosie ? Pourquoi ?

-Dis-lui qu'elle est la bienvenue dans la forêt et qu'elle peut compter sur les centaures comme alliés. Dis-lui de faire attentions aux signes.

Il fit demi-tour et s'en alla dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Harry le regarda s'éloigner bouche-bée.

 **08.04.1992, Ecosse, Location introuvable, Poudlard, La grande salle, 09 :01**

Harry avait eu la mauvaise idée d'inviter sa sœur à prendre le petit-déjeuner avec lui ce Samedi.

Elle avait accepté au bout de quelques minutes de supplications, après avoir dit quelques mots à sa bande habituelle. Harry n'avait rien contre Greengrass et Zabini, mais détestait le fait qu'elle passait autant de temps avec Malfoy.

Harry avait été heureux de l'éloigner des Serpentard, mais c'était sans compter sur le fait que les Gryffondor la détestaient et que lui-même n'était pas très populaire après le fiasco Norbert.

Il relégua ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt interdite (sans mentionner la partie sur la pierre philosophale) à voix basse tandis que Rose ignorait royalement les regards noirs et les messes basses qu'elle suscitait. Lorsque Katie Bell essaya de la faire partir, Rose siffla quelque chose en fourchelang et tout le monde les laissa tranquille. Ron et Hermione étaient les seuls à être resté et même eux, semblaient mal à l'aise.

-Tu es en train de me dire que pour vous punir d'avoir violé le couvre-feu, on vous envoie la nuit, dans la forêt qui n'est interdite que lorsque c'est convenant ?! A quoi pensait McGonagall ?! C'est une blague ! C'est une école bon sang, on est là pour apprendre, pas pour craindre pour sa vie ! Entre le couloir interdit du troisième étage, le troll, le sabotage de ton premier match de Quidditch et maintenant ça ! Tu es sûr que ta directrice n'essaye pas de te tuer ?!

-Le professeur McGonagall est la meilleure…commença Hermione indignée.

-Combien de fois mon frère a failli mourir cette année ? Demanda Rose d'un ton acide. Combien ?!

Hermione se tut, soudain mal à l'aise. Rose observa les trois amis se lançaient des regards lourd de sens et sentit son irritation montait en flèche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me cache Harry ? Ça a l'air sérieux et important, si tu sais quelque chose, dis le moi.

-On a rien à te dire, répliqua Ron. On t'a relégué le message du centaure et c'est tout. Tu peux retourner chez les serpents maintenant.

Mais Rose ne quittait pas son frère des yeux. C'était entre lui et elle. S'il lui faisait confiance, s'il l'aimait, s'il la respectait, il lui dirait ce qui se passait. Mais Harry la regarda de ses yeux verts emplit de tristesse et Rose retint une envie de hurler. Harry avait peur, elle le voyait clairement, mais il lui cachait quelque chose d'important et elle ne comprenait pas d'où venaient tous ses secrets. Ils étaient jumeaux ! Ils étaient censés tout partager !

-Merci, pour le message, dit-elle d'un ton froid.

-Rosie…

-Non. Je ne veux pas de tes excuses.

Harry observa sa sœur s'en aller avec tristesse. Il avait l'impression qu'une main en acier serrait son cœur. Rosie était la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de blesser, mais il avait l'impression que c'était tout ce qu'il faisait.

-C'est la bonne chose à faire, le rassura Hermione. Tu la protèges comme ça.

-Je sais. Je ne suis pas obligé d'aimer ça.

* * *

 **Tadam !**

 **1) Il ne se passe pas grand chose du côté de Rosemary, n'est-ce pas ? Elle apprend et s'est fait une allié mais c'est Harry qui vit les aventures. Il a découvert ce qui se cache sous la trappe que garde Touffu, il a aidé à faire disparaître Norbert et il a écopé d'une dangereuse détention. 2) Je ne sais pas encore si je veux que Neville soit team Harry, ou team Rose, c'est un personnage super intéressant à développer et j'ai quelques idées pour lui qui n'aboutiront pas avant le troisième tome. 3) Un autre personnage super intéressant à développer, c'est Draco. J'ai tellement d'idées le concernant que je ne sais plus quoi en faire. Si vous avez des suggestions, partagez-les !**

 **Dites moi ce que vous pensez du chapitre,**

 **bises,**

 **LS.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou tout le monde ! Et voici le chapitre 8 ! Plus qu'un chapitre avant le tome II.**

 **Spoiler : Il s'appellera "Le puit de Sagesse". Pas de chambre des secrets en vu.**

 **Lerugamine : Oui, Draco va changer. Il restera arrogant mais il deviendra quelqu'un d'important pour Rosemary et changera à son contact. Mais ça va prendre du temps. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite :)**

 **VallaBennet : Coucou, je suis contente que tu ais aimé. Oui, Rose va se faire sa propre bande et Daphné, Blaise et Draco seront là pour elle au fil des ans. Je vais changer un peu la biographie de Tom pour qu'elle s'accorde à l'histoire actuelle. Tom a encore son esprit intact et c'est grâce à Rose en quelque sorte, mais la magie noire a toujours un prix et il va devoir encore changer pour être digne de Sage. Ce n'est pas que Rose qui a du chemin à faire.**

 **Bitchouille : Oui, moi aussi j'ai hâte que Tom et Rose devienne plus proche, mais elle a encore onze ans et je suis contre la pédophilie, aussi délicieux Tom soit-il. Elle va d'abord grandir et mûrir, ensuite Tom va devoir apprendre à aimer, ce n'est pas facile pour quelqu'un qui a passer tant d'années sans connaître l'amour. Rosemary ou plutôt Sage va avoir un rôle important dans le monde de la magie et les centaurs l'ont vu, mais je ne peux pas en dire davantage, désolé. J'espère que tu continueras de lire et d'aimer ce que je fais en tout cas. Merci.**

 **Regina lily Swan : Merciiii, tu peux pas savoir à quel point tes commentaires me remontent le moral et me donnent envie de m'améliorer. Oui, Harry est assez énérvant quand il s'y met, mais rassures-toi, il a onze ans et ne restera pas un idiot indéfinimment. Rose n'aura pas une aventure à proprement parler contrairement à son frère dans ce tome, mais elle en aura une dans le tome II. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre en tout cas. Et si tu as des suggestions, n'hésites pas ! Rosemary aura son propre cercle d'amis et des gens qui lui seront loyaux, ne t'en fais pas. Mais pour l'instant, elle n'a que onze ans et ne joue pas encore dans la coure des grands.**

 **Bellasidious : Personne n'a jamais complimenté mon écriture, alors merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu continueras d'aimer.**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient toujours pas... je vous le dirais, si jamais ça venait à changer. Et si Ben Barnes m'appartenait je ne serais certainement pas sur à _écrire_.**

 **Tom Jedusor - Ben Barnes.**

* * *

 _8) Examens et Mage noir_

 **01.05.1992, Ecosse, Location introuvable, Poudlard, Salle commune des Serpentard, 14 :26**

Beltaine était censé être une fête importante dans le monde de la magie. Elle marquait une rupture dans l'année, on passait de la saison sombre à la saison claire, lumineuse, c'était aussi un changement de vie puisque c'était l'ouverture des activités diurnes. Elle était l'antithèse de Samain et Rose fut soulagé de voir que même ses camarades de Serpentard à l'affinité noire, reconnaissait néanmoins l'importance de Beltaine.

Malheureusement, malgré le fait que Beltaine était une fête simple et sans aucune connotation négative, elle restait parmi ces fêtes qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de fêter ouvertement.

En se réveillant, elle avait senti la magie dans l'air et sentit sa peau la picotait comme si la magie l'appelait à faire quelque chose. Rose avait depuis longtemps réalisé qu'elle était plus sensible à la magie que le reste de ses camarades. A chaque fête magique ou équinoxe, elle avait senti l'air se charger d'une magie encore plus dense et plus pure que celle que les couloirs de Poudlard abritaient habituellement. Son affinité avec la magie ambiante était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué chez personne d'autre et elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur la réelle étendue de ses pouvoirs.

Rose dû donc se contenter de rester dans sa salle commune ce Dimanche avec le reste de ses camarades Serpentard. Lily dormait sur ses genoux pendant qu'elle révisait ses notes. Sa louve avait été accueillie comme une reine par les autres élèves. Les filles surtout la trouvaient adorable. Elle avait un tempérament doux, aimait dormir sur les genoux de sa maitresse et ne demandait pas grand-chose comme soin particuliers. Lily Moon avait cru pendant un instant que le familier avait été nommé d'après son nom et Rose l'avait vite rectifié. Les lys étaient ses fleurs préférés, ce n'était pas sa faute si sa camarade de dortoir et sa défunte mère portaient le même nom.

Autour d'elle, éparpillés dans tous les coins, étaient assis ses camarades de première, deuxième, troisième et quatrième année. Les élèves plus âgés étaient souvent enfermés dans la bibliothèque à l'approche de leurs examens. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils s'étaient tous assis autour d'elle comme si elle était leur princesse, et qu'ils étaient ses sujets.

-Quelqu'un se souvient du sortilège qui permet de transformer un objet en lapin ? Demanda Miles Bletchey à la cantonade.

Miles était un garçon de deuxième année assez beau garçon. Il était gardien de l'équipe de Serpentard et était assis à sa droite.

- _Lapifors_ , répondit-elle distraitement.

-Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Pansy mi- agacée, mi- incrédule.

-J'ai fini le programme de première année. Tom m'a fourni des livres de deuxième année pour passer le temps, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Réalisant à qui, elle venait de donner une réponse, elle releva la tête.

-Non pas que ça te regarde, Parkinson.

Miles Bletchey la remercia, tandis que Théodore Nott lui posa une question sur leur dernier cours de potions. Théodore était le deuxième meilleur élève de potions après elle. Quelque chose que Rogue semblait détester. Hermione Granger était troisième et Draco, quatrième. Quelque chose que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne réussissait à avaler.

Après ça, ce fut Tracy qui lui posa une question de défense et Blaise qui lui demanda quelque chose sur la métamorphose.

Rose répondait aux questions distraitement, comme si toutes ces questions étaient plus que facile, ce qui était le cas pour les deuxièmes, troisièmes et quatrièmes années qui observaient la scène. Mais qui était loin d'être le cas pour un élève de première année lambda.

Rose ne voyait aucun mal à offrir un peu de son temps à Goyle en l'aidant à réviser quelques points essentiels de sortilège. Elle s'ennuyait affreusement et n'avait rien de mieux à faire. De plus, Daphné lui avait dit que se montrer sociale l'aiderait sans doute dans le futur.

-Lord Serpentard, l'avantage clairement…entendit-elle à un moment.

-…élémentaliste…fourchelang…

-La sœur du survivant…

-…mocheté.

Rose ignora les voix hostiles qui lui parvenaient. Elle avait reconnu les voix de Pansy et Millicent mais elles n'étaient pas les seuls à dire du mal d'elle et très franchement Rose s'en fichait comme d'une guigne. Elles ne disaient rien qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu ces derniers mois et même là, les Dursley avaient toujours su blesser là où ça faisait mal, contrairement à ces gamins.

Bien sûr, ces filles avaient de la chance qu'elle ne soit pas de mauvaise humeur ou elle n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à utiliser son pouvoir sur le feu.

 **05.06.1992, Ecosse, Location introuvable, Poudlard, 16 :01**

Les examens arrivèrent enfin en début Juin. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans la Grande Salle où se déroulaient les épreuves écrites. Les élèves avaient reçu des plumes neuves auxquelles on avait jeté un sort qui empêchait leurs utilisateurs de tricher.

Rose se sentit personnellement insulté devant la facilité des examens. Elle aurait pu passer tous ses écrits au mois de Janvier, et en voyant l'air fébrile des autres élèves, eut l'impression que l'univers se moquait d'elle.

Les élèves avaient également un examen pratique. Le professeur Flitwick les appela un par un dans sa classe pour voir s'ils arrivaient à faire danser un ananas sur une table. Rose lui fit faire un tango dramatique. Le professeur McGonagall les regarda transformer une souris en tabatière : Rose en métamorphosa une, particulièrement belle, qu'elle aurait aimé garder. Rogue leur fit faire une potion d'amnésie et presque tous les Serpentard se débrouillèrent sans encombre au milieu d'étudiants paniqués.

Leur dernier examen était celui d'histoire de la magie. Ils durent passer une heure à répondre à des questions concernant de vieux sorciers un peu fous, inventeurs de chaudrons dont le contenu tournait tout seul puis ils furent enfin libres pendant toute une semaine jusqu'aux résultats des examens.

Lorsque le fantôme du professeur Binns leur annonça qu'ils pouvaient poser leurs plumes et rouler leurs parchemins, Rose remarqua avec amusement les quatre maisons de Poudlard poussaient des exclamations de joie à l'unisson. Elle offrit un clin d'œil à Daphné avant que celle-ci ne rougisse et reprenne son calme habituelle.

-Enfin finit, gémit Draco en s'accrochant de façon dramatique à Blaise.

Ce dernier soupira et tenta de se libérer en vain, tout en marmonnant ce qui ressemblait à des insultes en Italien.

-Ce n'était pas si difficile, dit Daphné.

-C'était même ridiculement facile, rajouta Rose.

-Tu te mets à parler comme lui, se plaignit Draco. Tu es son élève préféré, mais quand même…

Tout le monde savait que le « lui » désignait Tom. Rose devait admettre qu'il la favorisait comparé aux autres étudiants. Elle n'avait aucun doute que si quelqu'un d'autre se permettait de l'appeler par son prénom ou le traitait comme elle le faisait, Tom ferait tout pour faire de leur vie un enfer. Mais il avait beau la favoriser, Rose n'était pas sûr que quiconque souhaiterait être à sa place. Étant son élève préféré, Rose recevait un traitement plus dur que les autres, parce que Tom attendait plus d'elle.

-J'ai hâte d'être en vacances. Ma famille et moi allons à Athènes pendant quelques semaines, qu'est-ce que vous prévoyait ?

-Je reste cette année, répondit Draco. Mon père ne m'a pas dit pourquoi.

-Je retourne en Scissile, mia madre veut que je rencontre son nouveau mari, répondit Blaise. Je crois qu'il est russe...

Les trois enfants se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Rose qui grimaça ouvertement.

-Je dois retourner chez les moldue. Heureusement je vais pouvoir m'entraîner…

-Tu ne peux pas utiliser la magie.

-Quoi ? Demanda Rose sans comprendre.

-Tu ne peux pas utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école, répéta Draco.

Rose eut l'impression que les poids qu'elle portait depuis des mois pesaient tout à coup une tonne et faillit tomber sous le choc.

-Tu te fiches de moi ? Demanda Rose légèrement hystérique.

Elle avait besoin de sa magie. Rose avait besoin de sa magie plus que tout. Elle en avait besoin pour passer le temps, se défendre contre Vernon, elle en avait besoin pour vivre. Mais apparemment Draco était on ne peut plus sérieux et lui expliqua que les enfants qui vivaient dans le monde des moldue n'avaient pas le droit de pratiquer la magie alors que les enfants de sorciers avaient une excuse pour le faire, parce que la trace n'informait le ministère que de la magie pratiqué dans des domiciles moldue.

-Ce n'est pas si grave que ça, tu sais, lui dit Blaise.

Rose ne répondit pas. Elle était tout à coup terrifiée. Elle avait cinq ans la dernière fois qu'elle s'était sentit faible et sans défense. Sa magie l'avait toujours protégé, sans elle, Rose n'était rien d'autre qu'une petite orpheline avec une trop grande bouche.

-Rose ?

Daphné semblait être la seule à remarquer que la panique de Rose était sincère et pas seulement une crise de colère à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir faire de la magie pour la rigolade.

-Je dois aller parler à mon frère.

Elle s'excusa et partit à la recherche d'Harry. Elle se demanda s'il était au courant. Sans doute pas, il l'aurait prévenue. Ou peut-être pas.

Elle trouva Harry et ses amis dans le couloir qui menait à la salle des professeurs. McGonagall venait de les laisser pour partir à grande enjambée et les trois Gryffondor parlaient à voix basse d'un air sérieux. Rose se demanda à quoi ils jouaient quand Rogue interrompit le trio. Rose s'empressa de s'avancer elle aussi, en espérant découvrir pourquoi Harry l'avait prévenue contre le maître de potions.

-Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Les trois enfants le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

-Vous ne devriez pas rester à l'intérieur avec un beau temps pareil, dit-il, et il eut un étrange sourire qui ressemblait à un rictus.

-Nous étions... commença Harry sans avoir aucune idée de ce qu'il allait dire.

-Vous devriez faire attention, dit Rogue. A vous voir comme ça, tous les trois, on dirait que vous préparez un mauvais coup. Et Gryffondor ne peut pas se permettre de perdre encore des points, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry devint écarlate. Ils se tournèrent vers la porte découvrant Rose qui se tenait là, mais Rogue les arrêta.

-Je vous préviens, Potter, dit-il. Si vous recommencez à vous promener la nuit dans les couloirs, je veillerai personnellement à ce que vous soyez renvoyé du collège.

-Durement noté, professeur, lâcha Rose en prenant son frère par la main.

-Miss Potter, dit-il d'un air dédaigneux.

Dès qu'il s'en alla en direction de la salle des professeurs, Rose se tourna vers son frère et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Il faut vraiment que tu me dises ce qui passe.

-Je n'ai pas le temps, Rose, fiches moi la paix !

Rose en resta bouche-bée et vit les trois Gryffondor s'en aller à la hâte. En colère et blessée, la sorcière se dirigea elle aussi vers la salle des professeurs. Elle voulait voir Tom. Il n'allait presque jamais dans la salle des professeurs mais Rose voulait vérifier quand même. Il lui avait promis de tester ses barrières d'Occlumencie après ses examens et Rose avait désespérément besoin de quelque chose pour lui occuper l'esprit. Harry avait un don pour la mettre dans tous ses états, et seul Tom arrivait à lui remonter le moral, même s'il le faisait sans s'en rendre compte.

Elle frappa à la porte de la salle et fut accueilli par le visage sévère de McGonagall.

-Oui, miss Potter ?

Le professeur de métamorphose semblait particulièrement agacée et Rose ne savait pas si c'était à cause d'elle ou de Harry, mais s'en fichait pour le moment.

-Est-ce que le professeur Jedusor est là ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non, miss Potter. Est-ce que ce sera tout ?

Rose hocha la tête, déprimée. Elle s'apprêtait à retrousser son chemin quand une voix tremblotante lui parvint jusqu'aux oreilles.

-L-l-aissez M-m-m-inerva. Je vais accomp-p-p-pagné cette enfant.

Rose grimaça ouvertement.

-Ça ira, professeur. Je connais le chemin de son bureau par cœur depuis le temps.

-J'insiste, Miss P-p-p-p-otter.

C'est donc avec un soupir que la fille Potter se laissa accompagner par Quirinus Quirell. Lorsqu'elle avait demandé à Tom pourquoi il avait besoin d'un assistant contrairement aux autres professeurs, ce dernier avait levé les au ciel et expliquait que c'était une des conditions pour que Dumbledore l'embauche. Quelqu'un pour le surveiller parce qu'apparemment Dumbledore ne faisait pas confiance à Tom à l'époque. Et Tom n'était pas en position de choisir qui était son assistant et se retrouvait chaque année ou presque avec un incapable. La version officielle, c'était qu'en tant que directeur adjoint, Tom avait besoin d'aide dans ses fonctions, mais c'était un mensonge d'après lui. Dumbledore n'avait juste aucune confiance en ceux qui avaient une affinité noire. Mais ce qui chiffonnait Rosemary, c'était que Quirell avait peut-être eu un jour une affinité blanche. Aujourd'hui, son affinité était noire. C'était quelque chose d'anormal. Il était impossible de changer d'affinité. Il était possible de trahir, mais non pas de changer son affinité. Sans compter cet affreux bégayement qui le rendait insupportable !

-Vous savez miss Potter, Tom est la personne la plus difficile que j'ai jamais rencontré, dit une voix.

Rose faillit trébucher en entendant Quirell prendre la parole. Ils étaient en train de descendre les escaliers et se trouvaient au troisième étage.

-C'est un misanthrope. Il n'aime personne, ne supporte pas grand monde et ne fait confiance qu'à une poignée de gens et encore, c'est une confiance limitée.

-Professeur Quirell ? Demanda Rose incertaine.

Parce qu'elle n'était pas sûr que ce soit à lui, qu'elle s'adressait. Physiquement, il semblait le même. La seule différence était qu'il semblait encore plus pale que d'habitude, d'une pâleur presque cadavérique. Mais sa façon de parler, ses maniérismes, et sa voix ne lui ressemblaient pas du tout.

-Vous êtes une brillante élève et une fourchelang, mais même ces qualités ne suffiraient pas pour quelqu'un comme Tom Jedusor. Je vous ai observé pendant des mois, j'ai cherché à comprendre ce que Tom voyait en vous sans grand succès, avant de réaliser…

Rose avait cessé d'avancer. La baguette à la main juste au cas où, elle contempla son professeur sans trop bien comprendre.

-Avant de réaliser quoi ?

Quirell lui adressa un sourire amusé.

-Avant de réaliser que ça n'avait aucune importance. _Stupéfix !_

Rose évita le jet de lumière rouge de justesse et se lança dans le couloir du troisième étage à toutes jambes.

- _Flipendo !_ Lança-t-elle derrière son épaule.

Quirell contra le sort avec aisance.

- _Incarcerem !_

Des cordes jaillirent de la baguette de son professeur pour s'enrouler autour de Rose. Elle gémit et tenta de se débarrasser des cordes sans succès. Dans la panique, elle avait oublié son pouvoir sur le feu et gigotait dans tous les sens.

-J'aurais préféré ne pas en arriver là, mais je sens que je vais avoir besoin de quelque chose pour faire pencher la balance en ma faveur, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Il posa une main glaciale sur la joue de Rose qu'il caressa machinalement et cette dernière perdit immédiatement sa panique en faveur d'une autre émotion qu'elle connaissait bien. La colère.

-Allez-vous faire foutre !

Les traits de Quirell sur durcirent et il attrapa la sorcière par ses cheveux avant de l'écraser de toutes ses forces contre le sol en pierre, lui brisant efficacement sa mâchoire.

Rose entendit le craquement de ses os et sentit la douleur. Elle s'apprêtait à hurler de douleur quand Quirell prononça une autre formule magique.

- _Stupefix_.

 **Ecosse, Location introuvable, Poudlard, Sous la trappe, 22 :42.**

Lorsque Harry traversa le mur de feu après avoir affronté un cerbère, une plante tueuse, des clés volantes et un échiquier géant, Harry s'attendait à trouver Rogue, ou encore Grindelwald. Et il était prêt à se battre. Surtout après le sacrifice de Ron, il était prêt à tout pour protéger la pierre philosophale des mains ennemies malgré la peur qui le rongeait. Mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il trouva.

C'était Quirell.

-Vous ! s'écria Harry, suffoqué.

Quirell sourit, le visage parfaitement calme. Il était d'une pâleur de mort et Harry se demanda comment il faisait pour tenir encore debout. Harry avait vu l'état de son professeur se dégrader. Il pensait que c'était le stress que Rogue faisait peser sur lui qui l'avait rendu pale et tremblant. De toute évidence, il s'était trompé.

-Oui, c'est moi, dit-il tranquillement. Je me demandais si vous alliez me rejoindre ici, Potter.

-Mais je croyais... Rogue...

-Severus ?

Quirell éclata de rire, non pas du petit rire grêle et tremblant qu'on lui connaissait, mais d'un rire franc et glacial.

-Oui, Severus faisait un bon coupable, n'est-ce pas ? Toujours en train de fondre sur tout le monde comme une chauve-souris géante ! A côté de lui, qui donc aurait pu soupçonner le p... p... pauvre et bé... bégayant p... p... professeur Quirell ?

Harry ne parvenait pas à le croire. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! C'était impossible !

-Mais Rogue a essayé de me tuer !

-Non, non, non, c'est moi qui ai essayé de vous tuer. Votre amie, Miss Granger m'a bousculé par accident quand elle s'est précipitée pour mettre le feu aux vêtements de Rogue, pendant le match de Quidditch. A cause d'elle, j'ai perdu le contact visuel avec vous. Quelques secondes de plus et j'aurais réussi à vous faire tomber de ce balai. J'y serais même parvenu bien avant si Rogue n'avait pas marmonné des formules magiques pour essayer de vous sauver.

-Rogue essayait de me sauver ?

-Bien sûr, dit Quirell avec froideur. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il ait tenu à arbitrer le match suivant ? Il voulait simplement s'assurer que je ne recommence pas. C'est vraiment drôle... Il n'aurait pas dû se donner cette peine. Albus présent, je ne pouvais rien faire. Tous les autres professeurs pensaient que Rogue voulait empêcher Gryffondor de gagner. Il est vrai qu'il n'attirait guère la sympathie. Mais tout cela n'était que du temps perdu puisque de toute façon, je vais vous tuer cette nuit.

Quirell claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, des cordes surgirent de nulle part et ligotèrent solidement Harry.

-Vous êtes un peu trop curieux pour vivre bien longtemps, Potter. Quelle idée de vous promener dans les couloirs le soir de Samain ! Il me semblait que vous m'aviez surpris pendant que j'allais voir ce qui protégeait la Pierre.

-C'est vous qui avez fait entrer le troll ?

-Bien sûr. J'ai un don avec les créatures magiques. Vous avez dû constater ce que j'ai fait à celui qui se trouve dans l'autre salle, là-bas ? Malheureusement, pendant que tout le monde le cherchait partout, Rogue, qui me soupçonnait déjà, est montée directement au deuxième étage pour m'empêcher d'entrer dans le fameux couloir. Et non seulement mon troll n'a pas réussi à vous tuer, mais ce chien à trois têtes n'est même pas parvenu à arracher la jambe de Rogue. Et maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille, Potter, je dois examiner cet intéressant miroir.

A ce moment-là seulement, Harry se rendit compte que le miroir du Riséd se trouvait derrière Quirell. Et pire encore. Rosie était allongée, inconsciente sur le sol.

-ROSIE ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avait fait ?!

Harry tenta désespérément de se libérer de ses liens mais plus il bougeait, plus les liens se resserraient. C'était presque aussi horrible que le filet du diable. Il ne prêtait plus attention à Quirell et à son monologue, et encore moins au miroir, ses yeux étaient rivés sur sa sœur.

Elle semblait encore plus frêle et menue que d'habitude et Harry sentit les larmes lui montés aux yeux en songeant qu'il l'avait prévenu contre le mauvais professeur.

-Rosie, Rosie, s'il te plait, parles moi. Réveilles-toi Rosie, supplia-t-il.

-Votre sœur n'est pas morte, dit Quirell tout à coup, ses yeux toujours fixés sur le miroir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avait fait ?!

-Elle est juste stupéfixée…oh, et je lui ai peut-être brisé la mâchoire dans un moment de colère. Elle est décidemment trop vulgaire. Je me demande comment Tom fait pour la supporter.

Harry laissa échapper un gémissement tout en essayant de se rapprocher de la forme inerte de sa sœur.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça ? Lança-t-il en essayant de gagner du temps.

Il espérait désespérément qu'Hermione ait réussit à contacter Dumbledore. Ou même Rogue et Jedusor, s'il le fallait.

-Parce que j'ai besoin d'un corps, je pensais que c'était évident.

-Un…corps ?

-Quirell est un sorcier médiocre sans aucun talent, mais je dois admettre qu'il s'est montré utile. Il m'a accueilli pendant des mois mais il commence déjà à s'éteindre. Je ne lui donne pas plus de quelques jours avant qu'il ne s'éteigne complètement.

Harry eut l'impression d'être plongé dans une eau glaciale.

-Grindelwald ?

Le visage de Quirell se fendit en un sourire. Mais ce n'était pas Quirell. Harry l'avait enfin compris. C'était Grindelwald qui possédait le professeur.

-Cinq points pour Gryffondor, se moqua-t-il. Il vous en a fallu du temps, j'avais fini par croire que votre sœur avait hérité de toute l'intelligence.

-Mais comment… ?

-C'est un de mes nombreux talents, dit-il dans un haussement d'épaule avant de se reconcentrer sur le miroir.

-Je vous ai vu avec Rogue, dans la forêt, dit-t-il dans un murmure.

-Oui, dit le mage noir d'un ton dégagé. Il me suivait de près, à ce moment-là. Il voulait savoir où j'en étais. Depuis le début, il me soupçonnait. Il a essayé de me faire peur.

Grindelwald rit, amusé.

-Pauvre Severus Rogue. Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il n'arrive à faire peur qu'à ses étudiants. Et encore…même eux finissent par se rendre compte, qu'il n'est rien.

-Pourtant Rogue avait l'air de nous détester, Rose et moi.

-Oh mais, bien sûr, il vous déteste, répondit-il, d'un ton désinvolte. Il était à Poudlard avec votre père, vous ne le saviez pas ? Ils se méprisaient cordialement. Mais il n'a jamais voulu vous tuer pour autant. Quel dommage. Il aurait enfin servit à quelque chose.

-Je vous ai entendu sangloter, il y a quelques jours. Je croyais que Rogue vous menaçait...

Grindelwald grimaça de dégout.

-Ce n'était pas moi, c'était Quirell qui me suppliait de lui rendre son corps. Ce pauvre idiot m'a pratiquement invité à le posséder et s'attendait à ce que je le relâche si facilement. Il n'a même pas réalisé qu'il mourrait.

Harry vit avec horreur le mage noir reculer et tourner le dos au miroir pour s'avancer vers Rosie. Il lui fit tourner la tête à l'aide de son pied comme pour mieux observer son visage.

-Ne la touchez pas !

-Comme c'est touchant, ricana Grindelwald. Et moi qui pensais que vous la méprisiez. Après tout, vous avez tout fait pour l'éviter pendant toute l'année. Vous ne lui avez pas parlé de votre découverte sur la pierre philosophale et vous avez laissés vos amis dire du mal d'elle sans même vous soucier de savoir comment les Serpentard avaient réagi à son arrivé dans leur maison.

Harry se senti pâlir davantage tandis que sa gorge se serrait. De la sueur coulait de son front.

-Albus a toujours eu un esprit brillant, commenta Grindelwald. Il sait comment je pense. Je dois me mettre à chercher plus loin. Il a monté ce piège en pensant spécifiquement à moi…Potter, venez ici.

D'un simple claquement de doigt les cordes le relâchèrent et avant qu'il puisse s'avancer vers Rosie, Harry se sentit propulsé jusqu'à tomber à genoux devant le miroir.

Il vit tout d'abord son reflet, pâle et terrifié. Mais un instant plus tard, le reflet lui sourit. Il se vit alors mettre la main dans sa poche et en retirer une Pierre rouge sang. Son reflet lui adressa un clin d'œil et remit la Pierre dans sa poche. Au même moment, Harry sentit quelque chose de lourd tomber dans sa vraie poche. Il ne savait pas comment, il n'arrivait pas à le croire, mais maintenant, c'était lui qui avait la Pierre !

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous voyez ?

Harry rassembla tout son courage.

-Je me vois en train de serrer la main de Dumbledore, prétendit-il. J'ai... j'ai fait gagner la coupe à Gryffondor.

Grindelwald sourit d'un air moqueur.

-C'est officiel maintenant, Potter. Votre sœur a en effet hérité de toute l'intelligence.

D'un mouvement rapide comme l'éclair, il écrasa le visage d'Harry contre le miroir qui se craqua sous le coup de la force et prit la pierre philosophale de sa poche.

-Non !

-Enfin, murmura Grindelwald. Enfin, j'ai la pierre.

Ignorant la douleur de sa blessure à la tempe et de sa cicatrice qui le brûlait, Harry se releva et se jeta sur le mage noir. Il lui arracha la pierre des mains et la jeta le plus loin possible, rendant Grindelwald fou furieux.

-Espèce d'IMBECILE, rugit-il. Je m'apprêtais à faire preuve de clémence envers vous et votre stupide sœur, mais je sens que vous n'en valez pas la peine.

Grindelwald attrapa Harry par le cou et lui serra la gorge de toutes ses forces.

La douleur n'était rien comparée à ce que faisait le contact de Grindelwald sur la peau de Harry. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait se fendre en deux. Il se mit à hurler en se débattant de toutes ses forces et à sa grande surprise, Grindelwald le relâcha. Il eut soudain beaucoup moins mal à la tête tandis que son ennemi, lui, était plié sous la douleur.

-M-m-m-m-maître, qu-que se p-passe-t-il ? Balbutia le sorcier.

Ce n'était plus Grindelwald, mais Quirell. Harry se sentit tituber et recula aveuglément. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose si ce n'est la silhouette de Quirell se ratatiner sur lui-même et se tordre de douleur sur le sol. Harry trébucha et rampa jusqu'à la forme inerte de sa sœur, prêt à servir de bouclier humain s'il le fallait.

-NOOOOON, hurla Quirell.

Harry qui avait les yeux fermés ne put s'empêcher de les ouvrir pour découvrir le spectacle horrifiant de son professeur se putréfier jusqu'à ne laisser qu'un cadavre. Le spectre noir de Grindelwald se souleva dans les airs pour se jeter dans un hurlement de rage sur les Potter.

Harry laissa échapper un cri de douleur qui lui brûla les cordes vocales avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

 **06.06.1992, Ecosse, Location introuvable, Poudlard, l'Infirmerie, 10 :02**

Rose cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, temporairement aveuglée par la lumière qui filtrait par les fenêtres de l'infirmerie. Il lui fallut un moment avant de réaliser ou elle était et encore plus de temps avant de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Elle gémit et porta une main à sa mâchoire. Elle n'avait plus aucune blessure. Elle tourna la tête et tendit la main pour prendre le pichet d'eau sans trop bouger les membres. Elle gémit de frustration quand elle ne réussit pas à se servir à boire. Sa gorge était sèche et elle avait besoin d'eau !

Elle se sentait nauséeuse et assoiffé, encore faible et troublé sans sa baguette à portée de main.

Tout à coup, elle vit apparaitre deux mains pâles avec de longs doigts de pianistes servir un verre d'eau et le poser contre ses lèvres. Rose but goulument jusqu'à la dernière goutte et leva enfin les yeux pour découvrir le visage sombre de Tom Jedusor.

-Tom, coassa-t-elle.

Elle se racla la gorge et se mit en position assise difficilement.

-Peste, dit-il.

-Je…je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Quirell…

-Ce n'était pas Quirell. C'était Grindelwald.

Rose faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

-Quoi ?!

-Grindelwald possédait ce bouffon de Quirell pendant toute l'année. Je ne sais pas qui est le plus à plaindre : Grindelwald ou Quirell.

-…

-Rose, reprends-toi, tu as l'air ridicule.

Rose qui l'avait regardé bouche bée et avec des yeux ronds, referma sa mâchoire. Elle balança ses jambes sur le sol et se releva difficilement.

-Tu es en train de me dire que le meurtrier de mes parents était à Poudlard toute l'année ?!

Rose se détesta de sentir sa voix se craquer vers la fin de sa question, mais toute idée rationnelle quitta son esprit quand elle découvrit Harry inconscient dans le lit d'à côté.

-Harry !

Elle tituba jusqu'au lit de son frère et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle l'observa sous tous les angles et soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il n'avait aucune blessure. Néanmoins il semblait aussi pale qu'elle et sa cicatrice semblait enflée et vive comme si elle avait était faite récemment.

Ni Rose, ni Harry ne s'étaient jamais demandé comment une cicatrice aussi vieille était restée aussi vive. C'était plutôt stupide de leur part, elle devait l'admettre. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était comment aucun adulte ne s'était posé la question. Elle pensait aux adultes du monde moldue, parce que les adultes sorciers avaient prouvé depuis belle lurette, qu'ils n'avaient aucune logique.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ? Demanda Rose d'un ton tremblotant.

Tom était assis sur le lit qu'elle venait de quitter et lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé d'un ton monotone et désintéressé.

Rose n'avait pas quitté une seule fois du regard son frère. Elle caressait tendrement ses cheveux tout en remerciant le ciel qu'il soit encore en vie. Surtout en sachant que cet imbécile avait risqué sa vie plus d'une fois toute l'année, était au courant du danger qui subsistait et n'avait pas jugé raisonnable de prévenir Rose que le meurtrier de leurs parents essayait de retrouver un corps à l'aide d'un objet magique, unique en son genre, puissant, dangereux et extrêmement convoité.

Tom lui expliqua les protections mises en place et comment trois premières années réussirent à les passer.

-Un échiquier pour Weasley, une énigme pour Granger, des clés volantes pour Harry…comme c'est convenant, remarqua Rose d'un ton acide.

Tom eut un sourire triomphant, ravi qu'elle ait remarqué ce que lui-même avait deviné. Il replaça vite son masque impassible avant qu'elle ne le remarque.

-Le filet du diable était pour Neville, n'est-ce pas ?

Tom hocha la tête et Rose n'eut pas besoin de le regarder pour le savoir.

-A quoi joues Dumbledore à jouer avec la vie de mon frère ? Murmura Rose.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Tom réponde et il ne le fit pas. Rose se pencha pour embrasser son frère sur le front avant de se redresser.

-Ou est Grindelwald à présent ?

Rose se sentait mitigée entre l'horreur de savoir que le mage noire avait été si près pendant toute l'année et dégoutée qu'elle ait manqué sa chance de venger ses parents. Non pas qu'elle aurait pu faire quoique ce soit. Elle avait été lente et incapable de se défendre à sa plus grande honte.

Tous les rêves qu'elle avait vu de Sage en train de se battre contre des ennemis sans visages, toutes ses scènes de guerre dont elle avait cauchemardé ne l'avaient pas préparé à la réalité de la chose.

-Grindelwald est loin d'ici et Dumbledore est de retour à Poudlard, tu ne risques rien.

Rose laissa échapper un rire froid et glacial qui rappela à Tom, le rire de son alter-ego.

-Je ne risque rien, quelle blague ! Oses me dire que Dumbledore ne me sacrifierait pas sans aucune hésitation si ça l'aidait à avancer dans ses plans !

Tom ne répondit pas et Rose dû se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter dans ses bras en le suppliant de lui dire que tout irait bien. Tout n'irait pas bien. Elle retint difficilement un sanglot et serra ses poings.

-Je veux être prête. La prochaine fois, je ne serais pas inconsciente pendant que mon frère va jouer les Gryffondor idiots. Il faut que tu m'entraines Tom, supplia-t-elle presque.

Tom observa le visage de son élève avant de lui répondre :

-Je vais y réfléchir. Tu es encore trop faible.

Rose laissa échapper un rire tremblotant. Elle pouvait faire confiance à Tom pour dire la vérité aussi stricte et brutale soit-elle. C'était quelque chose qu'elle appréciait. Il ne la ménageait pas et ne la traitait pas comme une enfant.

-En attendant, tu as besoin de repos. Viens me voir dans mon bureau quand tu seras prête à te faire tester en Occlumencie.

Tom s'en alla après l'avoir fait promettre de ne rien faire de stupide. Il n'avait pas mentionné ce qu'il considérait comme stupide. Est-ce que provoquer son directeur en duel de sorciers était considéré comme stupide ? Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de se rappeler que Dumbledore était l'un des plus puissants sorciers du monde, son gardien magique, président du magenmagot, Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef et Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des sorciers.

Rose pensa préférable d'attendre encore quelques années et rangea cette idée de duel dans un coin de son esprit.

Sa deuxième idée potentiellement stupide était d'aller brûler vifs Weasley et Granger pour avoir tenu son frère éloigné d'elle et l'avoir encouragé dans sa bêtise. Venant de Weasley, elle ne s'attendait pas à mieux, mais Granger l'étonnait vraiment. Hermione Granger avait énormément de défauts mais elle était intelligente. Elle réfléchissait avant d'agir. Et n'hésitait pas à faire appel aux professeurs en cas de problème. Alors pourquoi n'avait-elle rien fait ?

Rose suspectait son frère d'y être pour quelque chose. Ce n'était pas aussi évident que dans son cas, mais Harry aussi était très méfiant envers les adultes. Grandir sous le toit de Vernon et Pétunia Dursley faisaient ça. Si on rajoutait l'attitude inexcusable de Rogue, Rose comprenait sa réaction.

Lorsque l'infirmière sortit de son bureau et découvrit sa patiente réveillé, Rose ne tenta pas de cacher qu'elle se sentait faible et nauséeuse et elle annonça d'un ton sans réplique qu'elle ne quitterait pas l'infirmerie avant d'être certaine à cent-dix pourcent que son jumeau allait bien. Madame Pomfresh soupira d'un air désespéré, songeant que c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un souhaitait rester plus longtemps dans son antre. Elle sourit et l'informa que tant qu'elle ne dérangeait pas Harry, il n'y avait aucun problème à ce qu'elle reste.

C'est cette promesse, faite à l'infirmière, qui retint Rose de jeter un maléfice cuisant à tous ceux qui vinrent laisser des cadeaux à son frère. Ce n'était que des prétextes pour lui jeter un coup d'œil et en aucun cas, une preuve d'amitié. Quand elle songeait à la façon dont toute l'école avait tourné le dos à son frère parce qu'il avait perdu des points, Rose n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de soulager sa frustration sur les élèves de Poudlard.

Mais elle fit de son mieux pour se retenir… jusqu'à l'arrivé de Weasley et de Granger, du moins.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Gronda-t-elle en les voyants arrivés.

-On est venu voir Harry, répondit Hermione d'un ton hautain.

-Il dort, allez-vous-en.

-C'est quoi ton problème ? S'énerva Weasley.

Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours été l'instigateur de leurs disputes. Il n'appréciait pas du tout d'être le receveur d'une hostilité qu'il n'était pas sûr de mériter. Il avait trouvé Rose cool, si ce n'est un peu froide et bizarre lors de leur première rencontre. Mais il ne l'aimait vraiment, vraiment pas. A mesure que le temps passé, il voyait qu'elle devenait de plus en plus Serpentardesque. Et c'était l'équivalent d'un pêché à ses yeux.

-Mon problème c'est que vous avez tous les deux encouragé mon frère à me cacher des choses importantes comme par exemple que le meurtrier de nos parents était en vie et tentait de retrouver son corps. Vous n'êtes pas allé chercher d'aide, vous avez directement prit les choses en mains comme si vous étiez autre chose que des premières années sans entraînement. Résultat, Harry est à l'infirmerie, tandis que vous, vous n'avez rien.

-Tu es juste humilié d'avoir été kidnappé aussi facilement ! S'énerva Ron. Ou étais-tu pendant que Harry risquait sa vie ? En train de dormir.

Rose recula comme si elle venait de se faire gifler.

-J'ai été assommé par une pièce d'échec géante alors ne vient pas me dire que je n'ai rien eu !

-Et puis on a essayé de prévenir le professeur McGonagall, mais elle ne nous a pas crus. Entre elle et Rogue, on n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire confiance à qui que ce soit, rajouta Hermione.

Rose se rassit et maudit silencieusement le professeur de métamorphose.

-Et puis, on s'est pas mal débrouillé.

Les deux filles lancèrent une moue dégoûtée vers le rouquin.

-Un échiquier géant pour toi, une énigme pour la née-moldue brillante et une clé volante pour le plus jeune attrapeur depuis plus d'un siècle…Vous ne trouvez vraiment pas ça louche ?

Ron haussa les épaules mais Rose vit avec satisfaction le visage d'Hermione pâlir alors que la compréhension illuminait son visage.

-Viens Hermione, on reviendra voir Harry quand la vipère ne sera plus là.

Rose ne trouva pas nécessaire de mentionner qu'elle ne comptait certainement pas partir de sitôt. En fin d'après-midi, Daphné lui ramena discrètement Lily et lui expliqua les rumeurs qui circulaient dans le château. Elle ne resta pas longtemps et Rose lui promit de tout lui raconter pour la remercier de lui avoir ramené sa louve qui pleurait depuis son absence prolongée.

Rose s'endormit sur la chaise à côté du lit de Harry, Lily sur les genoux.

Elle fut réveillée par Fred et Georges Weasley qui venaient de tenter de délivrer un siège de toilettes.

 **08.06.1992, Ecosse, Location introuvable, Poudlard, l'Infirmerie, 10 :16.**

Rose écouta la conversation entre Harry et Dumbledore attentivement, tout en faisant semblant de dormir. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en Dumbledore. Elle avait envie de lui hurler des insultes à la figure, de lui brûler sa barbe blanche et de le maudire mais elle était également terrifiée par lui. En un sens, elle avait plus peur de lui que de Grindelwald. Avec le mage noire, elle savait à quoi s'en tenir et pouvait se défendre. Mais avec le mage blanc que tout le monde vénérait comme s'il était la réincarnation de Merlin, Rose était sans défense. Dumbledore pouvait prétendre ne pas vouloir le pouvoir pour lui, il n'empêche qu'il avait énormément de pouvoirs.

Rose ne lui faisait donc aucune confiance mais elle avait la nette impression que ce n'était pas le cas de son frère. Elle l'entendit lui parler avec beaucoup de respect et lui poser des questions auxquelles il ne reçut que de vagues réponses. Rosie, elle-même avait énormément de questions en tête. Pourquoi Rogue et leur père se détestaient ? Comment James Potter lui avait-il sauvé la vie ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il mentait en parlant du sacrifice de leur mère ? Pourquoi Grindelwald, avait-il cherché à tuer Harry il y a dix ans ? Avait-il réellement détruit la pierre philosophale ? Pourquoi trois enfants de première année avaient-ils réussi à passer toutes les épreuves qu'il avait soigneusement mit en place pour Grindelwald ? Pourquoi personne ne semblait au courant que le mage noir était toujours en vie ? Et pourquoi avait-il l'air si triste chaque fois que Grindelwald était mentionné ?

Rose avait tellement de questions qui la chiffonnait que sa tête se mit à lui faire mal. Elle attendit avec impatience que son directeur s'en aille pour pouvoir enfin parler avec son frère, mais ni l'un, ni l'autre ne semblait enclin à terminer cette maudite conversation.

-Et Rosie, monsieur ? Comment va-t-elle ?

-Miss Potter s'est réveillé il y a de deux jours et a refusé de quitter l'infirmerie sans toi. Elle ne retient aucune séquelle fort heureusement.

-Elle va me détester de lui avoir mentit toute l'année, dit-il tristement.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, la vérité est belle et terrible à la fois. Tu n'as cherché qu'à la protéger. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit en droit de t'en vouloir de l'aimer autant.

Rose avait tous les droits de lui en vouloir de lui avoir caché des choses. Elle se retint de jeter son oreiller à la tête de son directeur Et dès qu'il s'en alla, elle se jeta hors du lit et se jeta dans les bras de son frère qui poussa une exclamation de surprise avant de grogner. Sa tête lui faisait encore très mal.

-Rosie, doucement.

Cette dernière relâcha légèrement sa prise mais garda sa tête enfoui dans son cou.

-J'ai eu tellement peur, admit-elle.

Elle laissa échapper quelques larmes qu'elle retenait depuis des jours et embrassa son frère sur les deux joues. Elle se redressa et adressa un sourire larmoyant à son frère.

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Je suis désolé, dit Harry. De ne pas t'avoir dit ce qui se passer, de ne pas avoir été là plus tôt, de pas avoir pu te protége…

-Je ne veux pas que tu me protèges Harry, je veux que tu me dises ce qui passe pour que je puisse me protéger toute seule ! Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule !

Elle essuya ses larmes avant de prendre la main de son frère dans les siennes. Elle avait besoin d'un contact physique pour se rassurer qu'il était là, présent, et qu'il allait bien.

-Tom m'a dit ce qui s'était passé…

Elle ne remarqua pas le visage de Harry se durcir à la mention du professeur de défense et continua :

-Et si tu me disais, toi, comment tu as découvert ce qui s'était passé.

Harry lui raconta alors comment il avait appris que Gringottes s'était fait cambriolé et comment il avait découvert au moins de Septembre l'existence du cerbère affectueusement nommé Touffu par le géant Hagrid au cœur d'artichaut. Rose se jura de se venger de Malfoy qui l'avait provoqué en duel cette nuit-là dans l'espoir de le faire renvoyer.

Il lui raconta comment il avait fait le lien entre les deux et comment il s'était mis à soupçonner Rogue de vouloir voler ce qui était caché sous la trappe que gardait le chien à trois têtes. Comment lui et ses amis avaient cru que le maître des potions avait tenté de le tuer durant le match de Quidditch alors qu'il essayait de le sauver et comment Hagrid avait laissé échapper le nom de Nicolas Flamel.

Rose dû se retenir de ne pas étrangler son frère lorsqu'il lui expliqua que c'était l'alchimiste qu'il avait recherché des mois dans la bibliothèque et faillit pleurer en entendant que c'était grâce à une satanée carte de chocogrenouille de Dumbledore qu'il avait réalisé que c'était la pierre philosophale que l'école renfermait.

Harry lui raconta également ce qui s'était réellement passé avec Norbert le dragon, et sa retenue dans la forêt interdite sans rien censuré cette fois et Rose se mit à maudire tous les professeurs de l'école (à une exception près) pour leur incompétence.

Lorsque Harry lui expliqua comment sa cicatrice l'avait en quelque sorte mit en garde et comment il avait fait le lien entre Hagrid et Grindelwald, Rose avait commencé à se ronger les ongles depuis un bon moment.

-Je ne sais pas qui je dois tuer. Hagrid, McGonagall ou Dumbledore, dit-elle quand il eut finit son récit.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en entendant ça. C'était tellement typique de Rosie.

-Ta cicatrice m'inquiète. Comment ça se fait qu'on n'ait jamais remarqué qu'elle est toujours aussi rouge alors qu'elle est aussi vielle ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Depuis qu'il avait découvert les choses étranges qui se produisaient autour d'eux quand ils avaient quatre ans, il avait arrêté de se poser des questions sur beaucoup de choses.

-Je peux ? Demanda Rosie en tendant une main vers son front.

Harry hocha la tête.

Rose posa un long doigt fin contre la cicatrice de son frère et la traça délicatement. Elle semblait plus chaude que le reste de son front comme si la blessure était récente et Rose sentit une magie étrangère. La sorcière était familière avec deux magies en particulier. Celle de son frère avec qui elle avait grandi, et celle de Tom qu'elle avait touché lors de leur première rencontre. Elle connaissait la magie de Harry presque aussi bien que la sienne et ce qu'elle ressentit en entrant en contact avec la cicatrice de Harry n'était pas familier du tout.

-Ta cicatrice est magique. Il…il y a de la magie étrangère à l'intérieur qui ne t'appartient pas.

-Dumbledore a dit que le sacrifice de maman m'a sauvé. Que c'est son amour pour moi qui m'a sauvé, dit-il d'une voix basse.

Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent un instant. Tous deux pensaient à la même chose. Ou seraient-ils en ce moment même si Grindelwald ne n'avait jamais interféré avec leurs vies.

Ils auraient grandi avec deux parents qui les auraient aimés dans une maison ou ils se seraient sentit les bienvenue et non pas comme des parasites.

Ils auraient été heureux.

-Je ne doute pas une seule seconde que maman t'aimait. Je sais qu'elle nous aimait. Je rêve parfois de sa voix qui nous chantait des berceuses. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la raison pour laquelle tu as survécu. Maman a fait quelque chose cette nuit-là, quelque chose de magique, et elle a donné sa vie pour être sûr que toi et moi serions en vie quoiqu'il arrive. C'était fait par amour, mais ce n'est pas le sentiment en lui-même qui t'a sauvé.

Harry devait admettre que l'explication de sa sœur semblait plus raisonnable que ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit, mais il restait hésitant.

-Mais Dumbledore a dit que…

-Je ne fais pas confiance en Dumbledore, le coupa Rose.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et la regarda sidéré.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu sais très bien qu'il est notre gardien magique, c'est donc lui qui nous a laissé avec les Dursley. Il a attendu quatre mois avant de nous rendre la cape d'invisibilité et encore, il te l'a donné à toi. Il sait ce qui s'est passé avec Hagrid et Norbert mais n'a rien fait quand McGonagall t'a envoyé dans la forêt interdite et que toute l'école s'est retourné contre toi. Je refuse de croire qu'il n'avait aucune idée que Grindelwald était dans le château. Si Rogue le soupçonnait, alors Dumbledore devait savoir ce qui se passait et même s'il n'en savait rien, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a caché la pierre dans une école ?! Dumbledore est un manipulateur, je me fiche de savoir si ces intentions étaient bonnes. Les épreuves étaient trop faciles si toi et tes amis avez réussi à les passer et je ne lui pardonnerais jamais de t'avoir mis en danger

Harry la contempla bouche-bée comme si elle avait deux têtes et n'écouta que distraitement son discours. Ce qu'elle disait avait du sens mais d'un autre côté…

-Tu délires ! Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, jamais il ne…

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui fais autant confiance ?

-Dumbledore est le seul à avoir jamais fait peur à Grindelwald, il m'a sauvé de sous la trappe quand je me suis évanoui et nous as remis la cape de papa lui-même alors qu'il aurait pu la laisser prendre la poussière dans notre coffre de Gringottes. Il m'a donné une chance. Il savait ce que Ron, Hermione et moi faisions mais au lieu de nous arrêter, il nous a aidés ! Il m'a laissé découvrir comment fonctionner le miroir justement parce qu'il me reconnait le droit d'affronter Grindelwald si je le peux…

Rose dû se faire violence pour ne pas hurler et s'arracher les cheveux.

-Il t'a aidé, aidé à quoi ? Risquer ta vie ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait à toi d'affronter Grindelwald, Harry ?

-Il a tué nos parents, Rose !

-Et tu crois que nos parents sont les seuls qu'il ait tués ? Demanda-t-elle incrédule ? Est-ce que tu as idée du nombre d'orphelins qu'il y a dans notre année ? Nous ne sommes pas les seuls, Harry.

Harry dû admettre qu'il ne s'était jamais posé la question, mais il était convaincu d'avoir raison et que Dumbledore était dans le juste.

Harry et Rose laissèrent tomber leur dispute pour parler d'autre chose. Ils auraient tout le temps de se disputer durant les vacances, et à la place, ils parlèrent de leurs examens et de leur retour imminent chez les moldue. Harry gémit en apprenant qu'ils ne pourraient plus faire de magie pendant plus de deux mois. Rose lui promit qu'ils iraient à Londres de temps à autres pour profiter du chemin de traverse et ils imaginèrent la réaction de Pétunia si jamais, ils essayaient de potasser leurs potions sur l'évier de la cuisine ou de la salle de bain.

Rose fit de son mieux pour se changer les idées à elle et à son frère. Elle plaisantait et rigolait mais était en réalité terrifiée à l'idée de retourner à Privet Drive. Sans magie, elle était sans défense. Après son expérience avec Grindelwald, elle était terrifiée à l'idée de se retrouver à nouveau dans une position aussi impuissante. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi Tom avait insisté pour qu'elle fasse du jogging tous les jours et porte des poids. Gagner en muscle ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Rose se promit de continuer cette routine durant les vacances.

Elle fit part de cette idée à son frère dans l'espoir qu'il la joigne mais il semblait plus amusé qu'autre chose.

Son idiot de frère avait été contaminé par la pensée des sorciers qui pensaient que puisqu'ils avaient des baguettes, ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autres.

Harry caressait Lily derrière les oreilles quand Rose lui expliqua qu'il avait manqué le match de Quidditch contre les Serdaigle. Il gémit, mécontent d'avoir manqué le match et d'avoir fait perdre l'occasion de gagner la coupe aux Gryffondor.

Rose, leva les yeux au ciel, sans aucune pitié pour l'attrapeur.

Elle aimait voler. Elle adorait ça, même. Mais le Quidditch ne présentait aucun intérêt à ses yeux. Qui voudrait jouer un jeu ou deux balles en fer tentaient constamment de leur fracasser la tête. Son frère et la majorité des sorciers, apparemment.

En début d'après-midi, Hagrid entra dans l'infirmerie en s'excusant et sanglotant bruyamment. Rosemary avait d'abord eut envie de lui hurler de s'en aller, mais le géant était déjà tellement malheureux qu'elle ne trouva rien à ajouter. Il s'excusa encore et encore tandis que Rose l'observait interagir avec son frère.

Elle ne comprenait définitivement pas d'où venait la bonté de son frère. Il avait cette empathie, cette faculté de pardonner qu'elle n'avait pas et Rose sentit une bouffée d'affection pour son frère. Elle resta blottit contre lui, Lily affalée sur ses genoux, en silence, pendant que Hagrid cherchait dans une de ses énormes poches un cadeau qu'il avait préparé pour son frère.

-…Dumbledore m'a accordé un jour de congé hier pour le préparer, disait Hagrid. Il aurait plutôt dû me renvoyer.

Rosemary était bien d'accord.

-Voilà...

Il donna à son jumeau un beau livre à la reliure de cuir. Harry l'ouvrit avec curiosité: il était rempli de photos de sorciers. A chaque page, son père et sa mère lui souriaient en lui adressant des signes de la main.

-J'ai envoyé des hiboux à tous les amis d'école de tes…de vos parents en leur demandant des photos. Je savais que vous n'en avez pas. Ça vous plaît ?

Harry fut incapable de parler et Rose sentit une boule se formait dans la gorge. Hagrid ne tarda pas, les deux enfants étant trop obnubilés par l'album pour lui prêter grande attention.

-C'est notre famille, murmura Rose, les yeux rivé sur une photo de ses deux parents. Chacun d'eux portait un bébé dans les bras et Rose était dans l'incapacité de distinguer lequel de ces bébé elle avait été. Bébés, Harry et Rose avaient été identiques.

Ils restèrent plus d'une heure à observer chaque photo, ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne ressentit le besoin de combler le silence.

-Cet album…tout comme la cape de papa sont à nous deux, d'accord ? Lui dit Harry lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à la dernière page. Ils ne sont pas qu'à moi.

Rose releva la tête et embrassa son frère sur la joue.

-Mon stupide noble frère, murmura-t-elle.

Lorsque Ron et Hermione vinrent rendre visite à Harry, Rose se leva avec une grâce surprenante que son frère ne lui connaissait pas et l'embrassa de nouveau sur la joue.

Elle prit Lily dans ses bras et s'en alla sans un regard pour les deux autres Gryffondor.

Elle allait passer tout un été avec son frère, elle pouvait bien leur laisser ces derniers jours.

* * *

 **1) Je l'ai déjà mentionné quelque part mais Harry et Rose sont des jumeaux magiques, ils ont un lien particulier que personne ne pourra jamais briser, alors Harry a beau se comporter comme un idiot la plupart du temps, il aime sa soeur et celle-ci ne cessera jamais de l'aimer. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne se disputeront pas. Rose a une limite à ce qu'elle peut supporter. 2) Le tome I était plutôt court, vous ne trouvez pas ? Le tome II sera beaucoup plus long et surtout Luna sera là, elle mérite plusieurs chapitres à elle toute seule. 3) Rosemary s'est planté. Malgré tout ses pouvoirs, elle a paniqué et laissé Quirrell/Grindelwald prendre le dessus. Ca a blessé son orgueil et je peux vous assurer qu'elle ne risque pas de refaire les même erreurs. Elle s'est mise dans l'idée que Tom allait lui apprendre à se battre et s'accrochera à cette idée jusqu'à ce qu'il cède.**

 **Laissez des reviews, ça fait plaisir à l'auteur qui est en moi et ça motive pour que j'avance dans mon écriture.**

 **Bises,**

 **LS.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello tout le monde, voici le dernier chapitre du tome I ! Ces deux dernières semaines, il y a eu un problème sur le site. Vous n'avez sans doute pas recu d'alertes pour le chapitre 7 et 8, donc si vous ne les avez pas lu je vous conseille de les lire maintenant avant de vous mettre à celui-ci.**

 **Regina lily Swan : Si tu savais à quel point lire tes reviews me font plaisir, tu n'as pas idée ! Merci, merci pour tout, j'espère que le tome II te plaira autant que le tome I surtout que je vais dévié de la trame originale. Oui Harry est un idiot, et il continuera à faire des bêtises. Il est loin d'être parfait, Rosemary non plus ne l'est pas, mais j'espère que aimeras la façon dont je les ais fait évoluer. Si tu as la moindre suggestions, n'hésites surtout pas !**

 **Guest : Merci !**

 **Freya11 : Tout d'abord, merci pour tout, ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir. Ensuite, je m'excuse, j'essaye de limiter les fautes, sans aide c'est un peu dur, mais je vais essayer de faire plus attention. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé, et j'espère que tu aimeras le tome II autant que le premier tome. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé Rosemary, j'espère que tu continueras de l'aimer et que tu ne te lasseras pas de mon histoire.**

 **Bitchouille : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu ais aimé. Je viens juste de remarquer que Tom est en effet dans tous les chapitres de ce tome. Ce ne sera pas le cas dans les prochains tomes mais il aura quand même une importante part dans cette histoire. Pour répondre à ta question, Tom est dans son propre camp. Il s'est allié à Grindelwald mais ne le considère certainement pas comme son maître. Il déteste trop Dumbledore pour être du côté des "gentils" Bref, il s'est créée son propre camp et il veut Rosemary dans son camp, ça c'est certain. Oui, Rosemary est brillante et puissante, mais elle reste une fille de onze ans maigrichonne et avec un sacré tempéremment. Elle est loin d'être parfaite. Elle est juste humaine.**

 **cmptdb : Wow, merci ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. **

**Une Brune : Je vois trèèèès bien ce que tu veux dire, moi aussi j'ai hâte que sa relation avec Tom évolue ^^ Merci énormément pour ta review, tu n'as pas idée à quel point elle m'a fait plaisir. J'espère que tu continueras d'aimer ce que je fais. Quant à mes idées, bah je dois admettre qu'elles ont la fâcheuse manie de venir taper à la porte quand je suis en cours, je note tous dans un de mes carnets de croquis et j'y reviens dès que j'ai un moment de libre.**

 **Bellasidious : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K Rowling et aux dernières nouvelle, je ne suis pas J.K Rowling.**

 **Tom Jedusor - Ben Barnes**

* * *

 _9) Occlumencie et retour chez les moldue_

 **18.06.1992, Ecosse, Location introuvable, Poudlard, Salle commune des Serpentard, 15 :20**

Rose revenait de la volière ou elle avait envoyé Hedwige porter quelques lettres pour elle. La chouette des neiges semblait apprécier la sorcière beaucoup plus depuis qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle lui faisait faire plus d'exercice que son propre maître. Rose avait utilisé Hedwige pour écrire à Ragnok, Léna et les Dursley jusqu'ici. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir lui offrir beaucoup d'exercice cet été. Elle écrirait sans doute à Daphné et peut-être même à Tom si elle se sentait suffisamment brave pour oser.

Rose appréciait de plus en plus, sa salle commune qu'elle avait d'abord trouvée austère et froide à son arrivée. Mais depuis quelques temps, Rose s'y sentait comme chez elle. A défaut d'être chaleureuse, elle était élégante et les canapés confortables. Elle salua négligemment les personnes qui la saluèrent et observa avec amusement quelques cinquièmes et septièmes années affalées sur les canapés et fauteuils, complètement épuisés après leurs examens.

-Rose, toute la classe a décidé d'aller prendre l'air près du lac, tu veux nous rejoindre ? Demanda Lily.

-Non, je dois voir Tom. Allez-y, sans moi, je vais sans doute trop tarder.

Rose offrit un de ses rares sourires à Daphné et Blaise qui semblaient chercher un moyen d'éviter de se faire traîner avec les autres près du lac. Elle se dirigea dans son dortoir et embrassa sa louve sur le museau.

-Je vais aller me faire tester mes barrières d'occlumencie, Lily. Souhaites-moi bonne chance.

Bien que les cours aient fini depuis un petit moment, Rose avait continué à porter son uniforme contrairement à ses camarades. Elle ne se contentait que de la jupe et de la chemise sans s'encombrer de la cravate, mais c'était quand même évident qu'elle avait honte de ses vêtements moldue et Rose faisait de son mieux pour ignorer les remarques sournoises de ses détracteurs.

Rose rangea son sac avec le reste de ses affaires, soigneusement rangés dans sa malle et posé au pied de son lit avant de rebrousser chemin pour se diriger vers le bureau de Tom.

Elle ne l'avait vu que quelques fois depuis le jour où elle s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie. Il avait été trop occupé à surveiller les cinquièmes et septièmes années et à corriger des copies. Elle n'avait donc pas osé le déranger, mais aujourd'hui était la veille du banquet de fin d'année et dans deux jours, elle retournerait en prison, c'était donc sa dernière chance de se faire tester ses barrières mentales. C'est donc les mains moites et le cœur battant qu'elle prit le chemin du bureau de son professeur préféré.

 **-Salutations Salazar.**

 **-Salutation, Rosemary. Et surtout bonne chance, Tom est d'une humeur atroce comme chaque fois que le solstice d'été approche**.

Rose se demanda qu'elle était le rapport entre la Litha et l'humeur de Tom avant de se souvenir que quelqu'un avec une affinité pour la magie noir était forcément plus faible pendant la Litha. Tout comme les sorciers à l'affinité blanche étaient plus faibles durant le solstice d'hiver.

Mais Tom était un puissant sorcier, capable de manier la magie noir, tout comme la blanche sans aucune difficulté et Rose oubliait souvent qu'il n'était pas neutre comme elle.

Rose frappa à la porte, avant d'entrer, et sourit timidement à Tom en faisant de son mieux pour cacher sa nervosité.

-Prête à me dévoiler tous tes secrets ? Demanda Tom d'un air sarcastique.

-Le but est que je t'en empêche, rétorqua-t-elle.

Il eut un ricanement condescendant qui lui donna envie de le frapper.

-Assieds-toi, détends-toi et essayes de me repousser au moins quelques secondes.

Rose s'exécuta du mieux qu'elle put, et s'installa confortablement sur son siège habituel. Elle inspira longuement avant de lancer un regard déterminé à son professeur. Ce dernier, le visage impassible, pointa sa baguette sur son visage et Rose du faire de son mieux pour ne pas reculer lorsque le geste lui rappela Quirell/Grindelwald.

- _Légilimens !_

 _Rose eut l'horrible impression de se retrouver dans un de ses rêves prémonitoires, mais en pire. Elle voyait la scène mais était incapable de bouger ou de parler et le pire, c'était qu'elle sentait la présence de Tom dans son esprit mais la panique l'empêchait de le repousser._

 _-Vous savez miss Potter, Tom est la personne la plus difficile que j'ai jamais rencontré, dit une voix._

 _Rose se vit tituber et hurla mentalement._

 _-C'est un misanthrope. Il n'aime personne, ne supporte pas grand monde et ne fait confiance qu'à une poignée de gens et encore, c'est une confiance limitée._

 _-Professeur Quirell ?_

 _-Vous êtes une brillante élève et une fourchelang, mais même ces qualités ne suffiraient pas pour quelqu'un comme Tom Jedusor. Je vous ai observé pendant des mois, j'ai cherché à comprendre ce que Tom voyait en vous sans grand succès, avant de réaliser…_

 _Rose avait cessé d'avancer. La baguette à la main juste au cas où, elle contempla son professeur sans trop bien comprendre._

 _-Avant de réaliser quoi ?_

 _Quirell lui adressa un sourire amusé._

 _-Avant de réaliser que ça n'avait aucune importance. Stupéfix !_

 _Rose évita le jet de lumière rouge de justesse et se lança dans le couloir du troisième étage à toutes jambes._

 _-Flipendo !_

 _Quirell contra le sort avec aisance._

 _-Incarcerem !_

 _Des cordes jaillirent de la baguette de son professeur pour s'enrouler autour de Rose qui se débattit de façon pathétique._

 _La vraie Rose se détesta de ne pas avoir songé à utiliser son feu, pour se défendre._

 _-J'aurais préféré ne pas en arriver là, mais je sens que je vais avoir besoin de quelque chose pour faire pencher la balance en ma faveur, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation._

 _Il posa une main glaciale sur la joue de Rose qu'il caressa machinalement et cette dernière perdit immédiatement sa panique._

 _-Allez-vous faire foutre !_

 _Les traits de Quirell sur durcirent et il attrapa la sorcière par ses cheveux avant de l'écraser de toutes ses forces contre le sol en pierre, lui brisant efficacement sa mâchoire._

 _La vraie Rose crut sentit de nouveau sa mâchoire se briser._

 _Elle avait l'impression de revivre ce souvenir._

 _« SORS DE MA TETE ! » Pensa-t-elle._

 _Le souvenir changea, mais Rose était toujours coincée dans son esprit, incapable de se défendre._

 _-Hey, regardez les gars. Qui aurait cru que la traitresse Potter était suffisamment stupide pour se promener seule dans les couloirs ? Tu sais ce qu'on fait aux serpents qui ne connaissent pas leur place ? Demanda McLaggen avec un sourire insupportable._

 _Rose se vit lever les yeux au ciel et tentait d'ignorer le Gryffondor de deuxième année alors qu'il continuait de la suivre et de l'insulter tandis que ses amis riaient à gorge déployés comme des idiots. Elle se vit serrait les poings et tentait de l'ignorer jusqu'à ce que McLaggen l'attrape par les cheveux et la traite de pute, alors elle perdit toute contenance et lui donna un coup de poing qui lui brisa le nez avec un craquement satisfaisant. Elle se vit recevoir une punition de la part de McGonagall pendant que le professeur ignorait ses explications._

 _L'image changea et cette fois c'était un rêve qu'elle avait fait il y a un peu plus de trois mois. C'était un cauchemar qui l'avait fait se réveiller en sueur, au bord des larmes. Elle se voyait plus âgé en train de se battre contre une multitude d'ennemi aux visages qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Elle était sans pitié et utilisait ses pouvoirs et sa force physique comme une guerrière expérimenté. A ses côtés était un homme serpent, chauve, aux yeux rouges, au nez aplatit et à la peau blême. Les deux étaient pratiquement imbattables et se battaient avec grâce et harmonie. Lorsqu'un homme à la peau noir lança un maléfice potentiellement mortel à l'homme, Rose, ou plutôt Sage, devint hystérique._

 _-Astrapi !_

 _La foudre s'abattit sur son ennemi, le laissant inerte sur le sol, tandis que Sage et une de ses sœurs riaient comme des hystériques._

 _L'image changea de nouveau pour la montrer cette fois, durant la période de Yule, entrain de pleurer silencieusement avec son frère devant le miroir de Risèd._

 _Avec horreur, elle réalisa que si Tom arrivait à voir tout ce qu'elle voyait, alors il avait forcément remarqué que lui-même était présent dans le miroir._

 _C'était tellement humiliant ! Rose rassembla toutes ses forces pour tenter de repousser l'intrusion mais avant qu'elle puisse faire quoique ce soit, l'image changea de nouveau._

 _Cette fois, elle se voyait à sept ans, un souvenir beaucoup plus vieux que les autres. Elle était assise près d'une balançoire à lire « Alice au pays des merveilles » quand elle remarqua son frère se faire harceler par Dudley et son gang. Elle se releva avec fureur pour se diriger vers les garçons._

 _-Laissez le tranquille !_

 _-Dégages Rose ! J'ai pas peur de te frapper, juste parce que t'es une fille !_

 _-C'est une fille ? Ricana Piers Polkins._

 _Les trois autres bouffons éclatèrent de rire tandis que Rose remarquait pour la première fois la lèvre enflée et les lunettes cassés de son frère._

 _-J'ai dit : LAISSEZ LE TRANQUILLE !_

 _Une rafale de vent jaillit de nulle part et les repoussa violemment. Ils tombèrent lourdement sur le sol et la petite Rose sentit une immense satisfaction._

 _La vraie Rose se vit défiait du regard les enfants qui la traitèrent de monstres, elle se vit ignoraient les messes basses des parents qui la traitaient comme si elle était un démon, elle se vit s'entraîner à manier ses pouvoirs et se vit utiliser sa magie pour que son oncle et sa tante les laisse Harry et elle en paix. Elle se vit se faire gifler par sa tante._

 _Et c'est alors qu'elle commençait à perdre pied avec la réalité que Tom la laissa s'échapper de son emprise._

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Rose était par terre sur le dos, en sueur. Elle respirait avec difficulté et son corps tout entier la faisait souffrir.

-Debout, Rose.

Son visage était fermé, et il ne laissa rien apparaitre dans son expression.

-Tu as tout vu ? Demanda-t-elle faiblement.

Elle se détesta d'être aussi faible et essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé malgré elle.

-J'en ai même un peu trop vu. J'ai vu pratiquement toute ta vie sans le vouloir, ce n'est pas normal, je m'apprêtais à m'arrêter après le souvenir de McLaggen mais quelque chose m'a poussé à en voir plus, c'est…

-Etrange ?

-Inhabituel. Tu apprendras que rien n'est étrange dans notre monde.

Rose aurait bien voulu sourire, mais ses forces l'avaient quitté et l'humiliation qu'elle venait de subir était encore trop fraiche.

-C'était quoi ses scènes de batailles ? Demanda-t-il.

Rose faillit prétendre ne pas savoir de quoi il parlait, mais après sa démonstration de Legilimancie, jugea inutile et surtout stupide de lui mentir. Il savait sans doute ce que c'était mais voulait l'entendre de sa bouche.

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai fait près d'une vingtaine de rêves dans ce genre. La femme Sage, je crois que c'est mon future moi. Au début, je n'étais pas sûr. Elle avait mentionné avoir des sœurs et je n'arrivais même pas à voir son visage, je n'ai compris que c'était moi que lorsque je l'ai vu dans le miroir de Risèd.

Aucun d'eux ne mentionna la présence de Tom dans le miroir et Rose lui en fut reconnaissante.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ces rêves ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais je compte bien le découvrir.

L'élève et le professeur se jaugèrent du regard pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce que Rose reprenne suffisamment de force pour demander à ce que Tom recommence.

-Maintenant que je connais la sensation d'intrusion, je pense que je peux te repousser.

Tom la regarda d'un air sceptique.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Je n'ai pas médité pendant presqu'un an entier pour rien !

Tom leva les mains comme pour céder sa défaite et soupira devant la ténacité de la jeune fille. Il allait devoir lui enseigner encore pendant six ans. C'était sans doute là, sa punition contre tous les meurtres qu'il avait commis.

 _-Légilimens !_

 _Rose se vit se disputer avec son frère deux jours après Halloween._

 _-Comment tu réagirais si c'était moi qui courrais vers le danger ? Demandait-elle à son frère_

 _-Tu fais ce que tu veux Rose, dit-il en haussant les épaules._

 _La scène changea et elle se vit rencontrer Tom pour la première fois. Elle le fixait du regard sans aucune honte, comme s'il était une énigme frustrante qu'elle voulait résoudre avant de tendre sa magie vers la sienne._

 _Ne tenant pas à revoir la scène dans son intégralité, Rose se força à reprendre pied. Elle n'était plus à Gringottes, elle n'était plus ignorante sur le monde de la magie, elle avait évolué depuis cet été là, elle était dans le bureau de Tom Jedusor et son esprits, ses secrets et ses pensées n'appartenaient qu'à elle._

Elle cligna des yeux, sidérée d'avoir réussi à le repousser.

-C'est mieux, commenta Tom, l'air légèrement impressionné. Encore une fois.

 _-Légilimens !_

 _Rose se vit alors qu'elle avait quatre ans jouait d'un air réjouis avec une rose qu'elle venait de cueillir. Elle s'amusait à l'ouvrir et à la fermer sans même réaliser qu'elle s'était fait surprendre par la tante Pétunia jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à grande enjambée pour lui arracher la fleur des mains et la giflait de toutes ses forces._

 _Elle vit son frère se faire frapper par l'oncle Vernon, alors qu'ils avaient cinq ans à cause de son bulletin de note et la rage qu'elle ressentit lui fit créer ses premières flammes._

 _Elle se força à refermer son esprit et à se rappeler qu'elle n'était plus cette petite fille qui découvrait ses pouvoirs pour la première fois. Elle était Rosemary Sage Potter et Tom Jedusor avait été témoin de suffisamment de souvenirs !_

-Très bien, c'est très bien. De toute évidence, tous ces mois à méditer n'étaient pas du gâchis, commenta Tom.

Il était impressionné. Tom était un occlumens naturel, il n'avait pas eu besoin de passer par là pour apprendre. Mais il avait vu suffisamment de gens dans sa vie s'essayer maladroitement à la magie de l'esprit pour être impressionnée par le talent de la jeune sorcière. Elle était presque aussi doué que lui à son âge.

Ils continuèrent jusqu'en fin d'après-midi, jusqu'à ce que Rose n'ait plus de force. Elle n'arrivait pas l'empêcher d'entrer dans son esprit, mais elle arrivait à le repousser et à sentir sa présence même lorsqu'il faisait dans la subtilité. Tom avait beau lui dire que c'était un excellent début, et qu'elle avait du talent dans le domaine, Rose ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était capable de plus.

Pour la récompenser, Tom l'emmena jusqu'aux cuisines ou elle rencontra pour la première fois des elfes de maisons. Tom se moqua ouvertement de sa réaction face aux petites créatures qui se plièrent en quatre pour la servir ce qui la mit très mal à l'aise. Ces créatures ressemblaient plus à des esclaves qu'à autre choses et elles avaient l'air si frêle ! Rose les traita avec gentillesse et respect, gagnant à son tour la dévotion des elfes.

-Si j'avais su ou se trouvait les cuisines, j'aurais dîné ici tous les soirs, commenta Rose. Comment tu as découvert cet endroit ?

-Lors de ma troisième année. Je voulais tout apprendre de Poudlard.

-Tu t'es mis donc à chatouiller tous les tableaux de l'école ? Demanda Rose en retenant un rire.

Tom lui adressa un regard meurtrier et répondit en grinçant des dents.

-Non, j'ai soutiré cette information à une Poufsouffle particulièrement stupide, dit-il sans préciser que cette Poufsouffle avait un an de plus que lui et qu'elle était folle amoureuse de lui. Possiblement folle, tout court.

Rose ricana. Soutirer des informations était quelque chose qu'elle le voyait bien faire.

-Je ne suis pas d'avis que les Poufsouffle soient tous stupide, dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

-Ah oui ?

-Bien sûr, il y a des Poufsouffle stupides. Ils donnent mauvaise image à la maison d'Helga Poufsouffle mais il y a aussi ceux qui auraient eu leur place dans plus d'une maison. Parfois, je regrette de ne pas avoir demandé au Choixpeau de m'envoyer là-bas.

Tom haussa un sourcil.

-Tout le monde m'aurait sous-estimé et j'aurais pu prévoir tranquillement de dominer le monde durant toutes mes années d'études sans que personne ne se méfie de moi.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Tom Jedusor éclata de rire.

 **19.06.1992, Ecosse, Location introuvable, Poudlard, La grande salle, 19 :56**

Le dernier soir d'école, la grande salle était décorée aux couleurs vert et argent des Serpentard pour célébrer leur septième victoire consécutive. Une immense bannière déployée sur le mur, derrière la Grande Table, montrait un serpent, symbole de leur maison.

Rose était traitée comme une princesse pour leur avoir fait gagné autant de points. Mais cette dernière s'en fichait. Elle était morose à l'idée de retourner chez les Dursley et rien n'arriverait à lui remonter le moral. L'arrivée de son frère n'arrangea pas les choses. Elle l'avait visité tous les jours à l'infirmerie et ne s'en allait que lorsque Weasley et Granger les interrompaient.

Lorsque Harry fit son entrée, il y eut un soudain silence, puis les conversations reprirent toutes en même temps. Il s'assit à la table des Gryffondor, entre Ron et Hermione, sourit à sa sœur et fit semblant de ne pas remarquer que tout le monde se levait pour mieux le voir.

Rose était dégoûtée par la façon dont tout le monde traitait son frère. Ils le voyaient comme un phénomène, une chose, pas un être humain.

Elle fut presque soulagée de voire Dumbledore faire son entrée à son tour, interrompant efficacement la rumeur des conversations.

-Une autre année se termine, dit joyeusement Dumbledore, et je vais encore vous importuner avec des bavardages de vieillard avant que nous entamions enfin ce délicieux festin. Quelle année ! Fort heureusement, vos têtes sont un peu plus remplies qu'auparavant... et vous avez tout l'été pour les vider à nouveau en attendant le début de l'année prochaine...

Rose vit avec amusement Tom levait les yeux au ciel sous l'œil scandalisé de McGonagall.

-Le moment est maintenant venu de décerner la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Le décompte des points nous donne le résultat suivant: en quatrième place, Gryffondor avec trois cent douze points. En troisième, Poufsouffle avec trois cent cinquante-deux points. Serdaigle a obtenu quatre cent vingt-six points et Serpentard cinq cent-vingt-deux points.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements, d'acclamations et de trépignements explosa à la table des Serpentard. Draco frappait la table avec son gobelet de façon ridicule tandis qu'à côté de lui Blaise, la tête posait contre sa main semblait s'ennuyer. Rose et Daphné échangèrent des regards épuisés. Aucune d'elles n'étaient très intéressée par la coupe des quatre maisons. Après tout, elle ne leur apportait rien.

-Oui, oui, très bien, Serpentard, reprit Dumbledore. Il convient cependant de prendre en compte des événements récents.

Il y eut alors un grand silence et les sourires des Serpentard devinrent moins triomphants. Tom laissa échapper un soupir, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait arriver.

-J'ai quelques points de dernière minute à distribuer, poursuivit Dumbledore. Voyons... Oui, c'est ça... Je commencerai par Mr Ronald Weasley...

Ron devint écarlate. Il avait soudain l'air d'un radis qui aurait pris un coup de soleil.

-Pour la plus belle partie d'échecs qu'on ait jouée à Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années, je donne à Gryffondor cinquante-cinq points.

Les acclamations des Gryffondor atteignirent presque le plafond enchanté. Les étoiles au-dessus de leur tête parurent frémir.

-Une partie d'échec ? Demanda Daphné à Rose d'un air incrédule.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules.

-C'est mon frère ! disait Percy aux autres préfets. Mon plus jeune frère ! Il a réussi à traverser l'échiquier géant de McGonagall !

Le silence revint.

-J'en viens maintenant à Miss Hermione Granger... Pour la froide logique dont elle a fait preuve face à des flammes redoutables, j'accorde à Gryffondor cinquante-cinq points.

Hermione enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Harry la soupçonnait d'avoir fondu en larmes. Tout autour de la table, les Gryffondor ne se tenaient plus de joie. Ils avaient cent-dix points de plus.

-Enfin, parlons de Mr. Harry Potter, reprit Dumbledore.

Un grand silence se fit dans la salle et Rose fusilla du regard ouvertement son directeur. Elle se fichait comme d'une guigne de la coupe mais elle reconnaissait la manipulation dont il faisait preuve et n'appréciait pas du tout ce qu'il faisait.

-Pour le sang-froid et le courage exceptionnels qu'il a manifestés, et pour avoir tenté de protéger sa sœur au risque de sa propre vie, je donne à Gryffondor cent points.

Le vacarme qui s'ensuivit fut assourdissant. Ceux qui étaient en état de faire des additions tout en s'égosillant savaient que Gryffondor avait à présent cinq-cent-vingt-deux points-exactement le même nombre que Serpentard. Ils étaient ex aequo. Si seulement Dumbledore avait pu donner à Harry un seul point de plus !

Dumbledore leva la main et le silence revint peu à peu.

-Le courage peut prendre de nombreuses formes, dit-il avec un sourire. Il faut beaucoup de bravoure pour faire face à ses ennemis mais il n'en faut pas moins pour affronter ses amis. Et par conséquent, j'accorde dix points à Mr. Neville Londubat.

Quelqu'un qui se serait trouvé à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle aurait pu penser qu'une terrible explosion venait de se produire, tant le vacarme qui s'éleva de la table des Gryffondor était assourdissant. Harry, Ron et Hermione se levèrent pour acclamer Neville qui avait le teint livide et disparut bientôt sous les embrassades. Jusqu'alors, il n'avait pas gagné le moindre point pour les Gryffondor. Harry donna un petit coup de coude à Ron et lui montra Malfoy. Abasourdi et horrifié, il semblait figé sur place comme s'il avait subi le maléfice du Saucisson.

-Ce qui signifie, poursuivit Dumbledore en essayant de couvrir le tonnerre d'applaudissements- car les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle étaient ravis de la chute des Serpentard- ce qui signifie que nous allons devoir changer la décoration de cette salle.

Il frappa dans ses mains et en un instant, le vert et argent se transforma en rouge et or, et le grand serpent disparut, remplacé par le lion altier des Gryffondor. Rogue serra la main du professeur McGonagall avec un horrible sourire qui n'avait rien de naturel. Harry croisa son regard et il sut aussitôt que les sentiments de Rogue à son égard n'avaient pas changé. Mais il n'en éprouvait aucune contrariété. La vie redeviendrait normale dès l'année prochaine, aussi normale qu'elle pouvait l'être à Poudlard. Harry, fou de joie, chercha du regard sa sœur et la trouva le visage stoïque, qui échangeait quelques mots avec la fille Greengrass. Il se sentit coupable pendant un instant de lui avoir volé la vedette. Après tout, elle avait fait gagné tellement de points à Serpentard, qu'elle méritait une coupe à elle toute seule, mais la joie des Gryffondor était contagieuse et puis de toute façon, il n'y pouvait rien. C'était la décision de Dumbledore. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la table des professeurs et vit Jedusor observait d'un air étrange sa sœur. Il le fusilla du regard avant de se servir à manger et de profiter de cette dernière soirée avec ses amis.

A la table des Serpentard, l'ambiance était très différente. Leur victoire avait été volée sans aucune subtilité et personne ne s'en soucier. Beaucoup d'entre eux se sentaient trahis.

-Tout ça, c'est la faute de ton frère ! S'emporta Pansy.

Rose leva un sourcil face à la sorcière au visage de pékinois qui se permettait d'élever la voix contre elle. Elle vit Tracy et Lily échangeaient des messes basses et leur offrit un sourire féroce. Elle n'était pas Harry Potter, elle n'était comme son gentil frère qui acceptait qu'on le traite comme un moins que rien et qu'on change d'avis cinq minutes plus tard. Elle demandait le respect et gare à ceux et celles qui pensaient pouvoir profiter d'elle.

-Techniquement c'est la faute de Dumbledore qui a récompensé mon frère d'avoir risqué sa vie bêtement. Sens-toi libre de le provoquer en duel, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton acide. Quant à vous, dit-elle en souriant d'un air faussement angélique aux deux pies de son dortoir qui lui léchaient les bottes constamment pour dire du mal d'elle quand ça leurs chantaient.

-Quoi ?

-Si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, dites le moi en face.

Le banquet était délicieux et Rose mangea un peu de tout avec plaisir. Elle discuta avec Daphné de tout et de rien et lorsque la jolie sorcière aux yeux améthystes lui promit de lui apporter des livres grecs à la rentrée, Rose dû admettre qu'elle s'était peut-être fait une amie sans s'en rendre compte et que cette amie allait lui manquer.

Alors qu'elle sortait de la grande salle après le banquet, elle fut accostée par la dernière personne qu'elle aurait cru voir.

-Oui, Londubat ?

Le garçon au visage joufflu tremblait presque de peur lorsqu'il fit face aux deux filles Serpentard. Elles étaient parmi les meilleures élèves de leur année et suffisamment intimidantes pour imposait le respect sans aucun effort.

-J-j-j-je voulais m'excuser et te remercier.

Rose se retint de grimacer à l'entente de son bégayement. Après la catastrophe Quirell, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir supporter d'autres bégayements.

-De quoi ?

-M'excuser de ce que Dumbledore a fait, c'était injuste. Surtout que tu as fait gagner tellement de points à ta maison, tu méritais une récompense.

Daphné leva les deux sourcils, incrédule. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme Neville Londubat.

-Très franchement, je me fiche de la coupe. Ce que je regrette c'est que Dumbledore ait insinué que la vie de mon frère ne vaut que cent malheureux points. Et que tout le monde trouve ça normale.

Le garçon parut pâlir. Il n'avait pas vu les choses de ce point de vue. C'était les Gryffondor, tout craché ça, de penser que c'était normal pour un garçon de onze ans de risquer sa vie pour eux. Elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller, mais Neville la retint encore.

-Et merci. D'avoir empêché Malfoy de se servir de moi comme cible et de m'avoir aidé ce jour-là dans les escaliers.

-Ce n'était rien.

-Personne n'a jamais été aussi gentil avec moi. Je voulais juste…te dire merci.

Daphné vit avec amusement son amie rougir légèrement face à la sincérité du garçon. Rose ne s'était jamais considérée comme quelqu'un de particulièrement gentil. C'était le rôle de son frère, d'être le gentil. Elle n'était pas sûre de mériter le regard emplit de gratitude de Neville. Mais elle répondit quand même avec un petit sourire :

-Il n'y a pas de quoi.

 **20.06.1992, Ecosse, Location introuvable, Poudlard, Bureau de Tom Jedusor, 08 :12.**

Le lendemain matin, les élèves reçurent le résultat des examens. Sans aucune surprise, Rosemary était la première dans toutes les matières y compris Histoire de la magie, ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas. Hermione avait était seconde au classement et se jura de faire mieux l'an prochain et ce même si elle devait sacrifier ses heures de sommeil. Daphné faisait partie des dix premiers, elle était juste derrière Padma Patil grâce à son amitié avec Rose, ce dont elle était ravie et avait hâte d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ses parents.

Harry et Ron avaient obtenu d'assez bonnes notes et Neville avait réussi à passer de justesse : sa bonne note en botanique rattrapait celle, catastrophique, qu'il avait obtenue en potions. Ils avaient espéré que Goyle, qui était aussi bête que méchant, serait renvoyé, mais lui aussi était passé. Comme l'avait dit Ron, on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie...

Bientôt, leurs armoires se vidèrent, leur valises furent fin prêtes et le crapaud de Neville s'égara dans un coin des toilettes.

-Bonjour, fit Rosemary en entrant dans le bureau de son professeur préféré, Lily trottinant joyeusement derrière elle. En six mois elle avait doublé de taille. Elle restait encore un bébé que sa maitresse pouvait porter mais Rose savait qu'un jour, elle mesurerait plus d'un mètre de hauteur.

Elle vit Tom soupirer comme si la présence des deux femelles était un fardeau et elle lui adressa un regard faussement blessé.

-Inutile de réagir comme ça, je suis venu dire au revoir à Nagini, pas à toi, espèce d'ingrat !

 **-Tom est un ingrat, je l'ai toujours dit. Il devrait nous vénérer, nous autres femelles** , intervint Nagini en se glissant vers Rose.

Cette dernière éclata de rire.

 **-Je n'aurais pas dit mieux.**

Même Lily hochait la tête, ses yeux bleus pétillants. Il laissa échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme. La petite peste avait de la chance de devoir embarquer dans le train dans un quart d'heure ou il lui aurait donné une dernière retenue et l'aurait forcé à nettoyer la salle des trophées jusqu'à la dernière minute pour le principe seulement.

-Tu ferais mieux de partir, le train va bientôt s'en aller.

Rose soupira tout en caressant machinalement la tête de Nagini qui reposait dorénavant sur son épaule.

-Je suis juste venir dire au revoir. Le château va me manquer.

Ce n'était pas uniquement le château qui allait lui manquer et il le savait très bien, Rose pouvait le voir dans son expression, aussi indifférent semblait-il. Mais la jeune sorcière ne pouvait pas l'admettre à voix haute. Admettre à voix haute qu'il lui manquerait revenait à avouer toutes les choses qu'elle tentait désespérément d'ignorer. La façon dont sa magie réagissait en contact de la sienne. La façon dont sa baguette vibrait quand il utilisait la sienne à proximité. Le fait qu'il ait été présent dans le miroir de risèd.

-Tu reviendras bien assez tôt. En attendant, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, dit-il en fouillant dans un tiroir.

-Je ne veux pas partir, admit-elle.

"J'ai peur", pensa-t-elle.

-Personne ne le veut. Encore moins ceux qui n'ont nulle part où aller.

Rose baissa la tête tandis que Nagini lui léchait la joue en guise de réconfort. Elle ne releva la tête que lorsque Tom laissa tomber sur son bureau une pile de livres.

 _Introduction à la démarche scientifique, Livre de sixième physique/chimie, Mathématiques niveau 1_ , et _Histoire/Géographie, sixième_. Les manuels scolaire était accompagné d'une autre pile de livres : _Le portrait de Dorian Gray, 1984, Jane Eyre, Macbeth_ et _Mythologie Grecque._

Rose crut d'abord à une blague. Tom n'avait peut-être jamais rien dit à voix haute devant elle, elle savait néanmoins qu'il détestait les moldue. C'était tellement évident, qu'en le voyant lui offrir des livres moldue, Rose crut sincèrement à une blague.

-Si tu veux que je continue de partager ma sagesse avec toi, l'an prochain, (Tom ignora superbement la soudaine toux de Rose qui ressemblait plus à un rire) tu vas devoir prouver que tu le mérites. Les moldue sont en dessous de nous, mais certains d'entre eux ont découvert des choses que tout être humain se doit de savoir. Après Poudlard, le monde des sorciers se retrouve souvent avec des imbéciles capables de faire des tours de passe-passe sans rien comprendre à la vie et au monde qui nous entoure. Tu as déjà eu une éducation moldue, alors prouve que tu es plus intelligente que les moldue. Je te ferais passer un test à la rentrée et à dix-huit ans, tu auras intérêt à avoir ton bac avec mention ou tu auras affaire à moi.

C'était tellement Tom de lui donner une montagne de travail quand elle s'y attendait le moins, de demander encore plus d'elle, de regarder de haut les moldue tout en sachant tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur eux, que Rose ne savait pas si elle devait pleurer ou rire.

-D'accord, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Elle n'allait pas pouvoir pratiquer la magie durant tout l'été, autant qu'elle ait de quoi s'occuper.

-Autre chose.

Il remua sa baguette magique sans prononcer de formule ce que Rose jalousa pendant un instant jusqu'à ce que ses poignets et chevilles qui avaient été libres depuis son réveil à l'infirmerie se retrouvent de nouveau encerclés. Cette fois par des poids qui devait peser au moins quatre kilos. Rose gémit pitoyablement et Lily frotta son museau contre le mollet de sa maitresse comme pour lui donner courage.

-Je te déteste !

Le petit sourire satisfait de Tom laissait à penser qu'il s'en fichait éperdument.

-Je sais. On se voit en Septembre…Sage.

Cette dernière rougit légèrement à l'entente de son deuxième prénom. Avant de se libérer de l'emprise de Nagini pour prendre ses livres et prendre le chemin de la sortie. Elle hésita une fois sur le seuil, une envie soudaine de se retourner pour le prendre dans ses bras la saisit, mais heureusement, elle se retint.

-Au revoir Tom.

Hagrid fit de nouveau traverser aux premières années, le lac dans ses barques et Rose sentit son anxiété montait en flèche. Elle sentait la magie de Poudlard s'éloignait et sa température baissait. En ignorant son sentiment de malaise, elle suivit ses camarades et ils s'installèrent dans le Poudlard Express qui les ramènerait chez les moldue. Rose passa le trajet à caresser la fourrure blanche de sa louve, allongée sur une banquette, la tête posée contre les cuisses de son amie qui lui racontait avec excitation ses projets pour l'été. Daphné aurait le droit d'utiliser la magie contrairement à elle ce qu'elle trouvait horriblement injuste.

Blaise et Draco jouaient une partie d'échec version sorcier et Théo qui s'était lui aussi réfugié dans leur compartiment afin d'éviter les autres filles de leurs promotions, lisait un livre sur la théorie de la magie de _Takashi Akuma,_ un célèbre mage noire japonais.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Londres, Rose était plus morose que jamais.

Ils mirent un certain temps pour quitter le quai. Un vieux gardien ridé les faisait passer par groupes de deux ou trois pour qu'ils n'attirent pas l'attention en surgissant soudain au milieu de la barrière. Inutile d'affoler les moldue. Les filles et les garçons se séparèrent après avoir dit au revoir, et Rose réalisa avec beaucoup de surprise que même Malfoy allait lui manquer. Elle vit par ailleurs, ce dernier rejoindre un couple blond qui devait être ses parents. Le père et le fils se ressemblaient presque comme deux gouttes d'eau, et la mère était une très belle femme. Narcissa Malfoy, née Black. Sa cousine au troisième degré. Rose aurait aimé aller se présenter, mais n'osa pas. Mrs Malfoy enlaçait son fils avec amour tandis que Mr Malfoy posait une main sur l'épaule de Draco. La fille Potter n'était pas sûre d'être la bienvenue dans ce cadre familiale. Elle n'y avait pas sa place. Elle suivit donc Daphné en tentant d'ignorer la jalousie qui la rongeait et en se barricadant derrière ses barrières d'Occlumencie.

-Père. Mère.

Rose vit Daphné changer du tout au tout dès le moment où ses parents entrèrent dans sa ligne de vision. Elle était de nouveau, cette fille froide et hautaine qu'elle avait rencontrée en début d'année. Lord et Lady Greengrass étaient tous deux un couple très séduisant. Rose vit la mère de Daphné la prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurait quelque chose en grec, tandis que son père se contenta de poser une main sur son épaule et de l'embrasser sur le front. Daphné ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa mère. Des cheveux blonds relevés artistiquement dans un chignon élaboré, de grands yeux violets, des lèvres pulpeuses et un nez droit, elle ne semblait pas avoir hérité grand-chose de son père.

-Je vous présente mon amie, Rose Potter…

Lily gémit pitoyablement dans les bras de sa maîtresse et Daphné laissa échapper un sourire.

-Et Lily bien sûr. Son familier.

-Lord Greengrass. Lady Greengrass. Puisse la magie vous être favorable et protéger votre famille des intempéries.

Rose fit la révérence semi-formelle que Daphné avait passé deux semaines à lui apprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle la juge parfaite.

Les deux jeunes filles avaient grandement réfléchi au sujet de leur potentielle alliance. Rose lui avait dit d'annoncer à ses parents qu'elle leur donnerait sa réponse officielle dans quatre ans, mais officieusement, Rose et Daphné avaient leur propre alliance.

-Miss Potter…Daphné nous a beaucoup parlé de vous…et de vos talents.

Rose adressa un sourire plutôt figé au père de son amie. Il était grand. Presque aussi grand que Tom. Il avait des cheveux noirs, une forte mâchoire, un air sévère et calculateur, des yeux bleus foncés et d'épais sourcils.

-Ou est Astoria ? Demanda Daphné en tentant de changer de sujet.

-Elle est punit, répondit Cygnus Greengrass d'un air irrité. Elle a encore inondé le manoir.

Daphné soupira. Sa sœur était une catastrophe ambulante.

-Je dois y aller, annonça Rose qui ne voulait pas trop s'attarder. On se verra à la rentrée, Daphné.

Rose se mit à la recherche de son frère après avoir proprement dit au revoir à la famille Greengrass. Elle le trouva dans un coin plutôt isolé, en compagnie de ses deux amis.

-Il faut que vous veniez à la maison, cet été, disait Ron à Harry et Hermione. Je vous enverrai un hibou.

-Est-ce que Rose peut venir ? Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Ron hocha la tête d'un air crispé et sourit lorsque Harry eut l'air comblé.

Des voyageurs les bousculaient de tous côtés tandis qu'ils replongeaient dans le monde des moldue. Harry entendait fuser autour de lui des « Au revoir, Harry, à bientôt, Potter ! » Rose les fit fuir d'un seul regard alors qu'elle les rejoignait.

-Toujours célèbre, fit remarquer Ron avec un sourire.

-Pas là où je vais, je te le garantis !

-Le voilà, M'man, regarde, il est là ! Dit une petite voix, alors qu'ils franchissaient le portillon.

C'était Ginny Weasley, la jeune sœur de Ron, mais ce n'était pas Ron qu'elle montrait du doigt.

-Harry Potter ! s'écria-t-elle. Regarde, M'man ! Je le vois !

-Tais-toi un peu Ginny, et ne montre pas du doigt, c'est malpoli.

Rose se demanda si ce serait considéré malpoli d'arracher les cheveux de la gamine. Elle gémit en songeant que cette fille serait à Poudlard l'an prochain. Son pauvre frère n'avait aucunement besoin d'une groupie pour le suivre partout et lui faire des yeux doux… D'un autre côté, elle trouvait l'idée plutôt hilarante.

Mrs. Weasley leur adressa un grand sourire.

-Vous avez eu une année chargée ? dit-elle.

-Très, répondit Harry. Merci pour le pull, Mrs. Weasley.

-Oh, ce n'était rien.

Elle adressa un regard incertain à Rosemary comme si elle venait de se souvenir de _l'autre_ orpheline qu'elle avait oublié dans sa grande générosité.

-Tu dois être Rose, Ron m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

-En mal, je parie, dit-elle offrant un sourire en coin qui rappela au trio d'or leur professeur de défense. Et c'est Rosemary. Ou Sage.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers son frère et lui offrit un sourire plus sincère.

-Dis au revoir à tes amis, je t'attends là-bas.

Elle s'éloigna quelque peu tout en restant dans la ligne de vision de Harry qui la rejoignit après avoir dit au revoir à ses amis. Il espérait vraiment qu'ils puissent se voir cet été et comptait sur l'envie des Dursley de se débarrasser d'eux pour que son souhait se réalise.

-Tu crois que les Dursley nous ont oubliés ? Demanda-t-il en rejoignant sa sœur.

Celle-ci renifla, amusée.

-Comme si nous étions aussi chanceux. Non, je leur ai envoyé une lettre pour leur dire qu'on rentrerait de nous-même.

-Oh.

-Ça te dit qu'on aille manger une pizza avant de retourner en prison ?

C'était dans ces moments que Harry remerciait le ciel d'avoir Rosie comme sœur jumelle.

* * *

 **1) Plus court que ce à quoi je vous ai habitué, mais c'était le dernier chapitre du premier tome et j'avoue avoir un peu hâte que Rosemary grandisse. Imaginez tout le chaos qu'elle causera dans quelques années ! 2) C'est étrange de penser que Dumbledore était un de mes personnages préférés avant que je ne me mette à lire des fanfitions. Je ne pense pas qu'il sois méchant, juste manipulateur et prêt à sacrifier Harry pour arriver à ses fins et ça Rosemary ne va certainement pas l'accepter. 3) J'ai tellement hâte de poster le tome II, malheureusement, il n'est toujours pas finit alors je vais attendre un peu en attendant de vous le poster. Je veux au moins bien avancer dans mon écriture. Et puis, j'ai mes examens bientôt et pas mal de projets en stand by qui m'attendent.**

 **Laissez des reviews pour l'escla...euh, je veux dire l'auteur que je suis ^^**

 **Questions : Vous avez des suggestions pour ce que vous voulez que je fasse au sujet de Gilderoy Lockhart ? Je songe sérieusement à le tuer.**

 **Bises,**

 **LS.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello tout le monde ! Je vous présente le premier chapitre du tome II ! Je pense faire une pause très bientôt, alors profitez de ce chapitre et laissez des reviews !**

 **Rindaka : Merci !**

 **Bellasidious : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ! Jusqu'à maintenant, ta suggestion pour Lokhart est ma préférée...Je suis vraiment tentée de faire ce que tu as dis...**

 **Freya11 : Oh, si tu savais comme j'adore tes commentaires... Et bien, tu as ta réponse avec ce chapitre. Je parlerais toujours un peu des vacances d'été avant d'entamer les chapitres sur Poudlard. Merci pour ta review qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre et le reste de mon histoire. **

**Guillox23 : Merci beaucoup ! Haha, tu es la seule à avoir penser au pauvre Tom qui va devoir supporter Lockhart pendant près d'un an ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, quant à Nagini, je pense qu'elle mérite un meilleur sacrifice. **

**Regina lily Swan : Merci, mon dieu je rougis ! *_* Merci pour tous tes commentaires pendant tout le long du tome I, tu m'as vraiment aidée en me donnant envie de faire de mon mieux. J'espère que tu aimeras le tome II tout autant.**

 **Anujen666 : Merci beaucoup ! Oui, l'assassinat de Lockhart est très demandé, c'est tentant ^^ **

**Sariaa24 : Wow, merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment contente que ce que j'écris plaise autant, c'est encore surréel de voir que ça plait, j'espère que tu continueras d'aimer la suite.**

 **Lerugamine : Merci ! Je pense que la maraudeuse en Rosemary va s'éveiller plus tôt que prévue ^^**

 **Disclaimer : Si Harry Potter m'appartenait, je ne serais certainement pas sur ce site. Je serais sur une île privée et Fred serait en vie et immortel.**

 **Tom Jedusor - Ben Barnes**

* * *

II – Le puit de Sagesse

 _10) Léna et Dursley_

 **21.06.1992, Royaume-Uni, Sud-ouest de l'Angleterre, Godric's Hollow, 23 :25**

-Gellert, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

-Tu verras qu'à mon âge, on aime se remémorer les bon souvenirs en temps difficile.

Tom grimaça ouvertement à l'idée de ces soit disant bons souvenirs auxquelles faisait allusion Grindelwald. Les deux mages noirs se trouvaient dans le square du village Godric's Hollow, un village semi-magique ou sorciers et moldue cohabitaient à l'aide de sortilèges de confusion, d'oubli et d'illusion. C'était là que Gellert avait vu son maléfice rebondir sur lui et que Harry Potter était devenu célèbre pour l'avoir vaincu. C'était également l'endroit ou Grindelwald et Dumbledore s'étaient rencontrés.

Personnellement, Tom espérait que son ancien mentor se remémorait l'avada kedavra qu'il s'était pris et non pas sa jeunesse avec le vieux directeur de Poudlard. Tom haïssait Dumbledore.

Il n'était pas homophobe. Mais pour son ancien directeur, Tom était prêt à faire une exception.

-Tu as agi stupidement. Quelle idée d'essayer de voler la pierre en possédant ce bouffon de Quirell ?

Tom avait beau parlé d'une voix posée et égale, presque comme s'il était indifférent à toute cette histoire, la réalité était qu'il fulminait de l'intérieur. Il avait été à deux doigts de voler lui-même la pierre avant que son ancien mentor dans son infime stupidité ait décidé de kidnapper Rose pour la seule raison qu'il était curieux à son sujet et avait même échoué dans sa mission de tuer le garçon Potter.

-Les occasions, ce n'est pas ce qui manque, répondit Gellert en haussant les épaules.

-La pierre a été détruite.

-Oh.

Gellert ne parut pas étonné plus que ça. Il semblait même s'y attendre. Peut-être était-ce le cas. Tom n'avait jamais été capable de comprendre les méandres de l'esprit sénile de Dumbledore mais Gellert semblait en être capable.

-Je trouverais une autre solution. Je suis immortel, j'ai la vie entière devant moi pour retrouver mon corps d'origine.

Gellert, quand il n'était pas en train de planifier la domination du monde, de torturer et tuer des gens, ou de soupirer avec nostalgie en pensant à son ancien amant, était la personne la plus indifférente que Tom ait jamais rencontré. Il se mettait rarement en colère. C'était un sociopathe violent, un génie dans plusieurs domaines, un puissant mage, mais Tom était tout ça et plus encore et n'avait pas peur de lui dire ce qu'il pensait :

-Tu es stupide.

Gellert éclata de rire avant de se mettre à tousser. Il possédait en ce moment le corps d'un vieux moldue qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Le moldue était pratiquement mort, la magie de Gellert était la seule chose qui le faisait tenir encore debout. Dès qu'il trouverait un autre corps, de préférence plus jeune, le moldue rendrait son dernier souffle.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis attaché bêtement à la sœur d'Harry Potter.

Tom le regarda d'un air incrédule.

-Rosemary deviendra l'une des plus puissantes sorcières, si ce n'est la plus grande de sa génération. Tu es un idiot d'avoir fait d'elle ton ennemie.

-Je ne l'ai pas trouvé si impressionnante.

-C'est une élémentaliste.

-Oh.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, Gellert fronça les sourcils. _Peut-être_ avait-il agi un peu précipitamment.

-Quel élément ?

-Le feu.

Gellert grimaça légèrement. Finalement, il avait été chanceux de l'avoir prise par surprise. Les élémentaliste Ignis ou manipulateurs du feu, étaient connus pour être des pyromanes. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup d'élémentaliste pour en être certain, mais Voldemort semblait confirmer cette rumeur.

-Je comprends mieux ta fascination pour elle. Mais tu perds ton temps. Tu sais comment les jumeaux magiques fonctionnent. Jamais, elle ne trahira son frère.

-Elle ne trahira peut-être jamais son frère, admit Tom. Mais elle réalise les manipulations de Dumbledore. Elle déteste les moldue avec qui elle vit. Sa magie est neutre. Je ferais d'elle mon alliée que tu le veuille ou non, ce serait du pure gâchis et de la pure bêtise de la laisser entre les mains de Dumbledore qui réalisera bientôt ce qu'elle est.

Gellert, qui ne lui avait offert qu'une partie de son attention jusqu'à présent, se retourna complètement pour lui faire face. Il jaugea Tom du regard, l'air tout à coup méfiant.

-Pourquoi cet intérêt, Voldemort ? Si l'on se débarrasse de la fille avant qu'elle n'atteint tout son potentiel, nous aurons moins à nous soucier. Aurais-tu de l'affection pour elle ?

Un sourire sournois se dessina sur le visage ridé que Gellert portait et Tom se retint de le brûler vif. Ça ne le tuerait peut-être pas, mais par Morgana, ça lui ferait du bien. Lui, avoir de l'affection pour Rose Potter ? Non. Bien sûr que non. Mais elle l'intriguait, il devait l'admettre. Il avait pénétrait dans son esprit, avait vu des souvenirs d'elle en train de se faire abuser et avait été témoin de ses rêves prémonitoires. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils étaient, mais il comptait bien le savoir. Surtout que ça le concernait. Il l'avait vu le protéger quand il était dans la peau de son personnage, Voldemort, il l'avait vu se battre avec l'agilité d'une valkyrie. Grindelwald avait peut-être raison : Rose était peut-être une brillante et puissante petite sorcière pour son âge, mais elle faisait pale figure comparé à Sage. Tout comme Rose, il n'avait pas pu distinguer ses traits complètement, mais il savait reconnaitre l'importance de Sage.

-Ne raconte pas de bêtises, se contenta-t-il de dire.

-Alors, tu ne verras pas d'objections à ce que je la tue.

Les yeux de Tom virèrent au rouge sang.

-Je viens juste de te dire que je ferais d'elle mon alliée. Elle n'a que onze ans et a déjà formé une alliance officieuse avec les Greengrass, elle est puissante et ne fera que gagner en puissance avec l'âge.

-Tu ressens quelque chose pour elle Tom. Tu ferais mieux de te débarrasser de ces émotions avant qu'elles ne te ruinent. Si je suis capable de mettre mes sentiments pour Albus de côté, pour le plus grand bien, alors tu feras de même.

Tom lui adressa un sourire sardonique alors que ses mains ne voulaient qu'une seule chose, l'étrangler. Ses yeux étaient toujours rouges.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de toi et de ton plus grand bien. Tu ne veux pas de moi comme ennemi, Gellert, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne ressens rien pour cette gamine, quant à toi et Dumbledore, par pitié, épargnes-moi ton discours sur votre grande histoire d'amour, je risque de perdre mon dîner.

-Petit insolent, murmura Gellert avec un sourire froid. Tu comprendras un jour de quoi je parle.

 **24.07.1992, Royaume-Uni, Angleterre, Londres, Le chaudron baveur, 10 :59**

Rose laissa échapper un profond soupir de soulagement dès le moment où elle entra dans le vieux pub qui faisait office de barrière entre le monde moldue et le chemin de traverse. Rose n'avait jamais autant détesté l'été de sa vie. Non pas, la saison mais les vacances d'été. De toute façon, des vacances loin de la magie n'étaient pas réellement des vacances, selon Rose.

Après avoir passé dix mois dans un château, saturé de magie, ou l'air même qu'elle respirait était magique, Rose souffrait physiquement de devoir vivre dans un endroit tellement moldue, tel que Privet Drive.

Ça avait commencé par une vague sensation de malaise, une migraine et quelques vertiges jusqu'à ce que le manque de contact avec la magie la rende littéralement malade.

Rose avait donc décidé d'aller à Londres, une fois par semaine pour pouvoir entrer en contact avec la magie présente au chemin de traverse. Sans quoi, elle ne survivrait pas la semaine entière chez les Dursley.

Harry l'accompagnait constamment au départ, mais avait commencé à s'enfermer dans leur chambre à relire ses manuels de première année et à broyer du noir, tout ça, parce que ses amis ne lui avaient pas écrit.

Rose ne supportait pas les amis de son frère. Surtout qu'ils trouvaient un moyen de lui pourrir la vie, même en étant absent. Harry préférait donc broyait du noir plutôt que de passer du temps avec elle, ce dont elle était légèrement vexée. Mais heureusement pour elle, son programme était plutôt chargé, elle avait donc mieux à faire que de se préoccuper des sautes d'humeur de Harry.

Tous les matins, elle courrait dans le quartier en ignorant les regards mauvais qu'elle suscitait. Après un an à Poudlard, ou l'hostilité qu'elle recevait était ponctué de mauvais sorts capable de l'envoyer à l'infirmerie, Rose avait du mal à prendre au sérieux les moldue. Elle passait la journée à étudier ses livres moldue, déterminée à terminer le programme avant Septembre sous l'œil sidéré de la tante Pétunia, méfiant de l'oncle Vernon et horrifié de son cousin Dudley qui considérait les vacances d'été comme sacré.

La nuit, elle méditait. Lorsqu'elle avait commencé la méditation dans le but d'apprendre l'occlumencie, elle s'y était prise un peu aveuglément sans trop savoir ce qu'elle cherchait. Mais depuis que Tom avait utilisé la Legilimancie contre elle, elle était plus en harmonie avec son esprit. Elle avait dorénavant un control sur son esprit et méditait plus facilement que jamais.

Le Samedi par contre, était entièrement réservée à la magie. Elle se levait donc très tôt pour prendre un taxi ou un bus avec Lily, sa magnifique louve blanche qui était encore suffisamment petite pour se faire passer pour un chien. Elle partageait son temps entre la boutique de Léna, la magnifique sorcière grecque qu'elle avait rencontré l'été dernier, le salon de thé de Florian Fortarôme et la librairie Fleury et Bott.

-Salut, Lena !

La sorcière adulte releva la tête du journal qu'elle lisait pour sourire à sa cliente préférée. Celle-ci était accompagnée de Lily qui lui arrivait presque aux genoux dorénavant.

-Πώς είσαι ?

Rose la regarda d'un air tellement perdu que Lena ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Je pensais que tu t'étais mis au grec depuis deux semaines, je t'ai juste demandé comment tu allais.

Rose grimaça avant de s'asseoir sur son pouffe habituelle. Lily s'allongea loyalement près de ses pieds et ferma les yeux. Calypso, la chatte noire de Léna surgit de nulle part d'un seul bond pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux et réclama à l'aide de petits miaulements pitoyables des caresses. Rose s'y attela avec plaisir.

-Ca peut aller… Et je viens juste de finir d'apprendre l'alphabet, avoua-t-elle d'un air contrit.

Léna sourit d'un air indulgent face à sa mine triste. Elle avait été comme elle à son âge. Elle voulait tout apprendre tout de suite, et lorsqu'elle ne réussissait pas quelque chose du premier coup… et bien disons que son entourage en souffrait. Elle admirait réellement cette petite fille qui insistait pour apprendre tout ce qu'elle pouvait sans oublier les sujets que certaines personnes jugeaient inutiles. Lena l'aidait dans ses devoirs d'astronomie, lui expliquait l'utilisation de certaines plantes et écoutait avec intérêt lorsque la petite lui racontait ce qu'elle apprenait dans ses livres moldue ou la façon dont le sport l'avait aidé à avoir une meilleure forme. Par contre, il y avait une chose que Rose ne supportait pas, c'était ses poids aux poignets et aux chevilles. Léna avait éclaté de rire en apprenant ce que Tom avait fait pour qu'elle gagne en muscle. En attendant, Rose ressemblait à une échappée de prison.

Léna conjura une chaise à l'aide de sa baguette et s'assit face à cette petite fille qu'elle considérait comme une amie. Elle tendit une main pour caresser son familier, mais Calypso siffla d'un air irrité et lui donna un coup de patte.

-Cette sale τσούλα ne me respecte pas et se transforme en adorable chaton dès que tu arrives, grommela-t-elle.

Léna attrapa Rose par les épaules et la secoua.

-Dis-moi ! Quelle est ton secret ?

Rose éclata de rire avant de hausser les épaules.

-J'aime les animaux. Et je les respecte plus que les humains, je pense qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

Léna soupira en voyant Calypso frottait sa tête doucement contre le ventre de la petite sorcière. C'était une jolie chatte toute noire, avec des yeux verts au départ qui étaient devenu bleu comme les siens après le rituel du familier accompli lorsqu'elle avait quinze ans.

Elle comprenait Calypso et celle-ci la comprenait, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que les deux femelles s'entendaient. Pour être franche, la chatte n'aimait personne. Du moins, elle n'aimait personne jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Rose qui la traitait comme la princesse qu'elle était persuadée d'être.

-C'est une peau de vache, grommela Léna. Je préfère Lily, et de loin.

Calypso siffla en entendant sa maîtresse et alla se réfugier derrière le comptoir, en levant bien la queue ce qui était sa façon à elle de dire qu'elle était bien au-dessus des autres.

-Et toi, comment tu vas ? La boutique est toujours aussi vide. Les affaires vont mal ?

-Je n'ai que quelques clients fidèles et deux ou trois nés-moldue qui entrent par mégarde en pensant trouver un apothicaire. Très franchement, mon revenu a doublé depuis que tu es entrée dans ma boutique.

Léna se serait sentit mal de parler de ses problèmes financier à une petite fille. Mais Rose n'était pas n'importe quelle petite fille. Elle était beaucoup plus mature et beaucoup plus intelligente qu'elle ne l'avait été à son âge. Et donc, elle n'hésita pas à lui raconter ses problèmes. Elle lui raconta comment les magasins voisins voulaient qu'elle vende sa boutique parce qu'elle était bien située, comment a vingt-huit ans, elle était déçue de la tournure qu'avait pris sa vie et comment sa vielle harpie de mère lui envoyait maintenant une beuglante par semaine dans l'espoir que ça la pousserait à trouver un mari.

-Tu as toute ma sympathie, se contenta de répondre Rose.

-Grandement apprécié. Sinon, comment tes études avancent-elles ? Et ton frère, comment va-t-il ?

Léna avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer Harry Potter. Le garçon avait été poli, gentil et très serviable si ce n'est trop timide. Léna n'avait jamais rencontré des jumeaux aussi différents l'un de l'autre.

-Toujours en train de bouder. Très franchement, il commence à m'énerver.

Léna éclata de rire face à la mine agacée de la petite fille. Pour l'hyperactive qu'elle était, l'apathie de son frère devait être une forme de torture qu'il s'infligeait lui-même.

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler de Harry, parles moi plutôt de ta copine moldue. Est-ce que tu la vois encore ?

Léna avait d'abord cru que Rose était une de ces racistes britanniques qui détestait les moldue, nés-moldue et créatures en tout genre, mais à force d'entendre parler de ces Dursley, la sorcière grecque avait fini par réaliser que vivre avec une famille pareille et ne pas les détester relevaient de l'impossible. Elle avait même eu envie de rendre elle-même une visite à cette famille pour leur dire ce qu'elle pensait d'eux, mais Rose l'en avait empêché. Les Dursley ne savaient pas qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école et c'était la seule raison pour laquelle ils les avaient laissés tranquille jusqu'à présent. Si ça ne tenait qu'à Rose, ils ne l'apprendraient pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait finit ces études à Poudlard.

Harry s'était un peu amusé à faire peur à Dudley en début de vacances, mais il avait vite arrêté lorsque Rose piqua une crise monumentale. L'idée que les Dursley réalisent qu'ils étaient sans défense la terrifiait.

-J'ai quitté Jaya…

-Jaya, c'était l'indienne, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Rose en se remémorant la liste des amants que Léna avait eu ces derniers mois.

-Oui. Maintenant, je sors avec Asli. Elle est turque et si belle qu'on dirait une déesse. Elle est professeur de Yoga…

-Tu détestes le Yoga, la coupa Rose.

-Elle m'a fait aimer le Yoga.

Devant l'air perplexe de Rose, elle ajouta :

-Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel, et la laissa parler pendant quelques minutes de sa dernière conquête. Léna Dafopoulo était une pansexuelle qui après avoir été suffoqué par des parents trop stricts pendant dix-sept ans avait décidé de déménager dans un tout autre pays, et d'expérimenter tout ce dont elle était capable. Depuis qu'elle la connaissait, Léna avait eu cinq petites-amies. Une sorcière américaine, noire, qui lui avait fait découvrir la culture moldue. Une sorcière anglaise à qui elle avait fait découvrir les joies du sexe sans attache. Une femelle vampire, vielle de soixante-dix-sept ans irlandaise, une moldue Indienne, et maintenant une moldue turque.

Léna fut interrompue par un de ses rares clients et Rose en profita pour sortir le journal de son arrière-grand-père, Fleamont Potter, l'inventeur de la potion capillaire Lissenplis.

Fleamont, dont le prénom était le nom de jeune fille de sa grand-mère paternelle, était le fils de Henry Potter, un célèbre membre du Magenmagot.

D'après son journal, il a très bien su porter le fardeau de porter un nom pareil, en provoquant en duel tous ceux qui se riaient de lui et attribuait sa dextérité au nombre de duels qu'il avait remporté contre des camarades qui se moquaient de lui. Comme quoi, chercher la bagarre était un trait familial plutôt utile. Elle se promit de faire lire ce journal à son frère, du moment qu'il promettait de ne pas prêter le journal à cette satanée Hermione Granger.

Rose était particulièrement intéressée par la potion capillaire Lissenplis. Depuis que ses cheveux avaient poussés, les coiffer était devenue un calvaire. Avoir des cheveux noirs en bataille était également un trait familial et Rose n'était malheureusement pas une exception. Ces cheveux dépassaient dorénavant ses épaules et partaient dans tous les sens.

Lorsque Lena eut finit de vendre ses bougies faites maison au vieux sorcier qui venait dans cette boutique uniquement parce qu'il était à moitié amoureux d'elle, elle rejoignit Rose dans son pouffe et caressa paresseusement Lily derrière les oreilles.

Elles restèrent pendant quelques heures à parler de tout et de rien, sans même réaliser que le temps défilait.

Avant de partir, Rose acheta du bois de santal, de l'armoise et du laurier d'Apollon ainsi qu'une bougie à la lavande et de l'encens de patchouli.

-Ravie de faire des affaires avec toi, petite curieuse, dit Lena.

-A la semaine prochaine !

Son prochain arrêt fut le salon de thé de Florian Fortarôme. Rose respectait beaucoup Florian. C'était un sang-mêlé avec un master en histoire et théorie de la magie, vraiment brillant. Il avait une affinité avec la magie blanche mais ne regardait pas de haut, ceux dont l'affinité était noire. Il faisait également de superbes glaces qu'il lui offrait régulièrement.

-Ah bonjour, Rosemary.

C'était également la seule personne à l'appeler par son prénom complet.

-Bonjour, monsieur.

-Qu'est-ce que ce sera aujourd'hui ?

-Chocolat, Cassis, Framboise et votre précieuse aide.

Rose détestait les cours du professeur/fantôme Binns et n'essayait même pas d'écouter en classe. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'aimait pas l'histoire. Au contraire, elle adorait l'histoire quand celle-ci était expliquée par quelqu'un de compétent. Par exemple, Daphné lui apprenait énormément de chose quand elle lui expliquait pourquoi le gouvernement fonctionnait comme il le faisait. C'était une bonne narratrice et son sarcasme et cynisme n'étaient jamais déplacés. Tom aussi lui avait souvent donnés des cours involontairement quand elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose. Il connaissait son sujet et était un excellent professeur. Il lui avait tellement appris durant l'année. Il était la personne qu'elle avait le plus envie de revoir.

-Je t'apporte ça dans cinq petites minutes. Le temps de prendre ma pause.

Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Lily, il sourit gentiment et ses yeux brillèrent.

-Et un steak pour Lily-jolie.

Cette dernière remua la queue comme un chien sous le regard amusé des deux sorciers, avant de suivre sa maitresse quand elle s'assit à sa place habituelle. Elle sortit son exemplaire d' _Histoire de la magie_ de Bathilda Tourdesac et attendit patiemment Florian.

-Lily-jolie est le surnom que James Potter utilisait pour ta mère, dit le vendeur de glace lorsqu'il s'assit en face d'elle.

Derrière lui, flottaient leurs glaces et service à thé. Sans oublier le déjeuner de Lily.

-Elle détestait ce surnom, continua Florian.

C'était quelque chose qu'il avait raconté à Harry et Rose durant leur toute première visite ensemble en début d'été, mais la jeune fille ne se lassait jamais d'entendre parler de ses parents.

-C'était toujours amusant de le voir courir après Lily. Même quand elle n'était pas dans les parages, il passait des heures à parler d'elle à ses amis jusqu'à ce que ces derniers n'en puissent plus. Tu me rappelles beaucoup James.

Rose rougit et baissa les yeux. D'après ce qu'elle savait de son père, il avait été une brute au collège pendant plusieurs années avant de s'assagir et de murir. Il avait été inconditionnellement amoureux de sa mère et aimait faire des farces. Il avait été le meilleur de sa promotion en métamorphose et un brillant sorcier, même s'il n'avait jamais été très sérieux au sujet de ses études. Tout le monde disait qu'elle et Harry lui ressemblaient physiquement mais rien de plus. Rose savait que son père avait eu une affinité pour la magie blanche et était un fervent admirateur de Dumbledore. Elle l'aimait. Mais elle ne pensait pas lui ressembler.

-Alors, quel est le sujet d'aujourd'hui ?

-La convention des sorciers de 1289. Mon livre n'offre pas toutes les explications dont j'ai besoin et je ne pense pas que Binns se sera amélioré d'ici la rentrée. Je refuse que mes notes souffrent à cause de lui !

Florian sourit devant son indignation.

-Nous avons tous eu a souffert Binns à Poudlard, c'est presque comme un rite de passage.

-Je suis sérieusement en train de songer à l'exorciser moi-même, avoua la sorcière.

-Je t'aiderais, lui promit-il.

-Tom a un livre sur le sujet, je suis quasiment certaine qu'il me laissera l'emprunter et s'il refuse, je suis sûr que Nagini m'aidera à le convaincre…ou à voler le livre en question.

Florian pouffa gentiment de rire avant de remuer silencieusement sa baguette pour les servir. De l'Earl Grey pour lui et du thé au citron pour elle. Rose en profita pour entamer sa délicieuse glace, enchantée pour ne pas fondre.

-Alors. La convention des sorciers de 1289. Il faut d'abord que tu ais une idée du contexte historique pour comprendre le contexte politique…

Il était presque seize heures lorsque Rose quitta enfin la terrasse du salon de thé. Après avoir passé une heure en compagnie de Florian, elle avait passé le reste de l'après-midi à lire et à pratiquer sa métamorphose en transformant tout le service à thé en zoo. D'un simple « _reverto_ » tout redevint à la normale et elle salua Florian en sortant, avant de se diriger vers la libraire Fleury et Bott. Le libraire était le même que celui qu'elle avait rencontré l'année dernière et était toujours aussi irritant que dans son souvenir. En apprenant qu'elle était la sœur de Harry Potter, il avait été aux anges et n'avait eu aucun scrupule à lui demander s'il était possible que son frère l'accompagne à chacune de ses visites. Elle lui avait poliment demandé de se mêler de ses affaires avant de se perdre parmi les étagères. Il l'aurait sans doute un peu détesté, si elle n'avait pas été une de ses meilleures clientes. Depuis le début des vacances, Rose avait acheté deux livres de potions, un livre d'occlumencie, un livre sur la magie théorique et un livre de maléfices à la limite de l'illégale. C'était sans compter les livres qu'elle avait retirés de la chambre forte des Potter. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas trouvé grand-chose sur les élémentaliste à l'exception d'un petit journal d'un de ses ancêtres. C'était un élémentaliste aqua. Il maniait l'eau, comme par hasard, le seul élément qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à invoquer. Elle ne l'avait pas encore lu, mais comptait le faire à la rentrée scolaire. En attendant, elle préférait se concentrer sur ses études non-magiques.

Lily la suivit aussi silencieuse que d'habitude. Le libraire n'avait eu aucun problème à ce qu'elle entre dans sa boutique en voyant à quel point elle était sage.

-Si tu vois Millicent Bulstrode quelque part, n'hésites pas à la mordre, chuchota Rose à sa louve avant de se diriger vers la section de la magie de l'esprit.

Le mois dernier, elle avait eu le malheur de rencontré Millicent et sa mère. Cette dernière, l'avait regardé de haut et plissé le nez de dégout en voyant ses vêtements jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque Harry et sa cicatrice. Son comportement avait changé du tout au tout et elle s'était montré presque mielleuse envers les jumeaux. Même Millicent avait paru gênée.

Ça lui avait fait un choc d'apprendre qu'elle et Millicent étaient cousine au troisième degré. Elle savait en théorie que tous les sorciers à l'exception des nés-moldue avaient un lien de parenté d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais le savoir en théorie et se le faire annoncer quand on s'y attend le moins étaient deux choses différentes. Son pauvre frère avait eu un choc. Elle lui avait légèrement remonté le moral en l'informant que la grand-mère paternelle de Ron était Cedrella Black, la cousine de leur propre grand-mère. Bien sûr, lorsqu'elle lui annonça qu'ils avaient également des liens de parentés avec les Malfoy, Flint, Crabbe, McMillan, Londubat et un pléthore d'autres familles, son pauvre frère avait eu besoin de s'asseoir pendant quelques minutes.

Rose ne tarda pas trop dans la librairie et ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec un seul livre traitant de la magie de l'esprit. C'était un livre qu'elle avait commencé l'hiver dernier en se faufilant dans la réserve interdite mais n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de terminer.

 **Royaume-Uni, Angleterre, Surrey, Little Whining, 4 Privet Drive, 18 :45**

Les Dursley étaient l'antithèse même de la magie. Ils étaient des moldue pur et dur, sans une seule once d'imagination. Rose les détestait. Et elle détestait tout autant 4 privet drive. C'était une maison carré, décoré par la tante Pétunia qui adorait le rose et les froufrous, et son frère et elle s'étaient toujours sentit comme des extra-terrestres dans cette maison en grandissant.

Elle entra dans la maison en ignorant les regards noirs que la famille Dursley lui lança et rejoignit son frère dans sa chambre à la hâte.

-Toujours en train de bouder ? Lui lança-t-elle en posant sa besace par terre.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il était allongé sur le ventre, le nez collé contre son livre de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Harry ?

Rose soupira. Son frère lui en voulait de ne pas se soucier de ses amis. Ce n'était pas comme si lui-même se soucier qu'elle n'ait reçu aucune lettre de Daphné. Non pas qu'elle s'attendait à ce que la sorcière blonde lui écrive une lettre durant ses vacances à Athènes. Si elle aussi avait eu l'occasion de visiter la Grèce, elle aurait été trop occupé à explorer, lire ou visiter pour écrire à qui que ce soit.

L'attitude de son frère la blessait, même si elle le cachait.

A quel moment son frère, avait-il décidé qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine ?

En grandissant, ils étaient tout ce que l'autre avait, ils avaient été inséparables. Mais Harry semblait avoir trouvé quelque chose de mieux à Poudlard.

Rose alla nourrir Hedwige avant de sortir de son sac, les repas à emporter qu'elle avait acheté pour elle, Harry, et Lily.

Elle s'assit dans un coin de son lit pour lire en silence tout en mangeant et en souhaitant que le premier Septembre arrive plus vite.

La chambre qu'elle partageait avec Harry n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis l'été dernier. Toutes leurs affaires auraient tenu sans problèmes dans leurs malles, et ce même sans les sortilèges d'extensions. Même si Rose commençait à accumuler une belle collection de livres bien à elle. Toutes leurs affaires étaient encore dans leurs malles. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'ayant ressenti le besoin de défaire leurs bagages. De ce fait, ils étaient prêts à partir à la moindre occasion.

Si la chambre n'avait pas changé, ces habitants, eux par contre, avaient beaucoup changés. Harry avait grandi de quelques centimètres et la dépassait dorénavant ce qu'elle trouvait plutôt injuste, sa peau avait pris une teinte légèrement plus foncé et il s'était éloigné de sa sœur, préférant rester avec ses amis Gryffondor. Il s'était découvert un don pour le Quidditch, et était un bon élève dans la plupart des matières avec deux exceptions notables : Potions et histoire.

Rose, elle n'avait pas beaucoup grandit. Elle était toujours aussi petite, pâlotte et maigrichonne. Les différences, les plus notables étaient que ses cheveux avaient poussés, et que son visage ne ressemblait plus tant à celui d'un garçon. Ses lèvres étaient plus pleines, ses cils plus longs, et ses pommettes plus saillantes, elle était presque jolie. Elle était première de classe et deviendrait un jour une puissante Mage Grise, ça elle en était certaine. Malheureusement pour elle, se détacher de son frère était plus compliqué pour elle.

-Harry, parles moi.

-J'ai rien à dire, soupira-t-il d'un air las.

Rose observa le profil de son frère pendant une seconde. Ses yeux n'avaient pas quittés son manuel de défense. Il n'avait toujours pas touché à son repas. Son froncement de sourcil était la seule chose qui indiquait qu'il était de mauvaise humeur.

-Comme tu voudras.

Elle lui tourna le dos pour s'endormir, son livre de magie collé contre la poitrine.

 **31.07.1992, Grèce, Athènes, Résidence Floros, 10:02**

Daphné Greengrass froissa une nouvelle fois sa lettre à moitié écrite et grogna sans aucune dignité. A l'abri des regards scrutateurs de ses parents, elle se permit même de jurer et de relâcher sa posture pour poser sa joue contre le bois vernis de son bureau.

-Encore en train de broyer du noir ?

-Astoria !

Daphné se redressa et corrigea sa posture automatiquement en réalisant qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle tenta d'adresser un regard réprobateur vers sa petite sœur, mais ce genre d'approche ne fonctionnait jamais sur elle. Elle avait toujours été forte et indépendante. Elle ne recevait d'ordre de personne et faisait ce qu'elle voulait quand elle voulait. Une personnalité aussi forte n'était pas encouragée dans les familles neutres. Parfois, Daphné pensait que sa sœur aurait été plus heureuse dans une famille à l'affinité noire, avant de regretter immédiatement ce genre de pensée. Le fait que son père le disait à voix haute n'arrangeait pas la relation qu'Astoria entretenait avec sa famille.

Du haut de ses dix ans, Astoria leva les yeux au ciel et lui adressa un regard moqueur.

-Rose Potter n'a pas répondu à tes lettres, la belle affaire. Arrêtes de t'enfermer dans ta chambre comme une recluse, c'est pathétique.

Daphné tenta de ne pas se laisser abattre par les paroles de sa sœur. Rose était peut-être occupée, peut-être n'avait-elle pas reçu ses lettres, peut-être que… Daphné soupira. Depuis quand, n'arrivait-elle-même plus à se mentir à elle-même ?

-Les parents sont en train de geindre que je suis le fléau de leur existence, va jouer de ta magie pour leur rappeler qu'ils ont une autre fille. Une dont ils sont fiers.

Astoria parlait d'un ton tellement blasé que Daphné eut pour la première fois de sa vie, honte de ses parents.

Daphné savait qu'elle était l'enfant préféré. Ses parents ne l'avaient jamais caché. Après tout, elle était l'enfant sage, l'enfant qui obéissait, celle qui les rendait fière, tandis que sa petite sœur était tout le contraire. Ça avait toujours été normal à ses yeux. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit le parallèle entre les jumeaux Potter et sa propre famille.

Daphné aurait aimé réconfortait sa sœur, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, que leurs parents l'aimaient eux aussi, mais elle n'osa pas. Depuis la mort de leur grand-mère, la seule à avoir jamais favorisé Astoria, celle-ci n'avait plus tenté de cacher le dégout que lui inspirait sa famille.

-J'ai juste peur que quelque chose soit arrivé à Rose…

Astoria leva encore une fois les yeux au ciel.

-Rose Potter est une grande fille, capable de bruler vif ses ennemis et de contrôler les serpents. Tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter pour ceux qui croiseront son chemin.

Elle n'avait pas tort bien sûr, mais Rose était son alliée et amie. Elle avait attiré sur elle l'attention de la maison Serpentard et de Lord Serpentard lui-même. Elle avait été capturée par Grindelwald. Daphné se sentait justifié de s'inquiéter. L'affaire Grindelwald avait été passait sous silence. La version officielle était que Quirell avait été tué par un mage noir qui avait kidnappé Rose et que Harry Potter et ses amis lui avaient sauvés la vie. Les rumeurs étaient allées bon train mais Daphné connaissait la vérité. Presque tous les Serpentard connaissaient la vérité. Ils étaient les seuls à ne pas être aveuglés par la réputation de Dumbledore et savaient qu'il était un politicien avant d'être un directeur.

Contrairement à son frère, Rose avait dit toute la vérité à Daphné et lui avait donné le feu vert pour raconter au reste ce qui s'était réellement passé.

Daphné avait d'abord pensé que c'était stupide. Pourquoi dire aux enfants d'anciens mangemorts que Grindelwald et le seigneur des ténèbres étaient toujours d'actualité ?

Rose lui avait répondu que ça ne servait à rien de mentir et d'essayer de retarder l'inévitable. Et qu'elle voulait savoir dès le début qui était ses ennemis.

-C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui, je me demandais juste si je ne devrais pas juste garder son cadeau et le lui remettre à la rentrée, mentit Daphné.

Astoria la regarda d'un air sceptique. Daphné avait bien sûr tout raconté à ses parents au sujet de ce qui s'était passé en juin. Lord et Lady Greengrass ne s'étaient pas inquiéter. Selon eux, ils étaient neutres et donc ce genre de conflit ne les concernait pas. Daphné n'était pas certaine que ce raisonnement puisse fonctionner, mais faisait confiance à ses parents. Astoria, qui avait écoutait aux portes, avait moins confiance.

-C'est ça, je te crois, dit-elle sarcastique.

Astoria posa les yeux sur le livre que Daphné comptait offrir à son amie et fronça les sourcils.

 _-ο θρύλος της Εκάτης…_ Tu veux lui offrir _La légende d'Hécate ?_

Daphné faillit hausser les épaules. Décidemment, Rose avait une mauvaise influence sur elle.

-Rose est neutre, une élémentaliste et a décidé d'apprendre le grec. Je pense qu'elle aimera cette légende.

Astoria fronça encore plus les sourcils comme si elle tentait de résoudre un puzzle particulièrement compliqué.

-Je vois. J'ai hâte de la rencontré, marmonna-t-elle.

Avant qu'elle puisse lui demander quoique ce soit, sa sœur sortit rapidement de sa chambre.

Astoria n'avait jamais montré une once d'intérêt envers son amie. Daphné se demanda ce qui avait pu la faire changer d'avis.

Elle commença à écrire une énième lettre avant de grogner et de changer d'avis. Rose allait bien et il y avait sans doute une raison parfaitement logique qui expliquait pourquoi elle ne répondait pas à ses lettres.

 **Royaume-Uni, Angleterre, Londres, Le chemin de traverse, en face de la boutique de Léna, 10 :46**

-Léna ?

Rose fronça les sourcils. La boutique de la sorcière grecque était fermé ce qu'elle ne pensait pas un jour possible. Léna passait plus de temps dans sa boutique que dans l'appartement qu'elle louait dans le Londres moldue. Elle disait que Calypso refusait catégoriquement de vivre ailleurs que dans cette boutique et qu'elle ne se servait de son appartement que pour inviter ses petites-amies.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller, la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser place à une Léna exubérante. Elle portait une longue robe moldue bleu qui faisait ressortir ses yeux, ses longs cheveux étaient détachés, autour de son cou elle avait pas moins de quatre amulettes et sur son épaule, elle portait une besace semblable à celle de Rose.

-Rose ! Juste à temps !

-A temps pourquoi ?

-Tu vas rencontrer Asli, aujourd'hui.

Rose faillit demander qui était Asli avant de s'en souvenir. Elle grogna sans se soucier de paraître ingrate.

-J'ai pas envie, gémit-elle. Je suis en contact avec des moldue tous les jours !

-Ne compare pas ma déesse avec tes moldue, répliqua Léna en fermant sa boutique et en plaçant ses habituelles barrières et protections.

Léna ne pensait pas que quiconque dans le chemin de traverse soit suffisamment stupide pour tenter de la voler, après tout, elle était une duelliste hors-pair et avait gagné une certaine réputation dès son arrivée en Angleterre alors que la guerre faisait rage et qu'elle ne s'était pas laissé faire. Que ce soit par les mangemorts ou les membres de l'ordre du phœnix. Les deux l'avaient voulu dans leurs camps.

-C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui. J'ai décidé de t'inviter à manger, t'acheter une jolie robe et te présenter ma copine.

-Que…comment tu sais ?

-Tout le monde connait la date de naissance d'Harry Potter, vous êtes jumeaux, c'est évident que vous partagez un anniversaire. Je suis surprise qu'il ne t'ait pas accompagné.

Léna lui fit signe de la suivre ce que Rose fit avec une certaine réluctance. Son anniversaire n'avait jamais été quelque chose qu'elle considérait de très important. Jusqu'à présent, Harry et elle se contentait de passer la journée ensemble au parc, allongé sur l'herbe, à se prélasser : au soleil pour lui et à l'ombre d'un arbre pour elle. La seule exception avait été l'année dernière. Hagrid leur avait appris leur héritage magique et ils avaient passé la journée à acheter leurs affaires scolaire.

-Il ne voulait pas bouger. Il ne veut pas grand-chose ces temps-ci. Il reste dans notre chambre et me parle à peine.

Léna passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra pendant quelques secondes.

-Ton frère est à cette période de l'adolescence ou il est persuadé qu'il est incompris et persécuté par le monde entier. Ça lui passera, laisse lui juste un peu de temps.

-Harry et moi avons douze ans. Nous ne sommes pas encore des adolescents !

-Chérie, tu es une adolescente, faudra t-y faire. Ça t'arrivera aussi, fais-moi confiance.

-Jamais, nia Rose avec véhémence.

Puis, elle leva la tête pour observer son amie avec curiosité.

-Ça t'ait arrivé ?

-Moi ? Non, je suis réellement incomprise et persécutée depuis 1963.

Rose ricana bruyamment. Si Daphné ou Draco avaient été là, ils lui auraient dit de fermer la bouche, Blaise l'aurait contemplé avec amusement et Tom l'aurait comparé à une hyène. Mais elle n'était pas avec ses « amis » Serpentard. Elle était avec Léna, et même si elle admettait être une Serpentard endurcie avec quelques tendances Gryffondoriennes et qu'elle adorait sa maison, de temps à autre, ça faisait du bien de se laisser aller.

Léna et Rose prirent le chemin d'une petite boutique Londonienne ou la sorcière adulte insista pour acheter une tenue complète pour la petite sorcière. Rose ressortit de la boutique avec une petite robe blanche d'été, une veste en jean d'un bleu délavé et des sandales marron. Elle portait son sac en bandoulière et ne s'était jamais sentit aussi féminine. Peut-être Léna avait-elle raison. Elle devenait réellement une adolescence. Peut-être l'était-elle déjà.

Léna lança un sortilège de désillusion à ses poids. Elle avait d'abord essayait de les enlever, mais sans succès.

Après ça, Léna l'emmena dans un restaurant italien ou devait les attendre sa petite-amie.

Durant le chemin, elle lui parla de la mode chez les sorciers. Jusqu'à présent, Rose n'y avait jamais réellement prêté attention. Apparemment les tenues d'époques sont encore d'actualités. Les robes médiévales, de styles victoriens et steampunk… les sorciers en règle générale sont fiers de leur héritage, quel qu'il soit. Ils gardaient les reliques de leurs ancêtres et les conservaient avec soins. Même ceux qui se fichaient des traditions.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à Hyde Park et Rose rencontra enfin la fameuse Asli.

La jeune Potter n'était pas sûre de bien l'aimer. En fait, elle était même persuadée d'être à deux doigts de la détester. Et ça n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle soit une moldue. Asli était aussi magnifique que l'avait décrite Léna. Elle était grande et mince avec un joli tour de poitrine et de jolies hanches, elle avait de longs cheveux châtains, des yeux vert/gris et une peau joliment hâlé plus clair que celle de sa petite amie. Les deux femmes étaient réellement magnifiques et de toute évidence au stage ou tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Rose dû faire appel à toute sa volonté et à ses connaissances d'Occlumencie pour ne pas afficher son dégout. Elle se fichait comme d'une guigne qu'elles soient toutes les deux des femmes. Mais les mamours qu'elles se donnaient lui donnait envie de vomir.

Elle n'aimait pas Asli parce que cette dernière parlait constamment sans jamais s'arrêter. Elle leur avait bassiné les oreilles sur les bienfaits de manger bio et comment la pizza allait ruinait sa forme, détruire son physique ce qui mènerait à une grosse dépression grave qui la laissera en adolescente seule, obèse, déprimée et possiblement suicidaire. La solution selon elle, était très simple, elle devait juste manger sainement, faire du yoga et pratiquer la pensée positive. Rose s'amusa pendant deux secondes à imaginer l'expression de Tom si jamais il rencontrait cette femme et dû s'excuser pour pouvoir éclater de rire dans les toilettes en toute tranquillité.

Quand elle revint cinq minutes plus tard pour découvrir qu'Asli était toujours sur sa lancée, Rose cessa d'essayer de se faire passer pour quelqu'un de polie.

-Laissez-moi deviner. Vous étiez grosse quand vous étiez plus jeune.

Le sourire éclatant que la moldue avait affiché pendant tout le repas diminua nettement. Quelques minutes plus tard ou Rose s'était servi de sa langue acéré pour lancer remarques sarcastiques les unes après les autres, Asli avait changé complètement de discours.

Apparemment la magnifique turque n'avait pas toujours eu ce physique de rêve et les hommes de s'en entourage ne s'étaient pas privés de se moquer d'elle à la moindre occasion. Depuis, elle détestait les hommes et ne serait pas contre leur éradication.

Léna avait commencé à boire de l'alcool, tout en se demandant si derrière ses magnifiques émeraudes, Rose ne cachait pas un démon.

Une fois le déjeuner terminé, les deux sorcières quittèrent avec joie la compagnie de la moldue pour retourner dans leur monde.

-Félicitations Rose, tu viens de me faire perdre ma petite-amie, déclara Léna en entrant dans sa boutique.

Elle chassa Calypso d'un coup de baguette, ignora les sifflements indignés de son familier et s'affaissa dans son pouf favori.

-C'est toi qui va la plaquer. De préférence, le plus tôt possible. Et puis ce n'est pas ma faute, je t'ai juste montré le côté le moins reluisant de sa personnalité.

Léna tourna la tête pour lui faire face et plissa les yeux.

-Un jour, tu auras seize ans et tu auras un petit-ami et je me vengerais, déclara-t-elle.

Rose renifla avec dédain. Pourquoi perdrait-elle son précieux temps pour des _garçons_ alors qu'il y avait la magie ? Elle avait tellement de choses à apprendre, découvrir, explorer et essayer. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas le temps de penser à l'amour avant ses trente ans…minimum.

Léna grommela quelque chose en grec et Rose lui offrit son sourire le plus innocent. Ce dernier était devenu officiellement inefficace sur la sorcière adulte qui l'avait vu manipuler sa futur ex-petite-amie avec une facilité effrayante.

-Tu es diabolique.

-Et si je me rachetais en t'invitant chez Florian Fortarôme ? Le propriétaire est un ami.

Léna tenta de résister aux yeux verts de la petite fille et de la proposition plus qu'alléchante mais sans succès. Elle grogna et s'avoua vaincu.

-D'accord, d'accord… mais d'abord, ton cadeau.

-Quel cadeau ? S'étonna Rose.

-Ton cadeau d'anniversaire, petite curieuse !

Léna se leva et alla fouiller derrière le comptoir de sa boutique, le paquet qu'elle avait emballé la veille au soir. Elle manqua donc la surprise et l'émotion sur le visage de Rose.

Rose ouvrit avec une délicatesse surprenante son cadeau et sourit sincèrement.

-Merci Léna.

Cette dernière fit un geste impatient de la main pour démontrer que ce n'était rien. Mais ce n'était PAS rien pour Rose et elle tenta de le montrer dans ses gestes et expressions plutôt que de le dire à voix haute.

Léna lui avait offert un holster pour sa baguette. Le holster pouvait se remodeler pour s'attacher sur son avant-bras comme sur sa cuisse et Rose n'hésita pas à serrer son amie dans ses bras pour la remercier.

C'était enchanté contre le sortilège d'attraction et pouvait tourner invisible. Ces sorts n'étaient malheureusement pas éternels mais Léna était persuadé qu'un jour, Rose pourrait enchanter elle-même ses objets personnels comme elle l'entendrait.

-J'adore, merci encore.

-Ne me remercie pas encore. L'an prochain, je t'apprendrais à manier des dagues, dit Léna en désignant du menton différentes dagues provenant de tous les pays.

Elles étaient magnifiques. Joliment ouvragé, certaines d'entre elles avaient été incrustées de pierres précieuses et d'autres de runes anciennes. Magnifiques, mais surtout extrêmement tranchantes.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Rose avec excitation.

-Bien sûr. Asli a peut-être avoué involontairement qu'elle a des tendances de psychopathe, elle a raison sur le fait que nous autres, filles, femmes ou sorcières ne devrions déprendre de personne.

 **Royaume-Uni, Angleterre, Surrey, Little Whining, 18 :02**

Rose avait passé une magnifique journée, elle devait l'admettre.

Elle avait continué de sourire sur le chemin du retour et pour une fois se fichait de l'attitude de son frère S'il voulait continuer à broyer du noir et déprimer dans son coin, grand bien lui fasse ! Asli avait tellement de défauts que Rose ne s'était même pas amusé à les compter mais elle avait raison sur certains points. Notamment le fait que les femmes n'avaient besoin d'aucun homme, d'aucun garçon, pour être heureuse. Asli était heureuse avec sa nourriture immonde, à faire du yoga et à roucouler avec Léna (plus pour longtemps à cause d'elle, d'ailleurs). Rose, elle, était heureuse en faisant de la magie.

Elle avait passé un super après-midi avec Léna, à parler de tout et de rien et rentra au moment le soleil se couchait.

Rose ouvrit la porte du 4 Privet Drive, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un énorme poing s'abatte sur son visage, lui brisant efficacement le nez. Elle entendit le craquement sonore, sentit la douleur et le gout du sang avant de gémir.

Elle serait tombée par terre si une poigne d'acier ne l'avait pas attrapé par le bras suffisamment fort pour lui laisser une marque, avant de la jeter à terre avec force.

Elle ne voyait rien si ce n'est des poings blancs sous le coup de la douleur et n'entendit pas son oncle s'approcher jusqu'à ce qu'il se penche sur sa forme recroquevillé sur le sol.

-Alors comme ça le petit monstre ne peut plus faire ses tours de passe-passe.

La douleur n'empêcha pas Rosemary de pâlir sous la compréhension. Comprenant que les Dursley avaient découvert d'une façon ou d'une autre qu'elle était dans l'incapacité de se défendre, elle tenta de reculer mais Vernon l'attrapa par les cheveux avant de la cogner une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

Rose gémissait et pleurait doucement, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à ses maigres barrières d'Occlumencie. C'était sa façon à elle de mettre de la distance entre elle et la douleur.

« Tout ça n'est pas réel, penses à autre chose. Ignores la douleur, ignores la douleur »

Lorsqu'elle faillit s'étouffer avec son propre sang qui avait envahi sa bouche, elle entendit son oncle grognait au-dessus d'elle :

-Sale petit monstre… Toujours à essayer de nous faire peur…notre propre maison. »

Il marmonnait des insultes avant d'essuyer ses mains pleines de sang sur la robe de la petite fille. Il ne voyait pas Rose comme une petite fille. Mais comme une bête sous forme humaine. Et il la traiterait comme tel.

-Habité par le diable, marmonna-t-il avant de se redresser.

Il lui donna un puissant coup de pied aux côtes. Un cri lui échappa malgré ses efforts pour demeurer silencieuse.

-Garce d'orpheline…bonne à rien… Ton règne dans cette maison est terminé.

Rose redoubla de gémissement et se détesta de ne pas avoir la force de faire quoique ce soit. Si elle avait eu la force ou la capacité de parler, elle ne doutait pas qu'elle supplierait son oncle d'arrêter. Elle connaissait le mépris, la solitude, la souffrance émotionnelle. Elle avait déjà été victime de coups comme de maléfice mais n'avait jamais ressenti une telle douleur. Ne s'était jamais sentit aussi désespérée, pas même lorsque Grindelwald, le mage noir qui avait assassiné ses parents avec levé sa baguette contre elle.

-Dorénavant, tu vas nous rembourser tout ce que nous avons payé pour toi et ton maudit frère.

Un autre coup de pied.

-Et tu devras payer pour tout ce que toi et les gens comme toi, nous ont fait subir ! Sois reconnaissante de ne pas être jeté à la rue.

Rose le visage ensanglanté et le corps endolori ne l'écoutait plus. Elle était au bord de l'inconscient, son esprit embrumé la faisant quitter pied avec la réalité. Elle sentit vaguement son oncle traînait son corps sur les escaliers.

Elle sentit que son oncle la poussait dans sa chambre et entendit une exclamation. C'était une sensation étrange. Il y a quelques heures, elle était heureuse et pleine de joie de vivre, chose qui ne la caractérisait pas vraiment. Et puis son oncle avait posé la main sur elle. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps était passé, peut-être quelques minutes, quelques heures ou des jours, voir des semaines. Son esprit était comme déconnecté de la réalité. C'était comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui avait subi ce traitement. Qui était-elle ? Quel était son nom ? Toutes ces informations inutiles ne l'intéressaient pas. Elle avait cette étrange sensation de tomber, encore et encore dans une vide abyssal, l'air se faisant de plus en plus rare et ses poumons criaient grâce tandis qu'un sentiment de paix l'envahissait. C'était ça, tombé inconscient. Ce n'était pas douloureux. C'était même un soulagement, comme un répit après une longue journée épuisante.

-Rosie…Rosie…désolé…ma faute.

Elle entendit comme éloigné, quelqu'un s'excuser et sangloter au-dessus de son corps, elle aurait voulu assurer cette personne qu'elle allait bien dorénavant. Qu'il valait mieux qu'elle reste dans le noir pendant un moment. Mais rassurer cette personne voudrait dire qu'elle devrait se réveiller et elle n'était pas certaine que ça en vaille la peine.

Elle se laissa donc sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Quelques secondes, minutes, jours, ou semaines plus tard, elle se sentit voler dans les airs. Elle ne savait toujours pas qui elle était, ni comme elle s'appelait, mais elle se sentit plus proche de la magie et cette simple pensée la réconforta jusqu'à ce qu'elle sombre de nouveau, mais cette fois plus paisiblement que la fois précédente.

* * *

 **1) Je n'aime pas faire de mal à Rosemary mais c'était inévitable. Elle apprendra à devenir plus forte mais ça ne se fera pas du jour au lendemain. 2) Vous avez pensez quoi du dialogue entre Gellert et Tom ? 3) Lena est un personnage qu'on verra beaucoup plus à partir du tome III, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié, parce qu'elle compte rester dans la vie de Rosemary. 4) Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de Daphné et Astoria ? Cette dernière entrera à Poudlard dans le prochain tome et j'ai vraiment hâte qu'elle arrive. 5) J'ai dit que j'attendrais de finir le tome II avant de le poster, mais pour l'instant, il avance plutôt bien et je vais devoir prendre une pause bientôt pour mes examens alors je pense que vous avez le droit à un ou deux chapitres avant la dite pause.**

 **PS : Si vous lisez mes autres fanfictions, votez pour votre personnage favori sur mon profil, je vous ferais des bisous virtuels.**

 **Bises,**

 **LS.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou tout le monde, je vous présente le chapitre 11 !**

 **Bellasidious : Le passage entre Tom et Grindelwad était étonnamment facile à écrire. Contente qu'il t'ai plu ^^ Quant aux Dursley, j'ai déjà un plan de prévu pour eux, ils ne s'en sortiront pas aussi facilement, ne t'en fais pas !**

 **Loulou78dark : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé. Oui, Harry s'est comporté comme un imbécile dans le premier tome et il ne va pas changer immédiatement mais il va changer. Après tout, il a Rosemary comme soeur, même s'il l'énèrve, elle ne va pas le laisser dans les griffes de Dumbledore indéfiniment. J'avoue avoir adoré Dumbledore...jusqu'à ce que je me mettre à lire des fanfictions et que je réalise à quel point il a manipulé les évènements dans la vie de Harry.**

 **Freyja11 : Merci beaucoup, je suis super contente que tu ais aimé ! On en apprendra plus sur Léna et Astoria dans le prochain tome mais j'admet que je les aime beaucoup toutes les deux. Dans ce tome, ce sera au tour de Rosemary d'avoir sa grande aventure, j'espère que ça plaira parce que je me suis éloigné du canon. Dans tous les cas, merci et bonne lecture !**

 **Regina lily Swan : Merci, c'est dingue comme j'adore tes reviews *_* Alors pour mes personnages, crois moi, je me force à me montrer impartiale...Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tout le monde serait heureux et basta, mais c'est la vie...et la vie est une peste. Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment la faute de Harry ce qui c'était passé, mais j'ai bien peur que tu vas vraiment le détester dans le chapitre 12. J'aime que tu aimes ce que je fais , j'espère que je ne te décervrais pas avec cette suite !**

 **Bitchouille : Rosemary va d'abord devoir grandir physiquement et émotionnellement...du côté émotion, Tom aussi devrait grandir, parce qu'il est un peu attardé dans ce domaine, soyons honnêtes. Donc leur relation est loin de commencer. Elle a à peine douze ans, après tout. Mais oui, ils se mettront ensemble et inconsciemment, je pense qu'ils le savent déjà même s'ils sont très doués pour se voiler la face. **

**Lerugamine : Haha, je ne connais personne qui aime les Dursley. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ^^**

 **Disclaimer : Encore une fois, Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas...je suis obligé de le dire à chaque fois ?**

 **Tom Jedusor - Ben Barnes**

* * *

 _11) Weasley et Malfoy_

 **Date, inconnue, Location inconnue, Heure inconnue.**

 _Rose cru d'abord avoir atterrit dans l'un de ses rêves prémonitoires qui lui faisait peur. Elle n'avait jamais pensé un jour craindre la vue du sang ou la mention de la guerre avant ces rêves. Elle était dans le noir complet mais elle avait tout de même cette sensation de pouvoir contrôler son corps et c'est ce qui lui fit penser qu'elle n'était peut-être pas dans un de ces rêves. Elle écarta donc vite, cette hypothèse. Elle n'avait pas eu ce genre de rêves depuis qu'elle avait quitté le château Poudlard. L'absence de magie dans sa vie avait eu un effet très différent sur elle que sur Harry. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi sensible à la magie qu'elle, après y avoir baigné pendant dix mois, retourner à Privet Drive était une torture. C'était la raison pour laquelle Rose s'était jeté à corps perdu dans ses études moldue pour se distraire et s'était déplacé jusqu'au chemin de traverse tous les samedis._

 _Mais elle n'était pas dans un de ces rêves, elle le réalisa rapidement. C'était une part de son esprit, un recoin qu'elle n'avait encore jamais exploré malgré les heures passés à méditer, peut-être était-ce même son subconscient._

 _A peine cette réalisation s'était-elle faite qu'une série d'images se matérialisa derrière ses paupières fermées._

 _Harry volant de la nourriture pour eux après avoir été privé de nourriture pendant trois jours. Parkinson insultant sa mère parce qu'elle était née-moldue. McGonagall déclarant à mots à peine voilés que ses parents auraient honte d'elle. Grindelwald la ligotant d'un sort avec une facilité insultante avant de s'avancer vers elle comme si de rien était. Ron Weasley la traitant de serpent visqueux tandis que son frère à côté de lui ne disait rien. Se retrouver avec le reste de ses camarades Serpentard couverte de la tête au pied des couleurs rouge et or devant des Gryffondor hilares. Son frère la repoussant encore et encore, jour après jour, préférant passer son temps avec ses amis, ses co-équipiers et le garde-chasse plutôt qu'avec elle. Vernon en train de la frapper encore et encore, tout en l'insultant pendant qu'elle s'étranglait avec son propre sang…_

 _Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se remémorait tout ça ? Que ça cesse ! Que tout cesse ! Elle avait compris le message, elle ne se réveillera plus jamais s'il le fallait mais que tout s'arrête, par pitié…_

 _-Ouvres les yeux, dit une voix._

 _C'était une jolie voix. Elle était claire mais avec une allure mystérieuse._

 _Elle ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver face à Sage._

 _-Mais…mais je croyais…je croyais que j'étais Sage, balbutia Rose._

 _La femme qu'elle observait était magnifique. Elle était habillé d'une robe bleu nuit de style victorien mais elle y avait apporté des modifications. Sa jupe lui arrivé aux genoux, elle portait de longues bottes noires à talons, des gants en dentelles noirs recouvraient ses mains et ses avant-bras. A son cou, elle portait le médaillon en or ou était engravé un S. Un bracelet argenté en forme de serpent encerclé son poignet._

 _Pour la première fois, elle arrivait à distinguer les détails du visage de Sage. Elle lui ressemblait. Sage aurait pu passer pour sa grande sœur. Ses traits étaient fins et délicats avec de hautes pommettes et un net droit rappelant la noblesse. Ses grands yeux verts étaient les mêmes que les siens mais avec des cils plus longs, plus épais et des sourcils parfaitement dessinés._

 _-Tu es moi, et je suis toi, dit Sage._

 _-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

 _-Ca veut dire que nous sommes très différentes l'une de l'autre, mais que nous sommes toutes les deux la même personne._

 _-Ça ne veut absolument rien dire ! S'énerva Rose._

 _Sa panique l'avait quitté, à présent elle voulait des réponses._

 _-Tu es celle que j'étais, et je suis celle que tu deviendras._

 _-Tu es donc mon futur moi ? Demanda Rose perplexe._

 _-Le futur est étrange. Jamais gravé. Toujours changeant. Mais certaines choses sont destinées à être. Tu as déjà commencé à me ressembler…_

 _-C'est faux !_

 _Sage était belle. Elle s'exprimait avec une assurance qu'elle n'avait pas. Elle était puissante. Mais Rose ne voulait pas devenir comme elle et encore moins être elle. Elle avait été témoin d'une Sage assoiffée de sang et sans pitié envers ses ennemis. Elle l'avait vu tuer, elle l'avait vu féroce et Rose était effrayée à l'idée de devenir cette femme._

 _-C'est un fait. Tu peux essayer de te convaincre du contraire tant que tu veux. Moi aussi, je suis passé par cette étape. Nous sommes la même personne. Tout ce que tu as vécu, je l'ai vécu. Tout ce que tu vivras, je l'ai vécu aussi._

 _-Je suis en train de rêver. C'est impossible, je suis en train de cauchemarder, ça doit être ça, marmonna Rose en se massant les tempes._

 _Sage laissa échapper un rire sans joie._

 _-N'essayes pas de te mentir à toi-même. Ca a toujours finit mal._

 _Rose fusilla du regard Sage._

 _-Est-ce que tu viens du futur pour me mettre en garde contre quelque chose ou tu es juste venu m'embrouiller l'esprit ?_

 _-Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Techniquement, je n'existe pas encore. Je suis juste celle que tu deviendras plus tard…_

 _-Ca n'a aucun sens, la coupa Rose_

 _-Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? La magie n'a aucun sens. Elle existe tout simplement._

 _-Ou sommes-nous ?_

 _-Dans ton esprit, tu le sais très bien. Ce qui s'est passé avec Vernon t'a changé. Ça t'a rendu plus près de devenir moi. Comme les insultes des élèves de Poudlard et l'éloignement de Harry. Rencontrer nos sœurs aussi te changera. Chaque évènement, aussi insignifiant parait-il sur le moment te change._

 _-Tu les connais ? Mes sœurs, je veux dire._

 _Sage ne répondit pas se contentant de l'observer avec un demi-sourire._

 _-Qui sont mes sœurs ?_

 _-Tu rencontreras la première bientôt._

 _-Les visions que j'ai eues… est-ce que ça va vraiment se passer ? Demanda Rose d'une petite voix._

 _C'était des rêves qui l'effrayaient. Ils la faisaient toujours se réveiller en sueur et craindre le moment d'aller dormir._

 _-Certains oui. Certains non. Je te l'ai dit, le futur est constamment en train de changer, rien n'est gravé sur la pierre, ce sont tes choix et ceux de ton entourage qui va définir ton futur. Mais tu as encore des années devant toi avant de t'en soucier. En attendant, tu ferais mieux de te lever._

 _-Et comment je fais ça ?_

 _-Commence par ouvrir les yeux._

 **03.08.1992, Royaume-Uni, Angleterre, Devon, Loutry Ste-Chaspoule, Le terrier, 16 :26**

Rose ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup et les referma tout aussi rapidement.

-Merde !

La lumière du soleil venait de lui brûler les yeux. Elle ne savait pas où elle était mais ça ne pouvait pas être chez les Dursley. La chambre ou elle se trouvait été bien éclairée et il s'en dégageait une impression chaleureuse. Et surtout, elle sentait la présence de magie dans l'air.

-Oh, tu es réveillé ! Je vais prévenir maman ! Ou peut-être Harry ! Enfin, je vais demander à Ron de prévenir Harry, enfin, peut-être dans un moment… ils sont en train de jouer au Quidditch avec les jumeaux et je n'ai pas envie d'interrompre Harry. Il vole vraiment bien ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit déjà attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor ! Mais j'ai dit à Ron que ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça. C'est Harry Potter enfin, c'était à prévoir.

Rose ouvrit les yeux pour fusiller du regard la petite fille qui jacassait comme une pie. Elle était jolie. Rousse, avec des yeux noisette et des tas de taches de rousseur sur le nez et les joues, elle portait une petite robe d'été fleuri de seconde main. Rose savait que Ron Weasley avait une sœur et deux autres frères qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais ne s'était jamais fatiguée à apprendre leurs noms. Ce qui l'intéressait surtout, c'était de savoir comment elle avait atterrit chez les Weasley. Elle observa la chambre avec plus de minutie tout en ignorant la fille Weasley qui continuait de jacasser. Elle crut entendre le nom de son frère dans son monologue au moins cinq fois encore avant de l'interrompre.

-Weasley, comment j'ai atterrit ici ?

Rose observa la petite rouquine clignait des yeux comme si elle avait oublié qu'il y avait même quelqu'un dans sa chambre avec elle et qu'elle venait juste de le remarquer.

-Oh. Ron et les jumeaux étaient inquiets de ne pas recevoir de réponse de Harry, alors ils ont volé la voiture de papa pour voir ce qui se passer. Surtout que Harry a violé le décret sur la restriction de l'usage de la magie et que…

-Mon frère a fait quoi ? L'interrompit Rose.

-Oh oui, papa nous l'a dit quand il est revenu du ministère. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait reçu un avertissement pour ça ! C'est Harry Potter quand même ! Evidemment qu'il a le droit de faire de la magie !

Rose eu envie de donner une baffe à cette fille pour qu'elle arrête de lui parler de son jumeau et commence à lui offrir des explications.

Elle se releva lentement et réalisa pour la première fois que ces blessures avaient guérit. Elle toucha son visage et son nez du bout des doigts sans rien rencontrer.

Elle se releva du matelas ou elle avait dormit. C'était un petit matelas normal qu'on avait posé par terre, loin du lit de la fille Weasley qui était pratiquement collé à la fenêtre d'où on pouvait voir quelques joueurs de Quidditch. Rose s'en approcha et réalisa qu'elle portait un pyjama composé d'un short et d'un t-shirt rose qui ne lui appartenait définitivement pas.

Ses membres étaient courbatues mais elle avait déjà subi bien pire que ça. Les poids que Tom avait enchantés encerclaient toujours ses chevilles et ses poignets.

La fille Weasley continuait de parler mais Rose n'essayait même pas de suivre ce qu'elle disait.

-On est quel jour ? Demanda Rose tout à coup.

-Le 3 Aout. Dans huit jours, c'est mon anniversaire !

Rose grogna. Elle avait manqué Lugnasad ! Non pas qu'elle aurait pu fêter Lugnasad comme il se devait, mais elle aurait aimé pouvoir allumer quelques bougies, remercier la magie et faire une prière.

C'était une fête qui autrefois réunissait tous les sorciers et sorcières sans distinction de classe sociale, une trêve militaire, on y célébrait la paix, l'amitié, l'abondance et la prospérité. Pendant des années, Lugnasad a été une fête presque obligatoire, la communauté se rassemblait tout l'après-midi, rien qu'à cette occasion. Dans les livres, elle est décrite comme une foire de commerce, mais aussi une occasion de régler les contentieux, de célébrer des mariages, d'entendre des poètes et des musiciens. Il n'y avait pas de cérémonie et ce n'était pas aussi sérieux que Samain, Yule ou Beltaine, mais on y faisait souvent des jeux et des courses, similaires aux Olympiades grecques.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par une sorte de gémissement qui provenait de la porte.

-Lily !

La sorcière se jeta presque sur son familier qui lui lécha abondamment le visage. Parfois sa louve se comportait plus comme un chien, c'était mignon. Rose espérait juste qu'elle changerait de comportement dans quelques années, parce que la fille Potter n'était pas sûre de pouvoir supporter le poids d'une louve géante dans ses bras ou en train de dormir sur elle.

-Tu m'as manqué. Harry a pris soin de toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Lily hocha la tête et Rose soupira de soulagement. Elle lui embrassa le museau avant d'enfouir son visage sur sa fourrure.

-Trop cool ! Elle est si belle !

La fille Weasley s'approcha de la louve pour la caresser mais celle-ci se cacha derrière sa maitresse.

-Lily ?

-C'est une vraie louve ? Je ne savais pas que c'était permit à Poudlard, j'ai tellement hâte d'y aller… Je peux la toucher ?

-Elle n'aime pas trop que des étrangers la touchent, mentit Rose.

Lily était adorable et aimait les caresses. A l'exception de certains élèves de sa maison (Parkinson, Bulstrode, Warrington et Flint pour n'en citer que quelques-uns) la louve blanche ne s'était pas montré hésitante envers quiconque.

-Oh. Tant pis. Elle n'avait rien contre Fred et George alors j'ai cru que…

-Ou sont mes affaires ? J'aimerais me changer et retrouver mon frère, si c'est possible, dit Rose de son ton le plus poli.

Aussi poli qu'elle pouvait être en l'interrompant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux filles descendirent les escaliers étroits de la maison. Rose apprit que la maison des Weasley était appelé le « terrier », et que la fille Weasley s'appelait Ginny.

-Ah, Rose. Enfin réveillé ?

Rose se retint de demander à la mère Weasley qu'elle l'appelle par son nom complet. Elle savait bien que la seule raison pour laquelle elle était chez eux, c'était qu'elle était la sœur de Harry. Ils l'avaient guérit et la logeaient. C'était déjà beaucoup. Surtout que Rose ne doutait pas que l'aversion de Ron Weasley pour les Serpentard n'avait pas surgit de nulle part et qu'elle détestait avoir des dettes envers qui que ce soit.

-Oui, Mrs Weasley.

-Très bien, très bien. Pourquoi ne viendrez-vous pas me donner un coup de main ? Le dîner ne va pas se préparer tout seul, vous savez ?

Rose retint une grimace. Depuis le jour, ou elle avait fait brûler de l'eau, chose soi-disant impossible, Harry lui avait interdit de ne serait-ce que de songer à cuisiner. Mais avant même qu'elle puisse raconter l'anecdote, Mrs Weasley agita sa baguette d'un geste brusque et Rose se retrouva les mains pleines.

Presque une demi-heure plus tard, après une explosion que Rose avait produite sans comprendre comment, la mère Weasley la bannit officiellement de la cuisine.

En ce moment, Rose était assise au salon du terrier, toute seule, la tête de Lily reposait sur ses genoux pendant qu'elle entamait la lecture de son livre sur la mythologie grecque. D'après le professeur Sinistra, la plupart des mythes étaient vraies. Les dieux et les déesses avaient été les plus puissants mages de toute l'histoire de l'humanité. C'était à une période où les moldue étaient au courant de leurs existence mais devant tant de pouvoirs les référaient de dieux. Des millénaires plus tard, ces sorciers et sorcières avaient laissé une trace indélébile dans l'histoire. Moldue et Magique.

Elle avait beaucoup avancé dans les matières scientifiques, mais n'avait pas encore touché son livre d'Histoire/Géographie. Et encore moins ses autres livres. Elle comptait se rattraper. Il lui restait un mois entier pour finir le programme, elle savait qu'elle pouvait le faire. De plus, nul doute que maintenant que Ron était présent, son frère allait passer tout son temps avec lui et l'oublier complètement, exactement comme à Poudlard. Rose refoula son amertume envers Ron. Après tout, Harry l'avait quelque peu abandonné même durant les vacances. Il n'avait pas besoin d'excuse pour s'isoler d'elle.

Penser à Harry, lui amena à penser à ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pendant leur anniversaire. Pourquoi avait-il violé le décret sur la restriction de la magie sur les sorciers de premier cycle et comment les Dursley avaient-ils appris que les jumeaux n'avaient pas le droit d'utiliser la magie ? Harry, avait-il dû utiliser la magie pour se défendre de Vernon ? S'il allait suffisamment bien pour voler sur son balai et jouer au Quidditch, il allait sans doute mieux qu'elle. Une fois arrivé à cette conclusion, elle se mit plus sérieusement à lire sur la mythologie grecque.

Ce qu'elle retint de sa lecture, c'était que l'inceste chez les sorciers remontaient jusqu'à la nuit des temps.

Elle fut immédiatement conquise par les mythes et légende et voulait en apprendre d'avantage. Sur les dieux, déesses, divinités primordiales, titans. Même les monstres. Harry avait déjà rencontré un cerbère ! Tout ça avait laissé un impact énorme sur le monde, que ce soit d'un point de vue politique, philosophie, littéraire, artistique, théologique ! Rose eut l'impression qu'elle aurait pu passer sa vie à tout apprendre sur la mythologie grecque et ne jamais se sentir entièrement satisfaite. Elle se promit d'harceler Tom pour qu'il lui procure d'autres livres. Peut-être l'Iliade, si elle se sentait d'attaque. Mais elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter au panthéon grecque, elle était aussi curieuse au sujet de la mythologie Romaine, Nordique, Egyptienne, Slave et pleins d'autres encore.

Elle lut son livre pendant plus d'une heure entière, sans aucune interruption. Sa louve dormait paisiblement tandis qu'elle découvrait le destin des héros. Achille, tué par une flèche empoisonnée, Jason, mort seul, écrasé par la poupe de son propre vaisseau, Thésée, frappé d'ostracisme, banni, victime de sa loi et Héraclès frappé de folie, tua ses propres fils. Les héros avaient souvent un destin tragique. C'était à se demander pourquoi les gens voulaient être des héros. Pourquoi les Gryffondor voulaient être des héros. Pourquoi son propre frère avait tenté de joué au héro. Harry était courageux et bon, mais il n'était pas stupide. Et ce qu'il avait fait avec ses amis était définitivement stupide. Rose s'attendait à mieux de sa part. Lorsque le Choixpeau magique lui avait demandé de faire son choix entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, elle avait clairement répondu qu'elle voulait être brave. Il l'avait envoyé, non pas dans la maison reconnu pour accueillir les braves, mais à Serpentard. Parce qu'il savait que l'envoyer dans la maison des verts et argents requerrait qu'elle soit courageuse tous les jours. Et non pas seulement de réputation.

-Rosie !

Rose releva la tête de son livre juste à temps pour voir son frère courir vers elle.

-Comment tu vas ? Mrs Weasley nous a dit que tu t'étais réveillé il y a plus d'une heure.

-Je vais bien.

-Tu aurais pu venir nous rejoindre.

-J'étais occupé à lire. Il ne me reste qu'un mois pour tout finir.

-Bonne chance, alors. Tu pourras sans doute expliquer mieux que moi à Mr Weasley comment fonctionnent les prises et l'électricité en générale.

Son frère s'assit en face d'elle. Il semblait en bonne santé et souriait de toutes ses dents. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens et ressemblaient à un nid d'oiseau. Pas étonnant, s'il venait de descendre de son balai. Rose n'avait pas réalisé à quel point son frère lui avait manqué. Son vrai frère, pas l'imposteur apathique et boudeur des dernières semaines. Rose se demanda pour la première fois si l'absence de magie n'avait pas également eu d'étranges effets sur son frère, tout comme sur elle.

-La princesse au bois dormant…

-…est enfin réveillé.

-Nous voulions t'offrir, chacun un baiser…

-Mais pour une obscure raison, maman nous l'a interdit.

Rose sourit aux jumeaux Weasley, tout en ignorant superbement Ron Weasley. Elle était d'une humeur relativement bonne, pas besoin de gâcher sa journée.

-Bonjour George. Fred. Ça vous arrive souvent d'essayer d'embrasser les filles quand elles sont inconscientes ?

Celui qu'elle pensait s'appeler George, haussa les épaules.

-Les filles aiment ça. C'est romantique.

-Ca n'a rien de romantique, rétorqua Rose avec un sourire. C'est flippant.

-N'est-ce pas ? Renchérit Fred. Ignores George, c'est parce qu'il est laid qu'il n'embrasse les filles que lorsqu'elles dorment ou qu'il fait noir.

-Tu es peut-être le plus beau, mais je suis le plus intelligent. En attendant, nous avons des expériences à réaliser qui nous attendent.

-Soyez sages.

Dès le moment ou les jumeaux quittèrent la pièce, Rose laissa tomber son masque semi-poli et son expression devint sérieuse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Harry ? Je rentre chez les Dursley pour découvrir que Vernon sait qu'on n'a pas le droit d'utiliser la magie et je me réveille trois jours plus tard chez les Weasley ou on m'annonce que tu as violé la loi.

Harry eut la décence de paraître gêné. Et pour une fois, Ron Weasley garda la bouche fermé.

Alors, son frère lui raconta comment il avait rencontré Dobby, l'elfe de maison et l'étrange avertissement auquel il eut droit. Comment l'elfe était prêt à tout pour l'empêcher de retourner à Poudlard, quitte à lui causer des problèmes avec les Dursley et le ministère. Ou à voler ses lettres pour lui faire croire qu'il n'avait pas d'amis.

Rose fronça les sourcils. Les intentions de cet elfe étaient bonnes, mais les résultats étaient catastrophiques. Et quel était ce danger qui planait au-dessus de leurs têtes ? Comme si l'année précédente n'avait pas été suffisamment dangereuse pour son frère.

-A ton avis, qu'est-ce que ce danger peut-être pour que cet elfe trouve la force de trahir sa famille de sorcier ?

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard.

-Nous pensons que quelqu'un voulait juste me faire une farce…quelqu'un qui voudrait que je ne revienne pas à Poudlard. Quelqu'un de suffisamment riche pour posséder un elfe.

-Tu sais que tu viens de décrire la moitié de ma maison ?

Ron ouvrit pour la première fois la bouche.

-On pensait à Malfoy. Ce serait exactement son genre de…

Rose éclata de rire. Evidemment qu'ils pensaient que c'était Malfoy.

-L'année dernière, vous pensiez que c'était Rogue, cette année Malfoy. Et si vous réfléchissiez un peu avant de sauter aux conclusions. Et arrêtez d'accuser les gens que vous n'aimez pas, ça devient ridicule.

Harry grimaça. Dit comme ça…

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent rouges, tandis qu'il serrait les poings.

-Tu dis ça, juste parce que t'es amie avec le crétin !

Rose haussa un sourcil. Draco était un crétin, certes, mais venant de Weasley c'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité.

-Quand est-ce que Malfoy vous a adressé la parole pour la dernière fois ? Se contenta de demander Rose.

Tous deux durent réfléchir. La dernière fois que Draco leur avait adressé la parole, c'était avant Yule. Il s'était moqué de Ron parce qu'il était pauvre, comme à son habitude. Rien de très originale. Harry, lui, réalisa que Malfoy ne l'avait pas embêté depuis le jour où il l'avait confronté au sujet de son balai après que Harry ait été accepté dans l'équipe de Quidditch.

-Draco ne fera rien contre toi, Harry, tant que tu ne le provoques pas. Il ne veut pas de moi comme ennemi.

-Tu ne pourrais pas lui demander de laisser Ron tranquille alors ?

-Non, je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi les Weasley et les Malfoy se détestent, par pitié reste en dehors de ça !

-Comment tu es au courant de ça, d'ailleurs ? Demanda Ron, interrompant Harry qui voulait insister pour qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

-Tom me l'a dit, répondit Rose en haussant les épaules.

-C'est pas juste, ça se voit que t'es sa préféré !

-Peut-être parce que je suis sa meilleure élève ? Tu traites Draco de crétin, mais je te signal qu'il est douzième au classement de première année.

-Ça reste un crétin, insista le rouquin.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna vers son frère.

-Dans tous les cas, je pense qu'on devrait prendre l'elfe de maison au sérieux.

-Pff, c'était une farce de mauvais gout, Poudlard est le lieu le plus sûr qui existe. On a Dumbledore comme directeur.

Rose sentit sa magie commençait à bouillonner. Ca faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé son pouvoir sur le feu et ce dernier voulait jouer dehors.

-Et ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière, c'était quoi ? Une promenade dans le parc ?

-Tu étais endormi, tu ne sais rien de ce qui s'est réellement passé ! S'exclama Ron.

-Bien sûr, le troll, le balai de Harry, le cerbère, la licorne morte, Grindelwald, et me réveiller à l'infirmerie pour voir mon frère à moitié mort, ce n'était rien…

-Ok, on a compris, l'interrompit Harry.

Après ça, le frère et la sœur parlèrent encore pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Mais tous les deux étaient d'accord sur le fait que quelque chose allait se produire à Poudlard.

Pendant le repas, Rose pu enfin rencontrer le patriarche de la famille Weasley. C'était un homme grand et fin avec un début de calvitie. Il semblait être quelqu'un de bien et Rose n'eut aucun problème à se montrer respectueuse envers lui. Elle répondit patiemment à ses questions sur tout ce qui avait traits aux moldue et lui promit ses livres d'études de moldue après qu'elle ait finit avec. Elle eut le loisir de voir la pie Ginny Weasley se transformer en monstre de timidité devant son frère tandis que ce dernier parlait avec entrain avec son meilleur ami. Percy n'était pas présent dans l'assemblé mais Fred et George compensait en faisant deux fois plus de bruit que d'habitude.

-Alors, Rose. Ron nous a dit que tu étais première de la classe, lança la mère Weasley au bout d'un moment.

Rose ne l'aimait pas. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, après tout, la femme avait été serviable et de toute évidence une bonne mère, mais elle ne l'aimait tout de même pas. Néanmoins, elle répondit d'un sourire et lui dit qu'elle travaillait beaucoup pour rester première dans toutes les matières.

-Si seulement Ronnie pouvait travailler autant que toi, il aurait pu avoir de meilleures notes. Au rythme où ça va, il finira comme Fred et George.

C'est deux derniers sourirent d'un air faussement innocent.

-Au moins, moi je suis à Gryffondor ! Protesta Ron.

Rose fronça les sourcils tandis que Harry gémit doucement. Quelque chose lui disait que sa sœur et son ami allaient encore se disputer.

-Tu sais que tu es en train d'insulter les trois quart de Poudlard.

-Je n'insulte personne, juste les serpents visqueux.

-Ronald ! S'exclama Mrs Weasley.

-Ron, ta grand-mère était à Serpentard, lui dit son père.

-Nous, on aime bien les serpents, ajouta Fred en adressant un clin d'œil à Rose.

-Ouais… enfin, à l'exception du serpent du professeur Jedusor, ajouta George.

Tous ceux qui avaient rencontré le serpent à l'exception de Rose frissonnèrent.

-Nagini est un amour ! Protesta Rose vexée.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

-Rose, les serpents sont le symbole type du mal, c'est connu et il ne faut pas le prendre personnellement, dit Mrs Weasley avec une voix exagérément patiente comme si elle parlait à une enfant particulièrement obtus.

-C'est vrai que tu passes beaucoup de temps avec le professeur Jedusor et son serpent.

-Comment ça se fait d'ailleurs ?

-La seule fois où il nous a donné une retenu, c'est parce qu'on a essayé de faire une farce au serpent…Il était furieux ! Ses yeux étaient rouges.

-Mais même là, il nous a envoyé avec son assistant…

-En générale, il n'aime pas surveiller les détentions…

-Et pourtant, tu as été en retenue avec lui, pendant des mois !

Rose se retint de fusiller du regard les jumeaux Weasley. Leur mère, elle, sembla tout à coup changer d'avis à son sujet. Finit la bonne influence qu'elle aurait pu avoir sur son Ronnie.

-Je parie qu'il lui apprend la magie noire. C'est connu que tous les fourchelang sont tous des mages noirs.

-Tu es une fourchelang ? Demanda Ginny Weasley en palissant à vue d'œil.

Même la mère Weasley parut soudain mal à l'aise. Rose se força à parler d'une voix égale. Un sourcil haussé, comme si la conversation ne lui faisait rien. Comme si le silence de Harry ne la blessait pas.

-Parce que je parle une langue que tu ne comprends pas, je suis soudainement une mage noire ? Comme c'est surprenant, c'est pas comme si j'avais entendu ce même refrain depuis le moment où j'ai été répartit à Serpentard. Les serpents ont une mauvaise réputation depuis que Lucifer a pris la forme de cet animal pour tenter Eve avec le fruit interdit. C'est l'ignorance des gens qui a conduit à dire que le serpent en lui-même est maléfique. Le diable aurait pu prendre n'importe quel animal comme forme. Etre fourchelang est un don, Hermès, Paracelse et Boudicca étaient des fourchelang. Nagini est le familier du professeur Jedusor. Elle comprend parfaitement l'anglais et ne doit pas apprécier de se faire insulter quotidiennement. C'est un animal sage et intelligent. Un prédateur. C'est normal d'en avoir peur. Mais la peur mêlait à l'ignorance rend souvent les gens stupides. C'est pour ça que la plupart des sangs-purs détestent les moldue et pourquoi les moldue à l'époque chassaient notre peuple. Les sorciers adultes n'avaient aucun problème pour se défendre… A l'exception de Nick quasi-sans-tête et du moine gras qui ont été exécuté par des moldue mais ceux qui étaient vraiment sans défense contre eux, c'était les enfants. Les enfants de Salazar Serpentard ont été tués par des moldue, sa femme est morte de chagrin et il a commencé à haïr les moldue avec passion. Sa haine l'a rendu à moitié fou vers ses derniers jours.

-Tu as raison sur beaucoup de points, admit le père Weasley. Mais Serpentard avait tort de haïr tous les moldue à cause d'une poignée d'entre eux. On ne peut pas juger toute une population à cause des agissements d'une seule personne.

-Et vous avez raison, Mr Weasley. Ca n'empêche pas les gens de Poudlard de détester nous autres Serpentard à cause des racistes qu'il y a parmi nous. Parfois, c'est dur de ne pas haïr, ceux qui nous haïssent.

Après tout, son propre frère jugeait sa maison d'après sa première rencontre désastreuse avec Draco Malfoy.

Le reste du dîner se fit en silence et une fois l'heure de se coucher, Harry l'embrassa sur la joue comme si de rien était. Peut-être avait-il entendu et comprit ce qu'elle avait dit au sujet des Serpentard, peut-être pas. Dans tous les cas, il n'avait pas réagi. Quant à la pie, Ginny Weasley, cette dernière, ne lui adressa plus du tout la parole.

 **15.08.1992, Royaume-Uni, Angleterre, Devon, Loutry Ste-Chaspoule, Le terrier, 09 :26**

La vie au « Terrier » n'avait rien à voir avec celle que Harry avait connue à Privet Drive. Les Dursley tenaient à ce que tout soit propre et en ordre, alors que la maison des Weasley baignait dans l'étrange et l'imprévisible. Harry fut stupéfait la première fois que le miroir au-dessus de la cheminée de la cuisine lui cria : « Remets ta chemise dans ton pantalon, espèce de débraillé ! » La goule qui habitait le grenier se mettait à hurler et à jouer avec des tuyaux de plomb chaque fois que la maison lui paraissait trop calme et les petites explosions qu'on entendait retentir de temps à autre dans la chambre de Fred et de George étaient considérées comme parfaitement normales. Ce que Harry trouvait le plus insolite, cependant, ce n'était pas le miroir parlant, ni la goule turbulente, mais plutôt le fait que tout le monde semblait avoir de la sympathie pour lui.

Un beau matin, alors qu'il avait déjà passé deux semaines au « Terrier », il eut des nouvelles de Poudlard. Lorsqu'il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Ron, il trouva Mr et Mrs Weasley assis avec Ginny à la table de la cuisine. Il y eut alors un grand bruit : en voyant Harry, Ginny avait fait involontairement tomber son bol de céréales sur le sol. D'une manière générale, Ginny avait une très nette tendance à faire tomber toutes sortes d'objets chaque fois que Harry entrait dans une pièce où elle se trouvait déjà. Elle plongea aussitôt sous la table pour récupérer son bol. Lorsqu'elle réapparut, le teint de son visage évoquait la couleur du soleil couchant, mais Harry fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Il s'assit et prit les toasts que Mrs Weasley lui offrit.

-Vous avez une lettre de l'école, dit Mrs Weasley en donnant à Ron et à Harry deux enveloppes identiques en parchemin jauni sur lesquelles leur nom était écrit à l'encre verte. Dumbledore sait déjà que tu es ici, Harry. Rien ne lui échappe. Vous aussi, vous avez du courrier, ajouta-t-elle lorsque Fred et George entrèrent à leur tour dans la cuisine, encore vêtus de leur pyjama.

Harry prit sa lettre avec avidité.

-Ou est ta sœur, Harry ? Demanda Mrs Weasley. D'habitude, elle est la première à se lever, dit-elle étonnée.

Ron marmonna quelque chose, comme quoi, Rosie était pire que Hermione tandis que Harry se levait précipitamment.

-Je vais aller la chercher.

Il prit la lettre de sa sœur et sortit de la maison, sachant pertinemment ou était sa sœur.

Contrairement à lui, Rosie ne semblait pas aimer énormément le terrier. Sans doute parce que Ron lui lançait souvent des piques qu'elle s'efforçait d'ignorer, que Ginny l'évitait comme la peste et que Mrs Weasley était une figure d'autorité qui ne semblait pas apprécié beaucoup les Serpentard. Dans tous les cas, elle savait que c'était infiniment mieux que chez les Dursley et ne se plaignait jamais. Mais elle s'isolait souvent. Si ça ne la dérangeait pas d'aider aux corvées lorsque Mrs Weasley demandait de l'aide, ou de répondre aux questions sur les moldue de Mr Weasley, on la voyait souvent seule, soit en train de méditer, de lire ses livres ou de faire du sport. De temps en temps, elle aidait les jumeaux Weasley avec leurs idées de farces, mais à part ça, elle était constamment seule.

Sa sœur lui manquait. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas été le meilleur des frères et il se sentait coupable, tellement coupable qu'à cause de lui, l'oncle Vernon ait appris qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'utiliser la magie et se soit déchaîné sur elle.

Les trois jours qu'il avait passé, enfermé dans sa chambre, avec pour seule compagnie le corps battu et inconscient de sa sœur avaient été les pires de sa vie. Il n'avait jamais autant pleuré et n'avait jamais ressenti un tel soulagement lorsqu'il vit Ron arrivait dans sa voiture volante.

-Rosie ? Appela-t-il.

Le terrain des Weasley était large et parfait pour sa sœur qui aimait courir, mais ça rendait la tâche de la trouver plus difficile. Il avait sauté sur l'occasion d'aller la chercher parce qu'il voulait passer du temps avec elle, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Ron ne supportait pas sa sœur, il n'avait donc pas beaucoup l'occasion de passer du temps avec elle, ces derniers temps.

-Rosie !

Il la vit arriver dans sa tenue de sport improvisé. Une paire de legging noire qu'elle avait déniché quelque part et un vieux t-shirt de Dudley qu'elle avait noué derrière son dos. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une haute queue de cheval, et derrière elle, Lily trottinait joyeusement, heureuse d'être à l'air libre.

-Harry ?

-Les lettres de Poudlard, sont enfin arrivées, dit-il en lui tendant la sienne.

Les deux jumeaux ouvrirent et lurent leurs lettres en même temps.

-Non, mais c'est une blague !

-Quoi ? Les huit livres qu'il va falloir acheter pour défense ?

-Oui, mais à quoi pensait Tom ?! S'énerva Rose.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Tu le connais, toi ce Gilderoy Lockhart ? Demanda-t-il tandis qu'ils prenaient la direction de la maison.

-Jamais entendu parler. C'est bizarre, Tom m'a déjà passé les livres dont j'aurais besoin cette année. Il m'a passé un livre de défense vraiment bon, rien à voir avec ces livres-là. On dirait plutôt la saga d'une histoire avec pour vedette ce Lockhart.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Demanda Harry.

Il connaissait l'esprit rebelle de sa sœur, mieux que quiconque.

-Je vais voir si ces bouquins ont l'air intéressant. S'ils ne le sont pas, il n'y a aucun risque que je les achète.

-Tu crois que Mrs Weasley va te laisser faire ? Demanda Harry inquiet.

Rose haussa les épaules.

-C'est mon problème.

Elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans la maison mais Harry la retint en posant sa main sur le creux de son coude.

-Rosie…

-Quoi ?

-Je…Je voulais m'excuser. Je n'ai pas été le meilleur des frères ces derniers temps et on a pas vraiment eu le temps de passer du temps ensemble. Je voulais juste…m'excuser, finit-il lamentablement.

Elle l'observa pendant quelques secondes, les sourcils froncés et Harry se sentit gêné tout à coup. Il se frotta la nuque et baissa la tête pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard perçant de sa sœur.

Il sentit les bras minces de sa sœur l'encerclait au niveau du cou et se détendit considérablement. Il la serra à son tour dans ses bras et soupira de soulagement.

-Je t'aime Harry. Je t'aimerais toujours, mais il va falloir que tu arrêtes de m'ignorer quand ça te chantes et de venir t'excuser dès que je commence à te manquer.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu…

-Je sais. Mais ça n'empêches en rien que c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé.

-Je ne le ferais plus.

Il la serra fortement contre elle et remarqua pour la première fois qu'il la dépassait de quelques centimètres. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas hésité à se vanter comme quoi, il était dorénavant le jumeau alpha, mais la situation n'était pas idéale.

-je t'aime aussi, Rosie.

 **16.08.1992, Royaume-Uni, Angleterre, Londres, L'allé des embrumes, Chez Barjow et Burke, 10 :24**

-Harry James Potter, je vais te tuer ! J'y songe sérieusement ! Chuchota furieusement Rose lorsqu'elle se releva de sa position affalée sur le sol.

Harry, toujours planté face contre terre, gémit. C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait la poudre de cheminette. Il était meurtri, étourdit et couvert de suie.

Les jumeaux se trouvaient au milieu d'un foyer de cheminée, dans un endroit mal éclairé qui paraissait être une grande boutique de sorcier... mais rien de ce qui était exposé-là n'avait la moindre chance de jamais figurer sur une liste de fournitures du collège Poudlard !

Dans une vitrine proche, il y avait une main desséchée posée sur un coussin, un jeu de cartes tachées de sang et un gros œil de verre. Des masques sinistres accrochés aux murs semblaient jeter des regards sournois, un assortiment d'ossements humains était disposé sur le comptoir et toutes sortes d'instruments pointus et rouille pendaient du plafond. Pire encore, la rue étroite et sombre que Harry apercevait de l'autre côté de la vitrine n'avait strictement rien à voir avec le Chemin de Traverse.

-J'ai avalé un nuage de cendres, expliqua Harry faiblement en se relevant. Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas sale, toi ?

-C'est parce que j'ai le cœur pur. Ca éloigne la saleté.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et gémit. L'état de ses lunettes était atroce.

-Ou est-ce qu'on est ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Je pense qu'on est dans l'allée des embrumes.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une rue mal fréquenté. Pas loin du chemin de traverse. Les élèves de ma maison m'ont en parlé et j'y suis déjà allé une fois avec Léna.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour la réprimander mais il changea vite d'avis en constatant l'arrivée de deux visiteurs.

-Vite, cachons nous !

Il poussa sa sœur sans ménagement dans une grande armoire noire qui était à sa gauche, et se glissa après elle juste à temps, en laissant une mince ouverture à travers laquelle il pouvait voir ce qui se passait dans la boutique. Le frère et la sœur étaient collés l'un à l'autre dans une position très inconfortable mais ils avaient trop peur d'être découverts pour s'en soucier. Il avait reconnu l'un des deux visiteurs. Draco Malfoy. Il était accompagné d'un homme qui ne pouvait être que son père. Le père et le fils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Ils avaient le même teint pâle, le même nez pointu et les mêmes yeux gris et froid. Harry n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir un lien familial avec Draco Malfoy.

Mr Malfoy traversa la boutique, en jetant un regard nonchalant sur les objets exposés, et agita une clochette posée sur le comptoir.

-Ne touche à rien, Draco, dit-il en se tournant vers son fils.

-Je croyais que tu voulais me faire un cadeau, répondit Malfoy qui avait tendu la main vers l'œil de verre.

-Je t'ai dit que j'allais t'acheter un balai de course, dit son père en tapotant des doigts sur le comptoir.

-J'ai envie de devenir attrapeur. C'est injuste qu'Harry Potter ait eut une permission spéciale non seulement pour avoir un balai, mais aussi pour jouer dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Tout ça, parce qu'il est célèbre…

Malfoy se pencha pour examiner une étagère remplie de crânes humains.

-Il n'est même pas si bon. J'ai vu Rose voler, et elle pourrait facilement devenir membre de l'équipe si elle voulait. Mais elle dit que le Quidditch ne l'intéresse pas. Elle préfère voler sans s'inquiéter des batteurs ou des cognards… Je t'ai dit qu'elle était la meilleure de la classe dans toutes les matières ? Les Serdaigle ne savent pas s'ils doivent la détester ou la vénérer.

Harry vit du coin de l'œil sa sœur rougir et il fronça les sourcils. Draco Malfoy parlait un peu trop de sa sœur à son gout.

-Tu m'as déjà répété ça une bonne douzaine de fois, dit Mr Malfoy en jetant à son fils un regard exaspéré. Ah, Mr Barjow…

Un homme aux épaules voûtées venait d'apparaître derrière le comptoir. D'un geste de la main, il ramena en arrière les longs cheveux gras qui lui tombaient sur le front.

-Mr Malfoy, quel plaisir de vous revoir, dit Mr Barjow d'une voix aussi huileuse que ses cheveux. Je suis ravi, vraiment... et le jeune monsieur Malfoy est là également, j'en suis enchanté... Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Il faut absolument que je vous montre ce que je viens de recevoir aujourd'hui même, à un prix très raisonnable...

-Cette fois, Mr Barjow, je n'achète pas, je vends, coupa Mr Malfoy.

-Vous vendez ?

Le sourire de Mr Barjow s'effaça quelque peu.

-Vous savez sûrement que le ministère multiplie les perquisitions, dit Mr Malfoy en sortant de sa poche un rouleau de parchemin qu'il déroula pour le faire lire à Mr Barjow. Or, il se trouve que j'ai chez moi quelques... disons... objets qui pourraient me causer d'éventuels désagréments si jamais le ministère s'avisait de...

Mr Barjow fixa un pince-nez devant ses yeux et examina la liste.

-Le ministère n'irait quand même pas s'en prendre à vous, Monsieur ?

-Personne n'est encore venu fouiner chez moi. Le nom de Malfoy continue d'imposer un certain respect, mais le ministère se montre de plus en plus inquisiteur. On parle d'un nouvel Acte de Protection des moldue... Il ne fait aucun doute que ce loqueteux d'Arthur Weasley se trouve derrière tout ça. Il adore les moldue, l'imbécile...

Harry sentit une bouffée de colère monter en lui. Rose aussi, d'ailleurs. Elle n'aimait pas les moldue, mais Arthur Weasley était quelqu'un de bien. Maudite vendetta…

-… et comme vous le voyez, certains de ces poisons pourraient laisser croire...

-Bien sûr, Monsieur, je comprends, dit Mr Barjow. Voyons cela...

-Est-ce que je peux avoir ça ? Coupa Draco, en montrant du doigt la main desséchée posée sur le coussin.

-Ah ! La Main de la Gloire ! s'exclama Mr Barjow en laissant tomber la liste de Mr Malfoy pour se précipiter vers Draco. Lorsqu'on met une bougie allumée entre ses doigts, seul celui qui la tient peut bénéficier de sa lumière. Les autres restent dans le noir ! Un avantage inestimable pour les voleurs et les pillards. Votre fils a beaucoup de goût, Monsieur.

-J'espère qu'il deviendra autre chose qu'un voleur ou un pillard, répondit froidement Mr Malfoy.

-Je ne voulais pas être désobligeant. Monsieur, croyez-le bien, s'empressa d'ajouter Mr Barjow.

-Mais après tout, c'est peut-être ce qui l'attend, s'il ne travaille pas mieux en classe, reprit Mr Malfoy plus froidement que jamais.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute, répliqua Draco. Les profs ont tous des chouchous, Rose est la préférée de Lord Serpentard et cette Hermione Granger est une vraie lèches-bottes !

-Je pensais que tu aurais honte qu'une fille qui ne vient même pas d'une famille de sorciers obtienne de meilleurs résultats que toi à chaque examen, lança sèchement Mr Malfoy. Tu oublies également que Miss Potter, malgré le prestige de sa famille et ses pouvoirs uniques est également nouvelle dans notre monde.

Harry était si content de voir Draco furieux et déconfit qu'il faillit laisser échapper une exclamation de joie. Rose lui donna un coup de coude et le fusilla du regard.

-C'est comme ça partout, dit Mr Barjow de sa voix doucereuse. Les sorciers de souche sont de moins en moins respectés...

-Pas par moi, coupa Mr Malfoy, l'air hautain.

-Par moi non plus, Monsieur, ajouta Mr Barjow en s'inclinant profondément.

-Dans ce cas, nous pourrions peut-être revenir à la liste que je vous ai confiée, dit Mr Malfoy d'un ton sans réplique. Je dois vous avouer que je suis quelque peu pressé par le temps, Barjow. Il y a des affaires importantes qui m'attendent ailleurs.

Ils commencèrent alors à marchander. Harry voyait avec inquiétude Draco s'approcher de plus en plus de sa cachette à mesure qu'il examinait les objets exposés dans la boutique. Il contempla d'abord un rouleau de corde de pendu, puis lut avec un sourire narquois le carton posé devant un magnifique collier d'opale : Ne pas toucher. Objet ensorcelé. Ce collier a provoqué la mort des 19 moldue auxquels il a appartenu.

Draco vit alors l'armoire qui se trouvait face à lui. Il s'avança... tendit la main vers la poignée de la porte...

-Marché conclu, dit Mr Malfoy au même moment. Viens, Draco, on s'en va.

Harry s'essuya le front d'un revers de manche en voyant Draco s'éloigner.

-Je vous souhaite le bonjour, Mr Barjow. Je vous attends demain au manoir pour venir prendre tout ça.

Dès l'instant où la porte de la boutique se fut refermée, Mr Barjow abandonna ses manières onctueuses.

-Le bonjour toi-même, Mister Malfoy. Si ce qu'on dit est vrai, ce que tu m'as vendu ne représente pas la moitié de ce que tu caches dans ton manoir...

La mine sombre, Mr Barjow disparut au fond du magasin en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Harry et Rose attendirent un bon moment au cas où il serait revenu, puis, en prenant garde de faire le moins de bruit possible, ils se glissèrent hors de l'armoire, se faufilèrent entre les objets exposés dans leurs vitrines et sortirent de la boutique.

Harry colla ses lunettes cassées contre son nez et regarda autour de lui. Ils se trouvaient dans une ruelle minable qui semblait entièrement constituée de magasins consacrés à la magie noire. Celui qu'il venait de quitter, et dont l'enseigne portait le nom Barjow & Beurk, était le plus grand de tous. En face, une horrible vitrine exposait des têtes réduites et un peu plus loin, une grande cage de verre était remplie d'araignées vivantes. Deux sorciers à l'allure miteuse, dissimulés dans l'ombre d'une porte, observaient Harry en se parlant à voix basse. De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Harry, qui s'efforçait de maintenir ses lunettes contre son nez, suivit docilement sa sœur alors qu'elle prenait le chemin de ce qu'il espérait être la sortie.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour demander à sa sœur, si elle était certaine de pouvoir trouver la sortie, elle lui prit la main et le força à avancer à la même allure qu'elle.

-Harry, je veux que tu couvres ta cicatrice et que tu marches droit devant. Ne parle pas, ne regarde personne, c'est compris ?

Il hocha la tête et s'exécuta, sans poser de questions.

-Tu es perdu, mon chéri ? dit alors une voix dans son oreille.

Il n'eut pas le temps de sursauter que Rose pointa sa baguette sur la gorge de la vieille sorcière qui était apparue devant lui, portant un plateau rempli d'ongles humains.

-Eloignes. Toi. De. Mon. Frère. Vieille. Harpie.

Rose avait parlé lentement et d'un ton froid. Ses yeux luisaient d'une manière presque fluorescente.

Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que personne ne s'approcherait d'eux, son aura repoussant ceux qui pourraient chercher la bagarre, elle entraîna son frère vers la sortie à grands pas brusques jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent enfin au chemin de traverse.

-HARRY !

Rose marmonna des insultes peu flatteuses à la personne qui venait de crier son nom, tandis que Harry se faisait retourner par une main géante qui appartenait à son ami le garde-chasse, Hagrid.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans cette allée ?

-Vous allez arrêter de hurler ?! S'énerva Rose.

Hagrid rougit et marmonna des excuses que Harry s'empressa de balayer. Il lui expliqua rapidement ce qui s'était passé, tout en suivant docilement sa sœur qui prenait le chemin de la banque Gringottes. Il lui raconta la visite de l'elfe, pourquoi il n'avait pas pu répondre à ses lettres et le fait qu'ils passaient le reste des vacances chez les Weasley.

-Tu es dans un état épouvantable ! Ronchonna Hagrid.

Il épousseta les vêtements couverts de suie de Harry avec une telle vigueur qu'il le projeta contre un tonneau rempli de bouse de dragon, à la devanture d'un apothicaire.

-Laissez-moi faire Hagrid, soupira Rose d'un ton las.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur les lunettes et marmonna « _reparo_ ». Harry la remercia, mais elle ne répondit pas trop occupé à pointait sa baguette sur ses vêtements.

- _Recurvite_ !

Harry fut soulagé de ne plus être sale et remercia de nouveau sa sœur.

-Maudits moldue, maugréa Hagrid. Si j'avais su...

Rose leva les yeux au ciel.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans cette allée, Hagrid ? Demanda Harry curieux.

-Je cherchais un produit contre les limaces, grogna Hagrid. Elles dévorent tous les choux, dans le potager de l'école.

-Harry ! Harry ! Par ici !

Rose grogna à l'entente de cette voix, tandis que son frère levait la tête pour voir Hermione Granger en haut des marches qui menaient à l'entrée de Gringottes. Elle se précipita à sa rencontre, ses cheveux bruns et touffus volant derrière elle comme une bannière.

-Salut, Harry ! Bonjour, Hagrid ! Ça fait tellement plaisir de vous revoir tous les deux... Tu vas chez Gringottes, Harry ?

Harry ne manqua pas de remarquer que son amie ignorait complètement la présence de sa sœur jumelle. Il retint un soupir. Au moins, les deux filles préféraient s'ignorer plutôt que se disputer comme c'était le cas avec Ron.

-Oui, dès que j'aurai retrouvé les Weasley.

-C'est comme si c'était fait, dit Hagrid avec un sourire.

En effet, Ron, Fred, George, Percy et Mr Weasley émergèrent de la foule et coururent vers eux.

-Harry, Rose ! s'exclama Mr Weasley, hors d'haleine. On espérait tous que vous n'aviez pas atterri trop loin. Il épongea son crâne chauve et luisant. Molly est dans tous ses états. Ah, la voilà !

-Où est-ce que vous vous êtes retrouvé ? demanda Ron.

-Dans l'Allée des Embrumes, répondit Harry d'un air sombre.

-Formidable ! S'exclamèrent Fred et George d'une même voix.

-Nous, on n'a jamais eu le droit d'y aller, dit Ron avec envie.

-J'espère bien, il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Grogna Hagrid.

Mrs Weasley apparut enfin, courant à toutes jambes, Ginny accrochée à son bras.

-Oh, Harry, mon petit chéri ! Tu aurais pu atterrir Dieu sait où !

Rose haussa un sourcil. A quel moment Harry était-il devenu « son petit chéri » ? Elle adressa un regard interrogateur à son frère qui haussa les épaules.

-Il faut que j'y aille, dit Hagrid. A bientôt à Poudlard !

Et il s'en alla à grands pas, dépassant de la tête et des épaules la foule qui se pressait le long de la rue.

-Devinez qui on a vu chez Barjow et Beurk, dit Harry à Ron et à Hermione tandis qu'ils montaient les marches de Gringottes. Malfoy et son père.

-Est-ce que Lucius Malfoy a acheté quelque chose ? demanda aussitôt Mr Weasley qui les suivait.

-Non, il était venu vendre.

-Donc, il est inquiet, dit Mr Weasley avec une satisfaction féroce. Ah, j'aimerais tellement coincer Lucius Malfoy un de ces jours...

-Fais attention, Arthur, avertit Mrs Weasley alors qu'ils entraient dans la banque, salués par le gobelin de garde. Cette famille ne peut t'attirer que des ennuis. Tu risques de t'attaquer à un trop gros morceau.

-Tu crois que je ne suis pas de taille à lutter contre Lucius Malfoy ? s'indigna Mr Weasley.

Mais son attention fut détournée par les parents d'Hermione, debout devant le long comptoir qui s'étirait tout au long du grand hall de marbre. Un peu nerveux, ils attendaient qu'Hermione fasse les présentations.

-Mais vous êtes des moldue ! s'exclama Mr Weasley avec ravissement. Il faut absolument que nous allions boire un verre ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez là ? Ah, vous changez de l'argent moldue ? Molly, regarde ça !

Tout excité, il montra à son épouse le billet de dix livres que Mr Granger avait à la main.

-On se retrouve tout à l'heure, dit Ron à Hermione.

-Venez, les enfants ! Dit Mrs Weasley à Harry et Rose.

-On ne peut pas, Mrs Weasley. Nous avons rendez-vous avec le gobelin qui se charge de nos finances, dit Rose.

-Mais vous êtes trop jeunes pour vous occuper de ce genre de choses, protesta-t-elle.

Ils étaient également trop jeunes pour être orphelin, pensa Rose amèrement.

-A moins que vous ne vouliez créer un incident diplomatique. Je pense préférable qu'on se retrouve dans une demi-heure à la sortie de la banque.

-Mais…

-Molly, laisse-les. Tu sais comment sont les gobelins. Nous nous reverrons dans une demi-heure.

Mr Weasley prit sa femme et ses enfants pour qu'ils aillent dans leur chambre forte, tandis que Rose trainait son frère jusqu'au bureau de Ragnok.

-Salutation, Ragnok, dit-elle une fois face au gobelin.

-Salutation, Ragnok, répéta Harry.

Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer le gobelin en début de vacances. Il avait eu besoin de signer une pile énorme de papiers qui avaient dû attendre plus d'une décennie qu'un Potter male les signe. Ça lui avait permis de visiter pour la première fois la chambre forte de la famille Potter. Rose ne lui avait pas rendu justice, c'était un trésor de merveilles en plus d'or et si les Weasley ne les attendaient pas, il aurait aimé s'y rendre une nouvelle fois.

-Voici le bulletin du mois d'Aout, comme tous les mois, vous avez fait un gain considérable. J'ai besoin que vous signez ces quatre papiers.

Harry et Rose s'exécutèrent en silence. Le rendez-vous ne prit pas plus de dix minutes. Ragnok et Rose échangèrent quelques insultes comme à leur habitude. Après ça, les jumeaux Potter visitèrent chacun leurs coffres d'où ils retirèrent chacun une somme d'argent suffisante pour leur suffire toute l'année.

-Je pensais que tu avais déjà tous tes livres ? Lui demanda Harry curieux.

-C'est le cas. Mais j'ai besoin d'ingrédients de potions, de nouveaux vêtements et je comptais visiter Léna. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le désastre avec Vernon.

Harry fronça les sourcils et serra les poings, en se souvenant de ce que leur oncle avait fait à sa sœur. Il était reconnaissant envers les Weasley de ne pas avoir posé trop de questions sur l'état de Rose. Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin rejoint les Weasley, tout le monde se sépara de nouveau. Percy marmonna qu'il avait besoin d'une nouvelle plume. Fred et George avaient vu dans la foule leur ami Lee Jordan. Mrs Weasley et Ginny devaient aller dans un magasin qui vendait des robes d'occasion. Rosie partit sans dire au revoir en direction de la boutique de Léna. Quant à Mr Weasley, il insista pour emmener les Granger boire un verre au Chaudron Baveur.

-On se retrouve chez Fleury et Bott dans une heure pour acheter vos livres, dit Mrs Weasley en emmenant Ginny. Et vous, ne vous avisez pas de mettre les pieds dans l'Allée des Embrumes ! lança-t-elle aux jumeaux qui étaient partis de leur côté.

Harry se retourna vers ses amis.

-Ça vous dit une glace ? C'est moi qui paye.

 **Royaume-Uni, Angleterre, Londres, Le chemin de traverse, La boutique de Léna, 11 :45**

Rose ouvrit à peine la porte de la boutique de Léna qu'une fusée noire se jeta dans ses bras. Calypso, la chatte de Léna, réclama à grands miaulements des caresses et frotta affectueusement sa tête toute douce contre le cou de la sorcière.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, jolie Calypso. Léna n'a pas été trop dure ?

-Rose !

La sorcière grecque se jeta dans les bras de la petite sorcière, en écrasant au passage son familier sans aucune considération pour la chatte.

-Léna ! Tu m'écrases, gémit-elle. Tu écrases Calypso aussi. Tu vois, c'est pour ça qu'elle te déteste.

La sorcière adulte se recula quelque peu, ses mains toujours posées sur les épaules de Rose, elle ignorait royalement les coups de griffes que son familier tentait de lui lançait.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises. Satan et moi…euh, je veux dire, Calypso et moi avons trouvé un arrangement.

Elle se tourna vers son chat et lui dit le plus sérieusement du monde :

-Une douzaine de sardines, et en échange, tu me laisses te caresser.

La chatte cessa immédiatement d'essayer de la mordre et ronronna avant même que la main de sa maitresse ne la touche.

-Wow, je suis impressionnée.

-T'as vu ?

-Je suis impressionnée par Calypso. Toi, tu as atteint le fond. Tu te rends compte que tu offres des pots-de-vin à ton familier ?

Léna grimaça. Elle s'en rendait très bien compte, mais elle s'était un peu ennuyée sans les visites de sa petite curieuse.

-Tu m'as promis de me dire ce qui t'étais arrivé dans ta lettre. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivée, Rose ?

Cette dernière grimaça.

-Accompagnes moi, chez Whilemina Moon, j'ai une garde-robe à remplir. Je te raconterais tout en chemin.

Léna n'hésita pas à fermer son magasin et à accompagner son amie, ravie de pouvoir l'aider à faire son shopping. Elle ne doutait pas que Rose deviendrait une très belle femme dans un proche futur, mais pour l'instant, elle restait cette fille de douze ans, maigre et pâlotte, qui manquait encore de confiance en elle. Ne plus s'habiller dans les vêtements troués et trop grands de son énorme cousin ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. Sur le chemin de la boutique Whilemina Moon, la tante de Lily Moon, Rose lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé ces deux dernières semaines dans sa vie. Elle lui raconta ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'elle était rentrée chez les Dursley, le jour de son anniversaire. Comment elle s'était réveillée chez les Weasley. Comment Harry préférait passer du temps avec Ron plutôt qu'avec elle. Comment Ginny l'évitait comme la peste parce qu'elle était une fourchelang. Elle lui parla également du fait que si elle n'avait pas été la sœur de Harry Potter, Mrs Weasley ne la laisserait pas approcher sa famille à moins d'un kilomètre. Elle lui raconta aussi sa mésaventure à l'allée des embrumes avec Harry.

Léna jura comme un charretier en entendant ce que les moldue avaient osé faire à son amie. Elle se promit de leur adresser quelques mots et si les mots ne suffisaient pas, et bien elle avait toujours sa baguette. Quelques maléfices cuisants bien placé devraient faire l'affaire.

-Si les Weasley te font sentir comme si tu n'es pas la bienvenue, tu peux toujours venir chez moi.

-Merci Léna. Pour l'instant, j'essaye de rester dans mon coin à lire et à ne pas causer de problèmes. L'an prochain par contre, il y a une chance que je squatte chez toi. Tu pourrais peut-être m'engager comme vendeuse ?

Léna renifla amusée.

-Ce serait une idée, si tu n'étais pas ma principale cliente.

Les deux sorcières entrèrent dans la boutique de vêtements qui était anormalement vide. D'après la vendeuse qui vint les saluer, c'était à cause de la présence de Gilderoy Lockhart à la librairie Fleury et Bott. D'après Léna, Lockhart était un escroc de la pire espèce et Rose était encline à croire ce qu'elle disait.

Lorsque Léna ne flirtait pas avec la vendeuse, elle était de bons conseils. Elle s'habillait toujours avec beaucoup d'élégance et n'hésita pas à empiler vêtements après vêtements dans les bras déjà chargés de Rose. Cette dernière se retrouva avec plusieurs pantalons, quelques hauts, une dizaine de robes de sorcières et quelques pyjamas. Léna y rajouta quelques sous-vêtements, une cape verte émeraude qui lui tiendrait chaud durant l'hiver, une paire de chaussures pour faire son jogging et deux paires de bottes.

-Ça te suffira pour cette année.

-Ca me suffira pour plusieurs années, tu veux dire.

-Non, l'an prochain tu auras sans doute grandit. Ta poitrine aura peut-être poussée et il te faudra de nouveaux vêtements. On le fera mieux que cette année, quand on est pressé par le temps, le shopping perd de son attrait.

-D'accord, dit Rose en hochant la tête.

Elle admettait volontiers ne rien savoir du shopping sauf quand ça concernait l'achat de livres.

-J'ai encore mes ingrédients à acheter, et je dois rejoindre les autres à la librairie, tu m'accompagnes ?

-Non. Malheureusement le travail m'appelle…et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me retenir de jeter un sort aux groupies de Lockhart ou au crétin lui-même. Mieux vaut que je reste éloignée. Écris-moi et prends soin de toi.

Les deux sorcières se séparèrent après s'être dit au revoir et Rose prit le chemin de l'apothicaire ou elle ne lésina pas sur les ingrédients. Elle ne s'y attarda pas, ne supportant pas l'odeur nauséabonde de la boutique et prit rapidement le chemin de la librairie Fleury et Bott. Elle fut consterné de voir à quel point l'endroit était bondé à cause d'un seul auteur, qui d'après son amie, était un imposteur.

La foule était essentiellement composée de sorcières de l'âge de Mrs Weasley. Le sorcier-libraire visiblement épuisé qui se tenait à l'entrée essayait de modérer l'ardeur des admiratrices.

-Du calme, Mesdames s'il vous plaît... Ne poussez pas... Attention aux livres... Ah, Rose, te voilà. Ton frère et ses amis sont à l'intérieur.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la boutique ce fut pour découvrir le spectacle de son frère, coincé, sous la prise du flamboyant Gilderoy Lockhart. Le sorcier était plutôt bel homme. Il était blond, avec des cheveux ondulés et des yeux bleus clair. Mais après avoir vu et côtoyé Tom Jedusor, Rose était complètement insensible au moindre charme qu'il pourrait avoir. De plus, sa robe de sorcier couleur lilas était absolument ridicule. Elle se demanda s'il était gay et si elle aurait à intervenir pour sauver la vertu de son frère.

-Oh, Harry…espèce d'idiot, grogna Rose.

Elle ne savait vraiment pas si elle ferait mieux de laisser son frère souffrir sous les feux des projecteurs ou si en tant que bonne sœur, elle ne devrait pas mieux aller defender son honneur.

-Ca tu peux le dire, ton frère s'est fait bêtement attrapé et n'a pas osé protester. Tu parles d'un Gryffondor…

Rose se retourna pour se trouver nez à nez avec Draco Malfoy. Il lui offrit un sourire en coin.

-Ca fait longtemps. Comment va ma sorcière préférée ?

-Il va falloir le demander à Pansy, je ne l'ai pas vu récemment.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et l'entraîna un peu plus loin de la foule. Son frère se faisait toujours bombardé par le photographe.

-Tu penses que je devrais aller le sauver ?

-Nan ! Potter est un grand garçon. Et puis tu risques de te faire assassiner par les groupies.

-Bien vu.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à mes lettres. Si Daphné ne m'avait pas contacté pour m'expliquer que tu ne recevais rien, j'aurais été vexé. Plus sérieusement, tu vas bien ?

-Oui, j'ai juste hâte de retourner à Poudlard.

-Moi aussi. Devines qui sera le nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch ?

Rose leva les yeux au ciel. Les garçons et leur _Quidditch_. Tom n'aimait pas le sport, la seule chose qu'il appréciait c'était quand les batteurs réussissaient à faire tomber des joueurs de leurs balais. Et c'est à cet enfoiré qu'on a offert le poste de professeur.

-Génial, soupira-t-elle. Maintenant je vais devoir aller à tes matchs en plus de ceux de Harry. Quelle plaie…

-Tu verras ce que c'est un vrai attrapeur. Comparé à moi, ton frère n'est qu'un…

-Je te signale qu'il a battu les Serpentard l'an dernier.

-Il a failli s'étouffer avec le vif d'or, tu veux dire.

-Et il a gagné contre les Poufsouffle.

-Un coup de chance. Tu parles d'un match. Ça a duré cinq minutes.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel, mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que le bruit caractéristique d'une bagarre qui éclatait, l'en empêcha.

C'était Mr Malfoy aux prises avec Mr Weasley.

-Père ! S'exclama Draco.

Les jumeaux Weasley encourageaient leur père et Rose remarqua que son frère était présent et observait la scène avec des yeux ronds. Des dizaines d'épais grimoires leur tombaient sur la tête dans un grondement de tonnerre.

-Non, Arthur, non ! S'écria Mrs Weasley.

La foule recula en désordre, renversant d'autres étagères au passage.

-Messieurs, s'il vous plaît... s'il vous plaît ! s'exclama un vendeur.

-Allons, allons, Messieurs, ça suffit ! dit alors une voix plus puissante que les autres.

Hagrid s'avança vers eux, dans l'océan des livres étalés par terre. Un instant plus tard, il avait séparé Mr Weasley et Mr Malfoy. Mr Weasley avait la lèvre fendue et Mr Malfoy avait reçu dans l'œil une Encyclopédie des champignons vénéneux. Les yeux flamboyant de hargne, il jeta à Ginny ce qui ressemblait à un livre de métamorphose.

-Tiens, jeune fille, prends ton livre, dit-il à Ginny. Ton père est une disgrâce si la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit c'est de recourir aux poings comme un vulgaire moldue.

Il repoussa Hagrid qui le maintenait à distance, fit signe à Draco de le suivre et s'empressa de sortir du magasin.

Rose offrit à son camarade Serpentard un signe de tête et soupira devant les regards venimeux que lui lançaient les enfants Weasley et Hermione.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû faire attention à lui, Arthur, dit Hagrid qui souleva presque Mr Weasley du sol en voulant lui défroisser sa robe. Toute cette famille est pourrie jusqu'à la moelle, chacun sait ça. Il ne faut jamais écouter ce que dit un Malfoy. Sale engeance ! Allez, venez, sortons d'ici.

Le vendeur fit mine de vouloir les empêcher de sortir, mais lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il arrivait à peine à la taille de Hagrid, il se ravisa. Ils se dépêchèrent de regagner la rue, les Granger tremblant de peur, Mrs Weasley folle de rage.

-Un bel exemple à donner aux enfants ! Se battre en public ! Je me demande ce qu'a dû penser Gilderoy Lockhart.

-Il était très content, dit Fred. Tu ne l'as pas entendu quand on est partis ? Il demandait au type de La Gazette du sorcier s'il pourrait parler de la bagarre dans son reportage. Il a dit que ça ferait une très bonne publicité.

Mais l'humeur n'était guère à l'allégresse sur le chemin du Chaudron Baveur d'où les Potter, les Weasley et tous leurs achats devaient rentrer au « Terrier » par la poudre de cheminette. Dans le pub, les Granger prirent congé et regagnèrent la rue, côté moldue. Mr Weasley avait commencé à leur demander comment fonctionnaient les arrêts de bus, mais en voyant le regard noir de son épouse, il estima préférable de ne pas insister.

Au final Rose n'acheta pas un seul des livres de Lockhart, ce qui n'était pas plus mal.

Harry enleva ses lunettes qu'il mit à l'abri dans sa poche et prit place aux côtés de sa sœur à qui, il laissa le soin de prendre la poudre de cheminette. Ce n'était vraiment pas son moyen de transport préféré.

* * *

 **1) Ramadan Mubarak aux musulmans...I feel your pain, je suis moi même en train de faire le ramadan et je souffre. 2) Rosemary n'aime définitivement pas les Weasley. Elle aime bien Arthur, tolère les jumeaux, appréciera sans doute Bill et Charlie dans le futur, mais contrairement à Harry ne veut plus jamais remettre les pieds chez eux. Ils sont après tout, clairement anti-Serpentard. 2) Les changements chez Draco sont plutôt subtils pour le moment...j'ai tellement hâte de vous montrer la façon dont j'ai écrit Draco dans quelques années, je l'adore *_* 3) Pas de Tom dans ce chapitre, mais il sera présent dans le suivant. 4) Je n'aime vraiment pas Ginny...je crois que ça se voit, non ? 5) Dites-moi ce que vous pensez du chapitre et n'hésitez pas a me donner des suggéstions parce que j'adore lire vos reviews et vos idées.**

 **Gros bisous,**

 **LS.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello ! Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire...ENFIN EN VACANCES ! Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à trouver un emploi, prendre des cours de conduite, des cours d'inforgraphie, écrire et dessiner...Yep, rien que ça.**

 **Deathstar : Merci ;)**

 **Bellasidious : Il n'y a pas de quoi, merci beaucoup !**

 **Freya11 : Je suis tellement contente que tu aimes ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir parce que c'est à partir de ce tome que je dévie du canon. Merci beaucoup.**

 **Rose British : Ta review m'a fait tellement plaisir, tu n'as pas idée ! Tu as vu juste sur pratiquement tout. Et j'espère sincèrement ne pas te décevoir avec cette suite. Les changements commencent à partir de ce tome, Grindelwald n'est pas le seul changement que j'ai apporté à l'histoire. Sinon, concernant Harry c'est vrai que je ne voulais pas vraiment que ce soit du bashing. C'est juste son caractère que je critique. C'est un idiot, en effet, mais il va grandir et il va changer. Il a juste besoin de plus de temps. Concernant, Harry et Ginny, il n'y a aucun risque que ça se produise. Je n'ai rien contre Ginny mais ce couple là est arrivée un peu de nul part et j'ai déjà prévu quelqu'un pour Harry. Merci pour tout, en tout cas :)**

 **Regina lily Swan : Oh mon Dieu, j'ai peur que tu vas avoir envie de tuer Harry après ce chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait super plaisir. Léna et Astoria (tu as vu juste à propos de cette dernière) deviendront importante dans le troisième tome, j'espère que tu les aimeras ^^**

 **Bitchouille : Merci beaucoup ! Oui, je compte écrire toutes les années de Rose. Je n'ai envie de sauter aucune experience et de décrire chaque étape de sa vie. J'espère que tu aimeras !**

 **Yuni Stark : Je sais, je sais, ma conjugaison aurait bien besoin d'être amélioré ! Pour ma défense, je n'ai pas de bêta, ni personne pour lire mes chapitres avant de les poster. Je m'excuse d'avoir rendu la lecture moins agréable, mais je fais de mon mieux et j'essaye de m'améliorer. En tout cas, merci pour ton commentaire constructif. J'espère que tu continueras d'aimer ^^**

 **Disclaimer : Nope. Toujours pas JK Rowling.**

 **Tom Jedusor - Ben Barnes**

* * *

 _12)_

 **31.08.1992, Royaume-Uni, Angleterre, Devon, Loutry Ste-Chaspoule, Le terrier, 16 :45**

Rose était tellement soulagée de bientôt retourner à Poudlard, sa vraie maison, qu'elle était presque de bonne humeur. En ce moment, elle était enfermée dans le grenier des Weasley ou elle avait ligoté et bâillonné la goule, pour pouvoir travailler en paix. Elle était en train de concocter la potion Lissenplis. C'était le troisième chaudron du mois qu'elle préparait. Elle voulait stocker le maximum de flacons pour pouvoir en avoir toute l'année. Elle avait envoyé une lettre à Léna, avec Hedwige, pour pouvoir remplir son stock de flacons et de fioles. Tout était enchanté pour être incassable, bien évidemment. Un sortilège qu'elle était bien décidée à apprendre, une fois à Poudlard.

Elle avait fini tous ses devoirs, moldue et magique. Elle avait pratiquement finit le programme de deuxième année dans toutes les matières à l'exception de Botanique et de Potions. Quant à son occlumencie, elle était parée à toute attaque sur son esprit. L'année dernière, elle avait lu un livre sur la magie de l'esprit qui mentionnait que ce dernier était considéré comme un élément à part entière comme le feu, la terre, l'air et l'eau. Il s'est avéré que c'était entièrement vrai. Elle pouvait le sentir. Il lui faudrait encore du temps pour le maitriser aussi bien que le feu ou la terre, mais elle savait qu'elle en était capable. Elle avait tellement hâte de pouvoir s'y entraîner, les possibilités étaient sans fins. Illusions, compulsions, projections, elle serait capable de tellement de choses ! Elle pourrait même créer une illusion d'elle-même pour pouvoir échapper aux cours de Binns !

C'était un projet à réaliser de la plus haute importance, à ses yeux.

Lorsqu'elle finit de remplir ses fioles de potions, elle nettoya et rangea ses affaires ainsi que le grenier et libéra la goule, avant de redescendre dans la chambre de Ginny.

Partager une chambre avec cette dernière, n'était pas chose facile et elle avait hâte de pouvoir retourner dans son dortoir adoré. Certes, elle aurait pu se passer de la présence de Pansy, Millicent, Tracy et Lily, mais son immense lit à baldaquin, le clapotis du lac qui servait de berceuse, la délicieuse odeur de bougies et d'encens, ainsi que la salle de bain de luxe qui y était attaché compensait la présence des quatre filles. Daphné ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Rose était habituée à partager avec son frère, après tout.

Une fois installé sur son lit de fortune, elle se mit à lire le journal de sa grand-mère, Dorea Black, jusqu'à ce que Harry vienne la chercher pour dîner.

C'était toujours Harry qui venait la chercher. A l'exception des jumeaux Weasley et d'Arthur Weasley, la famille de rouquin ne cachait pas qu'elle n'était pas vraiment la bienvenue. Elle ne leur en voulait pas, elle ne les aimait pas non plus. Ce qui était certain, c'était qu'elle ferait en sorte que ce soit le dernier été qu'elle soit forcée de passer avec eux.

-Tu lisais quoi, quand je suis venu te chercher ? Demanda Harry, alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers étroits du Terrier.

-Le journal de grand-mère. Elle était…unique en son genre. J'aurais aimé la connaître…C'était une brillante sorcière, tu sais ? Elle avait une affinité pour la magie noire, un master en runes anciennes et en potions, et quand elle est tombée amoureuse de grand-père, elle s'est battu en duel contre son chef de famille pour pouvoir l'épouser. Grand-père était un auror, il avait une affinité pour la magie blanche et avait six ans de plus qu'elle. Pas le gendre idéal pour les Black.

Harry passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui embrassa la joue.

-Les deux étaient des accros de l'adrénaline, par contre. Je ne te dis pas le nombre de nazis qu'ils ont tués…

Harry ouvrit la bouche sous le choc, mais n'eut pas le temps répondre. Ils étaient arrivés à destination.

Mrs Weasley s'était surpassée pour le dîner. Elle avait réalisé un somptueux dîner, composé des plats préférés de Harry ainsi qu'un délicieux gâteau à la crème. Fred et George firent exploser des pétards du Dr Flibuste en un véritable feu d'artifice, remplissant la cuisine d'étoiles rouges et bleues qui rebondirent sur les murs et au plafond pendant une bonne demi-heure. Lorsque Rose alla se coucher, Harry et les autres enfants Weasley buvaient une dernière tasse de chocolat.

Elle dormit très peu cette nuit-là, trop excitée à l'idée de retourner à Poudlard. Elle fit également un rêve étrange. Elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit une vision. C'était un peu comme lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Sage…ou celle qu'elle deviendrait, devrait-elle dire. Elle était présente. Pas la grande et belle Sage, mais la Rose de douze ans. Il y avait également une autre fille blonde avec qui elle parlait et riait comme si elles étaient les meilleures amies du monde. Etrangement, lorsqu'elle se réveilla le matin de 1er Septembre, ce fut avec le visage de Tom gravé dans l'esprit.

Le jour de la rentrée, tout le monde se réveilla au chant du coq. Sa malle étant déjà prête, Rose n'eut aucun problème à prendre une douche et à s'habiller d'un pull en col v rouge, d'un pantalon noir et de ses bottes. Elle utilisa un demi-flacon de potion, rendant ses cheveux joliment ondulés et suffisamment longs pour atteindre ses omoplates. Elle portait comme à son habitude son holster invisible à l'avant-bras droit et y rangea sa précieuse baguette, avant d'attendre patiemment le reste de la maisonnée. Elle prenait calmement son thé Assam, accompagné de toast pendant que le reste des habitants s'activait dans la maison, à moitié habillé, un morceau de toast à la main, criant et bougonnant sans cesse. Mr Weasley faillit même se rompre le cou en trébuchant contre un poulet alors qu'il traversait la cour pour mettre la valise de Ginny dans la voiture.

Mr Weasley avait utilisé un sortilège d'extension indétectable sur la Ford Anglia, permettant ainsi à neuf personnes, sept grosses valises, deux hiboux, une louve et un rat de s'y installer sans inconfort.

Mrs Weasley et Ginny prirent place sur le siège avant qui avait la taille d'un banc public tandis que la banquette arrière offrait suffisamment d'espace à Rose, Harry, Ron, Fred, George et Percy pour s'y asseoir confortablement.

-Finalement, les moldue sont beaucoup plus astucieux qu'on ne le pense, vous ne trouvez pas ? remarqua Mrs Weasley. Quand on voit cette voiture de l'extérieur, on ne dirait jamais qu'il y a autant de place à l'intérieur.

Les sorciers n'avaient réellement aucun bon sens, pensa Rose.

Mr Weasley mit le moteur en marche et la voiture traversa la cour en cahotant. Avec un pincement au cœur, Harry se retourna pour regarder une dernière fois la maison. Quant à Rose, elle espérait ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds. Les préparatifs avaient mis plus de temps que prévu et Mr Weasley, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre, se tourna vers sa femme.

-Molly, ma chérie, je crois que nous irions plus vite si...

-Non, Arthur, répliqua Mrs Weasley.

-Personne ne nous verrait. Le petit bouton que tu vois là commande un réacteur d'invisibilité que j'ai installé. Nous pourrions décoller instantanément, voler au-dessus des nuages et en dix minutes nous serions arrivés sans que personne s'aperçoive...

-Arthur, j'ai dit non. Pas en plein jour.

Ils arrivèrent devant King's Cross à onze heures moins le quart. Mr Weasley se précipita pour aller chercher des chariots à bagages et ils s'engouffrèrent à grands pas dans la gare.

Tout le monde à l'exception de Rose semblait impatient et un petit peu sur les nerfs. De son côté, Rose marchait un peu en retrait, sa valise qu'elle avait au préalablement allégée pour ne rien peser était posé sur un chariot qu'elle était elle-même allée chercher. Lily, sa fidèle louve, trottinait derrière elle avec grâce sans se presser, imitant sa maitresse à la perfection.

-Percy, vas-y le premier, dit Mrs Weasley, le front soucieux, en voyant sur la grosse pendule de la gare qu'il ne leur restait plus que cinq minutes pour franchir la barrière comme si de rien n'était.

Percy s'avança d'un pas décidé et disparut. Mr Weasley, Fred et George le suivirent.

-J'y vais avec Ginny et vous trois, vous passez tout de suite après, dit Mrs Weasley à son plus jeune fils et aux jumeaux Potter.

Elle attrapa Ginny par la main et fonça vers la barrière. En un clin d'œil, toutes deux avaient également disparu.

-Viens, on y va ensemble, il nous reste à peine une minute, dit Ron à Harry.

Harry s'assura que la cage d'Hedwige était solidement calée sur sa valise et fit tourner le chariot face à la barrière. Il était parfaitement sûr de lui : c'était beaucoup moins difficile que de prendre la poudre de cheminette. Penchés sur leurs chariots, Ron et lui s'avancèrent côte à côte vers la barrière en marchant de plus en plus vite. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'à un mètre, ils se mirent à courir et...

SHPLÂÂAAANNNGGG ! ! ! !

Les deux chariots heurtèrent la barrière de plein fouet et le choc les fit rebondir en arrière. La valise de Ron tomba avec un grand bruit, Harry fit un vol plané et la cage d'Hedwige roula sur le sol dans un grand vacarme de hululements indignés. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux et un vigile se précipita en hurlant :

-Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez tous les deux ?

-J'ai perdu le contrôle de mon chariot, répondit Harry qui se releva péniblement en frottant ses côtes endolories.

Ron courut ramasser la cage d'Hedwige qui poussait de tels hurlements que certains voyageurs commençaient à marmonner des commentaires sur les mauvais traitements infligés aux animaux.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Rose en aidant son frère à se lever.

Elle était secrètement heureuse de ne pas être passé avant eux.

-Je ne sais pas. Comment ça se fait qu'on n'ait pas réussi à passer ? Chuchota Harry à Ron.

-J'en sais rien...

Ron lança des regards inquiets autour de lui. Une douzaine de personnes continuaient de les observer.

-On va rater le train, murmura Ron. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi le passage est resté fermé...

L'estomac contracté, Harry leva les yeux vers l'horloge géante. Plus que dix secondes... neuf secondes...

Avec précaution, il amena son chariot jusqu'à la barrière puis il poussa de toutes ses forces. Le métal restait infranchissable.

Trois secondes... deux secondes... une seconde...

-Ça y est, le train est parti, dit Ron, consterné. Et si jamais mes parents ne peuvent pas repasser dans l'autre sens, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Tu as de l'argent de moldue ?

-J'ai de l'argent, intervint Rose. Pas besoin de paniquer, on va juste attendre que…

-Je n'entends rien du tout, interrompit Ron d'une voix tendue après avoir collé son oreille contre la barrière. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Je me demande combien de temps il faudra à mes parents pour venir nous retrouver.

Rose grinça des dents, n'appréciant pas de se faire interrompre, pendant que les deux garçons regardaient autour d'eux. Des badauds continuaient de les observer, attirés par les cris stridents d'Hedwige.

-Il vaut mieux qu'on aille les attendre près de la voiture, dit Harry. On se fait un peu trop remarqué, ici...

-Harry ! s'exclama Ron, le regard soudain brillant. La voiture !

-Quoi, la voiture ?

-On peut la faire voler jusqu'à Poudlard !

-Mais je croyais que...

-On est coincés, non ? Et il faut bien qu'on trouve le moyen d'aller à l'école ? Or, même les sorciers de premier cycle ont le droit de faire usage de la magie en cas d'urgence, chapitre dix-neuf, je crois, du code de Restriction de...

Harry sentit brusquement la panique faire place à l'excitation.

-Tu saurais la faire voler ?

-Aucun problème, assura Ron en tournant son chariot vers la sortie. Allons-y. Si on se dépêche, on pourra rattraper le train et le suivre jusqu'à Poudlard.

-Vous vous fichez de moi ?! S'énerva Rose.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent comme s'ils avaient oubliés qu'elle était présente.

-C'est le plan le plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu, et si on attendait plutôt que tes parents reviennent nous chercher, sans enfreindre aucune loi ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour calmer sa sœur, mais Ron fut plus rapide.

-T'as qu'à rester, si t'as la trouille ! Mais nous, on y va, on a déjà suffisamment perdue de temps !

-C'est stupide, sérieusement, ça te tuerais d'attendre quelques minutes ?

Mais Ron ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

-Tu viens Harry ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il prenait la direction de la sortie.

-Harry…commença Rose.

-Viens avec nous, Rose.

-Non, c'est stupide et dangereux, je ne fais pas confiance à Ron et…

-C'est quoi ton problème avec Ron ?! Tu te rends compte que sans lui, on serait encore chez les Dursley ? Fais ce que tu veux Rose, mais moi j'y vais.

Les deux garçons s'en allèrent, laissant Rose pour seul compagnie, sa louve. Rose sentit son estomac se transformait en plomb alors que son frère, son jumeau, la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde la laissait seule sous les regards curieux des badauds et sans nulle part ou aller.

-Il…il m'a vraiment laissé ? Lily ?

Cette dernière fourra son museau contre les jambes de sa maitresse pour la réconforter mais Rose cru seulement sentir son cœur saigner et ignora les tentatives de Lily pour lui remonter le moral. Elle essuya furieusement les quelques larmes qui lui avaient échappés de son visage et sortit de la gare à grands pas.

 **01.09.1992, Royaume-Uni, Angleterre, Londres, le chaudron baveur, 12 :02**

Ne sachant pas où aller, Rose était partit chez Léna. Cette dernière n'était pas présente. D'après le mot qu'elle avait laissé sur la porte de sa boutique, elle avait rendez-vous avec quelqu'un. Elle était donc partit à la poste, mais comme par hasard, aucun hibou n'était disponible. Elle était donc allée à la ménagerie magique où elle s'était procuré un magnifique corbeau dont le pelage noir, paraissait bleu. Il s'appelait Loki et l'avait immédiatement envoyé porter une lettre à Tom. Elle s'était ensuite réfugiée au chaudron baveur pour pouvoir manger et pleurer tout son saoul.

Le professeur de défense, arriva au chaudron baveur par la poudre de cheminette, Rose le remarqua immédiatement et se leva pour courir à sa rencontre.

-Tom !

Elle se retint juste à temps de se jeter dans ses bras. Elle était dans tous ses états, mais elle avait encore toute sa tête. Son professeur était encore plus beau que dans son souvenir. Chose qu'elle n'aurait pas cru possible. Il portait un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et par-dessus, une cape de sorcier ou était engravé le blason des Serpentard. Ses cheveux étaient noués en une queue de cheval comme à son habitude et ses yeux étaient toujours aussi noirs que des onyx

-Par Mordred, pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?! Demanda Tom confus.

-Je ne pleure pas, nia Rose avec véhémence.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, avec de l'eau sur le visage, au lieu d'être dans le Poudlard Express ?

-Je complote le meurtre de mon frère.

-Ne dis pas ça à voix haute. Ton frère est célèbre et tu risques le lynchage avec ce genre de propos. Et si tu comptes vraiment le faire, ne me dis rien que je puisse plaider mon innocence quand tu te feras prendre.

Rose éclata d'un rire sans joie. Tom était beaucoup de choses, mais innocent, ça, elle en doutait.

-Qui dit que je me ferais prendre ? Demanda Rose en s'essuyant le visage.

-Tu viens juste d'annoncer ton plan dans un pub. De toute évidence, tu manques de pratique.

Les deux sorciers s'assirent face à face à une table et Rose lui raconta comment la barrière de King's Cross s'était fermée et comment Harry l'avait abandonné pour aller à l'aventure avec _Ron Weasley_.

-Premièrement, qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec les Weasley ? Tu ne supportes pas Weasley numéro 6.

-Il est venu chercher Harry avec les jumeaux pendant les vacances et ils m'ont emmené avec eux, répondit Rose sans autre explications.

Tom prit une gorgée de son café et observa pendant un instant, la sorcière assise en face de lui. Il saurait bien assez tôt ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'ils reprendraient leurs cours d'Occlumencie.

-Deuxièmement, la barrière est un puissant enchantement qui n'aurait jamais dû bloquer votre passage. Quelqu'un de puissant l'a fermée. Tu as une idée de qui ça peut-être ?

Rose secoua la tête et prit une gorgée de son thé au jasmin. Elle baissa les yeux, sur ses petites mains qui tenaient fermement sa tasse et se mordit la lèvre.

-Apprends-moi à me battre.

Tom haussa un sourcil.

-Excuse-moi ?

-Apprends-moi à me battre. Que ce soit en duel ou de façon moldue…

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je sais comment me battre de façon moldue ?

Rose faillit répondre : « c'est parce que tu es Tom Jedusor et que tu sais tout, même sur les moldue que tu vois de haut. » Heureusement, elle se retint à temps. Son égo était suffisamment large sans qu'elle ne contribue à l'élargir.

-Tu n'arrêtes pas de traiter les auror d'idiots parce qu'il suffirait de leur retirer leurs baguettes pour qu'ils soient sans défense, répondit-elle à la place.

C'était vrai. Rose avait cessé de compter le nombre de fois ou Tom les avait traité d'idiots pendant qu'il lisait le journal ou répondait au courriel du ministère. En règle générale, Tom traitait tout le monde d'idiot. Pas seulement les aurors.

-Ça ne veut pas dire que je sais me battre. Ça veut juste dire que je maîtrise la magie sans baguette.

-Tu as dit, et je cite : « Ces aurors sont une honte, je pourrais les incapacités sans même recourir à la magie » Je porte sur moi des poids de quatre kilos aux poignets et aux chevilles, je fais du jogging tous les jours depuis des mois et tu as promis de m'apprendre à me battre après ce qui s'est passé en Juin !

-J'ai dit que j'y réfléchirais, la corrigea-t-il.

Rose serra les poings et se retint de grogner de frustration. Devant son air grincheux, Tom se contenta de sourire d'un air amusé. Rose le fusilla du regard avant de finir son thé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, on va à Poudlard ?

-La patience n'est vraiment pas votre fort, miss Potter.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda Rose d'un ton sarcastique.

Pour une raison étrange, elle n'appréciait pas de se faire appeler miss Potter. Pas par lui, en tout cas.

Tom prit son temps pour finir son café en ignorant les soupirs volontairement bruyants que poussait Rosemary.

-C'est bon, t'as finit ? On peut aller à Poudlard ? Demanda-t-elle.

Tom lui adressa un regard noir auquel elle répondit par un sourire effronté.

-Avant de retourner à l'école, nous avons d'abord quelque chose à faire à Gringottes.

-Oh, non, grogna Rose. Pas les gobelins, je les déteste…

-Tout le monde les déteste, ce sont des créatures détestables. Les sorciers sont des idiots de laisser tout leur or entre les mains de ces créatures cupides et belliqueuses…Les anciennes et nobles familles ont un traité avec eux pour qu'ils prennent soin de leur or, mais les prolétaires n'ont aucune garantit que les gobelins ne leur feront pas un mauvais coup.

Rose leva les au ciel en entendant Tom traitait les sorciers d'idiots (non, pas qu'elle soit en désaccord avec lui sur ce point) et écouta avec intérêt le reste de son discours Tom était une mine d'information et elle apprenait plus avec lui qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Peut-être parce qu'il lui parlait comme à une adulte…non, il ne respectait pas vraiment les autres adultes, il lui parlait en sachant qu'elle avait les capacités de comprendre et d'apprendre. Elle aimait à penser qu'il la respectait. Elle confia donc Lily aux bons soins de Tom (Le barman pas le professeur), et suivit son professeur de défense jusqu'à la banque Gringottes. Elle ne le quitta pas, lorsqu'il se dirigea vers un gobelin à l'air particulièrement vicieux.

-Salutations, Nagnok.

-Salutation, Nagnok, répéta Rose.

-Salutation, Lord Serpentard…Salutations, miss…

-Miss Potter souhaiterait un test de lignée pour une généalogie des plus complètes.

Rose fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas au courant qu'elle voulait ça.

-J'ai lu et relu tous les services que proposait Gringottes et je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça…

-Bien sûr que non, répliqua Tom. Lorsque des coffres n'ayant pas appartenu à des nobles sont libres pendant plus d'un siècle, les gobelins ont autorisation de se servir. Pourquoi s'en priveraient-ils ?

Rose accueillit avec plaisir cette bonne vielle colère qui lui permettait d'utiliser le feu avec tant de facilité. Oh, quand elle attraperait Ragnok…

Nagnok qui avait observé l'échange intervint. :

-Bien sûr, Lord Serpentard. Les tests de lignée coutent cinqu…

-Vous allez nous offrir le test au coût standard de rien du tout, ou je vous jure par Morgana que je ressortirais d'ici avec le test et votre tête en prime ! S'énerva Rose.

Tom dû porter une main à sa bouche pour se retenir de rire mais le gobelin ne se priva pas. Il éclata d'un rire bruyant et guttural.

-Ragnok avait raison à votre sujet, miss Potter. Vous êtes une sorcière des plus particulières.

-Ragnok a parlé de moi ?

-En mal.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment.

Nagnok les conduisit jusqu'à un bureau semblable à celui de Ragnok et leur présenta à un autre gobelin nommé Gargak. Rose faisait de son mieux pour se souvenir de chaque gobelin qu'elle rencontrait mais ce n'était pas facile. Ils se ressemblaient tous, à quelques détails prés.

Gargak sortit de son bureau un bol en verre ou était incrusté ce qu'elle pensait être le langage des gobelins ainsi que quelques runes. Il poussa le bol vers elle et lui tendit une dague à double tranchant avec un poignet incrusté de rubis.

-Miss Potter, coupez votre main dominante et versez cinq gouttes de sang ici.

Rose prit la dague et grimaça. Elle pensait avoir suffisamment saigné cet été sans avoir à se blesser elle-même. De plus, la vue du sang la rendait malade depuis quelques temps.

En voyant qu'elle hésitait, Tom prit sa main et la dague et lui fit une longue entaille sans qu'elle puisse protester. Elle grimaça à la vue du sang avant même que la douleur ne l'atteigne.

 **-ESCPECE D'ENFOIRE CA FAIT MAL !**

-Arrête de geindre, ce n'est même pas profond.

Rose l'ignora et ferma les yeux respirant à grande bouffée d'air pour calmer sa panique. Elle ressentit un léger picotement au niveau de la main et elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir sa blessure guérir d'elle-même. Elle fut momentanément distraite du sang.

-Le couteau est enchanté pour guérir toutes blessures qu'il inflige.

-Enlèves moi ce sang, se contenta de répondre Rose.

Tom le fit, les sourcils froncés.

Pendant ce temps, Gargak marmonnait des paroles inintelligibles et versa une potion dans le bol. Il versa ensuite le contenu sur une feuille de parchemin et l'analysa.

-C'est…surprenant.

Il tendit la feuille à Tom.

 **-Que…Merde, c'est une blague ?!**

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Rose.

Elle n'avait jamais entendu Tom jurer.

Tom contemplait la feuille de parchemin d'un air stupéfait avant de reporter son regard vers elle. Rose se sentit rougir légèrement sous l'intensité de son regard. Il remit finalement le parchemin au gobelin et dit quelque chose en gobelbabil. Rose se demanda pourquoi elle était étonnée qu'il connaisse la langue des gobelins. C'était du Tom, tout craché.

-Faites ce que je vous dis ! S'exclama Tom lorsque le gobelin paru hésitant.

-Comme vous le souhaitez, Lord Serpentard. Mais vous ne pourrez plus le cacher dans cinq ans.

Rose fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour demander à nouveau ce qui se passait quand le gobelin passa un long doigt fin par-dessus le parchemin. Il luisit d'un bleu fluorescent pendant quelques secondes avant de revenir à son état d'origine.

-Tenez, miss Potter.

Rose baissa des yeux curieux sur le parchemin, et sentit sa mâchoire tombé sous le choc.

 _Rosemary Sage Potter :_

 _Fille de la maison Potter_

 _Héritière magique de Morgana Le Fay_

 _Héritière magique de Salazar Serpentard_

 _Lien d'âme : Actif depuis le 31.07.1991_

 _Lien d'âme : Non consommé._

-Héritière magique de Morgana Le Fay et Salazar Serpentard ? Comment est-ce possible ?

-La magie a ses raisons que la raison ignore, répondit Tom d'un air faussement indifférent.

Il aurait été plus crédible si ses yeux n'avaient pas été rouges.

-Mais…c'est toi l'héritier de Serpentard.

-Je suis Lord Serpentard. Le titre m'appartient et tu en es l'héritière…

Il l'a regarda un instant et lui dit de son ton le plus sérieux :

-Si jamais tu vide mon coffre, je te le ferais regretter.

-C'est quoi un lien d'âme ? Demanda finalement Rose.

-Ca veut dire que votre âme est liée, expliqua le gobelin. Vous avez rencontré votre âme sœur, et d'après la date indiquée, vous l'avez rencontré il y a plus d'un an.

Rose adopta une expression incrédule.

-Les âmes sœurs existent ?!

-De toute évidence, répondit Tom.

-C'est extrêmement rare, considéré comme une bénédiction, expliqua le gobelin. Ces liens peuvent être platoniques, familiales ou autres, ce n'est pas forcément à ce que vous pensez.

Rose se perdit dans ses pensées quelques secondes. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser et préféra se concentrer plutôt sur l'autre nouvelle.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai hérité de Morgana Le Fay ?

-Un coffre remplit d'une immense fortune. Vous héritez également de biens immobiliers et d'un siège au Magenmagot que vous pourrez revendiquer lorsque vous aurez dix-sept ans. Nous allons devoir informer le ministère que l'héritière de Morgana Le Fay est venue à la banque, mais nous pouvons garder votre nom secret, si vous le souhaitez.

Rose hocha la tête. Elle n'avait aucune envie que les rumeurs comme quoi elle était une futur mage noir se répandent dans tout le pays et pas seulement à Poudlard. Elle admirait Morgana grâce aux histoires que Daphné lui avait raconté, mais le fait est que sa réputation laissait à désirer.

-Je peux visiter le coffre de Morgana ?

 **Royaume-Uni, Angleterre, Londres, Le chemin de traverse, Gringottes, La chambre forte de Morgana Le Fay, 12 :40**

-Wow, fut la seule chose que Rose fut capable d'exprimer, une fois arrivée à la chambre forte de Morgana.

Il y avait tellement d'or dans cette pièce que Rose était convaincu qu'elle pourrait vivre confortablement sans jamais avoir à travailler. Une immense bibliothèque semblait lui faire de l'œil, de magnifiques robes étaient étalées un peu partout ainsi que des bijoux, des armes, des artefacts. Rose pouvait sentir une forte concentration de magie dans cette pièce. Une magie qui semblait l'accueillir à bras ouvert, un peu comme la première fois qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur Poudlard.

Elle passa plusieurs minutes à juste contempler sa chambre forte (bien plus grande que celle des Potter), et aurait pu passer encore plus de temps si Tom ne l'attendait pas. Elle remplit sa besace d'une douzaine de livres prit au hasard, avant d'admirer quelques artefacts qu'elle effleura du bout des doigts. Elle était particulièrement intéressée par une bassine en pierre ou était engravé des runes.

Elle fit le tour de la chambre et s'arrêta devant une impressionnante collection de couteaux. Elle s'empara de deux dagues jumelles, légèrement trop grande pour ses petites mains, qui se réajustèrent dès l'instant ou ses doigts se posèrent sur elles. Sur le premier couteau, le nom de Morgana était inscrit. Sur le second, un nom qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu : Freya.

Un sourire lui échappa.

Harry était l'héritier Potter finalement, mais elle était l'héritière de Morgana. Elle n'avait pas à se plaindre quand elle y songeait.

Lorsque ses pensées se tournèrent vers Harry, elle serra les poings si forts que ses ongles laissèrent des traces en forme de demi-lunes sur ses paumes. Elle avait dépassé le stade de la tristesse et de la trahison, tout ce qu'elle ressentait à présent était une rage au ventre qui lui donnait envie de cogner quelque chose…ou quelqu'un.

Rose rangea les dagues jumelles dans son sac et sortit afin de rejoindre Tom. Il était adossé contre un mur et lisait un livre qu'il rangea dans sa poche lorsqu'il l'a vit.

Elle lui sourit. Elle savait ce qu'elle allait lui offrir pour Yule.

-On y va ?

Tom hocha la tête, et ensemble, ils sortirent de la banque Gringottes, perdus dans leurs pensées. Les deux sorciers retournèrent au chaudron baveur ou Lily les accueillit avec enthousiasme.

-Tu as déjà pris la poudre de cheminette ? Demanda Tom.

-Chez les Weasley. Oui, confirma Rose.

Elle grimaça en se souvenant du désastre qu'avait été sa première expérience et Tom dû le remarquer parce qu'il saisit Rose par l'épaule et l'entraîna contre lui. Lily les suivit rapidement.

-Bureau de Tom Jedusor, murmura-t-il.

Ils furent enveloppés dans un tourbillon de feu vert. Rose s'accrocha à Tom pour ne pas tomber.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Tom la lâcha et elle tomba par terre.

-Tu as toujours été aussi gracieuse ?

-Je déteste la poudre de cheminette, gémit-elle.

A l'aide d'un rapide « _recurvite_ » Rose se débarrassa de la suie qui collait à ses vêtements et s'installa sur son siège favori. Lily la suivit fidèlement et posa sa tête sur les genoux de la sorcière. Rose caressa machinalement sa louve. Maintenant qu'elle était à Poudlard, elle arrivait à respirer plus librement.

-Maintenant, voyons si tu as amélioré tes barrières mentales… Tu as médité pendant tes vacances ? Demanda Tom en s'installant face à elle.

-J'ai médité, j'ai couru, j'ai pratiquement finit le programme de deuxième année…je pense mériter que tu me retires ces poids, dit-elle en désignant ses poignets comme une prisonnière demandant sa liberté.

Tom parut trop amusé par la situation à son gout.

-Je vais y réfléchir.

La jeune sorcière grogna. C'était toujours sa réponse. C'était ce qu'il avait dit quand elle lui avait demandé de lui apprendre à se battre, c'était ce qu'il avait dit au sujet de la magie sans baguette…Rose commençait sérieusement à détester cette phrase.

-Tu n'as vraiment aucune patience, soupira Tom. Prépares-toi, je ne serais pas aussi gentil que l'an dernier.

Rose haussa un sourcil. Elle ne se rappelait d'aucune gentillesse de sa part quand il utilisait la Legilimancie. C'était comme s'il brisait des murs qui faisaient partie d'elle pour l'exposer sans rien pour la protéger, comme si on avait ouvert son crâne pour voir ses pensées les plus intimes. C'était un sentiment de vulnérabilité. Un sentiment horrible qui donnait au Légilimens tout pouvoir sur sa personne.

Rose n'eut pas le temps de souffler que Tom avait déjà pointé sa baguette sur elle.

 _-Viens avec nous, Rose._

 _-Non, c'est stupide et dangereux, je ne fais pas confiance à Ron et…_

 _-C'est quoi ton problème avec Ron ?! Tu te rends compte que sans lui, on serait encore chez les Dursley ? Fais ce que tu veux Rose, mais moi j'y vais._

Rose grogna et expulsa Tom de toutes ses forces.

Elle détestait ce qu'il voyait quand il pénétrait dans son esprit. Elle n'était pas censée le repousser, une fois qu'il soit entré…elle était censée être capable de lui refuser tout accès à ses souvenirs. Et en aucun cas, lui offrir des munitions dont il pourrait se servir contre elle.

-Encore ! Exigea-t-elle en évitant de croiser son regard.

- _Légilimens !_

 _Rose sentit la douleur dans ses côtes comme si elle revivait le moment. Vernon au-dessus d'elle en train de l'insulter, elle crut vraiment s'étrangler avec son propre sang et sentit chaque parcelle de son corps la faire souffrir. Elle faillit supplier son oncle d'arrêter, qu'elle ferait tout ce qu'il voudrait, mais se retint à temps._

 _Tout ça n'était pas réel. Ce n'était pas réel. Elle était à Poudlard, elle avait sa baguette, sa louve, des dagues dans son sac et Tom à ses côtés… Tom ! Mortifiée, à l'idée qu'il la voit dans une position si faible, Rose rassembla son énergie pour le repousser une deuxième fois._

Rose soufflait comme un bœuf, une mèche de ses cheveux collés sur son front moite.

Elle était tombé à genoux et garda la tête baissé jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit certaine qu'aucune larme ne lui échappe.

-On recommence, dit-elle en se relevant.

Elle redressa la tête et défia du regard Tom de commenter ce qu'il venait de voir. Celui-ci se contenta de l'observer pendant quelques secondes. Ses yeux étaient rouges sangs, mais Rose n'avait pas peur. Plus jamais, plus jamais elle ne se retrouverait dans une position de faiblesse. Que ce soit face à Grindelwald ou son oncle, elle se promit de ne plus jamais être une victime.

Tom ne dit rien, mais releva la baguette et prononça l'incantation :

 _-Légilimens !_

 **Ecosse, Location introuvable, Poudlard, Bureau de Tom Jedusor, 18 :00**

Rose n'avait jamais souffert d'une pareille migraine. La douleur était si aigue, que le simple fait d'avoir les yeux ouvert la faisait souffrir. Tom l'avait forcé à repousser les limites de son endurance concernant la magie de l'esprit et ce dernier était épuisé. Elle dormait presque debout à présent, mais rien ne pouvait la faire cesser de sourire d'un air béat face à son accomplissement. Après des heures à repousser ses attaques après que Tom ait vu chacun de ses souvenirs les plus cuisants, Rose avait finalement réussi à l'empêcher de franchir ses barrières mentales. Elle en était tellement fière que si elle n'était pas aussi fatiguée, elle aurait sans doute esquissé quelques pas de danse.

 **-Rossa ! Rossa !** S'exclama une voix sifflante.

 **-Bonsoir Nagini** , répondit Rose.

Elle n'avait pas la force de se pencher pour aider le serpent à enrouler son long corps sur elle, mais Nagini le fit toute seule, sans aucun problème. Parfois, Rose oubliait que le python faisait plus de deux mètres de longueur.

 **-J'espère que Tom t'a bien traité pendant mon absence**.

 **-Tu ne ssssauras jamais ce qu'il a ossssé dire !** Siffla Nagini d'un ton indigné.

Rose sourit paresseusement et caressa doucement la tête du serpent.

 **-Il a dit que j'étais grossse ! Et que sssssi je continuais à manger autant, je ne pourrais plus chassssser. Quel ingrat, au lieu de me vénérer, c'est ainsssssi qu'il me traite, le chacal !**

Rose éclata de rire sans retenu quand Nagini commença à traiter son maître de tous les noms, surtout que ce dernier était à un mètre d'elles et semblait tellement las que les rires de Rose redoublèrent.

-Elle m'a ignoré et s'est caché pendant tout le mois de Juillet dans la forêt interdite, dit Tom alors qu'ils sortaient de son bureau.

-Sérieusement ?

 **-Je l'ai forcé à me chercher jusqu'à ce qu'il admette sssssses torts.**

 **-Je n'ai jamais tort** , rétorqua Tom.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je dois aller me changer, c'est quoi le mot de passe de la salle commune ?

-Tu n'en as pas besoin. Demande simplement au mur de s'ouvrir en fourchelang.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire, l'an dernier ?

Tom lui offrit un sourire en coin qui la fit rougir et elle décida qu'il était grand temps qu'ils se séparent.

-A tout à l'heure ! Dit-elle en prenant la direction de sa salle commune, Nagini toujours sur ses épaules encore en train de se plaindre de Tom.

Rose ne prit pas le temps de ranger ses affaires et de profiter de son dortoir qui l'avait tant manqué. Elle se contenta d'agrandir sa malle et de l'entreposer dans son armoire, n'osant pas déballer ses affaires. Sa malle était protégé contre les indésirables (hmm, hmm, Parkinson) mais pas son armoire. Elle n'avait pas encore trouvé de sortilèges qui lui permettraient de protéger ses affaires. Elle enfila lentement son uniforme et mis par-dessus, sa robe de sorcière dont elle releva les manches. Elle détacha ses cheveux et se contenta de passer ses doigts par-dessus pour les coiffer. Elle garda par contre ses nouvelles bottes aux pieds, embrassa Lily et fit signe à Nagini de grimper sur ses épaules pour pouvoir se rendre à la grande salle.

Rosemary était épuisée. Entre le réveille chaotique des Weasley, la barrière de Kings Cross qui s'était refermée, son frère qui l'avait abandonné pour courir comme un idiot à l'aventure, la découverte de son héritage et ses cours d'Occlumencie, elle n'avait qu'une envie, se blottir sous la couverture avec Lily pour pouvoir dormir pendant quelques jours.

Elle était terriblement jalouse de sa louve qui accaparait en ce moment même son lit.

Elle fut la première élève à arriver dans la grande salle. Les professeurs était présent également, avec pour seule exception, Tom. Rosemary pouvait sentir les regards curieux de ses professeurs et avait la nette impression d'être jugé mais était trop fatiguée pour s'en soucier. Elle s'installa à la table des Serpentard, Nagini toujours sur les épaules. Elle remarqua la chevelure dorée de Gilderoy Lockhart et grimaça. Maintenant, elle savait que ce n'était pas Tom qui avait ajouté ses livres à la liste.

Elle était en train de caresser le python quand les portes s'ouvrirent et qu'un flot d'élèves pénétra dans la grande salle.

Elle reconnut quelques visages sans se souvenir de leurs noms. Rose avait toujours eu une mauvaise mémoire quand il s'agissait de noms.

-Potter, la saluèrent plusieurs élèves.

Elle reconnut Flint, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, Miles Bletchey, un élève de troisième année, Adrian Pucey, un élève de quatrième année, Ursula Olswalt (qui la détestait presque autant que Pansy Parkinson mais qui tentait quand même d'entrer dans ses bonnes grâces, Cassius Warrington, un imbécile de quatrième année et Gemma Farley, une préfète de sixième année. Mais elle ne reconnut certainement pas les dix autres personnes qui la saluèrent comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis…

Elle confia à Nagini le soin de les faire fuir.

-Rose !

Celle-ci soupira. Après un an, tout le monde refusait encore de l'appeler Rosemary. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas envoyé suffisamment de gens à l'infirmerie. Elle retint un bâillement et se retourna pour voir le visage à la fois souriant et inquiet de sa seule amie, Daphné Greengrass.

Rose retint un hoquet de surprise quand Daphné oublia tous les protocoles des nobles sangs-purs et l'énorme python sur ses épaules pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Rose se sentir rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et ne sut pas comment réagir. Elle ne rendit pas son étreinte à Daphné, mais celle-ci ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

Elle se recula et lui frappa l'arrière de la tête.

-Aïe ! S'exclama Rose.

Nagini siffla de façon menaçante et Daphné recula sous le coup de la peur.

 **-Ce n'est rien, Nagini. Daphné est une amie.**

Rosemary caressa la tête du python jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

-Désolé. Nagini est très protectrice.

-Ce n'est rien, dit Daphné.

Malgré ce qu'elle venait de dire, Rose voyait bien que la blonde était un peu secoué.

-Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? Tu sais très bien pourquoi je n'ai pas pu répondre à tes lettres.

-Oui, tu m'as expliqué dans ta lettre comment tu avais atterrit chez les Weasley. Mais je me suis inquiétée pendant plus d'un mois. Les moldue ne t'ont pas trop mené la vie dure ?

Rose retint une grimace et tenta de hausser les épaules, avant de se rappeler de l'énorme python qui se reposait sur elle.

-Je préfèrerais ne pas en parler.

A ce moment-là, Draco et Blaise s'assirent en face des deux filles et la discussion se tourna vers un sujet plus agréable.

Fatiguée, Rose posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Daphné qui malgré sa surprise ne dit rien. Elle observa avec curiosité la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrir à nouveau pour y faire entrer le groupe d'élève de première année.

Elle se demanda vaguement si elle avait eu l'air aussi terrifiée qu'eux…Sans doute.

Elle reconnut la chevelure flamboyante de Ginny Weasley et ne fut apparemment pas la seule.

-Encore un Weasley ? Grogna Draco.

-Une Weaslette, rectifia Blaise avec un sourire en coin.

Rosemary observa en silence la cérémonie de répartition commençait. A son plus grand étonnement, le choixpeau magique chanta une chanson différente de celle de l'an passé.

-Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret.

Par contre, Tom, lui, restait le même.

-Je commence : Adamson, Erika !

Le choixpeau ne mit que quelques secondes à se décider.

-SERDAIGLE !

Elle fut rapidement suivit d'une Julie Andrews et d'un Ian Avery. Les Gryffondor accueillirent un James Boot et les Serpentard une Annalise Campbell. Rose se mit à applaudir quand Daphné la fusilla du regard. Très franchement, cette Annalise avait l'air d'une snobe. Gideon Brixton était un chapeauflou qui resta près de six minutes sous le chapeau avant d'être envoyé chez les Poufsouffle ou il fut accueilli chaleureusement.

-Crivey, Colin.

-GRYFFONDOR !

Un à un, les élèves furent répartit dans leurs maisons respectives. Rosemary faisait de son mieux pour suivre, mais ses paupières étaient lourde, son cerveau engourdie et l'épaule de Daphné si confortable.

-Farley, Bella !

-Ce nom me dit quelque chose, marmonna Rose à moitié endormie.

-C'est la sœur de Gemma Farley.

-Qui ?

-La préfète, soupira Daphné d'un ton las.

-SERPENTARD !

Rosemary applaudit poliment encore une fois avec l'enthousiasme d'un poisson mort.

Cassandra Holmes les rejoignit également. Maria Jones fut envoyé à Serdaigle, Alan Keegan fut répartit chez les Poufsouffle, et Rosemary se demanda pourquoi elle avait quitté son dortoir pour cette maudite répartition.

-Lovegood, Luna !

Rosemary ouvrit les yeux pour observer une petite fille avec des cheveux blonds presque blancs qui lui arrivaient jusqu'à la taille. Elle était jolie. Quelqu'un dans l'assemblé ricana et Rose cru entendre de nom « loufoca » mais elle n'était pas sûr. Quelques filles gloussaient tout en pointant du doigt Luna Lovegood qui resta une bonne dizaine de minute sous le chapeau. Enfin, elle fut envoyée à Serdaigle. Rose la suivit du regard. Elle avait la nette impression de connaitre cette fille, même si elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle arrêta de faire semblant de prêter attention à la répartition et ferma les yeux quelques instants.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ils en étaient à la lettre S. Une Shacklebott les rejoignit, ainsi qu'un Gabriel Pitchard. Les Poufsouffle accueillirent un David Pratt, un Mehdi Ibrahim et une Angelica Swan.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il ne restait plus que deux filles et un garçon qui attendait d'être répartit.

-Weasley, Ginevra !

Une minute plus tard, elle fut accueillie à Gryffondor par ses trois frères. C'est à ce moment-là que plusieurs élèves remarquèrent qu'il manquait un Weasley à l'appel. Et surtout un Harry Potter.

-Hé, ou sont ton frère et la belette ? Demanda Draco d'un ton curieux.

Rosemary siffla comme un serpent en songeant à Weasley.

-Ils ne devraient plus tarder, marmonna-t-elle.

-Ils n'étaient pas dans le train, réalisa Daphné. D'ailleurs, toi non plus ! Ou étiez-vous ?

Rosemary leur offrit un bref résumé de ce qui s'était passé tandis qu'un Henry Wells venait grossir leurs rangs. Enfin une Helen Winchester fut répartit à Gryffondor et le directeur se leva pour annoncer le début du banquet. Il fut interrompu par le concierge, Argus Rusard qui semblait un peu trop joyeux pour que ce soit une bonne nouvelle.

-Je parie ce que vous voulez que ça a un rapport avec mon frère, annonça Rose.

Draco renifla.

-Je ne prends pas ce pari. Evidemment que ça a un rapport avec lui.

-Vous pensez qu'il va être renvoyé ? Demanda Ursula Olswalt d'un ton excité.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises. Comme si Dumbledore laisserait mon frère lui échapper.

-Elle a pas tort, marmonna Blaise qui observait la scène qui se déroulait du côté des professeurs.

 **-Nagini, va rejoindre Tom. Et si tu peux, dis-moi ce qui se passe avec mon frère** , siffla Rose en ignorant les regards abasourdis/terrifiés/plein d'admiration des pauvres premiers années qui n'étaient pas encore habitué au spectacle qu'offrait Rose en compagnie de Nagini.

 **-J'exige plus de caresssses en échange !**

 **-Marché conclu.**

Nagini glissa jusqu'à son maître qui ne broncha pas, lorsque son familier se mit à grimper sur lui.

Tom, Dumbledore et McGonagall prirent la direction de la sortie après que le directeur ait fait apparaître la nourriture.

Lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau, Tom s'arrêta et se pencha vers Rose.

-Une retenu avec moi, demain soir.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait cette fois ? Soupira Rosemary.

 **-Tu utilises mon familier pour espionner ce qui se passe avec les professeurs, voilà quoi.**

 **-J'utilise toutes les ressources à ma disposition. C'est toi qui m'as enseigné ça,** répliqua Rose.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et fut frappé de stupeur lorsqu'elle le vit lui sourire sincèrement. Pas un de ses sourires en coin, sarcastique, moqueur ou cruel. Tom n'en paraissait que plus beau, chose qu'elle ne pensait pas possible.

 **-Hmm…c'est vrai. Peut-être que je devrais te récompenser. Viens dans mon bureau demain soir, j'ai quelque chose à te donner.**

Tom s'en alla, la laissant seule pour affronter les regards curieux de ses camarades. Son visage plus rouge qu'une tomate.

-De quoi vous par… Commença Draco.

Pour ne pas répondre, Rose prit une grosse bouchée de ragout.

Tom Jedusor était mauvais pour sa santé.

Rose se força à manger et à parler avec ses camarades sans se soucier de son frère. Harry avait choisi son camp. Elle n'allait plus lui courir après, si c'était là les remerciements qu'elle aurait. Il était suffisamment grand pour prendre ses décisions et elle n'y pouvait absolument rien…

La seule bonne chose qui était ressortit de cette histoire, fut que Dumbledore n'eut pas le temps de présenter Gilderoy Lockhart et Rose ne fut donc pas tentée de lui lancer sa fourchette.

 **Ecosse, Location introuvable, Poudlard, Bureau de Severus Rogue, 20 :41**

Le bureau de Rogue était aussi sinistre que son propriétaire. Harry n'y avait jamais mis les pieds et espérait sincèrement ne jamais avoir à y remettre les pieds. Les murs sombres étaient recouverts d'étagères remplies de gros bocaux en verre dans lesquels flottaient toute sorte de choses répugnantes dont Harry ne voulait même pas connaître le nom. La cheminée était noire et vide.

Rogue était allée chercher le professeur McGonagall, la directrice de la maison Gryffondor. Le teint livide, Harry et Ron n'osaient pas échanger un seul mot. Harry n'avait plus faim depuis le moment ou Rogue les avait surpris. Il était même pris de nausée. Si Rogue était allé chercher le professeur McGonagall, les choses n'allaient pas s'arranger pour eux. Elle se montrerait peut-être moins injuste que Rogue, mais elle était quand même très sévère.

Dix minutes plus tard, Rogue était de retour et, comme il fallait s'y attendre, le professeur McGonagall l'accompagnait. Harry avait déjà eu l'occasion de la voir en colère à plusieurs reprises, mais jamais à ce point-là. Dès qu'elle fut entrée dans le bureau elle brandit sa baguette magique. Harry et Ron se recroquevillèrent, mais elle se contenta de la pointer sur la cheminée où un feu ronflant apparut soudain.

-Assis ! ordonna-t-elle.

Tous deux reprirent place sur leurs chaises, auprès du feu.

-Explications ! Ajouta-t-elle, les lunettes étincelantes de menaces.

Ron se lança dans le récit de leur aventure en commençant par la barrière de King's Cross qui avait refusé de les laisser passer.

-…Nous n'avions pas le choix, professeur, il nous était impossible de monter dans le train.

Tom Jedusor choisit ce moment-là pour entrer dans la pièce. Son énorme serpent reposait sur ses épaules et Ron déglutit lorsqu'il sentit les yeux noirs du reptile se posaient sur lui. Il avait l'impression que le serpent prenait un plaisir malsain à lui faire peur. A ce moment-là, Harry su que les choses allaient empirer. Le professeur Jedusor était encore plus sévère que le professeur McGonagall et Harry avait la nette impression qu'il ne l'aimait pas du tout.

-N'avez-vous pas une chouette, Mr Potter ? Demanda le professeur Jedusor. Pourquoi ne pas avoir envoyé de lettre ? Pourquoi ne pas attendre les parents de Mr Weasley ? Pourquoi votre premier réflexe a été de briser une dizaine de lois, imposées pour notre protection ?

-Je... je n'ai pas pensé...

Et c'était vrai. Harry n'avait pas du tout songé à utiliser Hedwige.

-C'est ce que je vois, répliqua le professeur McGonagall.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bureau. Rogue, qui n'avait jamais paru aussi heureux, alla ouvrir. C'était le professeur Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école.

Harry sentit tout son corps s'engourdir. Dumbledore avait un air solennel qui ne lui était pas coutumier. Il baissa les yeux vers eux et Harry regretta soudain de n'être pas resté auprès du saule cogneur à recevoir des coups.

Il y eut un long silence.

-Pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Dit alors Dumbledore.

Il aurait mieux valu qu'il se mette à hurler. Harry était consterné d'entendre la nuance de déception qu'il y avait dans sa voix. Il était incapable de regarder Dumbledore dans les yeux et il lui répondit en contemplant ses genoux. Il lui avoua tout, sauf que Mr Weasley était le propriétaire de la voiture ensorcelée. A l'en croire, on aurait dit qu'ils avaient trouvé par hasard une voiture volante garée à proximité de la gare. Harry savait que Dumbledore ne serait pas dupe, mais il ne posa aucune question concernant la voiture. Lorsque Harry eut terminé son récit, Dumbledore se contenta de les regarder à travers ses lunettes sans dire un mot.

-On va aller chercher nos affaires, dit Ron d'un ton désespéré. Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil à Dumbledore.

-Pas aujourd'hui, Mr Weasley, dit Dumbledore. Mais je dois insister sur la gravité de ce que vous avez fait. Ce soir, j'écrirai à vos familles. Je dois aussi vous avertir qu'à la prochaine sottise de ce genre, je n'aurai d'autre choix que de vous renvoyer de l'école.

Rogue n'aurait pas semblé aussi déçu si on l'avait privé de Noël.

-Professeur Dumbledore, dit-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge, ces jeunes gens n'ont tenu aucun compte du décret sur la Restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle, ils ont également infligé des dommages considérables à un arbre de grande valeur... et il ne fait aucun doute que des actes de cette nature...

-Il appartiendra au professeur McGonagall de décider de la punition que méritent ces deux élèves, Severus, répliqua Dumbledore d'une voix paisible. Ils font partie de sa maison et sont donc placés sous sa responsabilité.

Il se tourna vers le professeur McGonagall.

-Je dois reprendre place au banquet, Minerva. J'ai quelques instructions à donner. Venez, Severus, il y a une délicieuse tarte à la crème à laquelle j'aimerais bien goûter.

Rogue lança à Harry et à Ron un regard venimeux, puis il sortit du bureau en les laissant seuls avec le professeur Jedusor et le professeur McGonagall qui les observait toujours avec des yeux d'aigle furieux.

-Vous feriez bien d'aller à l'infirmerie, Weasley, dit-elle, vous saignez.

-Pas beaucoup, répondit Ron en essuyant d'un revers de manche la coupure qu'il avait au-dessus de l'œil. Professeur, j'aimerais bien voir dans quelle maison ma sœur va être envoyée...

-La cérémonie de la Répartition est terminée, répliqua le professeur McGonagall. Votre sœur est également à Gryffondor.

-Ah, très bien ! s'exclama Ron.

-En parlant de sœur. Je remarque que vous n'avez posé aucune question au sujet de Miss Potter, dit le professeur Jedusor.

Harry sentit son estomac se transformait en plomb. Sa nausée empira et s'il n'avait pas été déjà assis, ses genoux l'auraient sans doute trahi. Il avait complètement oublié Rosie ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à elle plus tôt ? Et surtout comment avait-il pu la laissé toute seule à Kings Cross ? Etait-elle toujours là-bas ? Etait-elle retournée chez les Dursley ? Non, sans doute pas. Harry reconnaissait volontiers que sa sœur était plus intelligente et débrouillarde que lui. Elle était sans doute, en route pour Poudlard ou déjà arrivée.

-Je…

Sa gorge se noua sous le poids de la culpabilité qui vint l'écraser.

-Vous ?

-Elle n'a pas voulu venir avec nous, expliqua timidement Ron.

Le serpent de Jedusor siffla quelque chose

-Une preuve de son intelligence, commenta le professeur de défense. Miss Potter n'ayant pas de hibou ou de chouette à sa disposition, contrairement à vous, est allée au chemin de traverse acheté un corbeau pour pouvoir m'envoyer une lettre. Elle est arrivée au château, il y a plusieurs heures.

Il les observa avec froideur et dédain tandis que le professeur McGonagall semblait déçue et… honteuse ?

Jamais Harry ne s'était sentit aussi mal, pas même quand Rosie était inconsciente au pied de Grindelwald, pas même quand l'oncle Vernon avait jeté son corps battu et ensanglanté dans leur chambre avant de les y enfermer. Ne s'était-il pas promis ce jour-là de toujours veiller sur elle ? Il l'avait abandonné, il avait brisé sa promesse et Harry du se retenir de courir dans la grande salle pour supplier sa sœur de lui pardonner. Il baissa les yeux et se demanda s'il était encore trop tard pour retourner se faire écraser par le saule cogneur.

Finalement, leur professeur de défense leur adressa un dernier regard dédaigneux avant de siffler quelque chose en fourchelang et de s'en aller. Dès le moment où il sortit du bureau de Rogue, l'air sembla tout à coup plus respirable. Comme si la simple présence de Tom Jedusor rendait l'air plus lourd. Ce qui était peut-être le cas. Hermione leur avait bassiné les oreilles avec sa biographie, Harry en savait plus sur lui qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Il savait que c'était un mage, qu'il rivalisait avec Dumbledore et Grindelwald question pouvoir, qu'il parlait dix-sept langues, avait une demi-douzaine de masters et doctorats. Ron parut soulagé qu'il s'en aille, mais pas Harry. Il était encore trop malheureux en pensant à ce qu'il avait fait.

-Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous enlever de points étant donné qu'il n'y en a aucun pour l'instant. Mais vous allez être puni, croyez moi. Vous aurez droit à deux semaines de retenues chacun, à partir de demain soir.

Le professeur McGonagall leva à nouveau sa baguette magique et la pointa vers le bureau de Rogue. Aussitôt, un grand plat rempli de sandwiches apparut, ainsi que deux gobelets d'argent et un pichet de jus de citrouille glacé.

-Vous allez dîner ici et ensuite, vous filerez directement dans votre dortoir, dit-elle. Je dois retourner au banquet.

Lorsque la porte se fut refermée sur elle, Ron laissa échapper un long sifflement.

-J'ai bien cru qu'on était fichus, dit-il en attrapant un sandwich.

Harry ne répondit pas, encore trop accablé.

-Mais quand même, on n'a pas de chance, fit remarquer Ron, la bouche pleine. Fred et George ont dû voler une bonne demi-douzaine de fois avec cette voiture et aucun moldue ne les a jamais vus. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi on n'a pas réussi à franchir la barrière.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-C'est dommage qu'on n'ait pas pu aller au banquet… Elle ne voulait pas qu'on aille se pavaner devant les autres. Arriver en voiture volante... on aurait eu notre petit succès ! Dit Ron.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finit de manger (Harry ne fit que grignoter), ils quittèrent le bureau de Rogue et se dirigèrent vers la tour de Gryffondor. Le château était silencieux : apparemment, le banquet était terminé. Tout au long du chemin, des portraits chuchotèrent des commentaires sur leur passage et des armures se mirent à grincer. Ils montèrent un étroit escalier de pierre et se retrouvèrent devant le tableau derrière lequel était caché l'accès à la salle commune et aux dortoirs de Gryffondor. La toile représentait une très grosse femme vêtue d'une robe rosée.

-Mot de passe ? demanda le portrait en les voyants approcher.

-Heu... balbutia Ron.

Ils ne connaissaient pas encore le mot de passe de ce début d'année, mais ils entendirent derrière eux des petits pas pressés et virent arriver Hermione Granger qui se précipita sur eux.

-Ah, vous voilà, vous ! S'exclama-t-elle. Où étiez-vous passés ? On dit des choses ridicules à votre sujet... Il paraît que vous allez être renvoyés pour avoir eu un accident avec une voiture volante.

-On n'a pas été renvoyés, marmonna Harry, fatigué.

-Mais vous n'êtes quand même pas venus ici en volant ? Demanda Hermione d'un ton presque aussi sévère que celui du professeur McGonagall.

-Laisse tomber les leçons de morale, répliqua Ron avec impatience, et donne-nous le mot de passe.

-C'est « Anthochère », dit précipitamment Hermione, mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais vous parler...

Elle fut interrompue par le portrait de la grosse dame qui pivota pour libérer le passage d'où s'éleva soudain un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Apparemment, personne ne dormait chez les Gryffondor. Tous les élèves rassemblés dans la grande salle circulaire attendaient leur arrivée. Certains se tenaient debout sur les tables bancales et les fauteuils défoncés. Des bras se tendirent pour happer Harry et Ron à l'intérieur tandis qu'Hermione les suivait tant bien que mal.

-Bravo ! s'exclama Lee Jordan. Belle imagination ! Quelle arrivée ! S'écraser en voiture volante contre le saule cogneur, on en parlera longtemps, à Poudlard !

-Mes félicitations, dit un élève de cinquième année à qui Harry n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de parler.

Quelqu'un lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule comme s'il venait de remporter un marathon. Fred et George se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule.

-Vous auriez pu nous appeler pour qu'on vienne avec vous, dirent-ils.

Ron, le teint écarlate, souriait d'un air gêné, mais Harry vit qu'il y avait au moins une personne qui n'avait pas l'air de partager l'allégresse générale. C'était Percy. Dépassant de la tête et des épaules les élèves de première année, il essayait de s'avancer vers eux pour exprimer la désapprobation qui convenait à son rôle de préfet. Harry donna alors un coup de coude à Ron en lui montrant son frère d'un signe de tête. Ron comprit aussitôt.

-Il vaudrait mieux qu'on monte se coucher, dit-il, on est un peu fatigués.

Tous deux fendirent la foule des élèves en direction de l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs, de l'autre côté de la salle.

-Bonne nuit, lança Harry à Hermione qui avait un air aussi réprobateur que Percy.

Ron et Harry se dépêchèrent de monter les marches et poussèrent la porte de leur dortoir. Ils pénétrèrent dans la grande pièce circulaire qu'ils connaissaient bien, avec ses lits à baldaquins tendus de velours rouge et ses hautes fenêtres étroites. Leurs valises avaient été apportées et les attendaient au pied de leurs lits.

Ron se tourna vers Harry avec un sourire un peu coupable.

-Je sais bien qu'on ne devrait pas être très fiers de nous, mais...

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit alors à la volée et livra passage à leurs camarades de classe, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas et Neville Londubat.

-Incroyable ! s'exclama Seamus, le visage rayonnant.

-Vraiment cool, assura Dean.

-Etonnant, dit Neville, avec d'admiration.

Ron souriait, mais Harry n'avait pas le cœur à les entendre le féliciter. Il adressa un regard morne à ces colocataires de chambre.

-On a abandonné Rosie, seule à Kings Cross sans même penser à comment elle se sentirait. Je ne me sens pas vraiment d'humeur.

Ron et Seamus froncèrent les sourcils, ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment pourquoi ça le perturbait. Dean grimaça. Il avait remarqué Rose Potter, assise à la table des Serpentard, la tête posé contre l'épaule de la reine des glaces, Daphné Greengrass, le serpent de Jedusor sur les épaules, il savait donc qu'elle allait bien, mais il avait lui-même deux sœurs et ne les aurait jamais abandonné.

Quant à Neville, il perdit toute trace d'admiration et regarda Harry et Ron comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois.

-Vous avez laissé Rose, toute seule parmi les moldue ? Demanda-t-il comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-C'est elle qui n'a pas voulu venir, se défendit Ron.

« Une preuve de son intelligence » avait dit le professeur Jedusor, songea Harry. Il se changea et s'assit sur son lit tandis que ses camarades continuaient de discuter. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à parler, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se cacher dans son lit à baldaquin et chercher le courage d'affronter sa sœur dès que possible.

Le regard accusateur de Neville lui brûlait la nuque.

-Elle avait sans doute la trouille, dit Seamus en haussant les épaules.

Il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole et n'en avait aucune envie. Rose Potter était définitivement trop bizarre à son gout. Elle avait toujours le nez plongé dans un bouquin, passait trop de temps avec le professeur Jedusor et son serpent et semblait être un peu trop admiré par les Serpentard pour être quelqu'un de recommandable.

Neville, lui, ressentit une profonde déception. Rose ne leur avait jamais rien fait. Elle vivait sa vie sans se soucier des autres et n'attaquait que lorsqu'elle était provoquée. Il savait que Ron la détestait parce qu'elle était à Serpentard et d'après lui, une version maléfique d'une miss-je-sais-tout. Mais Harry était son frère. Son jumeau. Et si tout le monde à Gryffondor le plaignait d'avoir une sœur jumelle Serpentard _et_ fourchelang, Neville se mit à penser que c'était finalement peut-être elle qui perdait au change.

* * *

 **1) Et c'est comme ça que commence le long chemin d'Harry pour se faire pardonner auprès de sa soeur. Il va en baver, mais je crois qu'on est tous d'accord pour dire qu'il le mérite. 2) L'héritage de Rosemary sera expliqué au cours de l'histoire, donc pas de spoiler ! Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que c'est lié à ses rêves. Kudos pour Rose British, d'avoir deviné que Harry serait le Lord de la famille Potter. 3) Une nouvelle année, une nouvelle aventure. C'est fois, c'est Rosemary qui sera le héro. 4) Si avous avez aimer (ou détester), si vous avez des idées, des critiques, n'importe quoi, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !**

 **Bises,**

 **LS.**

 **PS : J'ai commencé une nouvelle fanfiction : Ange Gardien. Jetez-y un coup d'oeil ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Coucou...je vous aime ? Ne me tapez pas ? Avant que vous ne commenciez à jeter les tomates, je tiens à m'excuser de mon retard. Je n'ai pas posté depuis presque un an, jour pour jour, j'étais occupée avec la fac et mon travail et même quand j'avais le temps d'écrire, je me concentrais surtout sur le fandom de Naruto. J'avais la première partie de ce chapitre écrit dès l'été dernier, mais je n'arrivais pas à avancer. J'avais un bloquage monstre. J'ai commencé à me remettre à écrire sur Rosemary il y a quelques semaines, mais le chapitre ne me plaisait pas assez pour le poster. Au final, j'ai décidé de le diviser en deux et de poster ce que j'avais, je posterais la suite de ce chapitre à la fin du mois normalement. J'espère que je ne vous décevra pas.**

 **S'il y a des musulmans qui me lisent : Ramadan Mubarek...I feel your pain.**

 **anujen666 : Nagini est ma préféré pour être honnête ^^ Je suis contente que tu aimes Rosemary, j'espère que tu aimeras la femme qu'elle deviendra mais avant ça, elle va devoir passer par la puberté comme tout le monde...pauvre, pauvre Tom. Il va en baver.**

 **Yuni Stark : Le monde se porterait tellement mieux si tout le monde disait la vérité pur et simple...Je sais, mes fautes me sautent toujours aux yeux, _après_ que j'ai posté un chapitre. Harry est un idiot, ça ne fait aucun doute mais la plupart des garçons le sont à douze ans. Une part de Rose sait que Tom est sans doute son âme soeur mais elle est dans le déni et préfére ne pas y penser. **

**Regina lily Swan : Ne t'en fais pas, Harry va en baver pour se faire pardonner et ce sera la dernière fois qu'il fera un coup pareil à sa soeur. Il va changer, il va grandir. J'espère que tu aimeras ce que j'ai prévu pour son personnage, parce qu'il deviendra plutôt badass (c'est quand même le jumeau de Rose !) mais ça prendra du temps. En attendant, ce sera au tour de Rose de briller dans ce tome. J'espère que tu aimeras et encore une fois, je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir autant tarder à poster ce chapitre.**

 **lolabellax : Nagini est une diva XD J'espère que tu aimeras ce que j'ai prévu pour le couple Tom/Rose. Au vue de la différence d'âge, rien ne se passera avant un bon moment mais leur relation évoluera à chaque tome jusqu'à ce que les deux soient forcés d'arrêter de se voiler la face. Neville deviendra un personnage plutôt badass quand il aura gagné confiance en lui. Il aura un rôle plus important et j'ai vraiment hâte d'en arriver là.**

 **Bitchouille : Merci ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas.**

 **Rose British : Yep, Harry est un idiot. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de garçons de douze ans qui ne le sont pas. Mais il va changer et il deviendra plutôt badass je dois dire. Dans ce tome, c'est Rose qui brillera. J'espère que tu aimeras.**

 **VallaBennet : Merci :) Et oui, tu l'as dans le mille. Une part de Rose sait que Tom est son âme soeur mais elle préfera ne pas y penser et Tom a passé tellement de décennies à renier tout ce qui est sentiment que ça lui prendra du temps avant d'admettre qu'il tolère Rosemary.**

 **cmptbd : Merci pour tout ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite.**

 **Bellasidious : Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir autant tardé ! J'avais le syndrôme de la page blanche, c'était horrible !**

 **Lerugamine : Yep, Tom et Rose sont âme soeur...Maintenant, il faut juste qu'ils grandissent un peu...**

 **Ellea Cloud : J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fais fuir avec ce...euh hiatus imprévu.**

 **Freya11 : C'est exactement ça, Harry avait besoin de se rendre compte de ce qu'il risquait et Rose avait besoin d'arrêter d'autant dépendre de son frère. Ca prendra du temps, mais ils se réconcilieront.**

 **Cmptbd : Haha, Tomrose, c'est leur shipname ? J'espère que tu aimeras la suite si tu continues de passer par là.**

 **Holfear : Haha, nope, pas de basilique dans ce tome. Le serpent apparaîtra par la suite mais ce tome ne tournera pas autour de la chambre des secrets, je voulais faire quelque chose d'original (et puis Lord Serpentard est présent et bien vivant).**

 **PandoraL : Je suis contente que tu aimes. J'espère que la suite te plaira, surtout que je m'éloigne du canon et que je prends pas mal de liberté. J'ai hâte d'écrire sur Rose quand elle deviendra un peu plus mâture et aura ses soeurs à ses côtés.**

 **Son D Akira : Merci :)**

 **Prims10 : Harry se fera pardonner mais ça prendra du temps. Beaucoup de temps. En attendant, Rose apprendra à devenir plus forte et Harry arrêtera de se soucier autant de l'opinion des autres. D'un côté, leur dispute aura des bénéfices. J'espère que tu aimeras ce que j'ai prévu pour les jumeaux Potter :)**

 **Loaw : Nope, je n'abandonne certainement pas cette histoire, j'étais juste en panne d'inspiration. J'espère que tu continueras de me lire et d'aimer ce que je fais :)**

 **Shadow : Je n'abandonnerais jamais mon petit bébé ! ... Mais j'avoue que je l'ai pas mal délaissé. Pour ma défense, j'ai vraiment essayé d'écrire, mais j'avais un bloquage. C'est passé à présent et j'ai recommencé à écrire sur Rosemary ^^ Contente que tu aimes mes histoires sur Naruto en tout cas.**

 **Merry Archer : Je suis contente que tu aimes :) J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Quant à la relation entre Rose et Harry, elle n'était pas très saine. Pendant des années, ils ont été dépendant de l'autre au point qu'ils ne savaient pas trop comment fonctionner une fois séparés. Harry s'est accroché à Ron, aux Gryffondors et à son rôle de héro, alors que Rose essayait de continuer comme avant. Harry se fera pardonner mais ça prendra du temps. En attendant, Rose a un monde à domine...euh, je veux dire des devoirs à faire.**

 **Magouille : Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les élèves de Poudlard se contonnaient à seulement quelques qualités. J'aimerais être rusé comme Salazar, brave comme Godric, sage comme Rowena et travailleuse comme Helga. Chaque maison a ses qualités comme ses défauts et j'aimerais bien toutes les aborder, mais je le ferais sans doute en second plan. Sinon, effectivement Tom et Rose sont âme soeur...les deux sont dans le déni soit dit en passant.**

 **Disclaimer : Rien n'a changé.**

 **Tom Jedusor - Ben Barnes**

 **Rosemary Sage Potter - Katie McGrath**

* * *

 _13) Luna, botanique et charlatan_

 **01.09.1992, Royaume Uni, Angleterre, Londres, King's Cross, 10 :55**

Luna Lovegood arriva avec son père à la gare de King's Cross avec deux heures d'avance. Il avait dû la déposer plus tôt que nécessaire pour pouvoir interviewer une sorcière Néerlandaise, seule témoin de la brutale attaque du ministère britannique à l'encontre de la communauté des Aquavirius. Son père lui avait expliqué que malgré leur nature pacifique, les larves d'Aquavirius étaient mortelles pour quiconque tentait de s'en approcher. Le ministère les élevait secrètement dans le but d'en faire des armes. Mais Xenophilius –qui était très anti-ministère- était persuadé qu'ils ne réussiraient jamais. Les larves d'Aquavirius étaient trop imprévisibles…elles attaqueraient sans doute les malheureux du département des mystères qui tenterait de s'en approcher.

Luna était habituée à devoir attendre. Elle était habituée à être seule également, malgré les efforts de son père qui travaillait à domicile pour pouvoir s'occuper d'elle. Ça ne la dérangeait pas tellement. Et puis les nargoles lui avaient murmuré qu'elle allait rencontrer sa sœur cette année, elle avait tellement hâte ! L'excitation de gagner une sœur suffisait à étouffer sa déception de ne pas avoir son père auprès d'elle…

Assise dans un compartiment vide, son carnet de croquis posé sur genoux, elle était assise en tailleur, ses longs cheveux blonds retenus en un chignon lâche, grâce à sa baguette magique. A ses oreilles, elle portait ses boucles d'oreilles radis préférées et à son cou, un collier avec pour médaillon plusieurs capsules de bouteille de bièreaubeurre.

Pour passer le temps pendant ses deux heures, elle se mit à dessiner une rose aux larges pétales déployées, s'appliqua avec les ombres, s'amusa avec les finitions : tige, épines, feuilles. Lorsqu'elle finit un peu trop tôt, elle ajouta un papillon se reposant sur la fleur. Elle dû utiliser sa baguette pour effacer les imperfections et ne releva la tête que lorsque le bruit que faisaient les nargoles devint insupportable.

Elle leva deux grands yeux gris presque globuleux juste à temps pour voir les Weasley traversaient la barrière. Elle reconnut Ginny avec qui elle avait un jour été amie, entourée de ses deux parents, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour indiquer sa présence. Elles ne s'étaient plus parler depuis un bon moment, après tout. Depuis la mort de sa mère, Pandora Lovegood, trois ans plus tôt pour être exacte. Luna n'était même pas sûre que Ginny l'ait jamais vu comme une amie. Ce n'était pas grave, Luna savait qu'elle était un peu étrange, et les autres enfants l'avaient toujours quelque peu évité. Elle fut surprise de ne pas trouver Ron Weasley parmi sa famille mais également soulagée. Enfant, il ne s'était jamais montré très gentil avec elle.

Les nargoles, bien que des créatures qui aimaient faire des farces parfois cruels, lui avaient promis qu'elle aurait des amis à Poudlard. Luna avait tellement hâte ! Elle aurait une sœur, elle aurait des amis, c'était plus que suffisant.

A onze heures piles, la locomotive rouge se mit en marche et la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit avec force.

-Salut, on peut s'asseoir ici ? Demanda une fille. C'était une jolie fille, brune de peau avec de grands yeux vairons, l'un vert et l'autre noisette. Elle était accompagnée d'une autre fille d'origine japonaise et d'un garçon blond à l'air studieux. Luna leur offrit un sourire calme, quelques peu distraite par les joncheruines qui dansaient au-dessus de leurs têtes.

-Bien sûr, mais tu devras faire attention aux nargoles, le compartiment en est infesté.

La fille perdit son sourire et adressa un regard incertain à ses camarades.

-Et vous devriez faire attention aux joncheruines. Ils semblent très attirés par vous.

-Les jonche quoi ? Demanda la fille aux yeux vairons.

-Les joncheruines. Ils entrent dans la tête des gens par les oreilles et embrouillent leurs cerveaux. Oh, il y en a un qui vient d'entrer en toi, dit-elle au garçon.

Le garçon se mit à la regarder d'une façon étrange et se retourna vers les deux autres filles.

-Et si on allait trouver un autre compartiment, cette fille est folle.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça, dit Luna.

Le garçon l'ignora et s'en alla.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda la fille aux traits asiatiques.

-Luna Lovegood. Enchanté !

Luna leur sourit calmement, mais légèrement soucieuse lorsqu'elle vit des joncheruines entraient dans les deux filles.

-Loufoca Lovegood ? Demanda d'un ton faussement innocent la brune.

-Non, Luna. Je crains que les joncheruines t'aient déjà embrouillé le cerveau, de simples boucles d'oreille radis devraient régler le problème, lui dit Luna essayant de les aider.

La brune s'esclaffa.

-Si tu le dis, Loufoca. Je crois que je vais aller rejoindre Ian.

-Lovegood…tu ne serais pas la fille du propriétaire du chicaneur ? Demanda l'autre fille.

Le visage de Luna s'illumina comme à chaque fois qu'on reconnaissait le travail de son père.

-Oui ! J'ai un magasine sur moi, si tu veux. Tu es une abonnée ?

-Non, merci. Tout le monde sait que le chicaneur est une poubelle, viens Erika, cette fille est cinglé, c'est de famille.

Luna perdit son sourit et observa les deux filles sortirent de son compartiment en se moquant d'elle.

Après ça, elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa tristement sur la porte.

- _Collaporta_.

Luna faisait de son mieux pour ne jamais laisser les paroles blessantes des gens l'atteindre. Mais parfois, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Sa mère avait toujours été la seule à la comprendre parfaitement. Et elle lui manquait tellement…

Quelques heures plus tard, Luna commença à avoir faim. Son père avait comme à son habitude, oublié de lui préparer à manger, Luna déverrouilla donc la porte pour se mettre à la recherche du chariot de friandises.

De temps en temps, elle passait la tête dans les compartiments pour voir si sa sœur était présente. Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle ressemblait, mais elle savait qu'elle saurait la reconnaitre.

-Bonjour, auriez-vous vu ma sœur ? Demanda-t-elle à un groupe de garçon un peu plus âgé qu'elle. Le plus grand devait avoir dans les quatorze/quinze ans, il avait des cheveux chatain/blond et des yeux gris. Il lui sourit gentiment.

-A quoi elle ressemble ?

-Je ne sais pas, je saurais quand je la verrais, répondit Luna.

Elle porta son regard vers le garçon d'à côté. C'était le deuxième plus grand du groupe. Il était noir de peau et portait déjà son uniforme. C'était un Poufsouffle. Les joncheruines avaient fait un nid dans la tête du pauvre garçon et Luna cru même voir un ou deux ragepiel.

-Tu te fiches de…commença-t-il.

Mais Luna était déjà ressortit pour reprendre sa recherche de sa sœur et de sucreries.

A un moment donné, elle croisa Ginny en compagnie de Erika et ses deux autres compagnons. Le garçon, Ian, était plongé dans son livre mais les filles la pointèrent du doigt et se mirent à glousser. Le compartiment était rempli de premières années et Luna sourit, triste à l'idée de devoir bientôt retourner dans son compartiment vide.

-Salut Ginny.

La rousse grimaça légèrement quand les têtes se retournèrent vers elle.

-Salut Luna, marmonna-t-elle.

-C'est elle, Loufoca ? Chuchota quelqu'un.

Luna tourna ses grands yeux gris vers Erika qui hocha la tête et se mit à glousser derrière sa main. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle mais aurait bien aimé comprendre la blague.

 **Ecosse, Localisation introuvable, Poudlard, La grande salle, 20 : 19**

-SERDAIGLE ! Cria le choixpeau.

Luna remercia Angus le chapeau magique pour la plus intéressante conversation qu'elle ait eu depuis bien trop longtemps. Les nargoles étaient nombreux à Poudlard, tellement que le chuchotement des créatures lui faisait horriblement mal à la tête. Mais Luna tituba jusqu'à la table des Serdaigle, heureuse d'avoir été répartit dans l'ancienne maison de son père.

Elle ignora la grimace de Erika lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté d'elle. En face d'elle, une autre fille, Julie si ses souvenirs étaient exacts lui sourit.

-Salut, tu t'appelles Luna, c'est ça ?

Luna s'apprêtait à confirmer mais Erika fut la première à répondre.

-Mais elle préfère Loufoca.

-Pas vraiment, protesta Luna.

-Loufoca ? Demanda un garçon.

A côté de lui était assis Ian. Le pauvre garçon avait deux joncheruines qui valsaient sur sa tête. Luna songea un instant à le prévenir mais changea d'avis. Il ne la croirait pas. Les gens ne la croyaient jamais. Sauf son père. Son père n'était peut-être pas capable de les voir mais ils croyaient en leur existence et ça le rendait plus apte à sentir la présence de créatures « invisibles ». Invisibles pour la plupart des humains en tout cas.

-C'est Luna, corrigea-t-elle. Luna Lovegood.

Son nom avait été annoncé il y a quelques minutes, avaient-ils déjà oublié ? Peut-être les nargoles leurs jouaient des tours. C'était des sacrés petits farceurs après tout.

La conversation s'arrêta là et les Serdaigle se reconcentrèrent sur la répartition. Tous les Serdaigle, sauf Luna. Elle était fatiguée. Ses paupières semblaient anormalement lourdes et elle avait le ventre vide. Le bruit incessant des nargoles lui donnait la migraine et son père lui manquait. Mais malgré tout, elle était heureuse. Loutry St-Chaspoule, le village ou elle avait grandi dans le Devon était un village semi-magique, un endroit parfait pour grandir lorsqu'on était aussi sensible à la magie que Luna. Mais Poudlard était littéralement saturé de magie et Luna ne s'était jamais sentit aussi vivante malgré sa fatigue.

 **Ecosse, Localisation introuvable, Poudlard, Salle commune des Serdaigle, dortoir des filles, 21 : 02**

La tour de Serdaigle était située dans la tour de l'aile Ouest du château. Le préfet, Robert Hilliard les avait fait passer par une porte avec un heurtoir en forme de tête d'aigle et ils avaient dû répondre à une énigme pour y accéder. Luna aimait les énigmes. Elle les trouvait enrichissante.

La salle commune des Serdaigle était une vaste pièce circulaire. D'élégantes fenêtres en arcades agrémentaient les murs tendus de soie couleur bleu et bronze. La vue donnait sur les montagnes environnantes. Le plafond en forme de dôme était parsemé d'étoiles peintes qui se reflétaient sur la moquette bleu nuit. Elle était meublée avec des fauteuils confortables, des tables et une bibliothèque et dans une niche face à la porte se dressait une haute statue de marbre blanc, celle de Rowena Serdaigle.

Après un rapide discours de Robert, les treize nouveaux Serdaigle avaient été envoyé dans leurs dortoirs. Sept garçons, six filles. Luna pouvaient voir Erika, Julie et Maria allongées sur le lit de cette dernière en pleine conversation. Rhea et Arya étaient apparemment des amies d'enfances et s'étaient rapidement couchés après avoir enfilés leurs pyjamas. Quant à Luna, elle était légèrement isolée des autres –courtoisie d'Erika- et trop occupée à ranger ses affaires pour prêter attention au sujet de conversation des trois filles (elle). Luna avait rangé ses vêtements et son matériel de dessin dans l'armoire qui lui était attribué et sur son lit à baldaquin elle fit pendre des couronnes de lavande censées traiter l'insomnie, l'irritabilité, la mélancolie et éloigner les parasites. Elle retira ensuite ses boucles d'oreilles radis et son collier composé de capsules de biereaubeurre qu'elle posa sur sa table de nuit avec sa baguette magique avant d'enfiler sa chemise de nuit. C'était une des vieilles chemises de nuit de sa mère, blanche et vaporeuse, très élégante, Luna l'adorait.

-Bonne nuit, dit-elle aux filles.

Julie fut la seule à lui répondre mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Demain, elle irait à la recherche de sa sœur.

A trois heures du matin, Luna se leva comme à son habitude pour méditer une heure entière. C'était l'heure des sorcières et pour une élémentaliste Caeli comme elle, l'heure la plus importante de la journée.

C'était difficile à expliquer et une tradition de sa mère qu'elle avait continué religieusement. L'heure des sorcières, était l'heure ou la magie était à son paroxysme et Luna considérait cette heure comme sacrée.

 **02.09.1992, Royaume-Uni, Ecosse, Localisation introuvable, Poudlard, Dortoir des Serpentard, 07 : 09**

Rosemary n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis des mois. Depuis son dernier jour d'examen pour être tout à fait honnête. Avant que Quirell/Grindelwald ne l'attaque. Retrouver son dortoir et son lit à baldaquin aux rideaux verts émeraude avait été un réel soulagement et Rosemary était bien décidée à en profiter jusqu'au bout. Malheureusement, Lily avait un avis différent. Elle lécha le visage de sa maîtresse jusqu'à ce que celle-ci consente à se lever.

-Encore sept petits mois, gémit-elle en enfonçant son visage plein de bave contre son oreiller.

Pour toute réponse, Lily s'assit sur elle et gémit pitoyablement.

-C'est bon, c'est bon. Je me lève, grogna Rose.

Avec irritation, elle remarqua que ses camarades de chambres dormaient encore. Elle fusilla Lily du regard avant de soupirer. Elle était incapable de rester fâcher contre cette adorable boule de poil. Les yeux bleus de Lily étaient une de ses faiblesses.

-T'as de la chance d'être mignonne.

Lily remua la queue. Rosemary aurait juré qu'elle avait l'air flatté.

Au final, la jeune sorcière fut soulagée d'avoir été réveillée la première. Ainsi, elle eut le temps de nourrir Lily et de prendre une longue douche sans avoir à attendre son tour. Elle utilisa un demi-flacon de potion de Lissenplis sur ses cheveux les rendant joliment ondulés et enfila son uniforme rapidement. N'ayant pas énormément grandit, Rose n'avait pas racheté d'uniforme. La seule différence notable était que sa jupe semblait légèrement plus courte.

Lorsque les autres filles commencèrent à se réveiller, Rosemary était en train de méditer. Etant plus calme et reposée que la veille, elle était décidée à harceler Tom ce jour-là pour qu'il la débarrasse enfin de ses menottes poids.

Daphné fut la deuxième à finir de se préparer, elle caressa Lily machinalement derrière les oreilles et attendit que son amie finisse sa séance de méditation. Trop soulagée de voir de ses propre yeux qu'elle était présente et qu'elle allait bien, Daphné n'avait pas prêté beaucoup attention à son apparence, la veille. Ce jour-là, Daphné remarqua pour la première fois les différences entre la Rosemary de l'an dernier et celle de cette année.

Rose se tenait toujours aussi droite et avec fierté mais aussi avec plus de grâce. Ses cheveux lui arrivait jusqu'aux omoplates et encadrait un visage aux traits fins qui ressemblait de moins en moins à celui de son frère.

-Daphné ?

La sorcière blonde cligna des yeux, légèrement perdue, avant de réaliser que c'était son amie qui l'appelait.

-On y va ?

Elle hocha la tête et les c'est les bras entrecroisés que les filles sortirent de leurs dortoirs. La plus grande différence entre cette Rose là et celle de l'an dernier, c'était qu'elle semblait plus tactile. Plus approchable. La veille, Rose avait posé sa tête contre son épaule, aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas hésité à la toucher. C'était des gestes que Rose n'avait esquissé qu'avec son frère. Daphné n'osa pas commenter. Elle aimait bien ce côté de son amie.

Au bas de l'escalier, Blaise et Draco les attendaient. Ce dernier avait une mine réjoui et parlait avec excitation tandis que Blaise le contemplait d'un air poliment désintéressé et les mains dans les poches. Mais Draco continuait de monologuer sans se rendre compte de l'ennui de son ami, ou peut-être qu'il s'en rendait compte mais s'en fichait ce qui était plus probable. Draco était intelligent et observateur. Il était aussi suffisamment égoïste pour continuer sur sa lancée.

-De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Daphné.

-Quidditch ! Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qui est arrivé !

-Laisse les avoir la surprise, intervint Blaise.

Daphné aurait juré que Draco était sur le point de bouder. Abraxas Malfoy s'en retournerait dans sa tombe.

-Vous êtes excités pour aujourd'hui ? Demanda Rosemary.

-Il n'y a que toi pour être excité par le premier jour de classe, répliqua Draco momentanément distrait.

-Un mot : Granger.

Il grimaça.

Ensemble, les quatre amis sortirent de la salle commune pour se diriger vers la grande salle. A peine Rosemary, était-elle entré dans la salle qu'elle fut accosté par Harry. Son visage s'assombrit lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage nerveux et contrit de son jumeau. Rosemary avait réussi à ne pas penser à Harry depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée. Elle avait pensé qu'elle pourrait l'ignorer et éviter de penser à lui pendant les dix prochains mois, persuadée qu'il allait faire comme l'an dernier et passer le moins de temps possible en sa compagnie. Avec le Quidditch, les devoirs et ses propres amis, sûrement il serait suffisamment distrait pour ne pas remarquer qu'elle l'évitait ? Rosemary retint une grimace. Elle n'avait pas tenu une journée.

-Rosie, on peut parler ?

-Je ne crois pas.

Rosemary continua sa route en entraînant Daphné avec elle et dépassa Harry.

-S'il te plait, je veux juste parler.

-Et moi, je ne veux pas te parler.

-Ros…

-Fiche moi la paix Harry ! S'énerva Rose.

Les yeux luisants, Rose avait sans le savoir, laissé un peu de son aura s'échapper et de la magie insufflé ses mots. La première fois que c'était arrivée, Rose avait été irritée par un gobelin. La seconde fois, ça avait été face à sa salle commune quand ils s'étaient ligués contre elle, pensant qu'elle était faible. Quant à la dernière fois que ça c'était produit, la colère de Rose avait été dirigé contre la harpie de l'allée des embrumes qui avait osé toucher son frère.

Aujourd'hui, c'était contre son frère qu'elle était en colère.

Rosemary se dépêcha jusqu'à la table des Serpentard en ignorant les murmures de la salle qui avait observé la scène. Rose leva machinalement la tête vers la table des professeurs. Le directeur était absent. Son trône en or vide. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui l'intéressait. Le trône plus petit, en argent à côté était occupé par Tom.

Nagini sur ses épaules, il avait le même air nonchalant que d'habitude et ses yeux noirs étaient rivés sur elle.

Rosemary, les joues rouges, se retourna immédiatement pour se servir du thé.

Elle ne savait pas comment les elfes du château faisaient mais ce qu'elle désirait était toujours à proximité d'elle. Que ce soit de la nourriture pour Lily, une couverture supplémentaire ou ses desserts favoris. Rose était déterminée à les visiter dans la semaine pour les remercier.

Elle se servit du thé à la menthe et un toast. Ses amis eurent à peine le temps de s'asseoir que soudain un grand bruit d'ailes s'éleva au-dessus de leurs tête : une bonne centaine de hiboux venaient de s'engouffrer dans la Grande Salle en tournoyant au-dessus des tables pour laisser tomber lettres et paquets entre les mains –ou sur les têtes- de leurs destinataires. Parmi les hiboux, un unique corbeau au pelage bleuté vola avec grâce jusqu'à sa maîtresse.

Rosemary caressa doucement les plumes de son nouvel animal de compagnie qui lui mordilla l'oreille en retour. Entre ses serres, il tenait une enveloppe avec l'insigne de Gringottes. Elle s'empressa de lire sa lettre sans même se soucier des regards étranges qu'elle suscitait.

-C'est de qui ? Demanda Draco.

-Gringottes. Le gobelin qui s'occupe de mes finances.

Rose avait confié à Ragnok le soin de s'occuper de ses finances en tant que futur Lady Le Fay. Elle refusait encore de penser aux implications de ce que son autre titre voulait dire.

Le gobelin venait de l'informer du montant que contenait son coffre, ainsi qu'un inventaire de tous ses biens matériels…tout en l'insultant toutes les deux lignes avec la subtilité d'un orque.

Ce bon vieux Ragnok…Rosemary ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné de lui avoir caché qu'elle aurait pu faire un test de lignée lors de sa première visite. La jeune sorcière prévoyait déjà de se venger, elle attendait juste que l'inspiration lui vienne.

Tout à coup, une explosion retentit du côté des Gryffondor. La première pensée de Rose fut que les jumeaux Weasley avaient fait exploser quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Sa deuxième pensée fut que peut-être, son frère était allé se fourrer dans un autre pétrin.

\- ... VOLER LA VOITURE ! ÇA ME M'AURAIT PAS ÉTONNÉ QU'ILS TE RENVOIENT ! ATTENDS UN PEU QUE JE T'AIE SOUS LA MAIN ! J'IMAGINE QUE TU NE T'ES PAS DEMANDÉ DANS QUEL ETAT D'INQUIÉTUDE ON ÉTAIT, TON PÈRE ET MOI QUAND ON A VU QUE LA VOITURE AVAIT DISPARU !...

Les hurlements de Mrs Weasley, cent fois plus puissants que d'habitude, faisaient trembler les assiettes et les cuillères et se répercutaient en échos assourdissants sur les murs de pierre. Rose se retourna, abasourdi. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir Ron Weasley depuis sa place, mais elle crut apercevoir une tête rousse dépassant de la place d'à côté de son frère. Ce dernier était rouge, une expression hébété sur le visage.

-... REÇU UNE LETTRE DE DUMBLEDORE HIER SOIR ! J'AI CRU QUE TON PÈRE ALLAIT MOURIR DE HONTE ! ON NE T'A PAS ÉLEVÉ PENDANT TOUTES CES ANNÉES POUR QUE TU TE CONDUISES COMME ÇA ! HARRY ET TOI, VOUS AURIEZ PU VOUS TUER '...

Rosemary ne fut jamais aussi soulagée d'être oubliée.

-…ABSOLUMENT INDIGNÉE ! TON PÈRE RISQUE UNE ENQUÊTE DU MINISTÈRE ! C'EST ENTIÈREMENT TA FAUTE ET SI JAMAIS TU REFAIS LA MOINDRE BÊTISE, TU REVIENS IMMÉDIATEMENT À LA MAISON !

Le silence retomba, encore imprégné de fureur. L'enveloppe rouge qui avait glissé des mains de Ron prit soudain feu et fut rapidement réduite en cendres. Harry et Ron semblaient assommés, comme si un raz-de-marée les avait brusquement submergés. Draco fut le premier à rire, bientôt suivit par pas mal d'élèves puis, peu à peu, les conversations reprirent.

-C'était quoi, _ça_ ? Demanda Rose, n'ayant jamais vu une beuglante de sa vie.

-Une humiliation, répondit Daphné

-Une beuglante, répondit Blaise.

Ou bien le karma, pensa Rose qui se mit à apprécier Mrs Weasley beaucoup plus.

A ce moment-là, le professeur Rogue distribua les emplois du temps. Il était difficile de dire qui détestait l'autre plus. Rogue ou Rosemary.

 **Royaume-Uni, Ecosse, Localisation introuvable, Poudlard, Serres du château, 08 : 20**

Harry était misérable. Il suivit silencieusement Ron et Hermione –qui décida de leur pardonner au vu de l'humiliation que leur avait causé Mrs Weasley- jusqu'aux serres pour son premier cours de la journée : Botanique.

Mais Harry, qui avait attendu ce jour tout l'été, ne se sentait pas d'humeur joyeuse. Oh oui, il était à Poudlard, il avait enfin retrouvé ses amis et pouvait enfin faire de la magie…Mais Rose le détestait et Harry ne s'était jamais sentit aussi malheureux. Le pire, c'était qu'il comprenait sa réaction…mais même s'il comprenait pourquoi elle avait réagi ainsi, ça ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir qu'elle lui pardonne. C'était Rosie ! C'était sa jumelle ! Elle avait toujours été là pour lui. Ce n'était pas censé changer. Mais la façon dont elle l'avait regardé ce matin…Harry avait l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose d'important à jamais, mais ce n'était pas si grave, n'est-ce pas ? Il allait continuer à s'excuser et Rosie allait finir par lui pardonner...

Il le fallait. Parce que Harry n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter si elle se mettait à vraiment le détester.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les serres, le reste de la classe était déjà là, attendant le professeur Chourave. Quelques instants plus tard, Chourave traversa la pelouse à grands pas, en compagnie de Gilderoy Lockhart. Le professeur de botanique avait les bras couvert de bandages et Harry éprouva à nouveau un sentiment de culpabilité en apercevant au loin le saule cogneur qui portait plusieurs branches en écharpe.

Le professeur Chourave était une petite sorcière potelée, coiffée d'un chapeau rapiécé sur ses cheveux en désordre. Ses vêtements étaient souvent maculés de terre et l'état de ses ongles aurait fait s'évanouir la tante Pétunia. Gilderoy Lockhart, en revanche, était impeccable dans sa robe de sorcier turquoise, avec ses cheveux dorés qui brillaient sous un chapeau également turquoise, bordé de fils d'or.

Très franchement, il avait l'air ridicule.

-Bonjour, tout le monde ! lança Lockhart en adressant aux élèves un sourire radieux. Je viens de montrer au professeur Chourave comment il fallait s'y prendre pour soigner un saule cogneur ! Mais n'allez surtout pas vous mettre dans la tête que je suis meilleur qu'elle en botanique ! Il se trouve simplement que j'ai souvent rencontré ce genre de plantes exotiques au cours de mes voyages...

-Serre numéro trois, aujourd'hui ! dit le professeur Chourave qui avait perdu sa gaieté habituelle et paraissait de très mauvaise humeur.

Harry s'apprêtait à suivre sa classe lorsqu'une main adulte se posa sur son épaule.

-Harry ! J'aurais un mot à te dire. Vous êtes d'accord pour qu'il soit un peu en retard à votre cours, professeur Chourave ? Demanda Lockhart.

Harry se sentit se tasser sur lui-même. Sa première expérience avec Lockhart ne lui avait pas laissé de bons souvenirs. Rosie l'avait traité d'idiot et lui avait dit de ne pas hésiter à protester lourdement quand ce genre de situation se produisait. Elle avait également feuilleter les livres de Lockhart avant de déclarer que c'était du pur gâchis de papier. Harry devait admettre qu'il doutait lui aussi de la crédibilité de Lockhart. Et à en juger par sa mine renfrognée, Chourave n'était pas d'accord du tout, mais Lockhart ne lui laissa pas le choix.

-De toute façon, c'est comme ça, dit-il, et il lui ferma au nez la porte de la serre. Harry, poursuivit-il en hochant la tête, ses grandes dents blanches resplendissant au soleil. Ah, Harry, Harry, Harry !

Complètement désarçonné, Harry resta silencieux.

-Quand j'ai entendu... Bien sûr, c'était entièrement ma faute. Je me serais donné des gifles.

Harry ne savait absolument pas où il voulait en venir. Il s'apprêtait à le lui dire lorsque Lockhart reprit :

-Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi stupéfait ! Venir à Poudlard en voiture volante ! Bien sûr, j'ai tout de suite compris pourquoi tu avais fait ça. C'était évident. Ah, Harry, Harry, Harry !

Même lorsqu'il ne parlait pas, il avait l'extraordinaire faculté d'exhiber ses dents étincelantes.

-Je t'ai donné le goût de la publicité, c'est bien ça ? dit Lockhart. Je t'ai passé le virus. Tu as fait la une du journal grâce à moi et tu as absolument voulu recommencer.

-Oh, mais non, professeur, simplement...

-Harry, Harry, Harry, coupa Lockhart en lui saisissant l'épaule. Je te comprends, tu sais. C'est normal d'en vouloir toujours un peu plus une fois qu'on y a goûté. Et je m'en veux de t'avoir donné cette envie. Ça ne pouvait que te monter à la tête. Seulement voilà, jeune homme, on ne peut quand même pas faire voler des voitures pour attirer l'attention. Tu dois te calmer, maintenant, d'accord ? Tu auras tout le temps pour ça quand tu seras plus âgé. Oh, je sais bien ce que tu penses ! « Pour lui, c'est facile à dire, c'est un sorcier célèbre dans le monde entier ! » Mais quand j'avais douze ans, je n'étais pas plus que toi. J'étais même moins que toi ! Toi, tu as déjà une vague réputation chez certaines personnes, n'est-ce pas ? A cause de cette histoire avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la cicatrice, sur le front de Harry.

-Je sais, je sais, poursuivit-il, ce n'est pas tout à fait aussi glorieux que de remporter cinq fois de suite le prix du sourire le plus charmeur décerné par les lectrices de Sorcière-Hebdo, comme c'est mon cas, mais c'est quand même un début, Harry, c'est un début.

Il adressa à Harry un clin d'œil chaleureux avant de s'éloigner à grands pas. Harry resta stupéfait pendant quelques instants, puis, se souvenant qu'il était censé suivre le cours de botanique, il alla rejoindre ses camarades dans la serre.

Le professeur Chourave se tenait derrière une table à tréteaux sur laquelle étaient disposés des cache-oreilles.

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons rempoter des mandragores, annonça-t-elle lorsque Harry eut pris place entre Ron et Hermione. Qui peut me dire quelles sont les propriétés de la mandragore ?

Personne ne fut surpris de voir Hermione lever aussitôt la main.

-La mandragore possède de puissantes propriétés curatives, récita-t-elle.

Comme chaque fois, on aurait dit qu'elle avait avalé le manuel.

-On l'utilise pour rendre leur forme d'origine ou leur santé aux victimes de métamorphoses ou de sortilèges.

-Excellente réponse. Dix points pour Gryffondor, dit le professeur Chourave. La mandragore constitue un ingrédient essentiel entrant dans la composition de nombreux antidotes. Mais c'est également une plante dangereuse. Qui peut me dire pourquoi ?

Hermione leva la main si brusquement qu'elle faillit accrocher les lunettes de Harry au passage.

-Le cri de la mandragore est mortel pour quiconque l'entend, dit-elle aussitôt.

-C'est exactement ça. Dix points de plus pour Gryffondor. Les mandragores dont nous allons nous occuper aujourd'hui sont encore très jeunes.

Elle montra une rangée de bacs et tout le monde se rapprocha pour mieux voir une centaine de petites plantes touffues aux fleurs violacées qui s'alignaient dans la terre.

Le professeur de botanique leur expliqua ce qu'ils allaient faire avant de leur demander de créer des groupes de quatre.

Harry, Ron et Hermione furent rejoints devant leur bac par un élève de Poufsouffle aux cheveux bouclés que Harry connaissait de vue, mais à qui il n'avait jamais parlé.

-Je m'appelle Justin Finch-Fletchley, dit le garçon d'une voix claironnante en serrant la main de Harry. Je sais qui tu es, bien sûr, le célèbre Harry Potter... et toi, tu es Hermione Granger, la deuxième meilleure élève de la promotion et bien sûr Ron Weasley, c'est toi qui as une voiture volante ?

Ron n'eut pas le moindre sourire. Le souvenir de la Beuglante était toujours bien présent. Quant à Hermione, elle semblait avoir avalé un citron entier lorsqu'il lui rappela qu'elle n'avait encore jamais réussi à battre Rose dans aucune matière. Harry, préféra garder le silence mais Justin ne sembla pas s'en offusquer.

-Ce Lockhart, c'est quelqu'un, vous ne trouvez pas. Un type formidable. Vous avez lu ses livres ? Moi, je serais mort de peur si j'avais été coincé dans une cabine téléphonique par un loup-garou, mais lui, il est resté parfaitement calme et... hop ! Fabuleux, non ?

Harry s'apprêtait à hocher poliment la tête tout en ignorant le Poufsouffle bavard mais il songea à Rosie. Sa sœur jumelle plus intelligente et plus brave que n'importe qui. Il songea à ce qu'elle dirait si elle entendait les propos de Justin.

-Lockhart est un crétin, je suis pratiquement certain que c'est un charlatan, dit Harry.

Hermione émit un sifflement indigné tandis que Ron hochait la tête à côté de lui avec un demi-sourire.

-Beaucoup de gens sont sceptiques à l'idée qu'un bébé ait vaincu Grindelwald, répliqua Justin d'un ton patient particulièrement agaçant. Certains diraient que c'est toi le charlatan.

Harry adressa un regard noir au Poufsouffle.

-Je n'ai jamais prétendu avoir vaincu qui que ce soit, je n'ai jamais vanté cet exploit ni demandé à être célèbre pour avoir survécu à la mort de mes parents, dit-il sèchement.

Et il lui tourna le dos. Rosie aurait sans doute ponctué ça par un maléfice ou un coup de poing…

 **Royaume-Uni, Ecosse, Localisation introuvable, Poudlard, cour intérieur du château, 12 : 42**

Hermione était de nouveau furieuse contre lui pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Ou plutôt qu'il faisait semblant d'ignorer. L'admiration de la sorcière pour les figures d'autorités (même celles qui portaient des robes turquoises) était quelque chose qu'il ne comprendrait jamais. Harry passa donc le cours de métamorphose et l'heure du déjeuner à ne parler qu'avec Ron de Quidditch et de cours en faisant de son mieux pour oublier qu'il s'était mis à dos la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui.

Bientôt, cependant, Harry se sentit observé. Il tourna la tête et vit un garçon de petite taille aux cheveux clairs. Le garçon le regardait fixement, comme paralysé. Il tenait entre les mains un appareil photo de moldue et devint cramoisi lorsqu'il vit Harry se tourner vers lui.

-Ça va, Harry ? Je... Je m'appelle Colin Crivey. Moi aussi, je suis à Gryffondor. Tu crois que... ça ne te dérangerait pas si... si je prenais une photo de toi ? demanda-t-il, levant son appareil, le regard plein d'espoir.

-Une photo ? répéta Harry sans comprendre.

-Pour prouver que je t'ai rencontré, dit Colin avec enthousiasme en s'approchant un peu plus près. Je sais tout sur toi. Tout le monde m'a raconté comment tu as survécu quand Tu-Sais-Qui a essayé de te tuer, comment il a disparu, ta cicatrice sur le front et tout ça. Et puis j'ai un copain qui m'a dit que si je développe ma pellicule dans la bonne potion, la photo bougera. C'est vraiment bien, ici, hein ? J'ai toujours fait des trucs un peu bizarres, mais je ne savais pas que j'étais sorcier jusqu'à ce que je reçoive la lettre de Poudlard. Mon père est laitier, il n'y croyait pas non plus. Alors j'essaye de prendre le plus de photos possible pour lui envoyer. Et si je pouvais en avoir une de toi, ce serait formidable...

Il lança à Harry un regard implorant.

-Peut-être que ton copain pourrait la prendre, comme ça, je me mettrais à côté de toi. Tu voudras bien me la dédicacer ?

Harry s'apprêtait à décliner le plus gentiment possible quand un ricanement familier (et haït retentit). C'était Draco Malfoy et Harry avait la désagréable impression que c'était de lui dont il se moquait. Le garçon brun releva la tête et se rembrunit lorsqu'il vit son ennemi en compagnie de sa sœur et de tout les deuxièmes années Serpentard.

Rosie marchait entre Malfoy et Daphné Greengrass et parlait avec cette dernière d'un ton qu'il qualifierait de presque animé sans accorder de regard au reste de sa cour.

Parce que c'était exactement ce à quoi ce spectacle ressemblait. Une princesse, entourée de sa cour. Même Parkinson qui ne la supportait pas gravitait autour d'elle.

Regarder sa sœur avait toujours été comme contempler un miroir : quand on voit quelqu'un tous les jours, on ne remarque pas les petits changements qui s'opèrent dans son apparence. Mais Rosie avait changé. Rosie était devenue plus jolie durant l'été sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Sans ses cheveux en bataille pour distraire tout le monde, il était plus facile de remarquer sa fine ossature et ses grands yeux verts. Elle était entourée de tous les Serpentard de deuxième année et tous semblaient vouloir son attention mais elle ne l'accordait qu'à la sorcière à ses côtés et même là, Rosie semblait légèrement distraite.

Draco Malfoy dit quelque chose qui lui fit tourner la tête vers lui et Harry observa avec un mélange d'effroi et de jalousie sa sœur lever une main pour taper le blond derrière la tête. Non content de se montrer familière avec le blond, Rosie lui adressa par la suite un sourire en coin et ricana lorsque le garçon marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible.

Harry sentit son estomac se transformer en plomb.

Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, mais il s'attendait à quelque chose. Que sa sœur le remarque et dise quelque chose, que Malfoy se moque de lui et fasse une blague à ses dépens sur le fait qu'il dédicaçait des photos, que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose… Mais les Serpentard ne s'arrêtèrent pas et continuèrent jusqu'à leur prochain cours et à l'exception de quelques rictus méprisant de la part de Parkinson et sa bande, personne ne lui adressa la moindre attention.

-Ça va, Harry ? Demanda Ron d'un air soucieux.

Harry ne répondit pas.

 **Royaume-Uni, Ecosse, Localisation introuvable, Poudlard, Salle de défense contre les forces du mal, 13 : 00**

-Entrez, dit sèchement Tom Jedusor à sa classe de deuxième année.

Rosemary fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Tom leur enseignait d'humeur exécrable. Le professeur de défense avait toujours eu la manie de faire profiter de sa mauvaise humeur avec son entourage et Rose se demanda ce qui avait réussi à le contrarier alors que l'année scolaire ne faisait que commencer.

La jeune fille décida d'ignorer le fait qu'elle-même avait jusqu'à présent toujours été contrarié en début d'année.

Les Serpentard et les Gryffondor entrèrent dans la classe de défense, les deux maisons pour une fois unis dans leur détresse. Personne ne voulait avoir à faire avec Lord Serpentard quand il était de mauvaise humeur. Dans le meilleur des cas, il n'était pas d'humeur à enseigner, dans le pire des cas, il démontrait un nouveau sort en se servant des élèves comme cobayes. Rose y avait toujours échappé.

Lorsque Rosemary et son groupe pénétrèrent la salle de classe, la jeune fille grimaça à la vue du flamboyant Gilderoy Lockhart et de son sourire éblouissant.

Daphné et Blaise étaient poliment neutres, mais Draco semblait tout aussi dégouté qu'elle du nouvel assistant. Les deux élèves se lancèrent un regard lourd de sens qu'un certain Gryffondor ne manqua pas de remarquer.

-Asseyez-vous, ordonna Tom.

La classe s'exécuta et Rose remarqua avec dégout que pratiquement toutes les filles de la classe bavaient presque en direction de Lockhart. Les seules exceptions étaient Fay Dunbar, Daphné, Parkinson et elle-même bien sûr. Même Granger qui pourtant était quelqu'un d'intelligent (même si dépourvu d'originalité et agaçante au possible) avait l'air complètement gaga.

-Bonjour ! Fit d'un ton joyeux Lockhart en adressant un sourire rayonnant à la classe. J'imagine que je n'ai pas à me présenter et que tout le monde me connait mais juste au cas où, je me présente : Gilderoy Lockhart. Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe, membre honoraire de la Ligue de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et cinq fois lauréat du prix du sourire le plus charmeur, décerné par les lectrices de Sorcière-Hebdo, mais ne parlons pas de ça. Croyez-moi, lorsque j'ai réussi à me débarrasser du Spectre de la mort, ce n'était pas par un simple sourire.

Certains élèves offrirent quelques sourires faibles mais Rose ne se sentait pas d'humeur charitable. Elle fusilla du regard Tom pour qu'il fasse quelque chose mais ce dernier semblait trop occupé à se masser les temps pour la remarquer ce qui n'aida pas à améliorer l'humeur de la jeune fille.

-Je vois que vous avez tous acheté la collection complète de mes liv…, mais qu'avons-nous là ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas sortit vos livres, miss… ?

-Potter, répondit-elle en ignorant son écarquillement des yeux à l'entente de son nom de famille. Tom, est-ce qu'on peut commencer le cours ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton impatient.

-Peste. Tu as déjà une retenue avec moi, ne m'obliges pas à t'en donner une autre.

Rosemary leva les yeux au ciel.

-Miss euh Potter, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas vos livres avec vous ?

-Parce qu'ils étaient complètement inutiles et qu'il n'y avait pas un seul sortilège, vos livres sont plus apparentés à de la fiction qu'à des manuels scolaires, répondit-elle.

Le sourire de Lockhart se fit quelque peu figé, Rose sentit plusieurs regards meurtriers la vriller et Tom renifla avec amusement.

-Je peux vous assurer, miss Potter que le professeur Jedusor peut se porter garant de mes compéten…

-Je suis de l'avis de miss Potter, l'interrompit Tom. Lockhart, poursuivez qu'on en finisse.

L'assistant garda courageusement –si ce n'est stupidement- son sourire collé aux lèvres.

\- J'ai pensé que nous pourrions commencer le premier cours avec un petit questionnaire. Rien de bien méchant. Simplement pour vérifier si vous avez bien lu ce que j'ai écrit et voir ce que vous en avez retenu…

-Ça suffit, le coupa Tom en faisant disparaître les copies que Lockhart tenaient d'un simple coup de baguette. Même un élève de premier année enseignerait mieux que vous.

-Mais…

Tom le fusilla du regard, ses yeux devenant rouge sous l'irritabilité. Le blond émit une sorte de petit couinement et prit la sage décision de se faire discret pendant le reste de la séance.

-Aujourd'hui, je vais vous enseigner le sortilège de désarmement.

 _Expelliarmus_ était un sortilège utile très populaire chez les duellistes. Usé autant en défense qu'en offense, il avait été inventé au XIVème siècle par la duelliste Elisabeth Smudging. C'était un sortilège qui appartenait à la magie blanche et certains élèves dont l'affinité était noir (notamment Draco, Blaise et Théodore Nott) eurent un peu de mal à le maîtriser, mais heureusement pour eux, les trois garçons étaient des sorciers très doués et capable de pratiquer la magie blanche. D'autres élèves ne pouvaient pas en dire autant (notamment Weasley, Londubat, Crabbe et Goyle).

Tom –qu'elle avait toujours soupçonné d'être un sadique absolument non refoulé- prit un malin plaisir à assigner aux quatre garçons un devoir supplémentaire requérant deux rouleaux de parchemins et à détruire leur amour-propre par la même occasion.

Rose qui avait appris le sortilège au mois de Mai et qui avait passé la séance à aider son groupe, s'était installée sur le bureau de Tom en ignorant superbement les regards noirs que lui lançaient _subtilement_ les groupies de Gilderoy Lockhart.

Daphné était à ses côtés tandis que Blaise et Draco continuaient de pratiquer le sortilège à quelques mètres des deux filles.

-Rose, je peux te parler ? Demanda la voix de Harry.

La jeune fille se retourna et adressa à son jumeau un regard parfaitement neutre. Daphné, quant à elle, lui adressa son meilleur regard de sang-pur hautaine.

Harry avait été le premier élève à maîtriser le sortilège de désarmement (Rose ne comptait pas vraiment) à la surprise de pratiquement tout le monde. Le garçon avait ensuite attendu que ses amis soient distraits et que sa sœur soit seule pour venir lui parler. Lorsqu'il réalisa que Greengrass n'avait aucune intention de s'en aller, il avait pris son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains pour tenter de s'excuser auprès de sa sœur une nouvelle fois.

-J-je voulais m'excuser.

-Pour quoi Harry ? De m'avoir abandonné à Kings Cross pour partir à l'aventure avec ce crétin de Weasley ? Demanda Rose d'un ton sarcastique. J'aurais dû me douter que tu le suivrais.

Harry aurait voulu se défendre, mais ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut :

-Ron n'est pas un crétin ! S'il n'a pas réussi le sortilège, c'est à cause de sa baguette cassée.

Rose haussa un sourcil, peu impressionnée.

-Est-ce que tu es amoureux de lui ? Demanda-t-elle.

Daphné faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive tandis Harry rougissait jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Pas du tout !

-Alors, arrête de jouer son avocat.

Le garçon s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand il fut interrompu par sa meilleure amie.

-Toi ! Comment as-tu osé parler au professeur Lockhart comme ça ? Siffla Hermione, d'un air furieux en faisant bien attention à ne pas être entendu par le reste de la classe.

Le dit professeur tentait de donner des conseils à un Neville confus. Rose était pratiquement certaine que le garçon se porterait bien mieux s'il ignorait les conseils du flamboyant assistant.

-Granger, rassures-moi, tu ne penses pas vraiment que Lockhart a fait toutes ses choses qu'il prétend dans ses livres.

-Bien sûr que si !

-Si c'est le cas, j'ai pitié de toi.

-Que…!

-Clairement, tes hormones ont pris le dessus sur ton bon sens.

Hermione rougit et serra les poings comme si elle devait se retenir d'attaquer physiquement la jumelle Potter. Harry préféra s'abstenir de dire quoi que ce soit sur le sujet.

-Rose a raison, intervint Daphné. Lockhart est un charlatan. Tout le monde sait ça.

La blonde lança un regard à Tracey et Lily qui gloussaient de façon très peu subtile et se corrigea :

-Presque tout le monde.

-Le directeur n'aurait jamais engagé un charlatan, argua la Gryffondor.

Pour toute réponse, elle reçut trois regards sceptiques.

-Parce que tu trouves que le personnage que jouais Grindelwald était un bon professeur, peut-être ? Demanda Rose d'un ton sarcastique.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais fut interrompu par Tom.

-Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-il.

Hermione sursauta violemment avant de rougir comme une tomate sous le regard de son professeur de défense.

-N-non, p-professeur, bredouilla la sorcière.

La jeune fille attrapa Harry par le poignet et la traina jusqu'à leur ami rouquin.

Le professeur tourna son regard vers Rosemary.

-Miss Greengrass, laissez-nous une minute, dit Tom sans quitter des yeux la brunette.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait cette fois ? Demanda Rose lorsque son amie s'exécuta.

-Premièrement descends de mon bureau.

Rose resta obstinément assise, une expression bornée sur le visage, le faisant soupirer.

-Deuxièmement, je voulais te rappeler ta retenue. Viens un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, si tu es encore en retard, j'enverrais mon autre serpent venir te chercher. Et il est beaucoup plus gros et vicieux que Nagini.

Rose attendit que Tom lui tourne le dos pour lui tirer la langue.

 **-Une semaine de retenue, petite peste.**

* * *

 **1) Dans le prochain chapitre, Rose et Luna se rencontrent, j'ai hâte ^^ 2) Le chapitre 14 est presque prêt mais je peux encore le modifier, est-ce que vous voulez le point de vue de Tom sur sa situation avec Rose ou est-ce que vous préférez garder le mystère ? 3) J'ai toujours essayé de faire des chapitres longs pour cette histoire, dîtes le moi si vous préférez des chapitres plus court. 4) Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de Harry et co dans ce chapitre ? Harry mettra du temps à se faire pardonner, mais il le fera c'est certain. Sinon, ça me fait un peu de mal de peindre Hermione sous un mauvais jour parce que je l'aime beaucoup et c'est sûr, elle deviendra vraiment badass à partir du tome 4 ou 5 mais en attendant, elle est très jalouse de Rose et a vraiment trop de respect pour les adultes de Poudlard...hmm, il va falloir que j'y remedie. 5) Si vous avez des critiques, suggestions, idées, si vous avez aimé ou détesté, n'hésitez pas à en parler :)**

 **PS : Sinon, vous êtes dans quelle maison, vous ? Pottermore m'a envoyé à Serdaigle en me disant poliment que c'était là que les tarés vont ^^ De tout façon, la normalié c'est tellement sufait.**

 **Bises,**

 **LS.**


End file.
